Viral
by Symbelmynne
Summary: Después de los eventos de Wonder – ful, Rachel y Cassandra se encuentran. Un nuevo trabajo para la profesora que involucra a su alumna, unos amigos de dicha alumna mentalmente insanos y una relación no definida.. Relación JulyBerry, Amistad Pezberry, HummelBerry y Faberry. Créditos de la imagen de portada: VickyAgron. Capítulo 21 Up. FINAL.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Viral

**Autora: **writergleek

**Capítulo: **1/?

**Palabras: **5,791

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Cassandra July

**Summary:** Después de los eventos de Wonder – ful, Rachel y Cassandra se encuentran. Un nuevo trabajo para la profesora que involucra a su alumna, unos amigos de dicha alumna mentalmente insanos y una relación no definida. Y un video enviado al foro de NYADA. JulyBerry, Pezberry y HummelBerry friendship.

**Rating: T**

******IMPORTANTE: ****quise tanto el JulyBerry, que me salió esto. **

* * *

**Viral**

Rachel Berry no salía de su alegría. Ese mismo día a la tarde le habían comunicado que iba a ser, realmente ser, la verdadera Fanny Brice en la nueva puesta en escena de Funny Girl.

Kurt había regresado de Lima y junto a Santana, quien a pesar de que estaba cansada por su trabajo pero que nunca iba a rechazar una noche de fiesta en donde podía terminar acostándose con alguna Neoyorkina sexy y bebidas gratis, salieron rumbo a algún club para homosexuales.

Se los iba a permitir, porque además últimamente tenía en la cabeza a una mujer rubia, de ojos verdes con unos abdominales para morirse. Pero no lo iba a decir en voz alta, no todavía. No quería que ese departamento se volviera más extraño de lo que ya era, porque esta Santana que estaba conociendo le caía bien, y una noche en la que las dos podrían estar borrachas, seguramente algo podría pasar.

Sucedió con Quinn, ¿por qué no con ella.?

"Berry, lo mejor del mundo es que ahora seas actriz de Broadway. Voy a acompañarte a todas las fiestas" dijo Santana pasando una mano por los hombros de la diva, mientras miraban la pista de baile llena de gente.

"Ese es mi lugar, ya que voy a asegurarme de que esté llevando algo de un muy buen diseñador" dijo Kurt arrastrando las palabras.

Pero mientras sus dos amigos comenzaban a discutir entre ellos y reír, Rachel pudo notar una cabellera rubia deslizarse entre los cuerpos y se enderezó en la silla, tratando de dilucidar el rostro.

"Mira, Cassanda July. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?" dijo Kurt señalando a la misma persona que Rachel seguía con la mirada. "Y está mirando hacia acá. Dime Rach, ¿cómo rayos hace esa mujer para saber en donde estás? Porque sé de algunas fuentes, aunque me gustaría que me lo confirmes, que estuvo presente en tu segunda audición. Además de lo abultado que fue tu resumen de tarjeta de crédito por comprar ese bastón"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Santana

"Oh...verás..." comenzó a decir Kurt, pero Rachel ya se había levantado y caminaba hacia la mujer que se había quedado quieta en el momento en que había conectado sus ojos con los de la pequeña morena.

"Srta. July" dijo Rachel haciéndose escuchar sobre la música.

"Schwimmer" respondió la profesora pasando una mano por la cintura de la diva y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. "Creo que me debes un baile"

"No recuerdo eso" dijo Rachel quien sin embargo se movía al compás del cuerpo de la mujer mayor.

"Felicidades por conseguir el papel" dijo Cassandra y Rachel sonrió a pesar de sentir el muslo de su profesora deslizarse entre sus piernas.

No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron bailando, hasta que Rachel sintió la dureza y el frío de la pared en su espalda, la respiración de Cassandra July en su rostro y sus propios ojos clavados en los labios que cada vez se acercaban más y más a ella.

"Cassie" dijo tratando de entender que lo que estaba por pasar lo había deseado más de una vez y sobre todo cuando estaba sola y se preguntaba porque _ésta mujer_ que ahora parecía querer besarla había sido especialmente dura con ella.

"Shhh" fue la respuesta de la profesora antes de depositar suavemente sus labios sobre los de la diva.

No supo porque automáticamente rodeó con sus propios brazos el cuello de su profesora mientras ésta rodeaba su cintura. No supo en que volumen gimió al sentir la lengua de Cassandra deslizarse entre sus labios y chocar con la suya, ni lo que sintió al momento en que logró escucharla gemir por algo que ella misma había dicho.

"Carmen te espera mañana a las 10 en NYADA" dijo Cassandra en su oído después de separarse del beso, y antes de depositar unos cuantos más en el cuello.

"¿Y tú?" fue la pregunta que quedó en los labios de la diva mientras veía a su profesora desaparecer nuevamente entre la gente.

* * *

"Eso si fue un buen show" dijo Santana a la mañana siguiente. Los 3 estaban claramente con resaca (aunque la de Rachel no tenía nada que ver con el alcohol).

"¿Quién hubiera pensado que Rachel y Cassandra July podían bailar así afuera de las aulas de NYADA?" preguntó Kurt mirando a su mejor amiga quien no entendía de lo que estaban hablando.

"Berry, anoche emanaste sensualidad lésbica y me pregunto ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?" dijo Santana guiñándole un ojo a la diva que seguía sin entender.

"Porque estuviste muy ocupada siendo una perra en contra de ella" dijo Kurt y ante la cara de desconcierto y enojo de Santana aclaró "Es la verdad. Y te gusta mantenerlo real"

"¿Qué sucedió con esa sexy rubia?" preguntó Santana mirando a la diva

"Quería decir que Carmen me espera a las 10 hoy para hablar" dijo Rachel

"¿Nada más? Porque ese baile...guau...por suerte ahora tengo mi habitación" dijo Santana

"Es demasiado temprano para que pongas esas imágenes en mi cabeza" dijo Kurt

"Me voy a NYADA" dijo Rachel levantándose, ya había terminado con el desayuno y estaba lista. Sabía que si seguía presenciando a sus amigos, iba a terminar en cama.

"Envíale saludos a esa rubia, dile que estoy dispuesta a que me dé clases particulares y sin ropa" dijo Santana y Kurt hizo cara de asco antes de salir corriendo rumbo al baño diciendo que iba a vomitar.

"No se me ocurriría decirle eso a no ser que sean clases conmigo" dijo Rachel sonriendo y guiñándole el ojo a Santana quien se quedó con la boca abierta mirando a la diva cerrar la puerta antes de salir corriendo, y gritarle "¡Lo sabía!" en el pasillo.

"Adiós, Santana" dijo Rachel antes de desaparecer en las calles de NY.

* * *

Carmen estaba orgullosa de ella y hacía media hora que se lo venía diciendo. Y sabía la exacta cantidad de tiempo porque la mujer no dejaba de mirar el reloj. Hasta el momento en que el celular de Carmen sonó, ella leyó un mensaje y sonrió relajada.

"Estuve hablando con tus padres y con Shelby Corcoran anoche en una teleconferencia después de enterarnos de la noticia" dijo Carmen volviendo a concentrarse en Rachel. "Verdaderamente todos estamos felices de tu papel y tristes porque te tomarás un año de licencia de NYADA. Pero a la vez, sabemos que puedes lograrlo. Pero una de nuestras preocupaciones es la presión en la que Broadway puede ponerte"

"Si, sé que es bastante..." comenzó a decir Rachel pero vio el dedo índice de la mano derecha de Carmen levantado y supo que no tendría que haber hablado.

"Después de mucho discutirlo, decidimos que lo mejor sería poner a tu lado a alguien que hubiera estado en Broadway...alguien que pueda presionarte de tal forma fuera del escenario, que todo lo que suceda arriba sea nada comparado con lo que esa persona hace. Alguien, que además pueda protegerte y sepa en el momento en que vayas a explotar. Además que necesitas un manager" dijo Carmen terminando de hablar justo en el momento en que tres golpes suaves en la puerta atravesaban el espacio y sonido de la oficina. "¡Adelante!" gritó Carmen y Rachel miró hacia la puerta tratando de saber quien era ese alguien, aunque su corazón y su mente le decían que ya sabía de quien se trataba.

Cassandra July entró vestida con un traje pantalón azul marino entallado y una camisa blanca.

"Ese alguien es Cassandra. Es la profesora que más presión ha puesto en ti desde Septiembre y realmente, nos ha parecido la mejor opción. Además ella tiene experiencia" dijo Carmen haciendo una señal para que Cassandra se siente.

"Schwimmer." dijo saludando a la diva que la miraba expectante, como si fuera a decir algo sobre el beso que compartieron horas atrás al frente de la directora. "Carmen" agregó.

"Tus padres van a venir en estos días para conocer a Cassandra y ultimar los detalles de su trabajo" dijo Carmen. "De ahora en más, las dos tienen una licencia por un año de esta universidad y espero que no vuelvan porque sinceramente deseo que a Rachel le vaya bien. Y si a ella le va bien, a Cassandra también"

Con esas palabras, Rachel y Cassandra supieron que debían retirarse y se levantaron saludando a la directora antes de salir al pasillo y quedarse paradas observándose.

"Vamos a tomar un café" dijo Cassandra después de varios minutos.

* * *

Hicieron la orden y se sentaron, dando pequeños sorbos a su café, mientras se seguían observando. El silencio no era incómodo, sino inquisitivo.

"¿Cómo...cómo vamos a hacer esto?" preguntó Rachel después de mucho tiempo.

"Como quieras hacerlo" dijo Cassandra.

"¿Por qué deja de dar clases para ayudarme?"

"Porque me pagan, Schwimmer. ¿Pensabas que lo iba a hacer gratis?"

"No, sabía que no."

"Rachel..."

"Es la segunda vez que dice mi nombre"

"Rachel...anoche. El beso..."

"Lo sé. Seguramente ahora no puede volver a suceder"

"No era eso lo que iba a decir" dijo Cassandra reclinándose con una sonrisa que daba a entender que había ganado la partida.

"¿No? Pensé que si"

"Iba a decir que no me molestaría que siguiera sucediendo"

"Oh..." dijo Rachel poniéndose colorada.

Volvieron a sumirse en silencio, mientras se miraban y miraban a las personas que entraban y salían de ese lugar.

* * *

**Una semana y tres días atrás. **

_Cassandra esperaba en la oficina de Carmen. No sabía bien el porque, pero la directora la había llamado apenas supo que la clase en la que supuestamente iba a tomarle un examen a Rachel Berry se había convertido en una fiesta. La profesora evitó ir hasta el momento en que la misma estuviera terminada y esperaba ansiosa que era lo que Carmen tenía que decirle._

"_Cassandra" dijo Carmen cargando una enorme carpeta de archivo en sus manos. La profesora pudo ver dos nombres en la tapa, reconociendo el suyo y el apellido de Schwimmer._

"_Carmen" dijo ella saludando mientras asentía y esperaba que la mujer se sentara en su lugar._

"_Ha sido un año completamente extraño. ¿Verdad?" dijo Carmen dejando la carpeta al frente suyo y mirando a Cassandra._

"_Si tú lo dices" dijo la profesora._

"_La misma joven que echaste de tu clase en Septiembre tiene una nueva audición para Funny Girl" _

"_Es talentosa" _

"_No decías lo mismo meses atrás." _

"_Soy una perra, Carmen. Pero sabes que puedo ver el talento" _

"_De la misma forma en que lo vi en ti." _

"_Casi" dijo Cassandra. No, no era una perra con Schwimmer por el obvio talento que la morena tenía. Era una perra con Schwimmer porque por un lado la hizo acordar a ella y a la ilusión e inocencia que tenía cuando llegó a NY y por el otro, cuando la escuchó llorar por teléfono esa noche del **tremendo** error con Brody, supo que lo único que quería era que la diva cumpliera sus sueños. No quería verla llorar nuevamente. Eso, llevó a la profesora a exigirle más y más a la joven mientras luchaba más y más contra sus propios sentimientos. Hacía años que no se sentía así y sabía que no iba a poder negarlo. Y ahora, Rachel se iba de NYADA. Porque estaba segura de que iba a ser elegida para el papel de Funny Girl._

"_Si, lo sé. ¿Sabes que es esto?" preguntó Carmen señalando la carpeta._

"_Una carpeta que contiene hojas, pareciera que están escritas" dijo la profesora mientras levantaba sus hombros._

"_Es la carpeta de quejas" dijo Carmen. "Este año tuve que implementar las quejas de una nueva manera. Debido a ésta carpeta, principalmente" _

"_¿Cómo?" _

"_Verás, Cassandra. Esta carpeta contiene todas las quejas de los alumnos en las que se las nombra a ti, por supuesto, y a Rachel Berry. ¿Me podrías decir porque tengo más de cien páginas de quejas involucrándolas?" _

"_Porque las personas que las hicieron son personas sin talento."_

"_Y sin embargo hoy le hiciste una fiesta por la nueva audición" _

"_¿Qué tiene...?" _

"_La profesora Cassandra July pasa gran parte de la hora concentrada en Rachel Berry. La profesora July insulta demasiado a Rachel Berry. Rachel Berry logró enfrentarse a la profesora July. La profesora July no se concentra en lo que los demás hacemos si Rachel Berry está en la clase" _

"_¿Qué es eso?"_

"_Esa es la mayoría de las quejas de los alumnos" _

"_Insisto en que son gente sin talento y están envidiosos. Mi forma de dar clases es especial y lo sabes, Carmen. Y si, he sido una maldita perra con Rachel Berry, solo porque quería que sea mejor. Tiene la capacidad de ser mejor y los sabes."_

"_Si, pero este año has sobrepasado los límites. No recuerdo que hayas festejado con algún otro alumno que consiguió su papel en Broadway"_

"_Si es por eso ya no puedo deshacerlo" _

"_Lo sé." dijo Carmen agarrando la carpeta y guardándola en uno de los cajones de su escritorio. "Ahora hablemos como amigas" _

"_Genial" _

"_Cassandra, nunca te vi tan obsesionada con una persona" _

"_Si lo has hecho" _

"_Hace más de 10 años atrás y tu escándalo. Cuando eras simplemente una alumna más en NYADA." _

"_Son cosas del pasado." _

"_¿Eso crees?" _

"_Estoy segura"_

"_¿No crees que tener una foto de Rachel Berry en tu celular no es estar obsesionada?" _

"_No sé como cambiarla"_

"_Cassie"_

"_Oh, Dios. No" _

"_Si"_

"_¿Por qué?" _

"_¿Sabes que si consigue el papel no va a volver?" _

"_Lo sé" _

"_¿Y quién va a salvar a los nuevos estudiantes de tu furia y frustración porque no puedes verla?"_

"_..."_

"_Quiero que seas feliz, Cassandra" _

"_¿Y cómo se supone que lo haga?" _

"_Verás...primero y principal, tienes que permitirle dejar entrar."_

"_Ni siquiera sé si ella siente algo por mi" _

"_Estoy segura de que si. Lo único que intenta hacer es lograr un halago de tu parte. Y se esfuerza terriblemente para que la notes. No es que no lo hicieras, ya que si esas quejas dicen algo es que si lo han hecho" _

"_No puedo dejar de notarla en el momento en que entra en mi aula." _

"_Bien, entonces voy a volver a ser tu amiga hasta que consigamos una forma de que entre Rachel y tú ocurra algo más que una relación profesora – alumna" _

_**Dos días atrás.**_

"_Son las 11 de la noche. ¿Qué haces llamándome?" _

"_¿Ya estás borracha?" preguntó Carmen desde el otro lado del teléfono._

"_Estoy con un maldito vaso de vodka en la mano hace dos horas." _

"_Desde que te enteraste de la noticia."_

"_Si"_

"_Bien. Tengo una propuesta" _

"_¿Sabes de casualidad donde puede estar?" _

"_En un boliche sobre la quinta."_

"_Son las tres de la mañana, Cassandra" _

"_La respuesta es si" _

* * *

"Bien, entonces a partir de mañana te espero a las 3 de la tarde en mi departamento para comenzar con las prácticas" dijo Cassandra mientras esperaban el subte que iba a llevar a Rachel a su departamento.

"De acuerdo" dijo la diva. Sus brazos estaban tocándose y Rachel deseaba que Cassandra se incline un poco y la bese. Pero vio a algunos alumnos de NYADA en la estación y sabía que no iba a hacerlo.

"Hasta pronto, Rachel" dijo la profesora suavemente cuando ella subio al subterráneo.

* * *

"Se dice en NYADA que Cassandra July también se toma un año de licencia para ser manager de cierta alumna que logró su papel en Broadway" dijo Kurt entrando esa noche en el departamento y mirando que Rachel y Santana estaban sentadas en el sofá mirando una película.

"Ahhhh, Berry va a tener oportunidad de clases uno a uno con la profesora" dijo Santana codeando a la diva.

"De acuerdo. Esto ya es demasiado gay hasta para mi. Quiero una intervención" dijo Kurt dejando sus cosas en el piso y sentándose con sus compañeras de departamento. "No puedo seguir callando el beso que vi anoche"

"¿Por qué, oh Berry, no he sido yo testigo de eso?" preguntó Santana

"Fue solo eso, un beso. Hoy pasé tiempo con ella y no lo volvió a hacer" dijo Rachel poniéndose colorada.

"Pero seguramente algo hablaron. Por un lado porque te has puesto colorada y por el otro porque sé que no te quedarías tranquila hasta hablarlo" dijo Kurt

"Si, me dijo que no se opondría que vuelva a suceder" dijo Rachel poniéndose más colorada que antes.

"Lo bueno es que si es un experimento yo no terminaré lastimada" dijo Santana

"¿Experimento?" preguntaron Rachel y Kurt al mismo tiempo.

"Es obvio que puedes estar pasando por una fase" dijo Santana.

"Rachel no es Quinn, Santana" dijo Kurt

"Lo sé, pero..." comenzó a decir la latina.

"No. Es obvio que Rachel siente algo por Cassandra. Mira, ¿recuerdas que la semana pasada vino toda histérica porque le dijo que sus abdominales eran mucho mejor que las de Brody y pensaba que así su profesora se iba a dar cuenta de las cosas?" preguntó Kurt

"Si, pero me parece que se trata de algún tipo de enamoramiento pasajero" dijo Santana

"Oh, no. Esto viene desde el momento en que la conoció. Ese intento de demostrarle que es sexy. Por Dios. Le has dicho cosas peores en la secundaria y nunca intentó demostrarte lo contrario." dijo Kurt

"¿Podrían dejar de hablar como si yo no estuviera presente?" preguntó Rachel mirando a sus amigos.

"¿O sea que tu piensas que es más profundo que...?" preguntó Santana mirando a Kurt y después a Rachel.

"Es más profundo que Finn. Es como esa obsesión que tenía por Quinn" dijo Kurt

"Eso es épico. Las dos estuvieron cegadas toda la secundaria" dijo Santana

"Si, si alguna de las dos hubiera juntado algo más que coraje para enfrentar a la otra, seguramente hubiera sido una apasionante historia que contar" dijo Kurt

"Pero ¿crees que es una obsesión?" preguntó la latina

"No, creo que ésta vez podemos estar seguros de que Finchel no va a volver" dijo Kurt

"¿Eso crees?" preguntó Santana ilusionada.

"Finchel no va a volver" dijo Rachel

"Eso lo hemos escuchado muchas veces" dijeron sus amigos al mismo tiempo.

La diva giró sus ojos y se levantó del sofá para ir a acostarse. Tenía que pensar que hacer con Cassandra July al día siguiente.

* * *

"Schwimmer, te dije a las 3 son las 3 y cuarto" dijo Cassandra abriendo la puerta de su loft en Soho enojada.

"Lo siento" dijo Rachel mirando el piso.

"¿Te vas a quedar mucho tiempo más ahí?" preguntó la profesora haciéndose a un costado.

"No, por supuesto que no" dijo la diva entrando y mirando a su alrededor. Era más que seguro que Cassandra venía de una familia adinerada o sabía economizar o invertir bien. Por un lado, el tamaño del lugar. Y por el otro los muebles lujosos que había a su alrededor.

"Tengo un estudio arriba, vamos a calentar un poco y después bailaremos" dijo Cassandra guiando a la diva.

El estudio era una réplica del estudio en NYADA, nada más que más chico y al lado del piano había un pequeño refrigerador negro.

Cassandra puso algo de música y observó con detenimiento como Rachel se estiraba.

"Bien, probemos el tango" dijo media hora después. No es que no habían hablado, sino que Cassandra solo daba alguna que otra indicación.

"¿El tango?" preguntó Rachel preguntándose si eso estaba en la obra.

"Si, quiero ver como te mueves y me parece que lo mejor es el tango"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque así puedo tocarte, ¿de acuerdo?" preguntó Cassandra, sorprendiendo a la diva con la respuesta y la suavidad de la misma.

"Perdón que esté pesada con las preguntas..." dijo Rachel suavemente..."pero ¿cómo vas a hacer para verme si estás bailando conmigo?"

Cassandra señaló a una esquina de la habitación, y aunque Rachel se preguntó si la mujer estaba bien, pudo notar un pequeño hueco en la pared.

"Es una cámara. Bailamos un poco y después bajamos a mirarlo" dijo la profesora que ahora se encontraba al frente de la diva.

Rachel tragó saliva y se preparó.

"Yo guío" dijo Cassandra e inmediatamente puso una de sus manos en la cintura de la diva y esperó con la otra para que Rachel entrara en posición.

Bailaron durante horas, aunque en realidad fueron minutos, pero las dos volvieron a perderse en los ojos de la otra y comenzaron a sudar cuando se dieron cuenta que la fricción de sus cuerpos generaba otras cosas además de ganas de volver a besarse.

Terminaron respirando agitadas, como si hubieran estado corriendo una maratón. Aunque en la mente de las dos pasaba la idea de que esa imagen era la que tendría la otra persona después de una extensa (y satisfactoria) maratón sexual.

"Eso fue..." comenzó a decir Rachel quien había sacado su mirada de los ojos de su profesora y ahora miraba sus labios.

"Intenso" dijo Cassandra haciendo un paso hacia atrás. "Vamos a verlo así vemos en que tienes que mejorar"

* * *

"¿Puedes volver a repetirlo?" preguntó Rachel cuando terminaron de ver el video

Cassandra giró sus ojos y negó con la cabeza.

"Por favor" dijo Rachel pestañeando muchas veces mientras unía sus manos y miraba a su profesora.

"Está bien, pero por última vez" dijo Cassandra y Rachel asentía. "Me has sorprendido Schwimmer, realmente no hace falta que corrija nada porque lo hiciste a la perfección"

Rachel sonrió ampliamente y se tiró sobre Cassandra para abrazarla. Terminaron cayendo al piso, desde el sillón y la profesora había quedado encima de ella.

Se miraron a los ojos, una vez más, como si no los hubieran conocido a la perfección mientras estuvieron bailando.

"Debe ser porque esta vez tenía una pareja de baile interesante" dijo Rachel despacio.

"¿Interesante?" preguntó Cassandra que no parecía intimidante acostada sobre el cuerpo de su alumna.

"Bastante interesante" dijo la diva.

"¿Qué hay de interesante con tu pareja de baile?"

"Me vas a decir ahora que no lo notaste"

"Si, lo noté. Pero quiero que lo digas"

"Mi pareja de baile exuda sensualidad y sexualidad. Tanta de ambas dos, que es capaz de que todo el mundo se fije en ella y se olvide de con quien está bailando"

"No es cierto" dijo Cassandra mientras se acercaba más al rostro de la diva. "Mi pareja de baile es tan sexy como yo"

Rachel no respondió nada de esto, porque levantó un poco su rostro solo para sentir nuevamente los labios de Cassandra sobre los suyos, y esa lengua haciendo cosas que deberían ser ilegales para un beso.

Pero si ya con la lengua Cassandra July demostraba que era experimentada y que no iban a existir palabras para explicar esta experiencia (por más redundancia que la frase tenga), cuando sintió las manos de la profesora intentar sacarle la remera, Rachel supo que estuvo perdida.

Y si los gritos de placer que aparecieron después de que susurró: Cassie quisieron decir algo, Rachel Berry supo que cuando su profesora gritó su nombre que no iba a ser aplazada en esa prueba.

* * *

"¿Mañana a la misma hora?" preguntó Rachel cuando había caminado hasta la puerta. Ya casi era medianoche y tenía que volver al departamento, no quería levantar sospechas todavía. Aunque con sus dos compañeros de vivienda, ya debían sospechar y tener pruebas fehacientes de Rachel Berry y Cassandra July habían pasado gran parte de la tarde teniendo sexo.

"No entiendo porque no quieres continuar con estas prácticas" dijo Cassandra, quien ahora solo tenía encima de ella una sábana.

"Un día, después de que firmes este fin de semana con mis padres, te llevaré al departamento y conocerás lo que es vivir con Kurt Hummell y Santana López" dijo Rachel dejando un beso en la mejilla de su profesora y saliendo hacia la estación del subterráneo. "No te olvides de mandarme el video"

"No, ahora mismo lo hago"

* * *

Cassandra envió el video enseguida, pero no fue su culpa que otra persona estuviera en ese momento intentando enviar un mail desde la cuenta de Rachel y hubiera visto el video.

"Oh, por Dios" se escuchó en el departamento en donde uno de sus dos compañeros se estaba bañando y Rachel todavía no había llegado.

La persona que vio el video, lo primero que hizo fue subirlo al foro de NYADA para que el resto de sus amigos pudieran ver eso.

* * *

Cuando Rachel entró en el departamento lo primero que notó fue que estaba sonando una de los tangos que esa tarde había bailado con Cassandra.

Lo segundo que notó fue que Santana parecía estar rezando por lo bajo mientras miraba la pantalla.

Lo tercero fue el tamaño de los ojos de Kurt.

"¿Qué están viendo?" preguntó Rachel sentándose al lado de la latina y notando que en la pantalla estaba ella y Cassandra. "¿Cómo rayos tienen ese video?"

"Ella te lo envió y resultó que justo estaba usando tu correo" dijo Kurt

"¡Te dije que dejes de usar mi correo electrónico para acosar a hombres que crees que son heterosexuales!" dijo Rachel mirando a Kurt y notando que Santana se echaba aire con la mano en el rostro.

"Por favor, Berry. Dime que toda esa tensión sexual que existió en ese baile fue debidamente manejada" dijo la latina.

"Eres un asco" dijo Rachel yendo hacia su lado del departamento.

"Yo voy a bañarme" dijo Kurt decepcionado por la respuesta de su amiga.

Santana se quedó sentada en el sillón hasta que escuchó que Kurt estaba bajo la ducha y fue hacia donde estaba Rachel.

"Ladyface ya no escucha. Dime por favor" dijo Santana

"Si, Santana. Fue debidamente manejada la tensión sexual entre nosotras"

"Oh...por Dios. Dime que te hizo estremecer hasta los dedos de los pies"

"Y parece ser que yo la hice estremecer de la misma manera"

"Debes dejarme ver"

"¿Desde cuándo eres Puckerman?¿Y por qué tengo un montón de correos electrónicos de los alumnos de NYADA que comentan el video?"

Santana corrió hasta sentarse al lado de la diva y vio que era cierto.

"Rachel, alguien subió ese video al foro de alumnos de NYADA. Y antes que nada, después del video con Britt, aclaro que no fui yo"

"Voy a matar a Kurt"

"¿Puedo ayudarte?"

"No. Creo que Cassandra me va a ganar de mano si se entera antes que yo. Ella todavía es profesora, y yo todavía soy alumna"

"Kurt está en el lado malo de July. Eso pago por ver" dijo la latina.

* * *

"¡Schwimmer deja de tirar patadas al aire por una vez en tu vida y quédate a un costado de la clase! Por favor, no quiero ni notar que estás ahí" gritó Cassandra. Habían pasado ya 15 minutos de su última clase como alumna de la mujer y Cassandra lo único que hizo fue gritarle.

"Ohhh...pelea de amantes" dijo Lydia y todos la miraron porque las palabras cruzaron el estudio como si no hubiera nada.

"Muffin Top...vete de mi clase por hoy" dijo Cassandra.

Pudo notarse desde el momento en que la profesora entró en el aula que estaba enojada. El bastón golpeaba el piso y muchos pensaron que lo iba a abollar.

"Es más, menos Schwimmer, vayánse todos de este lugar" gritó Cassandra y todos se escurrieron rápido por la puerta.

"Y todo por un video que parece una película erótica" dijo uno de los chicos mientras salía corriendo.

"Cassie..." intentó decir Rachel pero la mano de la profesora silenciándola hizo que cerrara la boca.

"Tuve una reunión a las 6 de la mañana. 6 de la mañana, Rachel. En mi casa. Carmen apareció con varios de los miembros de la junta y todos parecían preocupados. Me pregunté el porque hasta que me mostraron la página de NYADA. Ahí también me hice un porque. ¿Por qué habrías de subirlo? No lo supe, quizás lo que sucedió ayer en mi departamento fue tu venganza"

"Yo no fui. Además, ¿por qué habría de vengarme? Y la verdad, estamos simplemente bailando"

"Pero se nota la tensión sexual entre nosotras, Rachel. Carmen intentó convencerlos de que eso fue ayer, pero aclararon que no pueden saber si fue o no fue. Además de ese pequeño error al final de la grabación"

"¿Qué error? Y podrías escuchar lo que estoy diciendo ya que te está gustando tanto hablar"

"¿No viste el video?¿Por eso lo subiste así nomás?"

"No lo vi, porque cuando llegué al departamento Kurt y Santana lo estaban viendo"

"¿Cómo rayos lo podrían haber estado viendo?"

"¿De qué error estás hablando?"

Cassandra miró a su alumna (¿y amante?) y se quedó pensando.

"¿Dijiste que vos no habías sido?" preguntó bajando el volumen de su voz.

"No. Kurt suele entrar en mi correo electrónico para acosar a hombres y así saber si son homosexuales o no. Por lo que entendí, ya que no hablé mucho con ellos anoche, él estaba conectado con mi correo y llegó el mail en donde me enviabas el video. Se ve que se le ocurrió subirlo a la página"

"¿Y no lo vio todo?"

"No sé. No hablé con ellos"

"Ven conmigo" dijo Cassandra caminando hacia la oficina que tenía en una de las esquinas del estudio. Encima del escritorio se encontraba la notebook de la profesora.

"¿Recuerdas donde quedó la cámara después de que la conectáramos a la computadora para ver el video?"

"Si, conectada a la computadora, sobre la mesa ratona" dijo Rachel.

"Bien, cuando nos caímos del sillón, chocamos la mesa y la cámara cayó al suelo, y continuó grabando."

"¿Y hacia adónde estaba apuntando el lente?" preguntó Rachel sabiendo hacia donde iba lo que su profesora estaba contando.

"Hacia nuestras cabezas, por suerte. Y la verdad, también tenemos que estar agradecidas de que se haya quedado sin espacio justo después de que te sacara la remera"

"Oh..."

"También es mi culpa porque te lo envié como estaba."

"Y no pusiste finalizar grabación cuando terminamos de bailar, sino pausa"

"Bueno, deja de encontrarme defectos, Rachel"

"Solo fue un comentario. Ahora, debes pedirme perdón por todo lo que me dijiste recién en clases."

"Van a comenzar a investigarme"

"¿Debo preocuparme por lo que puedan llegar a encontrar?"

"Solo Brody y eso lo sabes"

"Pero Brody ya no era tu alumno"

"No, pero tú si."

"Por un día más"

"Pero todavía no estás de licencia. Y yo tampoco"

"Maldición"

"Carmen va a intentar frenar toda la investigación"

"¿Qué tan explícito es lo agregado en el video?"

"Mi lengua chocando con la tuya, lo que nos dijimos y los sonidos." dijo Cassandra. "Hoy tengo que darle clases a tu compañero, ¿verdad?"

"Si. Y creo que vas a tener una invitada especial, porque Santana no quiere perdérselo"

"De acuerdo. Espero que también filmen esto" dijo Cassandra mirando el reloj. "Aunque todavía tenemos una hora hasta la próxima clase. ¿Qué podemos hacer mientras tanto?"

* * *

Rachel esperaba sentada afuera del estudio de Cassandra cuando vio las puertas abrirse y a Kurt salir todo transpirado, agitado y casi llorando gritando: "ES UD. UNA DICTADORA" hacia la profesora que venía caminando golpeando la espalda de su amigo con su bastón.

"Esto te sucede por subir un video que NO estaba dirigido a ti, y sin pensar las consecuencias, Willy Wonka" dijo Cassandra

"No me parezco en nada a Jhonny Deep" dijo Kurt enfrentando a Cassandra al ver a Rachel al frente de él. "Rachel, dile algo"

"Kurt ¿por qué subiste ese video al foro de NYADA?" preguntó Rachel y pudo notar que Santana aparecía detrás de la figura de Cassandra tratando de escuchar y no perderse detalle alguno.

"Porque si" dijo Kurt.

"Kurt" insistió Rachel más firmemente.

"Se veían tan hermosas bailando. Parecían hechas la una para la otra. Y sé que no debería haberlo hecho o por lo menos haberlo visto todo para asegurarme que no iba a existir algo que pusiera en riesgo el peligro de Cassandra. Pero si uds. lo vieron y terminaron hechas un ovillo de piernas y manos desnudas, sin la parte sexual, sabía que iba a ablandar muchos corazones en este lugar" explicó Kurt

"Awww, Kurtsie se siente avergonzado porque quiso hacer algo bueno y no le salió" dijo Santana y Cassandra se dio vuelta y la miró enojada y con una ceja levantada. La latina pasó a su lado corriendo y se paró detrás de Rachel.

"Da más miedo que Quinn" dijo en el oído de la diva.

"Espera, déjame entender. ¿Subiste el video por qué era hermoso?" preguntó Cassandra intentado dilucidar la forma en que la mente de ese chico funcionaba.

"Si, realmente me emocioné al verlas bailar tango, y estoy seguro de que si fuera heterosexual me hubiera excitado" dijo Kurt

"O sea que estamos en este tremendo embrollo porque nos viste lindas. ¿Es esto cierto, Rachel?¿Este chico es de verdad?" preguntó Cassandra mirando a la diva.

"¡Rach! Se sabe tu nombre" dijo Kurt emocionado.

"Si hubieras visto el final de ese video sabrías bien las formas en las que puede decir su nombre" dijo Santana.

"Por Dios. A mi solo se me ocurre involucrarme con una chica que tiene unos amigos que escaparon de un manicomio" dijo Cassandra volviendo a su aula mientras sacudía la cabeza y cerraba las puertas.

"¿Qué quiso decir con eso?" preguntó Rachel

"Que están involucradas" dijo Kurt sonriendo.

"Es en lo único en lo que estás concentrado, ¿verdad?" preguntó la diva.

"Es lo único que escuché"

* * *

"¿Te das cuenta que ahora tengo que ir y enfrentarla?¿Sabes lo que me costó tratar de demostrar que no soy una niña para que me preste atención?" preguntó Rachel empujando a Kurt adentro del departamento mientras Santana reía detrás de ellos.

"Claro, como si no se lo hubieras demostrado anoche cuando tu lengua estuvo metida adentro de ella y no precisamente por la boca" dijo Kurt

"¿Cómo rayos sabes eso?" preguntó Rachel

"Oh, por Dios. Eres un asco. Esos son detalles que yo no tengo que saber!" dijo Kurt corriendo a meterse en el baño.

"Aunque yo si. Así que..." dijo Santana agarrando una mano de la diva y guíandola hacia el sofá. "Cuéntame"

"Santana..." dijo Rachel soltando a la latina. "Llego tarde y tengo que demostrarle a Cassandra que no soy una niña"

"No creo que lo seas. Si quieres puedo acompañarte" dijo Santana levantando las cejas.

"¿Estás segura que no tienes ningún parentesco con Noah?" preguntó Rachel mientras se levantaba y agarraba un pequeño bolso que había dejado preparado junto a la puerta esa mañana.

"Vete Berry. Me ofendes. Otorgo mejor sexo que ese idiota y no dejo embarazada a las mujeres" dijo la latina.

"Adiós, Santana."

* * *

"Más tarde que ayer, Schwimmer" dijo Cassandra dejándola pasar casi sin mirarla.

"Tuve que dejar a mis compañeros en el departamento y buscar las cosas" dijo Rachel.

"¿Tienes el guión?" preguntó Cassandra sentándose pesadamente en el sofá.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy con abstinencia. Desde el día en que me enfrentaste en clase no tomo alcohol y realmente hoy me haría falta. Sabes que tus amigos están mentalmente fallados, ¿no?"

"Son especiales." dijo Rachel sentándose a su lado.

"De acuerdo. Solo el alcohol podría hacerme olvidar de eso" dijo Cassandra

"¿Y el sexo no?" preguntó Rachel.

"Es una buena idea." dijo Cassandra. "Pero tendrás que satisfacerme, al fin y al cabo, son tus amigos."

**Continuará.**

* * *

_Hola!_

_¿Cómo están?_

_Esto iba a ser un one shot, pero seguramente va a ser two shot o three shot._

_Glee y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen._

_Quise tanto un JulyBerry (tengo otro largo casi terminado pero no creo que vea la luz porque es muy parecido a este en ciertas cosas) que salió esto. No sé como._

_Espero que les guste, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._

_Saludos!_

_Gracias por pasar y animarse a leerlo._

_Disculpen los errores, por favor. No lo revisé. _

_Lore_


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** Viral

**Autora: **writergleek

**Capítulo: **2/?

**Palabras: **4,664

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Cassandra July

**Summary:** Después de los eventos de Wonder – ful, Rachel y Cassandra se encuentran. Un nuevo trabajo para la profesora que involucra a su alumna, unos amigos de dicha alumna mentalmente insanos y una relación no definida. Y un video enviado al foro de NYADA. Relación JulyBerry, Amistad Pezberry, HummelBerry y Faberry.

**Rating: T**

******IMPORTANTE: ****adoro Pezberry, pero por alguna razón en este fic, solo me gusta que sean amigas. **

* * *

******Capítulo 2**

"Entonces...¿Shelby es tu madre biológica que adoptó a la hija de Noah Puckerman, quien fue novio tuyo por una semana y, también es hija de Quinn Fabray quien te odió toda la secundaria y ahora es una de tus mejores amigas?" preguntó Cassandra.

Rachel había decidido quedarse en el departamento de su profesora, todavía, hasta el día siguiente porque sabía que Kurt no la iba a dejar dormir por haberle dicho a Cassie quien había subido el video. Además, parecía que Cassandra no había querido que se fuera, porque en el momento en que Rachel se levantó para marcharse, la profesora abrazó su cintura y la llevó hasta el cuarto, en donde la depositó en la cama, acostándose sobre ella y comenzando a hacerle preguntas sobre su vida.

"¿Escuchaste lo que dije?" preguntó Rachel sorprendida. Finn, a pesar de todo, nunca escuchaba lo que decía, Brody mucho menos.

"Por supuesto" dijo Cassandra moviéndose para poder mirar los ojos de Rachel. "He aprendido que si uno quiere tener una buena relación, hay que escuchar a las demás personas. Además, me gusta escucharte hablar"

"De acuerdo, ahora me parece que estás por enfermarte" dijo Rachel poniendo una mano en la frente de Cassandra

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la mujer.

"Te gusta escucharme hablar" dijo Rachel

Cassandra no respondió y giró los ojos y se volvió a acostar al lado de Rachel para seguir haciendo preguntas.

"¿Y Kurt es el hermanastro de tu ex prometido y ex novio que a su vez fue novio de Quinn Fabray, hasta que ella quedó embarazada de Noah Puckerman, y después volvió a ser novia de Finn?"

"Si, algo así"

"¿Cómo algo así?"

"Me estás dando escalofríos"

"Puedo calentarte" dijo Cassandra llevando el cuerpo de la diva hasta que quedara envuelto entre sus brazos.

"¿No tienes clases temprano?" preguntó Rachel. Eran casi las dos de la mañana

"Si, pero no me siento cansada, además, como te dije: me gusta escucharte hablar" dijo Cassandra dejando un beso en el cuello de la diva.

"Mejor intentemos dormir. Vas a ser mi manager así que supongo que tendrás tiempo para escucharme hablar"

"Y darte órdenes. Eso me está gustando de ante mano" dijo Cassandra cerrando los ojos y comenzando a dormirse.

Rachel se durmió pensando en que se le había pasado algo por alto.

* * *

"Y entonces, evitamos que saliera en una película clase indescriptible mostrando sus pechos, pero Kurt se las ingenió para subir un video un poco sexual" decía Santana cuando Rachel atravesaba la puerta del departamento.

"Esa tiene que ser ella" dijo otra voz y la diva se mordió el labio porque sabía quien era. "Eres una persona con suerte" dijo alguien corriendo a abrazar a Rachel quien sonrió al ver a Quinn.

"¡Quinn!" dijo la diva mientras era envuelta por los brazos de la rubia.

"Felicidades por tu papel en Funny Girl" dijo Quinn

"Ahora me debería sentir celosa, porque yo vivo con ella y no recibo esos saludos" dijo Santana detrás de las amigas.

"Porque vives conmigo no recibes esos saludos" dijo Rachel. "Te veo todos los días. Eres como la figurita repetida."

"No voy a hacer ningún comentario de que te fuiste ayer a la tarde a la casa de Cassandra July y volviste recién hoy, casi 24 horas después" dijo Santana sentándose a mirar divertida la cara de Rachel y la sorpresa de Quinn.

"Entonces es cierto que hay algo más que unos cuantos besos" dijo la rubia.

"No quiso que me fuera" dijo Rachel sentándose también, pero en el piso. "Además, no tenía demasiadas ganas de soportar las quejas de Kurt por lo que sucedió ayer"

"No te iba a dejar dormir. Se quedó mirando fijamente la puerta toda la noche, aunque estoy segura que se quedó dormido más tiempo del que dijo. Además planeó que tu grabación relajante, esa que escuchas todas las noches, se corté y la voz de él insultándote apareciera" dijo Santana.

"Están perdiendo el toque sus venganzas" dijo Rachel

"Si quieres podemos vengarnos haciéndole creer que tenemos sexo" dijo Santana

"¿Por qué Rachel habría de hacer eso?" preguntó Quinn

"Bueno, ahora que le gustan las mujeres, tengo que intentarlo ¿no?" preguntó Santana levantando los hombros.

"El problema es que ya sabemos quien puede llegar a enterarse de esto" dijo Quinn

"Oh, no y ver su figura competir en altura con los edificios de NY" dijo Santana llevándose sus manos a la cara.

"Ya lo sabe. Eso te sucede por no haber aparecido anoche para que pueda vengarme correctamente" dijo Kurt.

"¿Dé donde rayos saliste?" preguntó la diva con una mano en el pecho asustada.

"¿No te habías ido?" preguntó Quinn

"Recuerdo claramente que dijo: me voy a clases" dijo Santana mirando al joven con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Hice que me fui así me quedaba hasta que Rachel apareciera. Ella iba a bajar la guardia y yo iba a obtener mi venganza" dijo Kurt señalando a la diva.

"En realidad te merecías lo que pasó por subir ese maldito video en el foro de NYADA y encima ni siquiera haberlo visto todo" dijo Rachel

"¿Sabes el trauma psicológico que me hubiera causado verte a ti y a ella teniendo sexo?" preguntó Kurt

"No seas exagerado, Kurt. Solo se las ve besándose" dijo Santana girando sus ojos.

"Eso es pornografía para tu mirada" dijo Kurt sentándose al lado de Rachel.

"¿Y pensaste que tu venganza perfecta era decirle a Finn lo que sucede entre Rachel y Cassandra?" preguntó Quinn quien había observado la interacción entre los tres compañeros de vivienda y estaba divertida.

"Ahora que lo planteas de esa manera..." dijo Kurt pensando unos segundos y mirando a la diva con miedo. "Rachel, creo que cometí un error"

"Oh, ¿En serio?" preguntó la diva sonando irónica.

"No sé si estar orgullosa o no. ¿Viste que bien le sale el tono irónico?" preguntó Santana mirando a Quinn.

"Espectacular. Le enseñamos bien" dijo la rubia.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para preparar una evacuación de emergencia?" preguntó Rachel

"¿Qué?" preguntó Kurt quien se dio cuenta que la pregunta estaba dirigida a él.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que Shrek venga?" preguntó Santana.

"No sé. Cuando terminé de explicarle cortó el teléfono diciendo que venía para acá" dijo Kurt jugando con sus manos, como niño que ha sido descubierto haciendo una travesura. "Lo que pasa es que..."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Quinn que ya sabía que Kurt había omitido decir en realidad con quien estaba Rachel y lo había dado a entender. Y lo sabía porque conocía en algo al muchacho.

"Finn no sabe que tu relación homosexual es con Cassandra" dijo Kurt

"¿Con quién cree que está, entonces?" preguntó Santana

Kurt solo se dedicó a mirar a la única rubia de la habitación y pudo escuchar como los suspiros cansadas de sus tres amigas hacían que supiera que se habían dado cuenta.

"¿Ese chico no conoce chicas en el lugar en donde está?" preguntó Santana muchos minutos después.

"Se ve que no" fue la respuesta de Quinn y Rachel quienes compartieron una mirada.

"¿Y ahora que hacemos?" preguntó Kurt como si no fuera su culpa.

"¿Podrías llamarlo para ver donde está?" preguntó Rachel.

"¡Esa es una muy buena idea!" dijo Kurt chocando sus manos pero sin moverse. Mientras el tiempo pasaba, una a una de las chicas fue clavando su vista en él. "¿Qué pasa?¿Por qué me miran así?"

"¿No ibas a llamar a Finn?" preguntó Quinn

"Oh, cierto" dijo Kurt sacando su teléfono y marcando a su hermanastro. "No, pasa directamente al contestador"

"¡Maldición Kurt!" dijo Rachel enojándose. "Ahora vamos a tener a ese idiota en este departamento en cualquier momento del día."

Kurt, Quinn y Santana la miraban sorprendidos por la reacción.

"Se ve que la señorita July es muy buena en la cama" dijo Kurt.

"Ya te pareces a Santana pensando en que solo eso me atrae de ella" dijo Rachel. "¿Has estado hablando con Kurt?¿Vas a querer ver como son dos mujeres desnudas?"

"¡Blasfemia!" dijo Kurt levantándose de su lugar en el piso y caminando hacia la cocina. "Ahora tengo hambre"

* * *

Cinco minutos después volvió a entrar en el _living _mostrando su celular y mirando a las tres chicas quienes se habían puesto a hablar de cualquier cosa.

"¡Novedades!" gritó cuando ninguna le prestó atención.

"¿Qué rayos?" preguntó Santana asustándose.

"Carole acaba de escribirme, Finn subió a un tren rumbo a esta ciudad hace dos horas" dijo Kurt sacudiendo los hombros de Quinn quien era la que estaba más cerca.

"Hummel te lo advierto" dijo la rubia sin mirarlo.

"Entonces tenemos...¿qué?¿Dos horas?" preguntó Santana

"O menos" dijo Kurt mirando hacia la puerta en donde alguien había golpeado.

"Ve a abrir, Kurt." dijo Rachel levantándose del piso.

El muchacho hizo caso y cuando abrió la puerta hizo tres pasos hacia atrás, mientras la mitad inferior de un bastón comenzaba a empujarlo para que retrocediera.

"¡Srta. July!" dijo Kurt exageradamente mirando a Rachel de reojo.

Cassandra entonces hizo su aparición por primera vez en el departamento habitado por tres miembros de un pueblo llamado Ohio.

Quinn, quien la veía por primera vez, se dio cuenta de que esa mujer además de hermosa emanaba una presencia que a ellas les habría llevado años crear si se hubiera dado cuenta de eso cuando eran porristas. Sacando ese pensamiento inmediatamente de su cabeza, volvió a concentrarse en lo que estaba sucediendo en ese departamento.

Kurt ahora se refregaba el lugar en el pecho en donde Cassandra había apoyado su bastón.

"¿Va a todos lados con esa cosa?" preguntó el joven divo señalando el bastón.

"Bien, Schwimmer, ¿qué rayos es eso de que éste idiota volvió a meter la pata?" preguntó Cassandra mirando a Rachel mientras señalaba a Kurt con el bastón.

"Te envié el mensaje hace 5 minutos, ¿cómo es que llegaste tan rápido?" preguntó Rachel.

"¿Quién es la rubia?" preguntó Cassandra notando por primera vez a Quinn. "Estaba en el vecindario" agregó como respuesta a la respuesta de Rachel sin darle demasiada importancia.

"¿Seguiste a Rachel hasta acá?¿Así es como te enteras de que está en cualquier lugar?¿Siguiéndola?" preguntó Kurt.

"Willy Wonka no me provoques" dijo Cassandra, caminando hasta pararse al lado de la diva. "¿Quién es la rubia?"

"Quinn Fabray" dijo Rachel. "Quinn te presento a Cassandra July. Cassie te presento a Quinn"

Las dos rubias se miraron a la cara, entornando los ojos.

"Le llegas a hacer algo y vas a conocer a una verdadera perra" dijo Quinn estirando una mano para estrecharla con la de Cassandra.

"Lo mismo digo" dijo Cassandra estrechando su mano y soltándola después de demostrar que tenía más fuerza que la joven ex porrista de McKinley. "Ahora ¿Cuál es la crisis, Schwimmer?" preguntó volviendo a mirar a Rachel.

"Cuéntale, Kurt" dijo Rachel.

"Espera, espera, espera." dijo Santana haciéndoles recordar a todos que estaba presente en ese lugar. "¿Por qué le dices Schwimmer si por lo que parece te ha hecho gritar su nombre, su verdadero nombre, varias veces?" preguntó Santana

"¿Cómo era tu nombre?" preguntó Cassandra mirando a la latina.

"Santana" dijo Rachel en voz baja al lado de la profesora.

"Santana, cierto" dijo Cassandra. "Como llame o no a Schwimmer es nuestro problema, no el tuyo"

"¿Nuestro?" preguntó la latina levantando una ceja. También había comenzado a sonreír, junto a Quinn, quien notó como la diva se puso colorada.

"Si, nuestro" dijo Cassandra. "Ahora, voy a volver a Schwimmer o a Willy Wonka, a ver cuál de los dos me explica el mensaje recibí"

Rachel giró sus ojos y se sentó nuevamente en el piso esperando que Kurt abriera la boca.

"¿O sea que el ex prometido de Schwimmer está viniendo a NY por qué cree que la rubia sexy de la que habló Kurt es Quinn?" preguntó Cassandra cuando Kurt terminó de explicar.

"Si" dijo Rachel.

"¿Y por qué, Willy Wonka, serías tan idiota?" preguntó Cassandra mirando a Kurt.

"Quería vengarme porque Rachel te dijo que yo había subido el video" dijo el muchacho.

"Claro, como si yo fuera la única que debe soportar la furia de esta mujer" dijo la diva.

"Schwimmer tiene un gran punto" dijo Cassandra.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora entonces?" preguntó Rachel.

"Vamos a esperar a Finn Hudson" dijo Cassandra segura, acomodándose al lado de Rachel, lo más cómoda posible y lo más cerca de la diva posible.

"¿Esperar?" preguntaron los otros tres adolescentes sorprendidos.

"¿Cassie?" preguntó Rachel en voz baja.

"Ese chico cree que Rachel está teniendo una relación con la joven con la que alguna vez pensó que iba a ser padre" dijo Cassandra, agarrando de improviso una de las manos de la diva, quien se quedó mirando sus manos unidas mientras sus amigas y Kurt hacían lo mismo. "No se espera que está teniendo una relación conmigo"

Ante las últimas palabras de la profesora, Kurt miró a la diva con los ojos abiertos, quien a su vez lo miraba sorprendida. Y se preguntaron ¿relación? Solo moviendo sus labios.

"¿Y qué vamos a lograr con eso?" preguntó Quinn mirando a Rachel. La rubia, sabía por ciencia cierta que era esa mirada que la diva estaba teniendo. Ya prácticamente estaba dando a luz a hijos de Cassandra.

"¿Crees que no soy intimidante?" preguntó Cassandra levantando una ceja.

"Eres más que intimidante" dijo Santana temblando un poco ante la mirada de la profesora.

El silencio cubrió a todos y Cassandra le pidió a Rachel si podían hablar un segundo.

"Si, hablar, justo" dijo Santana mientras las miraba caminar hacia el cuarto de la diva.

* * *

"¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?" preguntó Rachel mientras se sentaban en la cama para hablar. Cassandra solo la miraba.

"Estaba en el barrio. En realidad, venía hablar contigo" dijo la profesora sentándose lo más cerca posible de la diva.

"¿A hablar?" preguntó Rachel. En realidad, éstas preguntas venían siendo como un _paso a paso_ porque seguía pensando en lo de una _relación con ella. _

"Apenas pisé NYADA esta mañana, Carmen me llamó a la oficina. Han estado investigando y resulta que estoy limpia" dijo la profesora

"Eso ya lo suponía."

"Salvo por Brody, pero no cuenta porque ya no era mi alumno"

"No hacía falta que me recuerdes eso"

"La cuestión es que hablando con Carmen, decidimos que lo mejor es comenzar mi licencia ahora. Así no siguen hablando del tema. Menos cuando vengan tus padres y se enteren de que algo más que solo profesión pasa entre nosotras" dijo Cassandra acostándose en la cama.

"¿Y qué es lo que pasa entre nosotras?" preguntó Rachel acostándose sobre ella.

* * *

**Más o menos unas dos horas atrás.**

"_Está bien. Se puede dar el beneficio de la duda con respecto a cuando comenzó tu relación con Rachel Berry" dijo Carmen mirando por la ventana._

"_¿Por qué deberías darme el beneficio de la duda si tú misma sabes que lo que sea que pasa entre nosotras comenzó antes de ayer cuando fue a mi casa por primera vez?" preguntó Cassandra_

"_Porque yo también tengo que mantener mi reputación, Cassie. Ellos no pueden saber que yo fui la que te puso en este lugar. ¿Qué iba a saber yo que en la primer oportunidad que tuviste lograste llevártela a la cama?No pensé nunca que esa chica fuera tan fácil" _

"_No es fácil. Creo que sentimos una atracción mutua muy fuerte" dijo Cassandra sintiendo la necesidad de defender, de alguna forma, a la diva. _

"_Pensé que iba a llevar más tiempo, Cassandra. Y que te iba a cambiar el humor" _

"_¿Cómo iba a hacerlo si apenas pongo un pie ayer a la mañana todo el mundo sabe que me estoy acostando con ella?" _

"_¿Tenías que acostarte el mismo día que te doy vía libre para hacerlo?" _

"_¿Acaso no dijiste que querías que fuera feliz?" _

"_No transformes mis palabras. ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con ella?"_

"_Una que no se discute."_

"_¿Cómo?"_

"_No lo hemos discutido. Generalmente va a mi casa y hacemos algo por el bien de Broadway, por ahora hemos bailado, y después pasamos a otro tipo de ejercicios" _

"_Que no necesito saber con detalle"_

"_No es que te lo fuera a contar" _

"_¿Por lo menos para alguna de las dos ésto es algo más que acostarse con una mujer más joven o con una mujer más...adulta?" _

"_Aprecio el hecho de que no dijiste "vieja" y no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar de lo que sucede entre nosotras" _

"_¿Por qué?" _

"_Creo que es porque..."_

"_Porque sabes que puedes llegar a escuchar algo que no te guste" _

"_Te odio" _

"_Vete, por favor. Y firma los papeles en el escritorio de mi secretaria."_

"_Gracias, Carmen" dijo Cassandra abrazando a la directora y saliendo de la oficina._

"_De nada. Espero que valga la pena" _

* * *

"¡FALSA ALARMA!¡FALSA ALARMA!" gritó Kurt entrando en el cuarto de la diva mostrando el celular en alto.

Cassandra miró a Rachel tratando de hacerle entender que quería responder esa pregunta, pero que obviamente, dentro de ese departamento no iban a poder hacerlo y mucho menos mientras todavía estaban esperando la presencia de Finn Hudson.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Rachel sentándose y mirando a Kurt, quien era seguido por Quinn y Santana con cara de confusión porque ellas tampoco entendían bien que era lo que estaba pasando.

"Falsa alarma" dijo Kurt poniendo ahora sus manos en sus rodillas, como si hubiera corrido una maratón. "Finn no viene"

"¿Cómo que no viene?" preguntó Santana. "Ya había preparado una silla con pegamento para que se siente."

Todos la miraron y la latina levantó los hombros. "Tengo que mantenerme activa y si es siendo una perra y con Hudson, mucho mejor." dijo.

"Mi querido hermanastro, subió al tren equivocado. Y parece que se quedó dormido. Ahora está en algún lado de Minnesota. Sin dinero." dijo Kurt

"Lo cual no quiere decir que venga hoy mismo, eso puede atrasarlo" dijo Cassandra

"No, porque Puckerman lo llamó, que fue cuando se despertó y se bajó pensando que estaba en NY, pero cuando el tren partió se dio cuenta que era un pueblo en el medio de la nada..." dijo Kurt y todas las mujeres sacudieron la cabeza.

"No entiendo que le puede ver de parecido a un pueblo en el medio de la nada con la Estación Central" dijo Cassandra

"Se nota que no conoces a Finn." dijo Quinn "Tiene dos neuronas, una la utiliza para rezarle a sandwiches de queso y la otra la utiliza para intentar no eyacular en un segundo"

"¿Y por un tipo así se pelearon uds. durante años?" preguntó Cassandra mirando a Rachel. "Schwimmer espero que hayas mejorado en tus elecciones"

"Se acuesta contigo, creo que mejoró en sus elecciones en más de un 1000%" dijo Kurt enojado porque no le dejaban terminar de contar la historia.

"Eso es cierto" dijo Rachel y Cassandra le dio una tierna sonrisa que la dejó sorprendida.

"Entonces, terminando con mi historia..." dijo Kurt haciendo que todas (menos Rachel que estaba mirando a Cassandra) le prestaran atención de nuevo "Puck le dijo que no era con Quinn con quien Rachel estaba y que no se le ocurriera hacer nada para entrometerse en la nueva vida de su princesa judía porque él no iba a responder si una profesora lo tiraba abajo de un subte en NY"

"¿Cómo rayos sabes todo lo que Puckerman le dijo?" preguntó Santana

"Carole me avisó y llamé a Puck y él me contó" dijo Kurt. "La cuestión es que Finn se quedó callado y cortó el teléfono"

"¿Schwimmer estás bien?" escucharon los amigos de la diva provenir de Cassandra en voz baja.

"Si, si, por supuesto" dijo Rachel sacudiendo la cabeza y volviendo a mirar a sus amigas. "Entonces, Finn no viene, Noah me defendió y podemos seguir como estamos" dijo la diva.

"¿En esta locura?¿Me puedo mudar con uds. ?" preguntó Quinn y solo Santana se rió.

"Ahora las volvemos a dejar solas" dijo Kurt empezando a las dos ex porristas fuera de la habitación. "Aunque me gustaría, srta. July, decirle que mucha privacidad no hay, porque las paredes son de tela"

"Si no me decías no me iba a dar cuenta, jamás" dijo la profesora irónicamente. Y vio partir a los amigos.

"Cassie" dijo Rachel despacio.

"¿Si?" preguntó la profesora mirando nuevamente a la diva.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó señalando entre ellas dos.

"¿Qué quieres que sea?" preguntó Cassandra acercándose más a ella.

"¿Puede ser algo más que una relación de negocios?" preguntó la diva tímidamente.

"Esperaba que dijeras eso" dijo Cassandra acercándose a ella para besarla.

* * *

Salieron de la habitación media hora después. Habían estado besándose únicamente y hablando en voz baja, cuando notaron que alguien se había acercado a las paredes e intentaba escuchar.

"¿Hay algo para comer en este lugar?" preguntó Cassandra mirando a su alrededor.

"Es el departamento de estudiantes universitarios" dijo Quinn como si eso explicara todo.

"Si, hay algo en la heladera." dijo Kurt.

"Bien, ¿quieren que cocine?" preguntó Cassandra y Santana abrió la boca.

"Dios, Berry. Te sacaste la lotería en todo." dijo mirando a la profesora.

"Gracias, Santana" dijo la diva poniéndose colorada.

"Aunque habría que ver si cocina bien" dijo Quinn.

"Seguro que no, pero por lo menos lo intento ya que caí sin ser invitada." dijo Cassandra mirando a la rubia con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Buen punto" dijo Quinn.

"Vamos, Schwimmer" dijo Cassandra poniendo una mano en la espalda baja de la diva y caminando hacia la cocina.

"Siento envidia de que consiguió hasta una mujer que sabe cocinar. Yo solo las consigo para una sola cosa" dijo Santana.

"Es porque las buscas solamente para eso" dijo Quinn levantándose para ver la interacción entre la profesora y su amiga.

* * *

Terminaron de comer y Cassandra volvió a su departamento, no sin antes discutir una vez más con Kurt hasta que le dijo:

"¿No tendrías que estar en clases?"

"Si, pero..." comenzó a decir Kurt

"Hoy tienes un final, en exactamente una hora" dijo la profesora y Kurt salió corriendo casi tan rápido como...

"Sería Flash si estuviera vestido con mallas rojas." dijo Santana también levantándose porque tenía que irse a trabajar. "Te acompaño hasta la puerta" agregó mirando a Cassandra.

"No es que fuera a perderme." dijo la profesora mirando a la diva.

Rachel se levantó también y salió al pasillo cerrando la puerta tras ella mientras Quinn y Santana se miraban adentro.

"Mañana después de que termines con lo que tengas que hacer te espero" dijo Cassandra pasando sus manos por la cintura de la diva.

"De acuerdo." dijo Rachel mirándo a sus ojos para besarla.

Cassandra unió finalmente sus labios, hasta que la puerta del departamento se abrió de golpe y Santana se quedó mirándolas.

"Hasta mañana" dijo la diva dándole un corto beso en los labios.

"Lleva el guión, vamos a ver como estás con la actuación" dijo Cassandra sin soltarla.

"Bueno, esto parece una escena de una telenovela" dijo Santana

"¿Envidiosa?" preguntó Cassandra dejando un beso en la nariz de Rachel, solamente a propósito porque Santana seguía mirando.

"Eso quisieran" dijo Santana pasando al lado de ellas.

"Hasta mañana" dijo Cassandra y siguió a la latina hasta la calle, en donde cada una tomó un camino distinto.

"Es...interesante" dijo Quinn cuando se quedó a solas con la diva.

"¿Te parece?" preguntó Rachel mirándola.

"Es un gran cambio en comparación a Brody y Finn" dijo la rubia

"Sobre todo a Finn" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"Cuando Santana me mandó el link antes de anoche, casi no lo veo. Pero cuando comencé a ver como bailaban, el tango y la clara tensión que se sentía a pesar de que no estaba presente en esa habitación, me di cuenta que...no tengo ni idea."

"Siempre fue clara la tensión entre nosotras, por lo que sé, tenemos una carpeta con quejas que nos involucran en NYADA"

"¿En serio?"

"Cassandra siempre se las ingenió para tratarme mal y concentrarse en mi durante las clases. Lo que yo pensaba, en ese momento, que era simplemente una profesora que se la había agarrado conmigo y quería destruirme, mis compañeros lo tomaron como un favoritismo o una oportunidad de quejarse de Cassandra. No es muy querida ahí adentro, por lo que parece"

"Cada vez que me hablaste de que sentías algo por alguien más, alguien que estaba fuera de tu alcance..."

"Era de Cassandra"

"Tiene una presencia un poco...dominante"

"¿Envidiosa?"

"Oh, si. ¿Te imaginas lo que podría haber sido McKinley si yo tuviera esa presencia?" preguntó Quinn riendo y Rachel negó con la cabeza.

"Me da miedo imaginarlo, ya que yo no estaba en tu lado bueno en esa época" dijo la diva.

"Lo siento." dijo Quinn sumiéndose en un silencio cómodo por unos minutos "Aunque ahora que es probable que la vea más le voy a pedir que me dé consejos."

"Estoy segura de que te los va a dar gustosa"

"¿Te trata bien?"

"Llevamos dos días en esta _relación, _Quinn"

"Pero por lo menos, ¿parece que te trata bien?"

"Ella me hace ir hasta lugares que no me creo capaz. Me hizo mejorar mucho en danza porque me exigía cada vez más. Creo...que va a ser bueno, siempre que siga desafíandome"

"Eso es lo que Finn no te daba."

"¿Por qué hablamos de Finn?"

"Creo que porque es la única relación más o menos seria que tuvimos hasta esta época"

"Es cierto. Pero no podemos seguir comparándolo con las personas con las que vengan en nuestro futuro o estén en nuestro presente."

"Eso es cierto" dijo Quinn y la conversación pasó hacia otras cosas.

* * *

"No, no, no, Schwimmer, ¡No!" gritó Cassandra golpeando el piso con su bastón. Rachel se quedó mirándola sorprendida.

Había llegado hacía una hora y estaba leyendo el guión, con ayuda de Cassandra quien hacía los papeles que ella no interpretaba.

"¿No?" preguntó Rachel dejando caer el guión en el piso y acercándose a la profesora con el dedo índice estirado. "Desde que nos metimos en este estudio, lo único que haces es negar con la cabeza, poner cara de asco, y hablar por lo bajo. ¿Qué rayos te pasa?"

"Lo que pase aquí adentro no tiene nada que ver con nuestra relación ahí afuera" dijo Cassandra señalando la puerta del estudio. "Y digo que no porque estás imitando hasta los gestos de Barbra Streisand cada vez que hablas. Creo que hasta imitas la voz."

"No me di cuenta. Podrías habermelo dicho" dijo la diva bajando un poco la voz y alejándose.

"Guarda esa agresividad que sientes para cuando podamos estar en la cama, pero ahora, quiero que escuches"

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel poniéndose colorada.

"Ganaste este papel porque innovaste, fuiste con canciones que no se esperaban. ¿Sabes las veces que deben haber escuchado alguna canción de Barbra durante las dos rondas de audiciones? Para este momento, esos productores e incluso el director deben estar odiando la voz de ella."

"Pero es quien hizo famoso el papel y quien mejor lo interpretó" dijo Rachel.

"Lo cual no quiere decir que tú debas hacerlo igual. Creo que la gente que te eligió para este papel, se sentiría muy decepcionada si haces lo que estabas haciendo aquí, el primer día de ensayo. Y ten por seguro que pueden cambiarte."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Imitas a Barbra a la perfección, Rachel. Y si te eligieron es porque eres nueva, fresca y puedes cambiar a Fanny Brice de una forma que Barbra no hizo. Eres como la nueva flor en el jardín, y si haces lo que estabas haciendo al leer el guión recién, lo único que en realidad estarás haciendo, es demostrar que por más que eres la nueva rosa en el jardín, tienes la habilidad de parecerte a las demás y de perderte entre las comunes"

"Que extraña metáfora"

"Espero que me hayas entendido"

"Lo hice. ¿Qué me recomiendas para que sea distinto?"

"Olvídate de que existe Barbra Streisand"

"Es demasiado difícil lo que me pides"

"¿Puedo proponerte soluciones?"

"¿Cómo cuáles?"

"No nos involucran estar en esta habitación" dijo Cassandra agarrando la mano de la diva y sacándola de su estudio.

"Tenías otras intenciones" dijo Rachel

"Y eso te gusta" concluyó Cassandra empujando a la diva contra la pared y besándola con pasión.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_¿Cómo están?_

_Se acabó el capítulo 2! Y quizás sean 3 o más, depende._

_No sé realmente cuando voy a subir el próximo capítulo porque realmente el tiempo es algo que no está muy de mi favor últimamente. _

_Espero que les guste este capítulo, Glee no me pertenece y los errores si, aunque también culpen al tiempo por éstos últimos, porque subo sin corregirlo_

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts._

_**Wanda-Marie840: **gracias por la review! Y por leerlo! _

_**BelleBerryD:** no te mueras! Jajajaja, espero que este capítulo te guste. Gracias por la review!_

_**Laars15:** es muy buena idea sustituirlo así, ¿verdad?, jajajaja Gracias por la review! _

_**VickyAgron: **muchas gracias! Te iba a avisar con tiempo, pero lo publiqué medio así como diciendo, me tiro a la pileta. Gracias por leerlo! Saludos!_

_**Semixtina:** si, si, continúa. No sé cuanto tiempo, pero continúa. Gracias por la review!_

_**Claudia:** Gracias por la review. Y no, Pezberry es solo amistad en este fic. No va a haber relación sexual o romántica entre ellas (a pesar de lo que mi mente quiera hacer, esta vez gobierno yo)._

_**Yinnebra: **muchas gracias por la review! Espero que sigas feliz! _

_Muchas gracias, de nuevo. Me voy con Probabilidad y Estadística que es una hermosura y es sábado a la noche, pero ya me parezco tanto a un vampiro, que solo me falta que me crezcan los colmillos! _

_Besos Kitties!_

_Lore._


	3. Chapter 3

**Título:** Viral

**Autora: **writergleek

**Capítulo: 3**/?

**Palabras: **4,323

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Cassandra July

**Summary:** Después de los eventos de Wonder – ful, Rachel y Cassandra se encuentran. Un nuevo trabajo para la profesora que involucra a su alumna, unos amigos de dicha alumna mentalmente insanos y una relación no definida. Y un video enviado al foro de NYADA. Relación JulyBerry, Amistad Pezberry, HummelBerry y Faberry.

**Rating: T**

******IMPORTANTE: ****adoro Pezberry, pero por alguna razón en este fic, solo me gusta que sean amigas. **

* * *

******Capítulo 3**

"¿Qué estás haciendo, otra vez, acá?" preguntó Santana abriendo la puerta del departamento y encontrándose con Quinn.

"Vine de visita." dijo la rubia.

"Dime la verdad...me extrañas" dijo Santana guiñándole un ojo.

"No, la verdad es que no te extraño en lo más mínimo" dijo Quinn seriamente y Santana sabía que era cierto.

"Bueno, pasa." dijo la latina.

"¿A qué se debe tanta...tanto...por qué estás vestida así?" preguntó la rubia mirando que Santana estaba con un vestido negro bien entallado y maquillada como para una cita.

"Tengo una cita. En realidad es la quinta cita" dijo Santana

"¿Es ella?" preguntó Kurt desde su cuarto con un grito

"No, es Quinn" dijo Santana

"Ohhh" gritó el joven decepcionado.

"¿Ya llegó?" preguntó Rachel abriendo la puerta del departamento de un golpe y mirando a todos lados.

"Si es por Quinn, si, ya está acá" dijo Santana.

"No, tu cita" dijo la diva abrazando igualmente a mencionada rubia.

"¿Por qué están todos tan insistentes con conocer a Beverly?" preguntó Santana

"¡Tiene nombre!" gritó Kurt desde el cuarto.

"Si escuchas cuando hablo ¿para qué preguntaste si había llegado cuando sabías que era Quinn?" preguntó Santana

"Porque me gusta escuchar tu voz decepcionada" respondió Kurt

"Queremos conocerla porque es la quinta cita" dijo Rachel dando saltitos de emoción.

"¿Y Quinn vino desde Yale para eso?" preguntó Santana

"Vine para hablar de ciertas cosas con uds. tres después, y solo después, de que las discuta con Rachel" dijo Quinn.

"Oh...interesante" dijo Santana irónicamente y en ese momento alguien golpeó la puerta.

Kurt, salió corriendo de su cuarto y se sentó en el sillón, Rachel agarró la mano de Quinn y también se sentaron, mirando hacia la puerta. Santana no sabía si salir corriendo por la ventana o no.

Diez minutos después, Kurt, Rachel y Quinn miraban partir a la pareja con la boca abierta y casi sin respirar.

"Tenemos que hacer algo" dijo la diva.

"¿Cómo qué?" preguntó Quinn

"Traer a la verdadera Brittany a este departamento." dijo Kurt.

"No creo que quiera dejar MIT" dijo Quinn

"Pero no puede estar con esta chica. No habla de unicornios, ni de tiburones gay" dijo Rachel.

"Tenemos que ordenar nuestros pensamientos" dijo Quinn

"¿Qué hay que ordenar?" preguntó Kurt. "Beverly es demasiado parecida a Brittany." agregó sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Si, salvo que tiene ojos marrones y no celestes" dijo Rachel

"No creo que Santana quiera que nos entrometamos. Parece realmente serio lo que hay entre ellas dos." dijo Quinn

"Además, no quiero enfrentar la furia de Santana al vivir en este departamento con ella" dijo Rachel.

"Tienen razón" dijo Kurt levantándose. "Me voy al departamento de Adam. ¿Cassandra viene?"

"Si, en un rato. Antes tengo que hablar con Quinn" dijo Rachel "Y ella lo sabe. Y no, no voy a proponerle que sea mi amante, Kurt"

"Podrían ponerle un poco más de acción a esta vida" dijo el joven divo dejando un beso en la frente de Rachel y otro en la de Quinn.

"¿Por qué tan cariñoso?" preguntó Quinn cuando Kurt dejó el departamento.

"Está demasiado enamorado de Adam y quiere compartir ese amor con todas nosotras...menos con Santana, a quien todavía le tiene miedo" explicó la diva.

"Ya tengo los papeles" dijo Quinn siguiendo a Rachel que iba a dejar sus cosas en la cama.

"¿Tu madre que dijo?" preguntó la diva

"Dijo que si podía conseguirlo, no iba a decir nada más que Felicidades"

"Entonces hay que conseguirlo."

"¿Hablaste con Cassandra?"

"Tienes hasta el lunes. Fue el día más lejano que pudo conseguir. Además, va a traer a un amigo de ella que puede ayudarte"

"Ahora tu novia me consigue citas."

"No digas que es mi novia al frente de ella."

"¿Todavía no lo hablaron?" preguntó Quinn sorprendida.

"Oh, si. Pero últimamente cada vez que salimos a la calle, y me tiene que presentar, dice sacando el pecho y levantando el rostro: Te presento a Rachel Berry, futura estrella de Broadway y mi novia, así que cuidado con mirarla de más" dijo la diva sacudiendo la cabeza. "Me gustaría que cambiara el discurso. Además, con solo decir que soy su novia me es suficiente."

* * *

_Cassandra había estado rara desde que entraron en la segunda semana de su relación y Rachel la descubría perdiéndose en sus pensamientos mientras la observaba en el momento de ensayar._

"_Rachel tenemos que hablar" dijo Cassandra el quinto día de que ese extraño actuar había comenzado._

"_¿No puede ser otro momento?" preguntó la diva_

"_No, tiene que ser ahora" dijo Cassandra sentándose._

"_Me estoy bañando, Cassie." dijo la diva, que efectivamente se estaba bañando y que miraba a la mujer de una forma extraña._

"_Mejor, así no puedes salir corriendo" dijo la mujer. _

"_¿Qué?" _

"_Nada. Nada. Continúa con eso y yo hablo." dijo Cassandra quien se había sentado en el inodoro. "Verás...desde que ésto entre nosotras comenzó, siento que le falta algo...y...realmente hace años que no hago esto, por no decir que en realidad toda la gente me lo preguntó a mi. Rachel ¿quieres ser mi novia?" _

_Lo único que se escuchó en el baño del departamento de Cassandra, fue el jabón que Rachel estaba usando para lavar su cuerpo caerse al piso._

"_¿Me estás hablando en serio?" preguntó la diva cuando recuperoó la compostura._

"_Si, por supuesto" _

"_¿No tenías una forma...no sé, un poco más romántica de preguntarme?" _

"_No sabía como hacerlo. Y no sé tu respuesta en realidad." _

"_¿Si te respondo voy a poder seguir con mi ducha?" _

"_Si" _

"_Está bien" _

"_¿Qué dices?"_

"_Si, quiero ser tu novia, Cassie" _

"_Genial. Ahora..."_

"_Ahora voy a seguir bañándome. Aunque no creo que ésto se vuelva a repetir, por las dudas." _

"_Claro...tendría que haber esperado a que salgas de ahí" _

"_Si, o haberlo dicho antes." _

"_¿Antes?" _

"_Claro, después de que te respondiera hubiéramos pasado a celebrar teniendo sexo en la ducha" _

"_Esa es buena idea." _

"_La falta de romanticismo al momento en que me preguntaste hizo que se me fueran las ganas, Cassandra." _

"_Claro. Lo siento" _

"_¿No me vas a dejar sola?" _

"_Me gusta verte desnuda" _

* * *

"¿Supiste algo de Finn?" preguntó Quinn mientras ayudaba a Rachel preparar la mesa.

"No lo nombres, por favor. Y por suerte, la respuesta a tu pregunta es no" dijo la diva.

"Buena respuesta. Nunca creí que la escucharía."

"Jaja" dijo Rachel sonando irónica.

"Al fina, no me contaste como fue el encuentro Shelby – Cassandra July" dijo la rubia sentándose en el sillón.

"¿Qué hora es?" preguntó Rachel. Cuando Quinn respondió. "Tenemos tiempo. Es mejor que la escuches por ti misma"

"¿Escucharla?"

"Por alguna razón se me ocurrió grabarla desde el momento en que llegamos al restaurante y encontramos a Shelby"

"Entonces...¿es épico?"

"Podría decirse, es del mismo día en que se metió al baño y me preguntó ser su novia."

"Pon play, pon play" dijo Quinn dando saltitos en su lugar.

Rachel ubicó su celular en la mesa ratona y puso play. El ruido de gente inundó el departamento, hasta que su voz hizo aparición.

"_Shelby" _

"_Rachel" _

"Ahí nos abrazamos" dijo la diva. "Voy a explicarte lo que tengas que saber"

"_Shelby, ella es Cassandra July, Cassie, ella es Shelby Corcoran."_

"_Un gusto srta. Corcoran"_

"_No puedo decir lo mismo"_

"Ahí se estaban estrechando las manos y mirándose así, como estudiando a la otra a través de sus pestañeas"

"_Siéntense" _

"Ahí suena como si Shelby estuviera apretando sus dientes" comentó Quinn.

"Es que los estaba apretando" dijo Rachel. "Y hacían un ruido así como fsss fsss mientras veía el mínimo movimiento de sus mandíbulas"

"Oh, Dios..." dijo Quinn tapándose la boca para no reírse.

"_¿Cuántos años tienes Cassandra?" _

"_¿No me vas a dejar ni siquiera ordenar algo para tomar?" _

"_Cassie"_

"_Schwimmer, es una falta de respeto. Por lo menos que me deje ver el menú de bebidas con alta graduación alcohólica" _

"Parecía tan seria diciéndolo, que Shelby le creyó."

"_¿Así es que estás con mi hija?¿Borracha todo el tiempo?" _

"_No podría manejar a Schwimmer si estuviera borracha." _

"_Tienes casi mi misma edad, comportate como una mujer adulta." _

"_Soy más joven. Sería muy incómodo que tuviéramos la misma edad y que yo estuviera acostándome con tu hija."_

"Shelby se puso completamente pálida, primero ante la mención de que era un poco más grande que Cassandra y segundo ante lo último." dijo Rachel.

"¿Por qué vos estabas tan callada?" preguntó Quinn

"No podía meter ninguna palabra"

"_Espero no tener que seguir escuchando que se acuestan. Además de que tengo que hablar con Carmen de este tema. Pero espero que nunca tengas una hija y suceda esto" _

"_No he tenido la oportunidad ni la persona con la cual querer ser madre" _

"_Me imagino, Cassandra. Además, ¿qué hombre hubiera querido copular contigo y que nacieran una anaconda en vez de un bebé" _

"_¡Shelby!" _

"¿Anaconda en vez de bebé?" preguntó Quinn divertida.

"Se llevaron mal desde el momento en que se vieron."

"No las vi, pero por lo que escucho."

"_Schwimmer, déjala. Por lo menos, Shelby, yo sigo siendo joven y exitosa." _

"_Si, veo. ¿Qué tan exitosa eres en YouTube?"_

"_Tengo que decir igual, que en algo eres exitosa" _

"_Oh...veamos que puede llegar a decirme la anciana"_

"_Tienes el éxito único e irrepetible de tener una hija como Rachel" _

"Es la primera vez que escucho que te llama por tu nombre" dijo Quinn

"No le gusta decírmelo en público" dijo Rachel

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Quinn

"¿Estás segura que quieres saberlo?"

"Por supuesto"

"Dice que mi nombre hace que tenga ganas de arrancarme la ropa y tomarme en ese mismo lugar mientras grito el suyo y no puede contenerse, por eso mismo no lo dice en público"

"Tendrías que haberme advertido"

"Te pregunté si estabas segura de que querías escucharlo" dijo Rachel sacando la pausa.

"_Voy al baño" _escucharon que Rachel decía y las dos mujeres se habían quedado calladas.

"Es por esta parte que no dije demasiado" dijo la diva mirando a Quinn de reojo y señalando el dispositivo.

"_¿Crees que por qué te acuestas con una joven 15 años menor que tú te vas a sentir joven toda la vida?" _

"_¿Crees que por qué tú te acostaste con el mejor amigo de ella que a su vez es el padre biológico de tu segunda hija para sentirte joven yo estoy haciendo lo mismo?" _

"_Eso es del pasado. Pero ya que sacas ese tema a la conversación..."_

"_¿Puedo tomarles el pedido?" _la voz era nueva y Quinn supuso que era la moza.

"_¡NO!" _gritaron las dos mujeres.

"Parece que lo hubieran practicado de tan perfecto que les salió" dijo Quinn

"_¿Ya qué saco ese tema a la conversación qué, Shelby?" _

"_¿Me vas a negar que te hace sentir joven acostarte con alguien tan menor?" _

"_No, no lo puedo negar. Pero acostarme con Rachel no tiene nada que ver con sentirme joven. Y no es solo acostarse. Quiero decirte que aceptó ser mi novia." _

"_Eso no me lo dijo" _

"_Es bastante reciente, es más, de hace unas cuantas horas atrás." _

"_¿Qué tanto es lo que buscas con ella?" _

"_Sé que ella te ha contado bastante"_

"_No entiendo que ve una mujer adulta en una niña" _

"_Rachel no es una niña. Y además, no solo veo cosas en ella, siento cosas por ella."_

"Guau" dijo Quinn mientras miraba a su amiga sorprendida.

"Exacto. ¿Cómo te recuperas de escuchar a Cassandra July decirle a tu madre después de ese mal comienzo que siente cosas por ti?"

"_¿Perdón?" _

"_¿Crees que dejaría mi trabajo en NYADA para dedicarme solo a prepararla? Esa chica tiene más talento que todos nosotros en este restaurante" _

"_Pensé que tu trabajo lo habías dejado porque se había sabido que tenías sexo con tus estudiantes" _

"Ohhhh..." dijo Quinn acercándose al borde del sillón y esperando la respuesta de Cassandra.

"_Solo una, dos si contamos la vez que me acosté con el ex novio de Rachel antes de que fueran novios, solo para llamar la atención de tu hija."_

"_¿Cómo?" _

"_Si, no suelo sentir mucho, pero tu hija me desafía a sentir y es lo que hago. Además, cuando sucedió por primera vez algo entre nosotras fue cuando me avisaron que Rachel ya estaba en licencia por la obra de teatro" _

"_¿En serio?" _

"_Si, el mismo día que me dijeron que iba a ser su manager" _

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Quinn escuchando que solo salía de la grabación el ruido ambiente del restaurante.

"No sé." dijo Rachel.

"_¿Qué pasó entre uds.?" _la voz de Rachel volvió a llenar la grabación.

"¿Por qué se apagó?" preguntó Quinn que ahora miraba el celular que no emitía ningún sonido.

"Extrañamente, mi celular con batería llena se apagó en ese momento" dijo la diva

"O sea...Cassandra July tiene sentimientos hacia ti" dijo Quinn codeando a su amiga.

"Eso parece" dijo Rachel poniéndose colorada.

"Pensé que era solo sexo" dijo la rubia.

"¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa eso?¿Acaso...?"

"No, no me digas que te dijeron que no puedes enamorar a alguien como Cassandra July porque ya mismo te pido la dirección de esa persona y una descripción física así voy a matar a esa persona" dijo Quinn enojada. "En mi caso yo pensé que era solo sexo porque Cassandra es demasiado perra, incluyo más que Sue Sylvester y yo juntas y no sabía que tenía corazón. Pero..." dijo haciendo una pausa y levantando un dedo para que Rachel no hablara. "Visto que tiene sentimientos hacia ti, estoy segura de que esa mujer sino tenía corazón le creció el día que te conoció."

"Gracias Quinn"

"De nada. Ahora...esperemos a esa loca"

"No le digas loca tampoco"

"¿Qué tantos problemas puedo causar si digo algo de todo lo que me pediste que no dijera?"

"Se va a enterar que grabé la reunión con Shelby."

"De acuerdo, solo porque no quiero verte en problemas" dijo Quinn. "A todo esto...tengo una duda."

"¿Si?"

"¿Por qué preparamos la mesa con tanta anticipación?"

"Porque así podíamos descansar y pasar directamente a la comida cuando llegara con Cassie"

"Oh..."

* * *

Quince minutos después, la puerta se sacudida por un solo golpe.

"Eres una exagerada" dijo Rachel abriendo la placa de madera y encontrándose con Cassandra quien tenía las manos ocupadas.

"Lo siento, Schwimmer, tuve que usar mi pierna para golpear" dijo Cassandra entrando y dejando un beso en la mejilla de la diva.

"Awwwwww" dijo Quinn sonando enternecida por la demostración de cariño de la profesora.

"Barbie volvió" dijo Cassandra "Que alegría"

"Maestra de la ironía, tengo que dar crédito a eso" dijo Quinn

"¿De qué está hablando, Schwimmer?" preguntó Cassandra mientras seguía rumbo a la cocina y dejaba la bolsa en la mesa. "Y gracias por ayudarme"

"¿No venías con un amigo?" preguntó la diva apurándose a ayudar a Cassandra.

"Si, pero cambió de planes, vamos a cenar nosotras tres y después nos vamos a encontrarlo" dijo la mujer que viendo que tenía las manos vacías las utilizó para rodear la cintura de la diva. "Hola" dijo bajando el volumen de su voz.

"Hola" respondió la diva.

Cassandra rompió la distancia, besando los labios de Rachel para alejarse antes de que se escuchara la garganta de Quinn aclararse.

"¿Y estamos seguras de que me va a ayudar?" preguntó la joven rubia, mirando a su amiga ponerse colorada por la demostración de afecto de Cassandra.

Si, Cassandra July podría parecer perra al comienzo, pero desde la última vez que la había visto y hasta el día de hoy, alrededor de Rachel, la mujer parecía casi el boceto de un oso de peluche.

"Segurísimas" dijo Cassandra poniéndose a cocinar.

* * *

Dos horas, 35 Schwimmer, cena y postre después, Cassandra guiaba a Rachel y a su amiga a la casa de Thomas, simplemente, sin apellido.

"¿Cómo no tiene apellido?" preguntó Rachel por enésima vez.

"Schwimmer, si tiene apellido. Simplemente es tan difícil pronunciarlo que se hizo llamar únicamente _Thomas_ " dijo Cassandra mientras esperaban que el portero le abriera la puerta a un departamento ubicado en el Upper East Side de Manhattan.

Media hora después, Quinn y Thomas, a quien la primera reconoció de algunas clases en Yale, comenzaron unos ejercicios, mientras Cassandra y Rachel esperaban.

La diva había estado observando el departamento antes de girar y ver que Cassandra se había sentado en uno de los enormes sillones, mientras encendía la televisión.

Rachel caminó hasta donde estaba la mujer y se sentó en su falda, quedando de costado a ella y pasando una de sus manos por su cuello.

"Schwimmer, creo que hay suficiente brillo y lujo en este lugar como para que le presentemos una escena lésbica a Thomas. Además de que hay más lugar alrededor de mi como para que te sientes" dijo Cassandra, sonando dura pero la diva había aprendido a leer su mirada y sabía que lo hacía para mantener las apariencias al frente de Quinn y Thomas que estaban en la habitación de al lado.

"Gracias" dijo Rachel despacio, mientras jugaba con los pelos de la nuca de Cassandra.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Cassandra rodeando la cintura de la diva y apretando con más fuerza para acercarla a su cuerpo.

"Por hacer esto por Quinn y conseguirle esa audición el lunes"

"Es solo una audición para el departamento de arte dramático de Julliard, Rach"

"Pero es importante para ella y es importante para mi"

"Y por eso lo hice."

"Gracias" dijo la diva dejando un beso en la frente de Cassandra.

"¿No puedes apuntar más abajo con esa boca o ya la idea de Broadway te impide ver de cerca?"

"Si puedo" dijo Rachel atacando la boca de la mujer, pero suspirando cansada unos segundos después cuando su teléfono anunciaba una llamada. "Que raro, es Santana"

"Atiende a ver que quiere así continuamos con lo que estamos haciendo"

"Hola" dijo Rachel contestando el celular.

"_¿Cuál es tu película de terror favorita?" _preguntó Santana desde el otro lado de la línea y susurrando.

"¿Para eso llamaste?" preguntó Rachel mientras pasaba el dedo índice de su mano libre por los labios de Cassandra.

"_No, quería ponerle un poco de suspenso. Tienes que venir enseguida al departamento" _dijo la latina.

"¿Por qué estás susurrando?" preguntó la diva.

"_Porque estoy con Beverly en mi cuarto y Kurt llegó con Adam y una visita inesperada" _dijo Santana _"No quería que se dieran cuenta de que estábamos acá, pero cuando escuché la voz de la visita, dije en voz alta: Oh, por Dios, no, y ya saben, así que mientras yo te llamo, Beverly y yo nos estamos vistiendo despacio." _

"¿Quién es esa visita?"

"_Finn"_

"¿Finn Hudson?"

"_¿Qué otro idiota de 3 metros de alturas y vacío en la cabeza conocemos?" _

Rachel se puso de pie y miró a Cassandra quien estaba sorprendida.

"No lo dejes hablar, no lo dejes intentar pensar, no lo dejes compartir ideas con Kurt y mantenlo ahí adentro hasta que lleguemos" dijo Rachel firmemente.

"_De acuerdo Capitán Broadway" _dijo Santana cortando la comunicación.

"Tenemos que irnos" dijo Rachel mirando a Cassandra. La profesora pudo notar que la diva estaba enojada.

"¿Qué vas a decirle?" preguntó Cassandra levantándose.

"No lo sé. De lo único que estoy segura es que no puede hacerme nada esta vez." dijo Rachel. "¿Puedes llamar a Quinn?"

"Si, de acuerdo" dijo Cassandra pasando a su lado y acariciando el brazo de Rachel.

* * *

El silencio en el taxi era pesado, y Cassandra se preguntaba que tanto de la relación con Finn no sabía.

"¿Tienes un bastón?" preguntó la diva mirando a su novia.

"¿Cómo va a tener un bastón?" preguntó Quinn. "Aunque sería genial, porque he visto a Rachel pocas veces en ese estado y si es para pegarle a ese idiota, vendría bien"

"Tengo un bastón" dijo Cassandra abriendo su cartera y sacando algo que parecía tres pequeños palos, lo armó y movió un pequeño pestillo haciendo que quedara fijo.

"¿Estás obsesionada con esas cosas?" preguntó Quinn

"Eso parece" dijo Rachel. "Gracias" agregó sacando el bastón de las manos de Cassandra y dejando un beso en su mejilla.

Al llegar al edificio en donde la diva vivía, vieron que Kurt estaba en la puerta caminando de un lado al otro.

"¡Rachel!" dijo cuando vio a la diva bajar del taxi, seguida de Quinn y Cassandra. "Tengo que decirte que yo no tengo absolutamente nada que ver. Esta vez no tengo nada que ver. No mandes a esa mujer a asesinarme, por favor"

"¿Por qué estás histérico?" preguntó Quinn

"Yo estaba caminando junto a Adam rumbo a la casa de un amigo y Finn me llamó. Puedo asegurarte que pensé que era para preguntarme algo. Después de todo, no sé nada de él desde el momento en que se perdió en ese pueblo en el medio de la nada" dijo Kurt

"Ya sé que está ahí adentro." dijo Rachel

"Si, lo sé. Pero no sabes con que idea vino" dijo Kurt

"Oh...puedo tener una idea" dijo Rachel golpeando el bastón en el piso y caminando hacia adentro del edificio.

* * *

"Nunca pensé que uds. serían tan silenciosos" dijo Finn mirando a Adam, Santana y Beverly. Kurt había bajado hacía unos 10 minutos, desde que la latina le había dicho algo en el oído y no se escuchaba ni siquiera una mosca en el departamento.

Los otros solo lo miraron, sabían que era el vigésimo intento de Finn en entablar conversación, y habían decidido no caer en la misma.

Pasos en el pasillo llamó la atención de todos que giraron a mirar la puerta en el momento en que se abrió.

Primero entró Kurt, seguido por Quinn y después Cassandra, seguida por Rachel quien tenía las cejas fruncidas.

Santana sintió un escalofrío recorrerla de punta a punta al ver lo que la diva tenía en la mano.

"¡Rachel!" gritó Finn acercándose a la diva, pero quedándose quieto al sentir algo en su pecho y sin posibilidad de acercarse a ella.

"Cierra la boca" dijo Rachel mirándolo enojada.

"Pero..pero..." comenzó a decir Finn, mirando a su hermanastro y a sus amigas, pero solo se encontró sorpresa y los ojos clavados en Rachel. Menos los de esa mujer que estaba parada al lado de su futura esposa, mirándolo con superioridad y los brazos cruzados.

"Si te digo, cierra la boca, la cierras" dijo Rachel clavando la punta del bastón en el pecho de Finn quien asintió e hizo un paso hacia atrás. "Ahora me vas a escuchar, y me vas a escuchar bien. Y...no vas a hablar. En el momento en el que digas "a" te voy a pegar con esta cosa en la cabeza, ¿está claro?"

"Si" dijo Finn y recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

"¡Te dije que no hables!" dijo Rachel. "Ahora, siéntate"

Finn corrió a sentarse y Rachel se ubicó a distancia de bastón de él.

"Yo no soy la futura señora Hudson desde hace mucho tiempo. Por lo tanto, cualquier idea loca que tengas con respecto a eso, comienza a borrarlas de tu cerebro. Yo no estoy de novia con Quinn ni tuve sexo con ella. Estoy de novia con Cassandra July, que es esta hermosa mujer que está a mi lado en este momento" comenzó a decir Rachel y sonrío malignamente al ver los esfuerzos que Finn estaba haciendo para no hablar. "Por lo tanto, sea lo que sea que viniste a decirme, ten por seguro que no te voy a escuchar. Porque no voy a dejar esta ciudad ni mis sueños por ti, Finn"

El muchacho abrió la boca y Rachel le pegó nuevamente en la cabeza con el bastón.

"No te di permiso de hablar." dijo mirándolo nuevamente enojada. "Pensé que con el maldito tiempo ibas a madurar, pero solo veo una persona que lo único que quiere es que nadie sea feliz sin él. Y no voy a entrar de nuevo en tu juego. Así que, esta noche yo me voy a ir a domir con mi novia, y mañana no quiero que estés aquí."

"¿Puedo ir con uds.? No me importa si las escucho teniendo sexo" dijo Quinn.

"¿Y yo?" preguntó Santana

"Si, pueden venir" dijo Cassandra.

"Le voy a pasar este bastón a la persona que más placer va a sentir si sigues con la idea de romper mis órdenes y esa es Quinn. Y ahora agrego una cosa más. No te muevas, porque sé que ella no va a dudar en golpearte más de una vez para que entiendas" dijo Rachel dándole el bastón a la rubia y caminando hacia su cuarto a buscar un pequeño bolso. Santana agarró a Beverly y fue hacia su propio cuarto.

"¿Por qué no te quedas con tu novia?" preguntó Cassandra mirando a la latina.

"Yo no vivo sola" dijo Beverly y la mujer levantó los hombros.

Cuando Rachel volvió, Quinn estaba pegándole en la cabeza a Finn con el bastón.

"¿Qué hizo?" le preguntó Rachel cargando su bolso y el de la rubia, que todavía no lo había abierto desde que llegaron.

"¿Vino?" preguntó Quinn y Cassandra intentó ocutar su risa desde su lugar en la puerta.

"Dame eso" dijo la diva sonriendo. "Finn, me hubiera gustado que alguna vez fuéramos amigos, pero veo que no tienes intención de dejarme seguir mi vida." agregó mirando al muchacho. "Kurt, esta es mi venganza de tu venganza. Espero que aprendas la lección"

"Pero la última vez el se fue para otro lado" dijo Kurt

"Si, pero si está acá es porque se lo dijiste" dijo la diva caminando hacia Cassandra.

* * *

"Ok, ¿qué le estás dando a Berry para que se comporte así?" preguntó Santana. Habían llegado al departamento de Cassandra hacía casi media hora y después de acomodar las cosas, se sentaron con una botella de vodka en el living.

"Nada" dijo Cassandra mirando a la diva que seguía callada.

"Creo que Rachel se hartó" dijo Quinn también mirando a la pequeña morena.

"Eso es." dijo Rachel. "Finn esta vez viene porque no tiene nada mejor que hacer y la verdad me cansó. Resuelto ese problema...¿qué podemos hacer?"

"Ooookkkk" dijo Santana.

"Ya es demasiado tarde como para que salgamos. Yo digo que busquemos películas de zombies y las veamos todas" dijo Cassandra.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_¿Cómo están?_

_Parece que gusta, así que probablemente lo extienda un poco más. Como dije, nunca sé cuando voy a subir algo y como siempre voy escribiendo las cosas que se me van ocurriendo, llegué a hacer un capítulo más. _

_Al final le saqué un poco el humor, pero quería sacar a Finn rápido de la historia, como siempre. Jajajaja._

_Además, bueno...quizás se den cuenta que va a pasar con Quinn o no. _

_Es probable también que algo más nombrado al pasar en este capítulo suceda, y bueno..._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows! _

_**Nini: **jajaja no creo que suceda nada Quinntana. Simplemente no me sale y me funcionan mejor como amigas. Gracias por animarte a leerlo! Y gracias por la review! _

_**Romi:** espero que este capítulo cubra lo que me falta, no solo es probabilidad y estadística, sino también física, pero como a veces necesito liberar la mente, termino escribiendo. Es mi catarsis. Además, el tiempo es tan fluido en mi vida y duermo tan poco, que es mi forma de descansar. Gracias por la review! _

_**Wanda-Marie840:** no voy a ser tan malita! Gracias por la review! _

_**Laars15: **si! Fue una shit lo de las notificaciones! No te imaginas mi celular sonando y sonando cuando se arregló el pequeño desperfecto. Kurt será reivindicado, y Finn nunca fue inteligente a mi parecer. Espero que tengas buena semana! Saludos y Gracias por la review! _

_**VickyAgron:** jajajaja pobre Kurt, no lo mates. Y no es que me caiga mal, todavía lo tengo indefinido, jajajajaja. Así que va y viene. Gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**BelleBerryD:** jajajajaja, no, no soy como Rachel en Maldito Edward, al contrario, no puedo leer ni mentes ni a las personas, y pierdo la paciencia rápidamente (hay que ver como quedaron callados algunos clientes en mi trabajo esta semana porque mi paciencia llegó al límite de preguntas estúpidas) Gracias por la review! Y si, serán más de 3._

_Bueno Kitties! _

_Las dejo, me voy con Física ahora, ya que tengo que estudiarla lamentablemente._

_Espero que tengan un buen fin de semana. No les puedo decir cuando actualizaré, pero si me demoró más de una semana, les pido disculpas por adelantado._

_Besos Kitties!_

_Lore._


	4. Chapter 4

**Título:** Viral

**Autora: **writergleek

**Capítulo: **4/?

**Palabras: **3,428

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Cassandra July

**Summary:** Después de los eventos de Wonder – ful, Rachel y Cassandra se encuentran. Un nuevo trabajo para la profesora que involucra a su alumna, unos amigos de dicha alumna mentalmente insanos y una relación no definida. Y un video enviado al foro de NYADA. Relación JulyBerry, Brittana, Amistad Pezberry, HummelBerry, Faberry, The Unholy Trinity.

**Rating: T**

******IMPORTANTE: ****adoro Pezberry, pero por alguna razón en este fic, solo me gusta que sean amigas. Comienza una nueva etapa en este fic, así que voy a tratar de ni se que decir., **

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Quinn había logrado entrar a Julliard y después de varias reacciones en el departamento que Rachel compartía junto a Santana y Kurt se decidió que la rubia se quedara a vivir.

"¿Reacción?" preguntó Cassandra la misma noche en que Quinn había llamado para decir que había sido aceptada y Rachel presentó, con Power Point incluido, las ventajas que tenía la nueva inclusión de Quinn en el contrato de alquiler.

* * *

"_Llama al 911" dijo Kurt cuando terminó de mostrar la presentación._

"_No entiendo porque tuviste que volver a eso" dijo Santana señalando al proyector._

"_Quería establecer mi punto" dijo Rachel._

"_¿Nadie va a llamar al 911 por mi?" preguntó Kurt_

"_¿Cuál es tu problema?" preguntó Rachel mirándolo enojada._

"_Mi problema es que acá va a haber demasiadas hormonas femeninas en el aire" dijo Kurt_

"_¿Tienes miedo de empezar a menstruar?" preguntó Santana girando sus ojos._

"_¿Entonces?" preguntó la diva_

"_Yo no voy a achicar mi espacio." dijo la latina_

"_Yo menos" dijo Kurt_

"_Yo puedo achicarlo" dijo Rachel. "Ya la parte donde practicaba baile no la uso, así que puedo moverme ahí y Quinn tiene una habitación para ella sola" dijo la diva sentándose en una silla._

"_Que hermoso gesto de amistad" dijo Santana. "Ahora que estamos juntos, y antes de que me vaya a trabajar. ¿Quieren decirme por qué a Beverly le decían Brittany anoche?" _

_Rachel y Kurt se miraron antes de comenzar a decir que tenían cosas que hacer y abandonar el departamento._

* * *

"Si ese departamento se comienza a parecer cada día más y más a un manicomio, tienes las puertas abiertas del mío" dijo Cassandra levantándose.

"Siempre me hablas de la forma más romántica" dijo la diva.

"No te estoy diciendo que vengas a vivir, te estoy diciendo que tengas una llave y uses este lugar de escape" dijo Cassandra. "Y además, me levanté porque miré la hora y tenemos que prepararnos para la cena con tus padres. Cena que no ansío para nada."

"Yo tampoco" dijo la diva levantándose y siguiendo a Cassandra hacia el cuarto para cambiarse.

* * *

Lo primero que la pareja notó al entrar al restaurante, fue como los padres de Rachel se levantaron apenas las vieron entrar en el enorme salón del restaurante.

"Bien, alto, Leroy. Bajo, Hiram" dijo Cassandra una vez más, lo venía repitiendo desde que salieron del departamento. "¿Me recuerdas por qué no hicimos esto junto con Shelby? Era mucho más rápido"

"Porque ellos decidieron darnos más tiempo" dijo Rachel mientras se acercaban cada vez más despacio a donde estaban sus padres.

"Si, claro." dijo Cassandra.

Los dos hombres esperaban, mirando de su hija a Cassandra.

"¡Rachel!" dijo el más pequeño de los dos hombres abrazando a la diva cuando ya estaban al alcance de sus manos. Leroy solo se quedo observándolos mientras miraba de reojo a Cassandra.

"Quiero presentarles a Cassandra July, mi novia" dijo Rachel cuando se soltó del abrazo. Sabía que Leroy no iba a acercarse a saludarla, conocía la mirada y conocía la postura. Estaba siendo un macho alfa tratando de hacerle entender al otro alfa que había aparecido quien era el líder de la manada.

"¡Así que tú eres la arpía!" dijo Hiram emocionado abrazando a la rubia quien abrió los ojos y miró a su novia mientras uno de sus padres intentaba hacerle sentir cariño.

"¡Papi!" dijo Rachel indignada sacando a Cassandra de sus brazos.

"Shelby dijo que era una arpía, así que solo repito" dijo Hiram levantando los hombros y mirando a Leroy, quien seguía decir un palabra.

La diva giró sus ojos y miró a Leroy.

"Papa, te presento a Cassandra" dijo Rachel y Leroy entrecerró los ojos mirando a la mujer.

"Un gusto" dijo Cassie estirando su mano, Leroy se la estrechó con más fuerza de la que ella se esperaba.

"De acuerdo, tenemos a un hombre sin filtro y a otro que quiere demostrar la fuerza ante una mujer" dijo Rachel sacando la mano de su padre de la de Cassandra. "¿Nos sentamos?"

"Si, por supuesto. Cuéntenme como es toda esta historia de la bella y la bestia" dijo Hiram sentándose y esperando que Leroy le corriera la silla.

Cassandra, mientras tanto, había hecho lo mismo con la diva y miró a Leroy antes de que éste se sentara.

"No voy a competir por el puesto alfa de la familia con él. Por lo menos no abiertamente" dijo Cassandra en el oído de la diva.

"Es una falta de respeto hablar en secreto en una reunión" dijo Leroy

"Lo siento" dijo Rachel.

"Cuéntame, ¿Cómo es ser una arpía?" preguntó Hiram.

"¡Papi!" dijo Rachel otra vez indignada.

"Es que nunca conocí una" dijo Hiram y sintió la mano de Leroy sobre una de las suyas.

"Para mi, creo que es más importante saber que tipo de relación tiene nuestra hija de 19 años con una mujer de casi 40" dijo Leroy

"Creo que Shelby es la madre de Rachel" dijo Cassandra. Sabía que el hombre quería hacerla enojar y no iba a caer en el juego. Entendía su diferencia de edad con la pequeña diva pero ella no pensaba lastimarla. Es más, le dolía esa cosa en el centro del pecho de solo pensarlo.

"¿Cuántos años tienes, Cassandra?" preguntó Hiram entretenido. A él no le parecía malo la relación entre su hija y su profesora, además, la mujer parecía mucho más inteligente que el único prospecto de marido que Rachel había llevado a la casa.

"33 señor Berry" dijo Cassandra

"Oh, dime Hiram y a él Leroy" dijo el más pequeño de los hombres.

"A mi dime Sr. Berry." dijo Leroy seriamente.

"No, te va a decir Leroy, porque si nos dice Sr. Berry y Sr. Berry nos vamos a volver locos porque nunca vamos a saber a cual de los dos se dirige" dijo Hiram. "Además, es como cuando Santana llama a la casa cuando Rachel está en Lima. Nunca sabemos con que Berry quiere hablar"

Leroy revoleó los ojos y agarró el menú, al notar que el mozo estaba ahí parado.

Cassandra esperó que Rachel pidiera antes de pedir ella. Cuando el mozo preguntó por las bebidas, Cassandra esperó que Leroy dijera algo y como no lo hizo, pidió un Malbec cosecha 1970.

"Has pedido un vino con tantos años como tú" dijo Leroy

"Si, era obvio el chiste de la edad, pero en realidad, tiene casi una década más que yo" dijo Cassandra "Y realmente, si esta cena sigue así, tan placentera, no quiero que se vea arruinada porque con el plato que ud. pidió Sr. Berry, si no es acompañado por un buen vino, se le va a arruinar el sabor"

"Veo que sabes de bebidas alcohólicas, Shelby mencionó algo de eso" dijo Leroy

"Papa" dijo Rachel.

"Está bien, Rachel" dijo Cassandra bajando la voz al decir el nombre de la diva, dirigido a dicha diva. "Estoy segura de que Shelby le debe haber dicho muchas cosas, incluso aquellas que hablamos cuando Rachel no estaba en la mesa."

Ante el asentimiento de los dos hombres, que se hizo esperar y Cassandra no se sintió decepcionada, decidió proseguir.

"Con respecto a lo que dije sobre lo que siento por su hija y por mi relación con su hija, eso todavía sigue siendo cierto. Tengo sentimientos, profundos sentimientos hacia ella. Y no me voy a echar atrás simplemente porque uds. están temerosos de que la lastimen. Ella me ha contado cosas del pasado, no todo por supuesto, pero voy a tratar de ayudarla a superar todo ese daño que le hicieron."

"¿Ves Leroy? Deja de prejuzgar a la gente. Mira como nos tratan en el pueblo donde vivimos porque no se dan ni un segundo para conocernos" dijo Hiram

"Está bien. Voy a darle el beneficio de la duda" dijo Leroy aflojando un poco los hombros y Cassandra sintió el gran suspiró que emanó de Rachel a su lado.

Horas después, en las que las preguntas habían ido desde como se conocieron hasta como estaba compuesta la familia de Cassandra, Leroy tocó un tema que para él parecía importante.

"¿Cómo va a ser esto en el momento en que Rachel tenga que hacer Relaciones Públicas?"

"¿A qué te refieres Papa?" preguntó la diva

"A cuando tengas que decir que estás saliendo con algún hombre para promocionar una obra de teatro" dijo Leroy.

"No...no, no" dijo Cassandra negando con la cabeza. "No"

"Bueno, pero es una opción" dijo Leroy levantando sus hombros.

"No. Ni siquiera la contemplo como una opción" dijo Cassandra

"¿Cómo estás tan segura?" preguntó Leroy. Había encontrado una forma de hacer enojar a la mujer y lo estaba disfrutando.

"Porque Rachel no va a necesitar una relación inventada para ser famosa. Demasiado talento tiene como para brillar por si misma. Y cualquier partido que quieran presentarle nunca va a ser suficientemente bueno para ella" dijo la profesora.

"Gracias" dijo Rachel agarrando una de las manos de Cassandra sobre la mesa.

"¿No suena un poco controlador?" preguntó Leroy

Cassandra giró sus ojos y Hiram aprovechó el silencio para hablar de otras cosas.

Otra de las preguntas de Leroy durante la cena habían sido como las siguientes.

"¿No crees que eres muy experimentada sexualmente para estar con una chica de 19 años? Estuve investigado tu pasado en internet y hasta el momento del escándalo, se te había involucrado con muchas personas. Hombres y mujeres"

"No creo que mi relación sexual con su hija de 19 años sea tema de discusión para una cena. Si quiere algún día nos escapamos a un bar, ud. y yo, y le cuento con detalle" dijo Cassandra haciendo que el hombre se pusiera rojo de vergüenza y de furia.

O por ejemplo.

"¿Qué hay de cierto en eso de que en realidad cuando gritaste por lo del celular estabas embarazada?¿Diste a luz a un minotauro?"

"Como estamos con lo griego el día de hoy, Schwimmer, no me dijiste que tenías antepasados griegos" dijo Cassandra mirando a la diva.

"No los tengo" dijo Rachel.

"No, Leroy. No di a luz a un minotauro, es más, tampoco estaba embarazada. Ese fue un rumor que atribuyeron a mi locura. Pero realmente solo hay una explicación para eso."

"¿Y cuál es?" preguntó Leroy

"Estoy loca. Clínicamente loca. Tomo más de 10 pastillas distintas por día para evitar los posibles ataques. Pueden ser tanto de furia como de locura, así como andar caminando desnuda por Central Park en Navidad." dijo Cassandra muy segura.

"Rachel, tenemos que hablar de..." comenzó a decir Leroy mirando a Cassandra con un poco de miedo.

"Te está mintiendo, Papa." dijo la diva.

"Jajajaja, Leroy, esta mujer tiene un gran sentido del humor" dijo Hiram.

Cuando Leroy volvió a mirar a Cassandra esta sonreía como si hubiera ganado una partida de ajedrez.

Cuando se separaron a las afueras del restaurante, Hiram le dijo a Cassie: "Adiós arpía" y la mujer se dio cuenta de que el hombre no entendía el verdadero significado de la palabra.

* * *

Rachel volvió a su departamento a la tarde siguiente, quedando con Cassandra en no verse ese día ni el que seguía, solo por cuestiones de que la mujer tenía que preparar unos papeles para poder convertirse legalmente en su manager y aprovechar que los padres de la diva se iban a quedar en NY así los firmaban.

Al entrar, se encontró con todo cambiado. Menos el living, que seguía siendo igual.

"Nos dimos cuenta de que sería muy injusto que solo tu habitación fuera modificada con la nueva inclusión de Quinn en esta vivienda" dijo Kurt

"Además que el cambio que habías propuesto hacía que quedaras mucho más lejos de mi habitación y no podría escuchar nada si alguna noche Cassandra llega a quedarse a dormir" dijo Santana haciendo que la diva y Kurt giraran sus ojos.

"¿No tienes a Beverly? Pregunto porque no puedo entender esa extraña obsesión que tienes hacia mi relación sexual con Cassandra?" dijo Rachel caminando hacia las cortinas rosas, en donde Kurt había pintado con aerosol un _Rachel_ medio gótico.

"Beverly y yo nos hemos dado un tiempo" dijo la latina siguiendo a la diva, detrás de ella, caminaba Kurt prestando atención.

"¿En serio? Parecía tan buena chica para vos" dijo Rachel sonando irónica, pero como Santana estaba perdida en sus pensamientos no lo notó.

"Por un lado comenzaron los problemas cada vez que ella venía a este departamento" dijo Santana sentándose en la cama, mientras Rachel y Kurt se miraban y prestaban atención. "Decía que le molestaba que Kurt le decía Brittany cada vez que venía"

Kurt miró a Rachel abriendo los ojos y siguieron escuchando, porque parecía que Santana no iba a callarse.

"Además, sentía como que...me hacía recordar a alguien..." dijo la latina como pensando.

"¿A quién?" preguntó Rachel y Kurt miraba expectante.

"No sé. Si supiera a quien me hacía acordar, seguramente no te estaría contando que me hacía recordar a alguien, sino que te diría que me hacía recordar a tal o cual persona y por lo tanto ya sabrías a quien me hace recordar" dijo Santana y vio como sus dos amigos fruncieron las cejas en confusión.

"Oook" dijo Rachel. "Sal de mi cama en este instante"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana. "Ciertamente no la vas a usar. Además es de muy mala amiga que justo en el momento en que estoy contando algo profundo, quieras dejar de escucharme"

"En realidad te pedí que salieras de mi cama así íbamos todos al living, abríamos unas cervezas y seguíamos hablando de esto. Como toda buena me iba a ofrecer a ayudarte a encontrar claridad, y conociéndote estás deseando una cerveza. Y tengo otra pregunta, que me parece muy pertinente, a las 3 de la tarde" dijo Rachel saliendo de su nueva habitación y caminando hacia la cocina, en donde abrió la heladera y sacó tres cervezas. Dos comunes para ella y Santana y la light para Kurt.

"¿Qué pregunta?¿Por qué nosotras tomamos cerveza como hombres y Kurt tiene que tomarla en un vaso y encima light?" dijo Santana agarrando las botellas de ellas dos y abriéndolas mientras Kurt, efectivamente, se llenaba un vaso con la suya.

"No hay nada de malo en tomar cerveza de forma civilizada" dijo Kurt

"Voy a dejar de lado el hecho de que nos has dicho incivilizadas" dijo la diva.

"¿Acaso tomas cerveza del pico de la botella al frente de Cassandra?" preguntó Kurt

"Oh, si. Y no sabes las cosas que esa imagen me produce" dijo Rachel guiñándole un ojo y riendo ante la cara de asco del muchacho.

"Ahora, Santana. ¿Por qué no estás trabajando?" preguntó Rachel.

"El bar cerró por reparaciones, aprovechando que comenzaron las vacaciones. Esta mañana me la pasé haciendo currículums en tu notebook. Solo que no encontré un pen drive para llevarlos a imprimir. Estoy apuntando más alto. Secretaria" dijo la latina sentándose.

Pasaron la noche hablando y emborrachándose, hasta que se les acabó el alcohol y la fuerza para seguir despiertos.

* * *

"Espera, espera, Schwimmer" dijo Cassandra. La diva había llegado hacía media y desde entonces hablaba sin parar. "No entendí nada de lo que me has querido decir, agarraste mi bastón y lo estás usando para señalar absolutamente nada, y ni siquiera me diste un beso como saludo"

"Es que estoy emocionada. Se me ocurrió cuando venía para acá en el subte" dijo Rachel saltando con el bastón sobre su cabeza.

"Devuélveme el bastón, dame un maldito beso y explícame" dijo Cassandra.

La diva hizo lo que Cassandra le había pedido y comenzó a explicarle con detalle lo que se le había ocurrido.

* * *

"¿Dónde está tu rubia debilidad?" preguntó Quinn una semana después. Se había mudado el día anterior y no había visto ni escuchado de Cassandra en las 24 horas que llevaba viviendo con el trío.

"Espero que hoy venga" dijo la diva.

"¿Está todo bien entre uds.?" preguntó Quinn preocupándose de que algo hubiera pasado en la relación que llevaba un mes entre Rachel y la mujer.

"Perfectamente. Solo que le planteé una idea y ella tenía que hablar con Thomas sobre la misma. Después de decirme que estaba loca y hasta que se dio cuenta de que realmente podía funcionar, por supuesto"

"¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que me pediste?"

"No, nada que ver. Hablando de eso, ¿cuándo llega ese paquete?"

"El fin de semana" dijo Quinn caminando hacia su nuevo cuarto.

* * *

Santana había vuelto de un nuevo día de búsqueda laboral y hasta ahora había dejado cientos de currículums y ni una llamada. No había forma de hacerle entender que no la iban a contactar tan rápido.

"¿Desde cuándo hablas chino mandarín?" preguntó Quinn quien se había puesto a leer uno de los currículums.

"De vez en cuando hay que mentir, Quinnie" dijo la latina.

"Me pregunto como te las arreglarás en la entrevista si realmente quieren saber que hablas chino mandarín" dijo Rachel.

"Algo inventaré" dijo Santana

"¿Y si son chinos?" preguntó Quinn y Santana le tiró un vaso de plástico que estaba sobre la mesa ratona.

"Dejen de molestarme con los currículums"

"¿Quieres dejar de mirar el celular?" preguntó Quinn observando que la diva lo había vuelto a mirar después de que recibió el último mensaje hacía unos 15 minutos.

"Es que Cassie dijo que estaría enseguida aquí." dijo la diva

"Vive como a 15 minutos, Rach" dijo Quinn

"Hablando de gays. ¿Dónde está Kurt?" preguntó Santana.

"Se fue a pasar unas semanas con Adam a Lima." dijo Rachel.

"¿Y yo donde diablos estuve que no me enteré?" preguntó la latina.

"Entregando currículums" dijeron las otras dos chicas, antes de que alguien golpeara la puerta.

"Cassie" dijo Rachel levantándose rápidamente y corriendo hacia la puerta, en donde le abrió a una muy ejecutiva Cassandra.

"Oh, Dios. Acabo de crear muchas fantasías" dijo la latina, quien cerró la boca cuando vio quien venía detrás de esa rubia. "¿Britt?"

"¡Sanny!" gritó Brittany quien empujó a Cassandra contra Rachel, quien alcanzó a agarrarla, cayendo las dos al piso, para correr hacia la latina. "Pensé que esa mujer me había secuestrado" agregó señalando hacia Cassandra antes de Santana la abrazara fuertemente.

"¿No estabas yendo hacia MIT?" preguntó la latina en su cuello.

"Si, pero esa mujer me hizo una oferta mejor" dijo Brittany dejando un beso en los labios de Santana quien se quedó tocándolos, mientras giraba a ver a Cassandra. "¿En donde se metió?"

"¿Quién Britt?" preguntó Quinn

"La mujer que me secuestró para liberarme junto a uds." dijo la rubia. "Esa hermosa mujer que algún día me gustaría meter en mi cama" agregó soñadoramente.

"Estan ahí" dijo Quinn señalando el piso, en donde Cassandra y Rachel estaban besándose apasionadamente.

"Oh...¿esa es la novia de Rachel?" preguntó Brittany mirando más de cerca. "Que sexy. San, algún día tendríamos que hacer un _menage a four_ con ellas dos"

"Sería una orgía, Britt" dijo la latina.

"Este departamento es muy gay" dijo Quinn tirando un poco de agua sobre Rachel y Cassandra.

* * *

"¿Podemos irnos a mi departamento?" preguntó Cassandra en el oído de la diva. Ya habían cenado, comido postre, escuchado todo lo que hablaron Brittany, Santana y Quinn, y la mujer realmente no tenía ganas de saber que iban a hacer en una habitación esas tres.

"Si uds. dos se van, yo me voy con uds." dijo Quinn en el oído de Cassandra

"¿No estás más acostumbradas a oírlas a ellas teniendo relaciones sexuales?" preguntó Rachel también en voz baja, pero en ningún oído.

"Si, pero en el departamento de Cassandra no se las escucha" dijo Quinn

"Mira que Schwimmer me debe varios favores y los voy a cobrar con favores sexuales" dijo Cassandra.

"Realmente no me importa. Las he escuchado demasiadas veces como para querer escucharlas en su reencuentro. Además, tienen que explicarme que es lo que realmente están haciendo." dijo Quinn.

"¿Por qué piensas que estamos haciendo algo?" preguntó Rachel.

"Porque te conozco un poco como para sospechar. No te hubieras quedado tan tranquila por las desapariciones de Cassandra durante esta semana si no tenías algo que ver con lo que estaba haciendo." dijo Quinn

"Es inteligente. Me gusta. Esta chica puede derribar el mito de la rubia tonta" dijo Cassandra.

"¿De qué hablan?¿Ya nos vamos a la cama?¿Rachel y la secuestradora nos acompañan?" preguntó Brittany.

"¿Por qué tuviste que pedirme que vaya a buscarla a la estació central?" preguntó Cassie en el oído de Rachel y dejando un beso en la nuca de la misma.

"Realmente no sé porque. Secuestradora" dijo Rachel sonriendo y mirando como Santana ahora parecía completamente feliz al tener a Brittany a su lado.

Cuando llegaron con Quinn al departamento de Cassandra, Rachel tenía un mensaje de Santana que decía: **Gracias.**

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_¿Cómo están?_

_Yo bien, escapándole al estudio, pero es que tenía que sacarme esto del sistema, porque ahora, como verán, Cassandra estuvo haciendo algo a pedido de Rachel, Brittany está en NY y antes que nada, es el paquete que le pidió a Quinn. _

_Además que tenía que ponerle más trama y hacer que Cassie conociera a los padres de Rachel. ¿No?_

_Jajaja. _

_Bueno...me fui. Tengo que trabajar en unas horas y es la 01 y 20 de la mañana. _

_Kitties, nos vemos pronto si las estrellas se alinean en el universo! _

_Voy a sumar más personajes en la historia, ahora que se puede, porque además, este fic va a tener Brittana. No será muy explícito, pero aquellas personas que me lo pidieron alguna vez, ahora lo van a tener acá también. :D_

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, follows y alerts!_

_**Laars15: **Santana con novia en el anterior, sin novia en este y con Britt al final...jajajaja. Quinn en Julliard, no sé que más decir, porque me spoileo. Aunque repetí. Espero que tengas un muy buen fin de semana y nos vemos pronto. Muchas gracias por la review! (También sin palabras por la escena de Rachel con el bastón)_

_**VickyAgron: **no te preocupes, yo estoy al horno, con papas y todo para el lunes y acá estoy. Jajaja. Odio física ¬¬ jajajaja y lo intento, pero bueno. Va a haber algo de admiración hacia Cassandra, preparate para ver bastones! ;). Gracias por la respuesta al mail ya seguro tenes la mía. Exitos en los parciales (no te deseo suerte, porque dicen que es mala suerte desear suerte en parciales) Gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Wanda-Marie840:** de a poquito van apareciendo, pareciera, no? Jajaja a Finn no lo vamos a ver más. Shelby, probablemente. Beth, seguro. Gracias por la review!_

_**Nini:** creo que Santana y Puck no son familia, pero son muy parecidos. Jajajaja. Vamos a ver como se desarrolla, pero parece que se viene un bromance, pero más que nada entre Cassie y Quinn, no? Gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_Bueno Kitties, me despido hasta que mi mente gane nuevamente la partida y yo no pueda estudiar! _

_Espero que tengan un muy buen fin de semana!_

_Besos Kitties!_

_Lore_

_PD: como siempre, Glee no me pertenece y los errores son míos porque es tarde y no lo quise corregir. Besos!_


	5. 911 - Barbra

**Título:** Viral

**Autora: **writergleek

**Capítulo: **5/?

**Palabras: **4,136

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Cassandra July

**Summary:** Después de los eventos de Wonder – ful, Rachel y Cassandra se encuentran. Un nuevo trabajo para la profesora que involucra a su alumna, unos amigos de dicha alumna mentalmente insanos y una relación no definida. Y un video enviado al foro de NYADA. Relación JulyBerry, Brittana. Amistad Pezberry, HummelBerry, Faberry, The Unholy Trinity. El Rating puede llegar a cambiar.

**Rating: T**

******IMPORTANTE: ****adoro Pezberry, pero por alguna razón en este fic, solo me gusta que sean amigas. **

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**911 - Barbra**

"Me aburro" dijo Santana. Estaban por octava vez consecutiva en el departamento de Cassandra y mientras Rachel practicaba sus líneas, Brittany aprovechaba el salón de bailar para deslizarse por toda la habitación.

"Esas dos se traen algo entre manos" dijo Quinn ofuscada. Era la octava vez en el término de 10 minutos que respondía eso.

"A mi me parecen bastante normales. Por ahí lo que se traen entre manos es el cuerpo de la otra, desnudas, sudando..." comenzó a decir Santana mirando perdida mientras su imaginación funcionaba a mil revoluciones por segundo.

"Eres un asco." dijo Quinn "Te digo, esa semana antes de que Brittany llegara a NY, Cassandra desapareció muchas veces y Rachel no se preocupaba ni se obsesionó"

"Pero ella te dijo que no es nada" dijo Santana

"Si, pero Cassandra fue a buscar a Brittany y estaba vestida de ejecutiva" dijo Quinn

"Oh, no vuelvas a traer esas escenas. Brittany todavía quiere que nos acostemos con Rachel y su secuestradora" dijo Santana sonriendo.

"En serio. Eres como Puck. Rachel tiene razón" dijo Quinn levantándose y caminando hacia la pareja que estaba concentrada en un punto en el guión.

"¿Ves? Justo en esta línea, Rach" dijo Cassandra señalando un punto en el libreto.

"De acuerdo" dijo la diva y levantó la vista para ver a Quinn observando a la Cassandra sorprendida.

"¿Qué pasa, Barbie Psicodélica?" preguntó la profesora

"¿Psicodélica?" preguntó Quinn

"Si, me enteré de la vez que se te ocurrió teñirte el pelo de rosa y hacerte un tatuaje de Ryan Seacrest. Creo que los hongos que fumabas no te estaban haciendo bien. ¿Todavía tienes el tatuaje?" dijo Cassandra mirando con superioridad a Quinn

"¡Rachel!" dijo la joven rubia intentando retar a la diva.

"A mi no me mires." dijo la diva alejándose de ellas dos.

"Si quieres retar a alguien, reta a Willy Wonka" dijo Cassandra y siguió a Rachel que se puso a guardar las cosas.

"¿Quién rayos es Willy Wonka?" preguntó Quinn en voz alta.

"El joven con las manos de tijeras" dijo Brittany pasando al lado de la otra rubia, mientras hacía algunos pasos de ballet.

* * *

Rachel y Cassandra estaban acercándose al departamento de la primera, mientras cargaban las bolsas para hacer de comer, cuando un ruido dentro del mismo les llamó la atención.

Pum, pum, pum...se escuchaba venir del interior del departamento compartido por los chicos de Ohio.

"¿Qué rayos están haciendo?" preguntó Cassandra.

"No sé, pero espera" dijo Rachel dejando una de las bolsas en el piso y abriendo la puerta y asomándose. "Oh por Dios" dijo cerrando la puerta de golpe.

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Cassandra

"Nada"

"Schwimmer, se que tus amigos están insanos, mentalmente insanos, no creo que lo que hagan pueda asustarme"

"A ti, pero a mi me acaba de dar un mini infarto. De eso estoy segura" dijo la diva.

"Abre" dijo Cassandra y Rachel asintió y abrió la puerta.

Las cosas del living, habían sido movidas hacia una esquina de esa habitación, dejando un gran espacio en donde podían ver a Brittany haciendo distintas poses y quedándose quieta, hasta que un nuevo PUM era escuchado.

Cassandra entró detrás de Rachel y mientras se dirigía a la cocina, abrió los ojos y dejó las bolsas en el piso enojada, caminando hacia Santana, Quinn y Kurt, quien eran los causantes del PUM.

"¿Qué rayos están haciendo?" preguntó Cassandra y los tres chicos se dieron vuelta, mientras Brittany quedaba en una extraña pose esperando.

"¡Schwimmer!" gritaron los tres jóvenes al ver a la diva, golpeando el bastón que tenía cada uno en el piso y haciendo que Brittany cambiara de pose.

Cassandra caminó y se detuvo al frente de la bailarina, quien dejó la pose que estaba haciendo.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" volvió a preguntar cada vez más enojada.

"Están imitando a la profesora loca de Rachel" dijo Brittany.

Las palabras de Brittany, hicieron que Kurt, Santana y Quinn se miraran, y corrieran hacia sus habitaciones.

"¡Saben bien que eso no les sirve, las paredes son de tela!" gritó Rachel quien miraba a Cassandra de forma divertida.

"¿Loca, Schwimmer?" preguntó Cassandra levantando una ceja.

"No me mires, no estoy con ellos desde ayer." dijo Rachel. "Además, me llama la atención ésto" agregó agachándose a levantar uno de los bastones que sus amigos habían tirado al piso. En el mango, tenía una S finamente tallada.

"Eso es de San" dijo Brittany. "¿Quién es la profesora loca?" agregó agarrando el bastón.

"¿De Santana?" preguntó la diva

"Si, se los hicieron hacer. Cada uno tiene uno con una letra distinta" dijo Brittany "Dicen que quieren aprender a ser tan perras como esa profesora loca tuya"

"¡Brittany!" gritaron Quinn y Santana

"¿Vamos a hacer un trío?" preguntó la bailarina, corriendo hacia la habitación que compartía con la latina.

"¡No!" gritó Quinn quien salió de su habitación.

"¿Así que soy loca y perra?" preguntó Cassandra levantando una de las cejas.

"No es algo que no sabías" dijo Rachel despacio detrás de ella y riendo.

"Ellas no saben que lo sé, Schwimmer" dijo Cassandra en voz lo suficientemente baja como para que solo la diva escuchara.

"Lo siento, Cassie" dijo Quinn

"No, ya empezamos mal con el pedido de disculpas, Barbie." dijo Cassandra "Solo una persona en todo este departamento puede llamarme así"

"Seguramente cuando está rogándote que la dejes llegar al orgasmo" gritó Santana desde su habitación.

"¡Esas no son imágenes que quiero tener en mi mente!" gritó Kurt

"¿Nunca va a ser normal una cena en esta casa?" preguntó Cassandra suspirando y girando para enfrentar a la diva. "Vamos a cocinar, mejor"

"¿A qué se debe que nos hiciste esta rica y hermosa cena?" preguntó Santana mientras se atragantaba con la comida.

"¿No puedes comer con la boca cerrada? Creo que tienes caries" dijo la diva.

"No me provoques, Berry" dijo la latina tirándole un bollo de pan en la cabeza.

"No entiendo." dijo Brittany "Mi secuestradora es la profesora loca de Rachel y a su vez es su novia...¿puedes dividirte en 3?" la pregunta la hizo mirando a Cassandra

"No, viene todo en un solo envase, Britt" dijo Rachel.

"Ohhh. Como la mantequilla de maní con chocolate" dijo la bailarina asintiendo.

"Exacto" dijo Quinn.

"Tengo mis razones para querer cocinarle a mi novia en su extraño departamento" dijo Cassandra, pudiendo responder la pregunta que le habían hecho al comienzo de la conversación.

"¿Y cuáles son esas?¿Está intentando decir algo, profesora?" preguntó Kurt levantando las cejas.

"No soy más tu profesora, Willy." dijo Cassandra.

"Entonces puedo decirle muchas cosas...agresivas" dijo Kurt entornando los ojos al final de la frase.

"No puedo ser más tu profesora, pero soy tu mayor y debes guardarme respeto" dijo Cassandra

"¿Qué tan mayor?" preguntó Quinn

"Todos en esta mesa lo sabemos" dijo Rachel.

"Ohhhh, Berry quiere defender el honor de su anciana novia." dijo Santana riendo. "¡Auch!" gritó la latina corriendo su silla para atrás y levantando su rodilla. "Berry, maldición, si sabes pegar así...muchos pensamientos sadomasoquistas que si quieres algún día entre las cuatro podemos intentar" agregó guiñándole un ojo a la diva y con una mano en el hombro de Brittany.

"Me das asco" dijo Quinn. "Deja que Rachel coma a Cassandra como ellas quieran. No creo que ninguna de las dos en el futuro tenga dudas en preguntarles si tienen ganas de tener relaciones con uds. dos pero por favor, no nos arruines la comida"

"Eres una persona con muy mala onda, Quinn" dijo Brittany, "Habría que limpiarte el aura. ¿Cuándo puedo traer a Lord Tubbington?"

"¿Esa cosa sigue viva?" preguntó Santana en voz alta y todos la miraron.

"Es el tercero" dijo Brittany poniéndose triste.

"Te conseguiremos un gato nuevo aquí en NY." dijo la latina abrazando a su novia. "Pero no le pongas ese nombre"

"Pero me gusta..." dijo la rubia.

"Schwimmer...¿crees que algún día le podremos decir las cosas a tus amigos sin que estén hablando de cualquier idiotez que se les ocurra?" preguntó Cassandra en el oído de la diva.

"Me parece que hoy no" dijo Rachel.

"Uds. dos se traen algo" dijo Quinn después de levantar la mesa y lavar los platos. Era la única que había ayudado a Rachel, mientras Cassandra salía al pasillo a responder una llamada teléfonica.

"¿Sigues con eso? Ya pasó más de una semana, Quinn" dijo la diva.

"Es que...me intriga" dijo la rubia.

"Si, nos traemos algo entre manos. Pero...es imposible hablar con todos uds. O con Santana, que es con quien Cassie necesita hablar" dijo Rachel.

"¿De qué la loca quiere hablar conmigo?" preguntó la latina metiendo la cabeza entre las de las dos amigas y asustándolas.

"De tus modales, seguro que no. Eso es imposible de arreglar" dijo Quinn

"¿Me va a contar que puede hacer con el bastón cuando están a solas en una habitación con Berry?" dijo la latina haciendo que Rachel la mirara y sacara su celular del bolsillo.

"¿A quién llamas?" preguntó Quinn

"A la mamá de Noah?" dijo Rachel

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la rubia sacándole el aparato de las manos, para ver que decía.

"Santana me preocupa. Tengo miedo de que a Noah le haya sucedido algo y su alma se haya metido en Santana. ¿A ti no te preocupa, Quinn? Dime...¿no te preocupa?" dijo Rachel sacudiendo los hombros de la rubia, quien se reía a carcajadas ante la cara de preocupación de la diva.

"Soy mi propia persona, Berry" dijo Santana cuando Quinn dejó de reírse y Rachel sonrió pícaramente.

"¿En serio? ¡No! Esto tengo que enviarlo al NY Times" dijo Rachel alejándose de las ex porristas y saliendo al pasillo.

"No sé si estar con Cassandra le hace bien o la está poniendo más loca" dijo Santana.

"Quizás sea que tiene tan buenos orgasmos que está mucho más relajada" dijo Quinn

"No lo creo." dijo Santana frunciendo las cejas.

"¿Envidiosa?" preguntó Quinn riendose de su amiga que se dio media vuelta y fue rápido a sentarse arriba de Brittany.

"¿Tienes algunas grabaciones con las cosas que has cantado?" preguntó Cassandra mirando a Santana.

"Seguramente la _Srta. Obsesiva porque en todo Glee las cosas salieran bien_ tiene cientas" dijo Santana señalando a Rachel.

"Si, pero quedaron en Lima" dijo la diva.

"Entonces ahora nos concierne a nosotras. Puedes saludar a...tus amigos así nos vamos" dijo Cassandra

"Gracias por otorgarme permiso" dijo Rachel

"Lo siento. Es que a veces creo que si pasamos demasiado tiempo con ellos nos vamos a contagiar de la locura de la cual ellos están contagiados" dijo Cassandra.

"Debería sentirme ofendido de que me involucres con estas cuatro mujeres" dijo Kurt

"¿No lo eres tú también?" preguntó Santana haciéndose la ofendida y recibiendo un golpe de bastón por parte de Kurt. "Aunque pegas como una mujer"

"¿Podemos irnos?" preguntó Cassandra batiendo las cejas. "Creo que ya estuve demasiado en presencia de estos chicos sin alcohol."

"¿Te das cuenta de que le estás pidiendo permiso a una chica 15 años menor?" preguntó Santana quien recibió otro golpe de bastón, esta vez por parte de Rachel. "Aunque ahora dudo si sea una chica o un hombre"

* * *

"Gracias a Dios" dijo Cassandra tirándose en la cama mientras Rachel se desvestía despacio al frente de ella. "¿Cuándo crees que vamos a poder hablar con esa latina sin que diga cosas innecesarias?"

"No tienes que decir eso." dijo Rachel acostándose al lado de Cassandra pero debajo de las colchas. "Son...especiales"

"Especialmente locos, Rach" dijo Cassandra moviéndose para quedar encima de la diva. "Y tengo que decirlo, si es cierto que tienen talento...puedo soportarlos el resto de mi vida"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Rachel ilusionada

"Siempre y cuando pueda ver esa sonrisa en tu rostro, si" dijo Cassandra dejando un beso en la frente de Rachel y levantándose para desvestirse.

* * *

Era el primer día del ensayo general de Rachel en Funny Girl y Cassandra llegaba tarde. Por un lado por las ideas de esa pequeña diva y por el otro, porque en realidad eran buenas ideas y todavía no dejaba de hacer el papeleo necesario y discutir con Thomas sobre donde hacer las cosas.

Al encontrar el camerino que le había tocado a Rachel, con el nombre de ella en la puerta, entró directamente sin golpear. Después de todo, más allá de ser la novia, era su manager.

"¿Qué le hicieron?¿Por qué está llorando?" preguntó apenas vio a Santana, Quinn y Brittany mirando muy preocupadas a Rachel que estaba sentada en el pequeño sillón que venía con el camerino llorando y con las dos manos tapando su rostro. Caminó rápido hasta agacharse al frente de ella, y poniendo sus manos en las rodillas, comenzó a pedirle que le hablara.

"Nosotras no fuimos" dijo Quinn "Vinimos a esperarla para ir a celebrar que era el ensayo general y estaba así, llorando. Y ahí sentada"

"¿Te hicieron algo?" preguntó Cassandra mirando a Rachel, quien alcanzó a negar con la cabeza.

"Gracias por creernos" dijo Santana.

"Disculpen, pero entro en esta habitación y las veo a uds. tres en una punta y a Rachel llorando en la otra" dijo Cassandra. "Creo que cualquiera hubiera pensado lo mismo"

"Creo que llora de felicidad." dijo Brittany.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Cassandra justo cuando Kurt entraba, también llorando y diciendo que había conseguido algo.

"Willy, ¿qué está ocurriendo?" preguntó Cassandra.

"Ella tuvo tiempo para asimilarlo" dijo él comenzando a llorar en silencio al desplomarse en una silla.

"¿Rachel?" dijo Cassandra y la diva comenzó a respirar profundamente para detener sus manos.

"Tienes razón, es como extraño escucharla decir su nombre" dijo Santana mirando a Quinn.

"Rachel...¿puedes contarme que pasó?" preguntó Cassandra ignorando a la latina.

"Estaba...sniff...cantando Funny Girl...sniff..." comenzó a decir la diva entre sollozos.

"¿Sniff es una canción?" preguntó Brittany

"Y de pronto...sniff...me dijeron que pare de cantar que alguien...sniff...quería hablar conmigo. Y...y ...justo Kurt apareció, diciéndome que...sniff...no me acuerdo...y del...otro lado del escenario apareció" contó Rachel tratando de controlar su llanto.

"¿Quién apareció?" preguntó Cassandra

"¡Barbra Streissand!" gritó Kurt largándose a llorar más fuerte.

"¿Apareció Barbra?" preguntó Cassie frunciendo sus cejas y Rachel asintió, porque otra oleada de llanto al recordar haber conocido a su ídola la atacó.

Cassandra espero que se calme unos minutos y volvió a hablar.

"¿Te dijo algo?" y Rachel asintió, mientras Quinn, Brittany y Santana se miraban extrañadas.

"¿Qué te dijo?" preguntó Cassandra.

"Que...soy...sniff sniff...sniff..." comenzó a decir Rachel.

"¿Quieres un pañuelo?" preguntó Cassandra

"Tengo" logró decir la diva

"¿Dónde?" preguntó la ex profesora y vio el pequeño pedazo de tela blanca, completamente mojado por las lágrimas.

Cassandra sacó su pañuelo, que estaba limpio y se lo dio, el cual dejó de estar seco en menos de dos minutos.

"¿Qué te dijo?" volvió a preguntar.

"Que soy la mejor...sniff...para hacer este papel...sniff...después de ella, claro" dijo Rachel y rodeó el cuello de Cassandra y hundió su rostro ahí para seguir llorando.

"¿En serio está llorando por eso?" preguntó Santana

"Cierra la boca, Santana. Para ella es importante." dijo Cassandra.

"Por Dios. ¿Qué tan buena es en la cama como para que la defiendas por eso?" preguntó la latina.

"Es que en realidad la secuestradora está enamorada de Rach, San" dijo Brittany.

El llanto de Rachel entre esas palabras se detuvo, lo mismo que el de Kurt. Las miradas de Kurt, Santana, Quinn y Cassandra se dirigieron a Brittany que estaba mirando unas fotos en la pared, mientras que la de la diva fue directamente a Cassandra.

"¿Cassie?" susurró Rachel y la profesora volvió a mirarla.

"No creo que sea momento de hablar de eso" dijo Cassandra y la diva asintió.

"¿No íbamos a ir a comer?" preguntó Brittany saliendo del camerino, seguida por su novia y Quinn, mientras Kurt miraba a la pareja antes de salir detrás de sus amigas unos segundos más tarde.

"Conocí a Barbra" dijo Rachel tratando de sacar de su mente lo que Brittany había dicho y Cassandra no había negado.

* * *

"Berry, ¿qué es esto?" preguntó Santana mirando a su alrededor

"Esto, Santana, es una habitación" dijo la diva condescendientemente.

"Si, y está NYADA, eso lo sé. Pero ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí? Además, ¿no tendríamos que estar cenando con mi novia, tu novia y Quinn?"

"Si...pero antes quería hablar contigo de algo." dijo la diva caminando hasta sentarse al lado del piano.

"No me vas a hacer cantar, ¿no? Porque aunque me gustaría, no tengo ganas en este preciso momento" dijo la latina siguiéndola.

"Una vez dijiste que Glee era la mejor parte de tu día" dijo Rachel

"¿Me trajiste a NYADA, qué está vacía por las vacaciones, para recordar cosas de hace como cuatro años atrás?" preguntó Santana girando sus ojos. "Además no creo que recordar la secundaria sea bueno para vos. Menos el día que estás cumpliendo tus sueños"

"También dijiste una vez que ibas a ser famosa" dijo Rachel levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta del salón. "En este salón se enseña composición musical"

"¿En serio? Que bueno." dijo la latina irónicamente

"Y puedes inscribirte"

"¿Con qué dinero?" preguntó Santana

"Ahora el alquiler se divide en 5." dijo la diva

"Pero no tengo trabajo" dijo Santana

"Deja de buscar excusas" dijo Cassandra apareciendo detrás de Rachel con su bastón.

"¿Dejaste a Brittany sola? Porque si lo hiciste juro que te acuso por violencia de género" dijo Santana caminando hacia la mujer.

"Está con Quinn, Santana" dijo Cassandra

"¿Entonces?" preguntó la latina

"Necesitábamos hablar contigo y en el departamento se complica un poco" dijo Rachel

"Además de que si no lo hacíamos pronto, esta pequeña persona hiperactiva se iba a poner como loca, y podemos aprovechar que está de buen humor para hacerlo. Y no digas que se puede hacer en el departamento porque sabemos que cada vez que estamos en ese lugar se convierte en un nido de locos" dijo Cassandra

"¿Y por qué me tenían que alejar de la manada para hablar?" preguntó Santana

"¿Te estás comparando con un perro o un hombre lobo?" preguntó Rachel "Sería muy perturbador que te compares con un perro..."

"Rachel hace poco me planteó una idea" dijo Cassandra poniendo una mano en el hombro de la diva quien se había quedado pensando en la comparación de la latina. "Cuando comenzaste a buscar otros trabajos porque cerró el bar por reformas."

"Te tomaste tu tiempo, eso fue como hace tres semanas" dijo Santana

"No puede ser, mañana cumplimos un mes de novias" dijo Rachel sacando cuentas.

"No es lo que me importa en estos momentos. Mi inocente novia está sola con Quinn Fabray por NY. ¿Saben que puede aparecer cubierta en excremento de paloma porque Quinn va a aburrirse y le va a decir que son patos?" preguntó Santana

"Quinn no es tan mala" dijo Rachel. "Además, le pedimos que la cuide el tiempo necesario"

"¿Cuál es la propuesta?" preguntó Santana

"Necesitamos ganar dinero" dijo Cassandra

"Que gran noticia" dijo Santana.

"No seas irónica conmigo. Te conseguí un trabajo, que también puede hacer que ensayes canto. Te vamos a hacer famosa, Santana" dijo la profesora.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Santana. "Por lo que le entendí a Rachel quiere que tome más clases en NYADA, y no tengo dinero"

"Cassie hizo uso de algunos favores que le debían." dijo la diva. "Por lo tanto, mi ascenso en Broadway cada vez tiene menos que ser con el hecho de tener una relación con ella"

"¿Cuándo fue porque tienes una relación conmigo?" preguntó Cassandra

"No sé." dijo Rachel levantando los hombros.

"Volviendo a mi" dijo Santana

"Encontré hace un tiempo esas poesías que escribes" dijo Rachel y Santana abrió los ojos. "Son muy buenas, realmente. Pero tu vocabulario es muy limitado"

"Eso es porque salí de McKinley y sabes bien que eres una de las pocas que tiene un vocabulario mucho más amplio que toda la población de Lima junta" dijo Santana

"Es cierto, pero tienes una gran inteligencia" dijo Rachel

"¿EStás bien? Me estás halagando" dijo Santana

"Y tienes un gran talento. Acostúmbrate a que lo diga gente con talento." dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Santana

"Tengo un amigo que tiene un bar algo especial. Muchas aspirantes a cantates o a Broadway saben trabajar en ese lugar. Si, tienes que hacer de mesera, pero tienes todas las noches un repertorio de 3 canciones en el escenario. Una vez por mes van productores. A veces más, pero no se saben, porque no quieren poner nerviosas a las aspirantes" dijo Cassandra. "Tienes un sueldo fijo, beneficios, propinas diarias más las propinas que saques cantando. Si superan ciertos límites, te amplían el número de canciones"

"Por momentos presté atención" dijo Santana.

"Mientras pagas las clases, vamos a elegir canciones para poder grabar un demo" concluyó la profesora.

"¿Y me va a alcanzar?" preguntó Santana

"Y sobrar" dijo Rachel

"Y si todo va bien, estoy segura de que si eres tan talentosa como Schwimmer dijo, de acá a poco más de dos años, serás famosa" dijo Cassandra

"Siempre y cuando Britt sea mi bailarina principal y me acompañe en el escenario, firmo donde sea" dijo Santana

"Entonces ¿qué te parece?" preguntó la diva

"Tienes una gran experiencia para meterte en la vida de los demás sin ser invitada" dijo Santana mirando a Rachel. "Pero esta vez no puedo estar más que agradecida"

"De nada" dijo Rachel

"Ahora...quiero buscar a Britt y tener algo de sexo de celebración. ¿Saben donde puede estar?" preguntó mirando a Cassandra

"Está afuera de NYADA con Quinn. Y empiezas a trabajar mañana" dijo Cassandra. "Vi que no ibas a preguntarlo" agregó antes de que la latina desapareciera en los pasillos.

"Ten en cuenta que no te vas a librar de una conversación sobre lo que Brittany dijo en el teatro" dijo la diva.

"Vamos mejor a cenar con tus amigas. Después podemos hablar todo lo que queremos" dijo Cassandra agarrando la mano de la diva y siguiendo a Santana por los pasillos.

"¿Te das cuenta de que Kurt también va a cenar con nosotras?" preguntó Rachel

"¿Y no es una mujer?" preguntó Cassandra.

"No, no lo es" dijo Rachel

"Oh, lo siento" dijo Cassandra

"No, no lo haces" dijo la diva riendo.

* * *

"¿Te das cuenta de que ni siquiera cenar afuera con ellos es normal?" preguntó Cassandra entrando en su departamento. "¿Qué era lo que hacía Santana comiéndose casi todo el plato y después diciendo que estaba en mal estado y exigía otro?"

"Tengo entendido que eso hacía en Breadstix" dijo Rachel

"¿Qué rayos es Breadstix?" preguntó Cassandra

"Es un restaurante a donde solían ir los populares"

"Me imagino lo que debe ser en el medio de Ohio."

"Ahora..." dijo la diva sentándose en el sillón y mirando a Cassandra quien comenzaba a caminar hacia el cuarto.

"¿Ahora?" preguntó Cassandra

"Para ser la adulta en esta relación..."

"No me digas adulta, me hace sentir vieja" dijo Cassandra

"¿Qué hay de cierto en lo que Brittany dijo?" preguntó Rachel sabiendo que el mejor enfoque era el enfoque directo.

Cassandra giró sus ojos y se sentó al lado de la diva, pero mirándola a la cara.

"En el período en el que se viene desarrollando esta relación, más el periódo previo en que nos conocimos, llegué a la conclusión que los sentimientos que tengo hacia tu persona...o sea...en realidad, si, Brittany tiene razón" dijo Cassandra

"No puedes decirlo, ¿cierto?" preguntó Rachel

"Si puedo" dijo la profesora.

"¿Entonces?"

"Es bastante difícil para mi, porque pensé que nunca más me iba a sentir de esta manera, Schwimmer" dijo Cassandra.

"¿Quieres que lo diga yo primero?"

"No quiero que lo digas porque crees que es lo que necesito escuchar"

"Lo diría porque lo siento"

"¿Pero estás lista para decírmelo?"

"¿Tú lo estás?"

"Quiero decirlo a mi tiempo, solo por el hecho de que realmente te mereces saberlo, pero solo cuando yo esté lista para hacerlo"

"Entonces...esperaré que me lo digas"

"¿No vas a presionarme? Mira que Quinn ha contado ciertas historias un poco..."

"¿Terroríficas? Recuerda, Cassie, estás saliendo con una chica 15 años menor"

"Está bien. Pero...si es cierto lo que dijo Brittany"

"De acuerdo"

"Pienso que sería muy simple decir...eso que dijo Brittany, pero..."

"Tienes miedo de que yo no sienta lo mismo"

"Más allá de eso, tengo miedo de que esto vaya muy rápido y se nos caiga todo en la cabeza"

"Pero seguirías siendo mi manager"

"¡Eso nos olvidamos de decirle a Santana" dijo Cassandra

"Tienes razón" dijo la diva apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la profesora.

"Vamos a dormir, Rachel. Has tenido un día bastante emocionante"

"¿Te mostré el video en donde Barbra se acercaba a mi?" preguntó la diva siguiendo a Cassandra hacia el cuarto.

"No sabía que había video"

"Si, uno de mis co protagonistas sabía de la aparición de ella y lo grabó todo."

"¿Cómo llegó Kurt tan rápido?"

"Primero, trabaja cerca" dijo la diva acostándose en la cama

"¿Segundo?"

"Cuando vi a Barbra aparecer en el escenario, alcancé a enviarle un mensaje que acordamos enviarnos hace mucho tiempo atrás"

"¿Qué mensaje?"

"911 - Barbra"

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_¿Cómo están? _

_Como siempre, yo escapándole un rato al estudio con cosas ilógicas que surgen después de la lógica. Raro ¿no?_

_No voy a aburrir demasiado con esta parte, así que antes de seguir, ¿qué opinan del rumbo que está tomando? Ya se me va a ocurrir una trama un poco más contundente. Aunque puede ser un fic de nada. _

_Gracias por las reviews, follows y favorites!_

_**Laars15:** Cassandra ejecutiva tenía una razón, pero se va a ir develando con el correr de los capítulos...pero algo hoy se pudo saber. El paquete que pidió Rachel era Brittany, sin lugar a dudas. Igualmente todavía no sé como Santana no se daba cuenta a quien le hacía acordar Beverly. Muchas gracias por la review, espero que tengas una buena semana y un buen fin de semana. Saludos!_

_**VickyAgron: **¿Te diste cuenta que van a vivir los 5 menos pensados juntos? Es como...bizarro. Jajaja. ¿Compensa los bastones de hoy con la falta del capítulo anterior? Espero que te haya ido bien en los exámenes. Gracias por la portada y por la review! _

_**Ixiam:** buenas! Me alegro haberte sorprendido. Igualmente Pezberry siempre tendrá un lugar en mi corazón y en la punta de mis dedos, que son los que escriben las cosas. Muchas gracias por animarte a leerlo y por la review! Saludos!_

_Bueno Kitties!_

_Espero que nos leamos pronto, por acá o por otros lados. _

_Besos Kitties!_

_Lore_


	6. Someone Better Like You

**Título:** Viral

**Autora: **writergleek

**Capítulo: **6/?

**Palabras: **4,558

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Cassandra July, Santana López/Brittany S. Pierce, Kurt Hummel/Adam

**Summary:** Después de los eventos de Wonder – ful, Rachel y Cassandra se encuentran. Un nuevo trabajo para la profesora que involucra a su alumna, unos amigos de dicha alumna mentalmente insanos y una relación no definida. Y un video enviado al foro de NYADA. Relación JulyBerry, Brittana. Amistad Pezberry, HummelBerry, Faberry, The Unholy Trinity.

**Rating: T**

******IMPORTANTE: ****adoro Pezberry, pero por alguna razón en este fic, solo me gusta que sean amigas. **

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**Someone Better Like You**

Era el terror mismo.

O eso sentía Santana y todos lo podían ver en sus ojos.

No todos. Cassandra miraba divertida como a medida que el tiempo pasaba, Santana estaba cada vez más a punto de tirar una de esas enormes bandejas.

Rachel miraba a Cassandra sonreír y se sentía cada vez más enamorada de la que alguna vez fuera su profesora. A pesar de que se estuviera riendo de una de sus amigas.

Quinn se había quedado hablando con un hombre extremadamente apuesto en la barra. Y Kurt se había cambiado de mesa hacía más de dos horas así podía tener tiempo a solas con Adam.

Así que en realidad, solo quedaba Brittany quien miraba a Santana moverse entre las mesas y mirar al escenario.

"No quiere cantar _My Headband_" dijo la rubia sacando de concentración a la pareja

"¿Qué rayos es eso?" preguntó Cassandra

"Es una hermosa..." comenzó a decir Brittany pero se confundió al momento de mirar a Rachel sacudir frenéticamente la cabeza para que no siguiera hablando. "¿Te entró un mosquito en el oído?" preguntó.

"Schwimmer" dijo Cassandra quien había visto el movimiento de cabeza de la diva y sabía que era algo que no quería escuchar.

"Rachel escribió una canción hermosa y me gusta que me la canten." dijo Brittany haciendo un puchero.

"Pídele a Santana, estoy segura que a ella le encantará cantártela." dijo la diva inclinándose hacia Cassandra.

"¿Qué cante qué?" preguntó la latina apareciendo detrás de Brittany

"¡Sanny!" dijo la rubia saltando y abrazándola.

"Tengo unos 15 minutos de descanso" dijo Santana y arrastró a Brittany hacia los baños.

"Sería más disimulada. Eso de querer _descansar_ llevándose a la novia a un baño..." comenzó a decir Cassandra mientras sentía una de las manos de Rachel acariciar su muslo. "Y no, no vamos a ir nosotras también. Menos en este momento en que ese lugar se va a llenar de los ruidos que esas dos puedan hacer"

"Extrañamente no estaba pensando en sexo" dijo Rachel sacando la mano del muslo de su profesora.

"No te dije que la saques" dijo Cassandra agarrando la mano de la diva y acomodándola nuevamente en donde estaba.

"¿Cuándo le toca cantar a Santana?" preguntó la diva

"¿Te estás aburriendo?"

"En realidad quiero ir a dormir. Estoy demasiado cansada" dijo la diva volviendo a apoyarse en contra de la profesora y mirando a su alrededor.

* * *

"¿Está...?" comenzó a decir Cassandra, sorprendida y un poco horrorizada por lo que sus ojos estaban viendo.

"Creo que si" dijo Rachel sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Por suerte es su primera noche, porque después de esto va..."

"No puedo seguir mirando. ¿Nos podemos ir?" preguntó Rachel interrumpiendo a Cassandra

"No entiendo como puedes ser amiga de alguien así" dijo la profesora.

"¿No les gusta como está cantando Sanny?" preguntó Brittany sonriendo.

"Es prácticamente pornografía" dijo Cassandra en voz baja, logrando que solo la diva la escuchara.

"¿Cómo se le ocurrió usar el micrófono para eso?" preguntó Rachel mirando como la latina mantenía el micrófono entre sus piernas y lo frotaba continuamente en su entrepierna, tocando el resto de su cuerpo (que podía alcanzar) con la mano que tenía libre.

"Dijo algo de Madonna" dijo Brittany quien saltó de su silla y corrió hacia el borde del escenario, ante un particular movimiento y sonido de la latina en el medio de su canción.

"Ahora está teniendo un orgamo, al frente de todo el mundo..." comenzó a decir Cassandra

"Mientras mantiene relaciones sexuales con un palo de metal" concluyó la diva.

"Tienes razón, es momento de irnos" dijo Cassandra levantándose y agarrando la mano de la diva para salir del lugar.

* * *

"¿No era que tenías sueño?" preguntó la profesora una hora y media después. Cuando llegaron Rachel fue al baño para comenzar su rutina nocturna, y Cassandra se acomodó en el sillón para intentar ver una película.

"Se me fue el sueño, prefiero acurrucurme con mi hermosa novia a ver una película." dijo la diva acomodándose sobre Cassandra.

"¿Quieres decirme que pasó por la cabeza de Santana para hacer esa canción y esa _coreografía_?" preguntó Cassandra metiendo inmediatamente sus manos debajo de la camisa del pijama de la diva, y comenzando a acariciar su espalda.

"Supongo que quiere vender sexo" dijo Rachel "Tiene ese video sexual dando vueltas en internet"

"¿Esa era ella?" preguntó Cassandra quien recordaba el video.

"¿Ves videos sexuales?" preguntó sorprendiéndose

"En realidad ese lo vi porque todos me decían que la mejor parte es el final. Y es cierto, está ese gato obeso tratando de lavar los platos, con guantes y todo" dijo Cassandra sonriendo. "Tu celular estuvo sonando"

"¿Viste un video por qué querías ver un gato obeso lavando los platos?" preguntó Rachel divertida.

"No me juzgues, Schwimmer" dijo Cassandra haciendo presión en la espalda de la diva para que no se mueva.

"No te juzgo. Considero tierno de tu parte que te gusten los videos divertidos sobre animales" dijo la diva dejando un beso en la nariz de Cassandra mientras trataba de estirar uno de sus brazos para alcanzar su teléfono.

"¿Tienes que ver quién te escribió?" preguntó Cassandra.

"Lo siento. Puede llegar a ser..." dijo Rachel leyendo el mensaje. "Santana"

"¿Qué quiere Santana?" preguntó Cassandra

"No entiende porque nos fuimos. Aunque creo que en realidad dice eso, porque no entiendo la mitad de las palabras. Debe haber estado muy, muy borracha." dijo la diva dejando el celular en la mesa y volviendo toda su concentración hacia la mujer que la tenía envuelta en sus brazos. "Ah, y que dice que es lo que le pediste"

"Yo no le pedí que hiciera eso. Yo le dije que explote su sexualidad, que sea sexy" dijo Cassandra.

"Me suena conocido" dijo la diva.

"La cuestión es que esa chica necesita distinguir sexy de sexo"

"Te va a decir que tienen una letra distinta" dijo Rachel riendo en el cuello de Cassandra.

"¿Podemos dejar de hablar de tus amigas?" preguntó Cassandra.

"¿Y de qué quieres hablar?" preguntó Rachel quien ya había logrado meter sus manos debajo de la remera de Cassie y acariciaba sus abdominales.

"¿Qué tal si no hablamos para nada?" dijo Cassandra besando finalmente a la diva.

* * *

"No entiendo porque está tan enojada" dijo Santana quien miraba a Cassandra revolear su bastón.

"Te dije sexy, no sexo" dijo Cassandra. "Además, espero que alguien no haya grabado eso, porque el primer video sexual es una cosa, pero ahora eso..."

"¿Pero tenías que romperme el bastón?¿Sabes lo que me costó el que lo hayan hecho a medida?" preguntó Santana enojándose

"Estoy segura que el bastón lo estaba pidiendo. Porque si hiciste con el bastón lo que hiciste con el micrófono anoche ese pobre pedazo de madera tendrá un trauma el resto de su vida" dijo Cassandra.

"Tienes demasiada mala onda" dijo Santana cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho.

"Tendrías que agradecer que era tu primer noche, pero tuve que convencer a mi amigo, el dueño del bar, de que estabas borracha e hiciste eso por nervios. No creo que decirle que es tu estupidez innata te haya ayudado a mantener el trabajo" dijo Cassandra caminando hasta detenerse al lado de la silla en donde Rachel estaba sentada escuchando cada palabra.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Santana. Era la primera vez que escuchaba que estaba en riesgo su trabajo por la actuación de la noche anterior ya que no creyó que había sido tan grave.

"Te dije que es un lugar al que van muchos productores a buscar gente, Santana. Tienes suerte de que anoche no había ninguno" dijo Cassandra apoyando una mano en el hombro de su pequeña novia.

"Lo siento" dijo la latina, pareciendo particularmente (ahora) conflictuada.

"Espero que no vuelva a repetirse" dijo Cassandra

"Enseñame a ser sexy" dijo Santana saltando de su lugar en el sillón y corriendo a detenerse al frente de la profesora.

"No" dijo Cassandra

"Por favor. Eres la única que puede hacerlo" dijo Santana

"No" dijo una voz, mucho más profunda y mucho más enojada de lo que alguna de ellas hubiera escuchado alguna vez.

"¿Dios?" preguntó Santana mirando hacia el cielo.

"No soy Dios, pero puedo hacer que lo conozcas si vuelves a pedirle algo así a Cassie" dijo la misma voz pero esta vez, se dieron cuenta que venía de la silla que estaba a la derecha de Cassandra y del pequeño cuerpo en donde habitaba Rachel Berry.

"Pero si te enseño a vos a ser sexy..." comenzó a decir Santana hasta que vio que Rachel se levantó, y pudo notar el brillo extraño en sus ojos. Santana conocía algo de la diva, lo suficiente, como para saber que no era momento de seguir insistiendo o seguir hablando. Por lo tanto, su boca se cerró y quedó formando una línea perfectamente recta.

"Eres lo suficientemente sexy como para gobernar toda una escuela, eres lo suficientemente sexy como para subir a un maldito escenario y ganarte el corazón de todos los hombres y mujeres sin necesidad de estar queriendo darle un hijo al micrófono de turno. Simplemente, sueles tomar malas decisiones para llamar la atención. Y no voy a permitir que le demuestres a Cassandra que puedes ser sexy cuando ya lo eres, y lo sabes" dijo la diva firmemente, parándose al frente de Cassie para terminar al medio de su novia y su amiga.

Santana cerró la boca y sabía muy bien que no era el momento para bromear del tema y presintió que lo mejor era dar un paso hacia atrás.

"Lo siento" dijo la latina.

"Tienes que dejar de consumir tanto alcohol, Santana" dijo Cassandra.

"Habló quien desayuna con vodka" dijo la latina cayendo pesadamente en el sillón, otra vez. "Estaba nerviosa y Britt me llevó esa botella, y pensé que era lo mejor para sacarme los nervios."

"Nosotras no quisimos entrar al baño en ese momento porque pensábamos que estaban teniendo sexo, Santana. Podrías haberte quitado los nervios con eso" dijo Cassie aprovechando el momento y pasando sus manos por la cintura de la diva para atraerla hacia su cuerpo.

"Oh, eso no se me había ocurrido" dijo Santana

"Bueno, ahora ya lo sabes." dijo Cassandra "Trata de que no se repita lo de anoche y estaremos todas bien"

"Todos, no te olvides de Kurt" dijo Rachel

"¿Es un hombre?" preguntó Cassandra justo cuando la puerta se abría y Brittany entraba junto a Quinn y Kurt quienes cargaban las pizzas.

Los tres pasaron al lado de la pareja sin decir nada y dejando la puerta del departamento abierta.

Kurt dejó rápido la comida, sacó su celular y se detuvo adelante de su amiga y su novia para sacarle una foto.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Cassandra

"Si alguien me dice alguna vez..." dijo Kurt cerrando la puerta "Que eres una insensible hija de perra, puedo mostrarle esta foto y decir: la insensible hija de perra tiene un corazón. No se muestra muy seguido, pero ahí está"

"Que gran amigo que eres" dijo Cassandra irónicamente

"Gracias, lo intento" dijo Kurt pasando a la mesa en donde Quinn ya había abierto todas las cajas de pizza.

"Un día, le voy a cortar lo que tiene entre las piernas, y va a ser tan perfecto mi trabajo, que realmente va a ser una mujer" dijo Cassandra en el oído de la diva.

"Tenemos que trabajar en tu ira" dijo Rachel "Estas enojada con algo o alguien y terminas agrediendo a todos"

"Si, si, vamos a comer" dijo Cassandra besando el cuello de la diva y soltándola.

"Pensé que podíamos comer como estábamos" dijo Rachel haciendo un puchero al sentir frío en su espalda al separarse Cassandra de ella.

"Cuando estemos en mi casa y desnudas las dos, podremos comer así" dijo la profesora caminando hacia los compañeros de departamento de su novia.

* * *

Fue cerca del estreno de la obra, que Cassandra escuchó la conversación. Más allá de todo, ya estaban dentro del cuarto mes de relación con Rachel.

Santana había mejorado y mucho sus actuaciones en bar y compensaba con lo que iba aprendiendo en los cursos que hacía.

Mientras Quinn y Brittany disfrutaban su nueva etapa en Julliard.

Y Kurt seguía siendo Kurt, con o sin Adam.

"En serio, me gusta pasar las noches con ella" decía Rachel cuando Cassie pasaba rumbo al baño, semidesnuda.

"Pero alguna vez tienes que salir con todos nosotros" dijo una voz por el altavoz del teléfono de la diva, que Cassandra reconoció como el coprotagonista de la obra.

"Veré que puedo hacer" dijo Rachel mirando a Cassie.

"Eso siempre significa no" dijo la otra voz. "Nos vemos en un rato" agregó antes de terminar la comunicación.

"Ve" dijo Cassandra caminando hacia la diva y sentándose a su lado. "Es importante que te lleves bien con la mayoría de tus compañeros del teatro"

"Pero..." dijo Rachel

"Además, yo tengo _esa_ reunión hoy" dijo Cassandra

"¿Esa reunión?" preguntó la diva abriendo los ojos. Sabía de que reunión se trataba. En una de las cenas semanales con Shelby hacía casi un mes atrás, la madre de la diva había empezado a exigir una reunión con Cassandra únicamente para discutir ciertas cosas. Rachel había sido una de las principales instigadoras de las distintas excusas que Cassandra tenía para no reunirse con ella.

"Ya no puedo seguir atrasándola o salir con alguna excusa. Se supone que soy lo suficientemente adulta como para no esquivar a la madre de mi novia" dijo Cassie riendo.

"Pero Shelby es terrorífica" dijo Rachel "Esas fueron tus palabras"

"Sé manejarla, Schwimmer." dijo Cassandra dejando un beso en la frente de la diva antes de volver al cuarto. "Ve y hazte amiga de tus compañeros en el teatro y así, después, tienes un poco de gente normal a tu alrededor"

"¿Vas a esperarme al terminar el ensayo?" preguntó la diva caminando detrás de ella.

"Hoy no, porque si lo hago, voy a intentar encontrar excusas para no ir a cenar con tu madre" dijo Cassandra "Además, Santana quiere practicar _My Headband" _

"¿Sigue con esa idea?" preguntó la diva

"Dice que después de cantarla generalmente tiene un gran orgasmo"

"Eso es porque de alguna forma Brittany encuentra excitación en esa canción, Cassie".

* * *

"Así que...¿Cassandra July?" preguntó una de las más antiguas actrices que tenía el elenco. Judy algo, se llamaba, pero Rachel no solía prestarle demasiado atención a los apellidos a no ser que hubiera nombres repetidos.

"¿Cómo hiciste para domar a la fiera?" preguntó Josh uno de los hombres.

"¿Había que domarla?" preguntó la diva antes de tomar un trago de cerveza.

"¿Cómo hiciste para que te deje venir?" preguntó Jhonny, el que la había llamado esa misma tarde para intentar convencerla.

"No tuve que hacer mucho, escuchó la conversación y me dijo que viniera. Además tiene una reunión con mi madre hoy, y dijo que era mejor así no seguía atrasándola." dijo la diva.

"¿Investigaste su pasado?" preguntó Judy

"Solo el video de su explosión, ¿por?" preguntó la diva.

"Pregunto porque dijiste que escuchó la conversación" dijo la mujer

"Si, la escuchó porque había puesto a Jhonny en altavoz y porque justo pasó para el baño. No suele escuchar mis conversaciones" dijo Rachel

"¿En serio?" preguntaron todos en la mesa.

"¿Por qué presiento que hay algo que me quieren decir y no se animan?" preguntó la diva

"¿Qué tanto sabes de Cassandra July? En realidad, ¿de su pasado amoroso?" preguntó Josh

"Casi nada, no es algo que me interese demasiado." dijo Rachel.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Judy

"A mi me interesaría saber que la mujer con la que estoy fue dejada, literalmente, en el altar, por un tipo celoso y controlador que huyó con la hermana de la novia" dijo Josh y se acercó hacia la diva esperando la reacción de la misma cuando las palabras entraran en su mente y fueran analizadas.

"No sabía que tenía una hermana" dijo Rachel y Jhonny le comenzó a contar la historia de como fue, aunque la única presente, 10 años atrás, había sido Judy.

* * *

"¡Oh! La gran Cassandra July tuvo la decencia de reunirse conmigo. Una simple mujer, común y corriente de NY" dijo Shelby irónicamente en cuanto vio a Cassie acercarse a la mesa. "¿Dónde está mi hija?"

"Salió con sus compañeros de teatro" dijo Cassie. "Y antes de que digas algo, no. No tuve nada que ver con que no lo hiciera antes. Recién hoy me enteré que sus compañeros querían que ella saliera y fue de casualidad"

"No iba a decir nada" dijo Shelby

"No, claro." dijo Cassandra mirando a la madre de su novia.

"¿Quieres que ordenemos primero antes de que me empieces a responder todas las preguntas que tengo con respecto a su relación?" preguntó Shelby llamando a la moza. Cassandra giró sus ojos e internamente pensó que sabía que tendría que haber esperado esto de su suegra.

* * *

"¿Perdón?" preguntó Quinn mientras escuchaba lo que la diva rápidamente le estaba contando. Ella se había acostado a dormir, aprovechando que Santana y Brittany no estaban todavía en el departamento y que Kurt se había ido con Adam, cuando su celular sonó y una muy histérica Rachel Berry hablaba del otro lado.

Ahora escuchando la historia, pensaba que podía haber puesto nerviosa a Rachel, sobre todo después de revisar cada página de internet en la que se contaba la historia de Cassandra antes y después del escándolo.

"Es cierto" dijo Rachel cansada.

"Si, lo confirmamos hace media hora atrás, Rachel." dijo Quinn preocupada. ¿Por qué era tan grave?

"Judy contó que estaba en la boda, y que cuando el prometido de ella, la dejó en el altar y agarró a su hermana, ésta se dio vuelta y le dijo a Cassie que nunca iba a ser amada. Realmente amada." dijo la diva triste.

"No entiendo porque tuvieron que esperar a que ella llegara al altar. Podrían haberla dejado la noche anterior y evitarse el escándalo" dijo Quinn

"¿Lo harías?" preguntó la diva.

"Hubiera convencido a Santana de que dijera que estaba enamorada de vos el día de tu casamiento, fallido por suerte, con Finn" dijo Quinn "Si llegaba a tiempo, por supuesto. Fue algo bueno lo de mi accidente"

"Si, para los que no querían que me casara con Finn. Yo la pasé muy mal pensando en que no iba a verte más viva. Pero...¿qué crees que deba hacer?" preguntó la diva.

"¿Por qué debes hacer algo?" preguntó Quinn

"Ahora entiendo muchas cosas. Esa manera que tiene de no decirme realmente lo que siente. O a veces, esa mirada extraña cuando me ve hablando con alguien." dijo la diva

"O esa locura que tiene de llamarte Schwimmer cuando están en público" dijo Quinn

"O no querer presentarme todavía a su familia" dijo la diva.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" preguntó Quinn

"Esperar" dijo la diva

"¿Qué ella te cuente?"

"No me lo contó hasta ahora...así que me parece que tengo que cambiar de plan" dijo Rachel sentándose a pensar.

* * *

"Espero que el tiempo en el FBI haya sido satisfactorio" dijo Cassandra.

"No estuve en el FBI" dijo Shelby.

"Parecía como si fueras a intentar hacerme un interrogatorio" dijo la ex profesora

"Tengo mis razones para solicitar una reunión con la novia de mi hija" dijo Shelby

"¿Cómo cuál?¿Hacerme pasar un mal momento?"

"Además, pero eso solo es más divertido cuando Rachel esté presente" dijo Shelby. "Pero exigí esta reunión por otra razón"

"¿Cuál?" preguntó Cassandra.

"Encontré esto. Me parece que es mejor que me cuentes tú la historia" dijo Shelby pasando unas hojas sobre la mesa.

"¿Qué tiene que ver esto con...?" preguntó Cassandra mirando las hojas.

"¿Con Rachel? Quiero ver en que puede afectar esto a tu relación con ella." dijo Shelby

"Me estoy permitiendo volver a sentir, ella me permite volver a hacerlo. No tiene porque afectarme esto. Porque afectarnos" dijo Cassandra devolviendo las hojas a Shelby.

"Pero todavía no le has dicho lo que sientes. Ella no te ha dicho lo que siente" dijo Shelby.

"Ese es un problema de nuestra relación" dijo Cassandra

* * *

Rachel decidió pasar la noche con Cassandra y se encontró con que su novia no había regresado todavía, por lo tanto se acostó en el sillón a esperarla.

* * *

"Ahora. Cuéntame la historia" dijo Shelby y Cassandra suspiró.

Después de muchos minutos de debatir, terminó ganando una cosa a favor. Si lograba algo de empatía por parte de su suegra, probablemente estas incómodas cenas a solas fueran a ser canceladas. Además, en algún momento tanto ella, Rachel y sus padres, iban a enterarse de lo que había sucedido en el pasado.

"voy a contar la historia resumida." dijo Cassandra

"¿Resumida?"

"Bastante resumida"

"El día de mi boda, me dejó llegar hasta el altar, en donde me esperaba sonriendo. Cuando nos enfrentamos, me dijo que no iba a casarse conmigo. Me dijo que nadie podría nunca amarme, que él se había cansado de mi y se había enamorado en el camino de alguien más. Agarró la mano de mi hermana, quien me dijo también que nadie podría amarme y se marcharon. Unos días después fue el escándalo y el fin de mi carrera en Broadway"

"Eso es resumido" dijo Shelby

"Eventualmente, se equivocaron. Mi familia me ama." dijo Cassandra

"¿Crees que Rachel te ama?" preguntó Shelby

"Si tengo suerte, si" dijo Cassandra.

* * *

Entró en el departamento golpeando la puerta, y arrepintiéndose al momento de ver el pequeño cuerpo de la diva acostado en el sillón.

Se sentó a su lado, agradeciendo el hecho de que no se hubiera despertado y comenzó a acariciar su cabello despacio.

"Te amo" dijo Cassie mientras besaba la frente de Rachel .

Decidió acostarse con ella en el sillón, pero antes irse a cambiar al cuarto. No se dio cuenta de que Rachel abrió los ojos apenas la sintió salir del living.

* * *

Cuando salió del baño, lo primero que notó fue la música lenta sonando por todo el departamento y las luces bajas en su cuarto.

"Siéntate" dijo Rachel a sus espaldas, y Cassandra quiso darse vuelta pero la diva no la dejo. "No, siéntate y podrás ver todo lo que quieras"

Cassandra asintió y caminó hacia la cama (suponía que ese era el lugar en donde debía sentarse) y giró para hacerlo, quedándose quieta en la mitad del camino al ver a Rachel completamente desnuda al frente suyo y apoyándose en el bastón que le había regalado unos meses atrás.

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó la profesora recuperando el aliento y el habla. "¿Es un nuevo aniversario y me olvidé?"

"No." dijo Rachel acercándose a Cassandra y dejando el bastón en la cama, mientras se sentaba encima de ella.

"Si estás esperando tener toda mi atención, puedo asegurarte que la vas a ir perdiendo mientras más tiempo pase viéndote desnuda" dijo Cassie poniendo sus manos en la cintura desnuda de su novia.

"Lo sé. Solo quería decirte algo y sé que tu reacción puede ser un poco variable." dijo la diva metiendo sus manos en la abundante cabellera rubia de Cassandra.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Cassandra.

"Que si no te gusta lo que digo, por lo menos no me vas a echar a la calle a patadas enseguida" dijo la diva.

"¿Me estás engañando?" preguntó Cassandra. "Eso puede ser lo único que puede hacerme echarte a patadas."

"Ni se me ocurriría, porque además tengo fanáticas tuyas en el departamento. Me quedaría durmiendo en la calle" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Cassandra comenzando a temer por lo que Rachel pudiera decirle. ¿Y si terminaba con ella después de una noche de sexo?

"Te amo" dijo Rachel mirando con atención los ojos de Cassandra y observando atentamente la reacción de su profesora.

Cassandra aumentó la presión que tenía sobre la cintura de la diva, atrayéndola más hacia si misma, como si no quisiera olvidar el momento. Si, le había dicho a Shelby, unas horas atrás, que su familia la amaba. Pero no era lo mismo escucharlo de la boca de Rachel y mucho menos después de como la había tratado al conocerla.

La diva, pudo ver pasar el miedo por el rostro y los ojos de Cassandra, mientras sentía la fuerza de ella no decaer en su cintura. Parecía como si no quisiera dejarla ir. Y Rachel no quería dejarla ir. Pero era el momento para decirlo.

"¿Cassie?" preguntó Rachel cuando se dio cuenta de que habían pasado 10 minutos en silencio, en la misma posición. Por suerte tenía el reloj digital de frente.

"¿Mmmh?" preguntó la profesora. Con la vista fija en la diva, con la misma fuerza en sus manos y con miles de pensamientos cruzando por su mente.

"¿Estás bien?"

"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?"

"Te amo" repitió Rachel esperando nuevamente la reacción. Pero la respuesta por parte de Cassandra no venía y sabía que no podía quedarse quieta 10 minutos más, por lo tanto comenzó dejar pequeños en el rostro estático de la profesora y en su cuello.

"Rachel, Rachel" dijo Cassie volviendo a la realidad y separando su rostro de ella.

"¿Qué?"

"Tengo..."

"No tienes que decirlo"

"Tengo que contartélo" dijo Cassandra

"¿Contarme qué?" preguntó Rachel, quien en realidad se esperaba una discusión sobre si Cassandra tenía que decirle o no que también la amaba. Si, la había escuchado en el sillón mientras se hacía la dormida, pero quería que en algún momento la profesora se atreviera a decírselo en la cara.

"Mi historia. Mi última relación"

"Ya lo sé" dijo Rachel

"¿Hace cuánto?" preguntó Cassandra sorprendida por la nueva revelación.

"Hace un tiempo en realidad, solo que hoy cuando me fui con mis compañeros del teatro, me enteré de un par de detalles que no sabía" dijo la diva

"¿Cómo lo que me dijeron antes de irse?"

"Eso si lo sabía"

"¿Entonces?"

"Como con quien se fue"

"Oh..."

"Sé lo que te dijeron, Cassie. Y no estoy de acuerdo. Eres amada, sobre todo por mi. Te amo. Y si es necesario que te lo repita constantemente, te lo voy a repetir todas las veces que sea necesario"

"Ya me sentía amada por vos, Schwimmer" dijo Cassandra, tratando de no dejar que las lágrimas ataquen sus ojos. Quería ver la cara de Rachel por lo menos en el momento en que se lo dijera.

"Cassie..." dijo Rachel moviendo sus caderas sensualmente sobre la falda de la profesora. Escucharla hablar así, tan cariñosamente, la volvía loca (sexualmente loca).

"Te amo" dijo Cassandra sintiendo como las caderas de Rachel, debajo de sus manos, se quedaron completamente quietas y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar emocionados al frente de los suyos.

Rachel no quiso responder, salvo besándola y eso fue lo que hizo.

"Rachel...hagamos el amor" dijo Cassandra acostando a la diva en la cama, mientras ella se desnudaba para comenzar a besar cada centímetro del cuerpo de la persona que amaba.

* * *

"Son las tres de la tarde y las ojeras que uds. dos cargan simbolizan que no tuvieron ni un segundo para dormir anoche" dijo Santana cuando vio entrar a Rachel y a Cassandra en el departamento.

"San, hace mucho que no pasamos noches sin dormir teniendo sexo" dijo Brittany

"Gracias al cielo por eso" dijo Kurt

"¿Cómo sabes que pasaron la noche teniendo sexo?" preguntó Quinn

"Se huele" dijo Brittany

"Es imposible, estan recién bañadas" dijo Kurt agarrando el cabello de Rachel y mostrando que estaba completamente mojado.

"¿Nunca oíste hablar de sexo en la ducha?" preguntó Cassandra guiñándole un ojo a Santana.

"Siento envidia. Total y pura envidia" dijo la latina agarrando a Brittany y saliendo del departamento.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_¿Cómo están?_

_Sé que no es muy gracioso este capítulo. Pero por un lado, tiene que tener una trama y además, quería tener más tiempo JulyBerry. Y por el otro, ando medio enferma (si, lo sé, salgo de los parciales y el maldito estudio y me terminó resfriando) y mi mente no trabaja en amplio espectro._

_Estoy trabajando en el Faberry también, pero bueno..._

_Una aclaración importante con respecto al capítulo. Las personas que lastimaron a Cassandra en el pasado no van a volver a aparecer. Solo las nombré para que, quizás, se entendiera el porque de algo de la locura de Cassandra y para darle un poco de ámbito a la historia. _

_¿Qué más les tenía que contar? No recuerdo, pero bueno, seguramente la próxima lo recordaré. _

_Kitties, gracias por animarse a leer esto y por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

_**VickyAgron: **por eso no había metido los bastones en el 4, sabía que iban a aparecer en el 5, era una escena que me daba vueltas en la cabeza. Puck va a aparecer, pronto quizás. No sé. Pero aparecerá en NY. No se va a perder ver a su princesa besar a una sexy mujer como Cassandra. Veamos hasta donde llega Santana. Jajaja. Gracias por la review! Saludos Vicky! _

_**BelleBerryD:** gracias por las reviews! Las leí a todas. Vamos a ver si puedo resumir una respuesta. No puedo asegurarte que haya lugar en ese departamento para mas personas, pero seguramente vas a entrar, de eso estate segura. Es una locura, realmente. Hiram y Shelby son como..no sé la verdad, pero se pasaron en esas cenas con Cassandra. Y si, no me gusta que fuera del Pezberry estén las dos separadas. Y el bastón es como un personaje más a esta altura. Jajaja. Muchas gracias por las reviews, en serio! Saludos!_

_**Zoelol:** muchas gracias por la review! Voy a hacer lo posible para no demorarme en actualizar aunque el tiempo a veces no corre demasiado a mi favor! _

_**UKII**: gracias por la review! Haré lo posible para no demorarme._

_**Ixiam:** veremos que otro rumbo puede llegar a tomar esto sin caer en el drama, porque me gusta demasiado como está para meter drama. Tampoco creo que termine demasiado pronto. Gracias a ti por la review! Nos leemos pronto! Saludos!_

_**Laars15: **menos Brittany, encargaron bastones todos, jajajaja. Seguro con el tiempo también triunfará Kurt y quien llegue a ese departamento, que pronto deberá transformarse en un lugar exclusivo para gente de Lima con talento (o sea, sin Finn). Gracias por la review! Que tengas un buen fin de semana! _

_Bueno Kitties, me fui._

_Besos Kitties!_

_Lore_


	7. I touch myself

**Título:** Viral

**Autora: **writergleek

**Capítulo: **7/?

**Palabras: **4,470

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Cassandra July

**Summary:** Después de los eventos de Wonder – ful, Rachel y Cassandra se encuentran. Un nuevo trabajo para la profesora que involucra a su alumna, unos amigos de dicha alumna mentalmente insanos y una relación no definida. Y un video enviado al foro de NYADA. Relación JulyBerry, Brittana. Amistad Pezberry, HummelBerry, Faberry, The Unholy Trinity.

**Rating: M**

******IMPORTANTE: ****adoro Pezberry, pero por alguna razón en este fic, solo me gusta que sean amigas. **

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**I touch myself**

Los seis meses de relación entre Cassandra y Rachel se acercaron rápidamente, mientras una había comenzado a ocupar gran parte del tiempo en que no veía a su pequeña novia, la otra pasaba gran parte de sus noches en el teatro, en su primera obra en Broadway y con un gran éxito.

"¿En qué piensas?" preguntó Rachel mirando como Cassandra guardaba un par de cosas en uno de sus maletines (el negro, que ese día combinaba con su ropa de ejecutiva)

"¿Puedes pedirte unos días libres?" preguntó la profesora acercándose a la diva quien asintió.

"Igual no va a hacer falta, han decidido cerrar el teatro por dos semanas, para hacer una remodelaciones. Supuestamente lo iban a hacer más adelante, pero parece que las recaudaciones son muy buenas" dijo la diva levantándose de la silla y acomodando el cuello de la camisa de Cassandra.

"¿Crees que es solo por eso?" preguntó Cassie sonriendo. "Si la obra recaudó es por su actriz principal." agregó.

"Basta" dijo Rachel poniéndose colorada y besando los labios de su profesora.

"Estamos en una época de timidez, por lo que veo" dijo Cassie sonriendo dulcemente.

"Algo así." dijo Rachel suspirando y mirando el reloj. "Tienes que irte" agregó "No queremos a Santana llamando a los gritos porque grabar su demo cuesta dinero y tú estas llegando tarde"

"Esa chica merece una noche de buen sexo, así puede salir de encima mío"

"Dijo lo mismo sobre vos"

"Lo bueno de esa frase es que Santana no sabe que eres más que satisfactoria en ese aspecto"

"Estoy preocupada de tanta dulzura hacia mi"

"¿Quieres que te grite, Schwimmer?"

"¿No podría castigarme, srta. July?" preguntó Rachel usando casi una voz de niña, y mirando sensualmente a su novia quien se quedó manteniendo el aliento porque no se iba a imaginar nunca, que Rachel, un viernes a la mañana, dijera en voz alta algo que para ella era una fantasía.

"Vas a pagar por esto, Schwimmer" dijo Cassandra dejando un beso en la frente de su novia y saliendo del departamento.

* * *

_Los nervios habían ganado a Rachel, de tal manera, que Quinn y Santana 24 horas antes del estreno de Funny Girl, decidieron hacer lo que era mejor para su amiga, y para ella y los demás habitantes del departamento._

"_No sé porque no quiso quedarse estos días con Cassandra" dijo Quinn mientras salían de la farmacia a donde Santana había conseguido que le vendan esa pastilla sin receta._

"_Creo que van a matarse entre las dos. ¿No notaste que Cassandra está tan o más nerviosa que ella?" preguntó la latina repasando un pequeño papel en donde tenía las instrucciones que habían anotado con Quinn unas horas antes y bajo el efecto del alcohol._

"_Creo que si tienen sexo se pueden calmar las dos." dijo Quinn_

"_Me parece que si tienen sexo con los nervios, mañana Rachel no va a poder caminar arriba de ese escenario" _

"_¿Qué quieres decir?"_

"_Quiero decir que yo se lo haría de una forma tan agresiva que no le dejaría oportunidad alguna para caminar" _

"_Le voy a contar a Cassandra"_

"_Cierto que ahora eres su mejor amiga"_

"_Soy su asistente, Santana. Además, quiero aprender a ser tan perra como ella. Es increíble como puede hacer a toda una habitación cerrar la boca con solo levantar un dedo. Nosotras no pudimos hacer eso en McKinley" _

"_Eso es porque la mayoría de nuestros súbditos no sabían lo que era un dedo" dijo Santana riendose de sus propias palabras._

"_¿Dónde estaban?¿Por qué no me avisaron que salieron? Pensé que les había pasado algo" dijo Rachel apenas las vio entrar en el departamento. Brittany sonreía pensando en otra cosa y Kurt giró sus ojos en hastío._

"_¿Quién te dejó tomar café?" preguntó Quinn notando la hiperactividad de la pequeña diva._

"_Nadie" dijo Rachel_

"_Brittany" dijo Kurt_

"_Podrías defender a tu amiga alguna vez" dijo Rachel. "Hasta yo la estoy defendiendo" _

"_Eso es porque si lo haces puede seguir dándote café." dijo Kurt_

"_Yo no enfrentaré la furia de Santana" dijo Rachel mirando a la latina quien miraba a Kurt un poco enojada._

"_Fue sin querer" dijo Kurt levantándose y escapando del departamento._

"_¿Tienes hambre?" preguntó Quinn mirando a la diva, sabía que no estaba comiendo muy bien, debido a los nervios. Y Cassandra ya la había retado esa misma mañana. A Quinn. No a Rachel. _

"_Algo" confesó la diva acercándose a la rubia, mientras Santana hablaba con Brittany._

"_Tienes que entender las ventajas y desventajas de que Rachel tome café en este estado, Britt" dijo la latina y como no lo dijo en voz baja, todas escucharon._

"_Pero a mi me gusta Rachel en cafeína. Parece una pequeña muñeca a pilas tratando de gastarse, y nunca lo hace. Es como esos conejos de la publicidad de las pilas" dijo la rubia y Santana suspiro._

"_Esta bien." dijo la latina. Nadie se sorprendía cuando Santana no se enojaba con Brittany, porque todos sabían que nunca iba a suceder. La amaba demasiado._

"_Hablando de pilas, San. Tenemos que cambiar las pilas de los vibradores" dijo Brittany y Santana tuvo la decencia, por lo menos, de ponerse colorada._

_Quinn decidió cocinar algo y Santana miraba a su rubia amiga mirar de reojo a la diva. Sabían que no iban a tener oportunidad alguna si Rachel seguía moviéndose en la cocina, el living y el departamento como si estuviera persiguiendo a un mosquito._

"_Creo que sono un celular" dijo Santana y Rachel corrió hacia su cuarto, pensando que era Cassandra, mientras Quinn aprovechó para servir el plato de Rachel y ponerlo en la mesa._

"_No, el mío no era" dijo Rachel notando que sus amigas ya estaban sentadas. "Gracias, Quinn" agregó mientras se sentaba y se ponía a comer._

"_De nada" dijo la rubia._

_Generalmente las cenas en ese departamento estaban cargados de risas y charlas, pero los nervios de Rachel solo producían una extraña tensión que comenzó a desvanecerse mientras Rachel vaciaba el plato._

"_No pensé que tenía tanta hambre" dijo dejando un pequeño pedazo de comida en el plato, que Brittany miró con deseo y comenzó a acercar su tenedor._

"_¡NO!" gritaron Quinn y Santana al ver a la rubia querer comer algo del plato de la diva. _

_Brittany hizo un puchero y Santana giró sus ojos, mirando su plato._

"_No es lo mismo" dijo Brittany_

"_Si es lo mismo" dijo Quinn_

"_No lo es. Se ve que el de Rachel estaba más rico" dijo Brittany_

"_El de Rachel es especial" dijo Santana_

"_¿Por qué?" preguntó Brittany_

"_Porque Rachel no comió mucho hoy y tenía que tener fuerzas extras" dijo Santana_

"_Pero si se quedó dormida en la mesa" dijo Brittany señalando a la diva quien tenía la cabeza apoyada al lado del plato y prácticamente estaba babeando._

"_Diablos, esa cosa si era de acción rápida" dijo Quinn_

"_Hay que preparar todo" dijo Santana levantándose y caminando hacia el cuarto de la diva para guardar ropa en un pequeño bolso._

"_¿Qué hay que hacer?" preguntó Brittany_

"_Vamos a dejarla con la única persona que puede soportarla hasta mañana a la noche" dijo Quinn_

"_¿Qué rayos es eso?" preguntó Cassandra abriendo la puerta de su departamento y viendo a Quinn cargando a Rachel_

"_¿No te estás acostando con ella como para reconocerla?" preguntó Brittany_

"_Dejénme reformular la pregunta, mientras la depositan suavemente en el sillón. Le llega a pasar algo antes de su estreno mañana, y seré yo quien le diga lo que sucedió. Pero no las iré a visitar al hospital" dijo Cassandra moviéndose para que Quinn entrara con la diva, seguida por la pareja, de la cual Santana tenía el bolso de Rachel._

"_Para serte sinceras, ya no la aguantabamos mas" dijo Santana_

"_Oh, como si fuera mejor que en sus nervios se metiera un micrófono por la vagina" dijo Cassandra mirando a Rachel y tomándole el pulso, por las dudas. Nunca se podía dejar de ser un paranoica en cuanto a lo que las jóvenes amigas de su novia le podrían haber dado._

"_No la matamos" dijo Quinn viendo lo que Cassandra estaba haciendo. "Solo le pusimos un somnífero muy fuerte" _

"_No tendrían que haber hecho eso. No saben si es alérgica a algo" dijo Cassandra_

"_No nos dejaba ni dormir" dijo Santana dejando el bolso con un golpe en el piso al lado del sillón. "Anoche se levantó a las 4 de la mañana, diciendo que se estaba olvidando las letras y se puso a repasar todo el guión, en voz alta. Incluidas las canciones" dijo Quinn_

"_La única que lo disfrutó fue Britt" agregó Santana._

"_Estoy esperando ver la película" dijo la rubia._

"_Lo peor, es que también contagia de nervios a Kurt" dijo Quinn_

"_Quien, cuando Rachel se logra calmar un poco, se queda mirándola con cara de cachorrito perdido, hasta que se levanta y comienza a sacudirla diciendo: ¡Estarás en Broadway!" dijo Santana "Como si ya no lo supiéramos" _

"_Y tú ni siquieras te apareces por el departamento para calmarlos con tus gritos" dijo Quinn señalando a Cassandra._

"_Tengo mis razones." dijo la mujer levantándose. "Ahora, vuelvan a su departamento a dormir, porque voy a asegurarme que después del estreno no puedan hacerlo por una semana." _

"_¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Ponerla a cantar?" preguntó Santana caminando hacia la puerta._

"_No." dijo Cassandra siguiéndolas para poner el seguro. "Le voy a hacer el amor tantas veces y de tal forma que solo pueda gritar" _

"_¿Sabías que eso solo va a hacer que ni yo ni Kurt podamos dormir? Santana y Brittany van a aprovechar el momento para meterse en la cama con uds." dijo Quinn sonriendo mientras Cassandra les cerraba la puerta en la cara saludando con la mano._

"_No parecía tan nerviosa" dijo Santana mientras hacían señas a un taxi, ya en la vereda, para volver a su departamento._

"_Ohhhhhhhh" dijo Rachel hundiendo su rostro en la almohada. Las luces eran demasiado brillantes, la cabeza le dolía y sentía como que un camión le había pasado por encima. _

"_Espero que sea un sueño sexual lo que te hace gemir así" dijo Cassandra._

"_¿Cassie?" preguntó la diva sin abrir los ojos. ¿Cómo estaba con ella si a la noche anterior estaba cenando en su departamento con sus amigos?¿Acaso Cassie fue a pasar la noche allá?_

"_Si, la misma" dijo Cassandra comenzando a acariciar la espalda de la diva._

"_¿Qué haces en el departamento? Dijiste que no querías verme hasta después del estreno" dijo la diva._

"_Estás en mi departamento" dijo Cassandra dejando un beso en uno de los hombros de la diva y levantándose de la cama. "Tus amigas te trajeron anoche. Voy a preparar algo para desayunar" _

"_No tengo hambre" dijo Rachel. Pero su estómago la traicionó, sonando por toda la habitación._

_La diva escuchó a Cassandra reír y dejar la habitación._

"_¿Cómo terminé acá?" preguntó minutos después entrando en la cocina._

"_Te lo voy a decir después del estreno" dijo Cassandra quien estaba cortando unas frutas sobre la mesada._

"_¿Por qué ahora no?" preguntó la diva. "No me dices muchas cosas antes del estreno. Ni siquiera la razón por la cual no querías verme hasta el mismo" _

"_No hagas puchero" dijo Cassandra. "Tengo mis razones y no creo que te hubieran gustado si las hubiera llevado a cabo antes del estreno. Y en cuanto a como terminaste acá, tiene que ver con tus amigas, y realmente, no sé si...quizás..." _

"_¿Quizás?" preguntó Rachel mirando como Cassandra se había quedado perdida en sus pensamientos._

"_Quizás te concentres más en lo que ellas te hicieron y puedas dejar de pensar en esta noche" dijo Cassandra._

"_No lo creo" dijo Rachel_

"_¿En serio?" preguntó Cassie sonriendo._

"_En serio" dijo la diva._

"_Por alguna razón, presiento que Rachel no quiere saber de nosotras" dijo Quinn sentándose en la primer fila del teatro, al lado de Cassandra._

"_Lo que uds hicieron anoche sirvió para que ella se distrajera todo el día. Pude verla enojada dar vueltas por todo mi departamento." dijo Cassandra. "Incluso desnuda" _

"_Quita esa mirada soñadora de tu cara" dijo Santana. "Nosotras seguimos sin dormir" _

"_¿Y ahora por qué?" preguntó Cassandra. _

"_Kurt se ofendió y empezó a gritar con esa aguda voz cuando vio que Rachel no estaba. Britt le contó lo que pasó" dijo Quinn_

"_Sin embargo, yo dormí muy bien" dijo Cassandra sonriendo _

"_Eres una maldita perra" dijo Santana mirando hacia el escenario cuando las luces comenzaron a apagarse._

_Rachel estaba estática. No podía salir del medio del escenario. La habían ovacionado de pie. Sus padres, Cassandra, sus amigos. Bueno, ellos tenían la obligación, pero el resto de los asistentes a la obra de teatro, no. _

"_¿Vas a salir en algún momento de ahí?" preguntó una de las personas del equipo técnico._

"_Lo siento" dijo la diva sacudiendo la cabeza para volver a la realidad._

_Llegó a su camerino después de recibir muchos aplausos y felicitaciones por los demás miembros de la obra y algunos del equipo técnico. Incluso del director. _

_Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se apoyó contra la misma, cerrando los ojos y dejando que toda la adrenalina comenzara a escaparse de su cuerpo. _

"_¿Estás segura?" preguntó alguien en su oído y cuando abrió sus ojos pudo ver el verde profundo de Cassandra al frente de ella._

"_¿En qué momento...?" preguntó Rachel sonriendo._

"_Estoy acá desde dos segundos antes de que terminara la obra, no quería que estuviera esto vacío" dijo Cassandra acomodando sus manos en la cintura de la diva._

"_¿Y los demás?" _

"_Los envié al restaurante a esperar." dijo Cassandra acortando las distancias y besando a Rachel profundamente._

"_¿Por qué fue eso?" preguntó la diva casi sin aliento cuando se separaron._

"_Solo quería besarte. Ahora..." dijo Cassandra separándose de ella "Cámbiate, que tenemos que ir al restaurante y después al bar con toda la gente de la obra a esperar la primera crítica." _

"_¿Vas a esperar conmigo?" preguntó Rachel sorprendida._

"_Schwimmer, voy a esperar contigo. Cuando se lean las críticas, te voy a arrancar de la silla en la que estés sentada, te voy a llevar a uno de esos sucios baños que hay cada bar de esta ciudad, y te voy a hacer gritar tanto de satisfacción que te vas a olvidar de que tu trabajo es actuar." _

"_¿Tengo que cambiarme?¿No puedes hacer eso ahora?" preguntó Rachel con los ojos completamente negros._

"_No creo que tus padres quieran cenar con nosotras después de que te haga tocar el cielo con las manos" dijo Cassandra sentándose en el pequeño sofá que había en el camerino para esperarla._

"_¿Cassie?" preguntó Rachel mientras se sacaba la ropa._

"_¿Si?" _

"_¿Por qué no quisiste estar conmigo antes del estreno?" _

"_Porque..." comenzó a decir Cassandra levantándose del sofá y caminando hacia la diva. "Verte toda excitada y que no era por mi, me hacía sentir un poco celosa, además de que constantemete lo único que quería hacer era desnudarte en ese mismo momento para que solo pensaras en ponerte así de nerviosa y excitada por estar conmigo." _

"_Podrías habermelo dicho"_

"_No, no podría. Porque realmente tenía más y más ganas de hacerlo cada vez que estábamos al frente de tus amigos y no creo que hubieran soportado mucho ver como te desnudaba y te tomaba sobre la mesa de la cocina" _

"_Santana si" _

"_¿En serio?" _

"_¡Mis amigos!" dijo Rachel recordando lo que Quinn y compañía habían hecho la noche anterior. "Esas malditas traicioneras" _

"_Lo recordaste" _

"_Las voy a matar" _

"_¿Puedo verlo?" _

"_Por supuesto. Voy a necesitar a alguien que me ofrezca una coartada" _

"_De acuerdo. Ahora, recibiste varios ramos de rosas." dijo Cassandra señalando el escritorio que extrañamente Rachel no había visto antes._

"_¿Y un bastón?" preguntó la diva viendo la forma de uno de esos envueltos._

"_Ese es mi regalo por haberlo logrado" dijo Cassie._

"_¿En serio?" _

"_Si, es el bastón que tenía el día que te vi por primera vez." _

"_Awww..." _

"_Vuelves a hacer eso refiriéndote a mi, y verás que el resultado no va a ser muy satisfactorio, Schwimmer" _

"_Quiero ver que lo intentes" dijo la diva corriendo con un pequeño grito y encerrándose en el baño que tenía en su camerino cuando vio a Cassandra abalanzarse sobre ella para tratar de atraparla._

"_¡Cobarde!" gritó la profesora desde el camerino._

* * *

"Berry, ¿qué rayos le pasa a tu novia?" preguntó Santana entrando en el departamento y tirándose en el sillón, sin importarle que Rachel estaba en una de las puntas y poniendo sus pies en sus faldas.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" preguntó la diva, sacando los pies de Santana de encima de ella. "Has pisado excremento de algún tipo de animal"

"Me trae suerte" dijo la latina. "Hoy me estuvo gritando todo el día"

"Seguramente te distraías leyendo la letra y contando alguna anécdota, mientras pasaba el tiempo de grabación" dijo la diva.

"Es mi demo, tengo que sentirme bien con la canción" dijo la latina.

"Santana, tu escribiste la mayoría de esas canciones"

"Si, pero tú y tu anciana novia las corrigieron"

"No creo que usar la palabra _sexo, trasero, vagina_ etc. servirían en todo un disco o que te consigan un teatro."

"Lo que me molesta es que uds. van a tener parte de las ganancias si las canciones les gustan a alguien."

"Primero tendrías que lograr terminar el maldito demo antes de ponerte a pensar si se pueden vender alguna de esas canciones."

"Ohhh por lo que veo tú estás pasando lo mismo que está pasando Cassandra" dijo Santana sentándose y mirando a Rachel. Que la diva respondiera casi enojada y utilizara la palabra _maldito_ en una frase era señal de que algo estaba pasando.

"No está pasando nada" dijo Rachel

"Si lo está. Y ahora siento curiosidad" dijo Santana. "¿Qué anda pasando? Cuéntale a tu mejor amiga"

"¿Desde cuando te consideras mi mejor amiga?"

"Desde el momento en que me di cuenta de que tienes el mismo amor por las vaginas que yo tengo y que tenemos, además de eso, algo en común"

"¿Qué más en común podemos llegar a tener?"

"Nos gustan las rubias sexys y bailarinas"

"No lo había pensado de esa manera."

"¿Qué estás haciendo acá a esta hora?"

"Estoy repasando el guión"

"Te lo sabes de memoria"

"Nunca viene mal repasarlo de nuevo"

"¿Pasa algo entre Cassandra y tú?¿Discutieron?"

"No discutimos, Santana"

"¿Entonces?"

"Estaba preparando una sorpresa para nuestro sexto aniversario." dijo Rachel.

"¿En serio?¿Puedo saber que és?"

"Solo porque nos gustan las rubias sexys ybailarinas" dijo Rachel comenzando a contarle su plan.

* * *

"¿Estás frustrada sexualmente?" gritó Santana unos días después. Estaban en el estudio de grabación y Cassandra no había dejado de gritarle. Por lo tanto, se cansó y envió al técnico de sonido que las ayudaba a tomar algo y se decidió a enfrentar a Cassandra. Solo por el placer de que podía atacar con algo. Además de que la mujer estaba cada vez más y más frustrada por algo y nadie sabía porque.

Todos suponían que era porque no podía tener relaciones sexuales con la diva, muy lejos de la realidad, pero como en todo esta parte, Cassandra tenía sus razones.

"¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?" preguntó la mujer enfrentándose a Santana

"Porque si estás teniendo problemas en llegar al orgasmo, siempre puedo ayudarte" dijo la latina cambiando el tono de su voz y guiñándole un ojo a Cassandra, quien la miraba con los ojos abiertos.

"Eres un asco. Te estaba gritando porque se ve que estuviste toda la noche exigiendo de más tu garganta, Santana" dijo Cassandra alejándose de la latina, por las dudas. A veces, cuando Rachel no se quedaba con ella en el departamento, pensaba que esta joven podía saltar sobre el pequeño cuerpo de su diva sin advertencia.

"Lo estás pensando" dijo Santana

"No lo estoy pensando. Estaba pensando en lo que puedes llegar a hacerle a Rachel si estás borracha una noche. Ahora, repasemos lo que hiciste mal en las canciones" dijo Cassandra poniendo play.

* * *

"Odio cuando tienes razón" dijo Santana cuando salieron del estudio de grabación.

"Te lo dije. No te grito por nada" dijo Cassandra mirando su celular y notando que todavía faltaban horas para que Rachel saliera del teatro.

"¿Así es como conquistaste a Berry?" preguntó Cassandra

"Hoy estás demasiado interesada en mis relaciones, Santana."

"Me interesa saber porque últimamente te pareces a una bomba a punto de explotar."

"¿Te interesa saberlo por qué...?"

"Porque me preocupa Rachel ¿De acuerdo? Y si se lo dices, puedo hacerte la vida muy imposible"

"¿Crees que voy a lastimar a Schwimmer?" preguntó Cassandra sorprendida. "No voy a hacerlo. Así que quédate tranquila"

"Mas te vale" dijo Santana.

* * *

Cassandra no había vuelto a ver el video del baile que la había unido a Rachel desde el momento en que se lo envió y lo vio en la página de NYADA. Y en ese momento, mientras esperaba que la diva saliera del teatro y fuera a su departamento, siendo que era la última noche de la obra antes del receso de dos semanas por remodelaciones, la extrañaba demasiado.

Mientras leía una vez más el correo que le había llegado unos cuantos días atrás, y seguía pensando que responder, se dio con el video.

Por lo tanto, puso play y no pudo evitarlo. Terminó masturbándose en el sillón del departamento, pensando en su novia, mirando a su novia y sobre todo, extrañando a la pequeña diva que todavía no llegaba.

No supo porque, pero terminó unos minutos antes de escuchar las llaves en la cerradura, y se acomodó rápidamente, cerrando la computadora, para que Rachel no sospechara nada.

"Cassie" dijo la diva caminando hacia ella y deteniéndose al frente al notar que la mujer estaba un poco agitada, un poco colorada y como si estuviera ocultando algo. "¿Estás bien?"

"Si, si" dijo Cassandra evitando encontrar sus ojos.

"Voy a dejar esto en el cuarto" dijo la diva señalando su bolso.

"De acuerdo" dijo Cassandra quien corrió hacia la cocina a lavarse las manos apenas vio a su novia desaparecer.

* * *

"Te digo que se estaba masturbando" dijo Rachel sentándose al lado de Quinn en el sillón del departamento.

"Y yo te digo que no es algo de lo que tengas que hablar conmigo" dijo la rubia

"Pensé que eras mi amiga" dijo la diva haciendo puchero.

"Si lo soy, pero no sé como ayudarte" dijo Quinn.

"¿Cómo que no sabes como ayudarme?" preguntó la diva

"Es que...yo no entiendo como...por qué la gente...se masturba" dijo Quinn, sin darse cuenta de que la puerta del departamento estaba siendo abierta y Santana, Brittany, Kurt y Adam escucharon esa parte.

"¿Nunca lo hiciste?" preguntó Rachel sorprendida. Ella no era quien para juzgarla. "Yo lo hice, sobre todo cuando estaba con Finn o con Brody. Esos dos solían dejarme insatisfecha"

"Rachel..." dijo Quinn avergonzada. Masturbación no era un tema que le gustara discutir, con nadie.

"¿Quinnie nunca se tocó?" preguntó Santana comenzando a reírse, mientras Brittany le pegaba en el hombro para que mantuviera un poco la compostura.

"Ese no era un tema del que hubiéramos esperado escuchar" dijo Kurt detrás de ellas.

"Y ahora todo este departamento lo sabe" dijo Quinn poniéndose completamente colorada.

"Cierren la boca. No ven que ahora se va a encerrar en si misma y no va a querer hablar más conmigo" dijo Rachel

"¿Cómo llegaron a hablar de Quinn y sus hábitos masturbatorios?" preguntó Santana todavía entre risas.

"¿Esa es una palabra?" se preguntó Rachel. "¿Dónde está Cassie?"

"Decidió volver al departamento" dijo Santana

"Esa maldita. La voy a agarrar con las manos en la masa" dijo la diva levantándose. "Lo siento Quinn, no los esperaba" agregó despacio abrazando a su amiga.

"Vamos a tener que poner una campana en la puerta para saber cuando entra alguien" dijo Kurt saludando a la diva.

* * *

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Rachel entrando silenciosamente en el departamento de Cassandra y viendo que ella estaba mirando su notebook.

"Respondiendo correos" dijo Cassandra como si fuera normal. Y esta vez si estaba respondiendo correos. Incluso _ese._

"Oh..." dijo Rachel sentándose a su lado.

"¿Qué tienes planeado para hoy?" preguntó Cassie. Era su sexto aniversario, y no sabía si la diva había o no planeado algo.

"Cosas." dijo Rachel

"¿Cosas?"

"Si. ¿Me vas a decir que te llevó a masturbarte ayer?" preguntó Rachel. Filtro y preocupación romántica no eran una gran mezcla en ella.

"¿Cómo...?"

"¿Crees que no sé como te ves después de un orgasmo? Memoricé cada detalle de tu rostro, cuando llegas y después"

"No lo pensé ni lo planeé, Rachel. Solo...estaba viendo correos y me encontré con el video de nuestro baile, y bueno...me puse a verlo..."

"¿Te masturbaste con un video nuestro?"

"Me masturbé más que nada con tu parte del baile"

"¿Te masturbaste pensando en mi?"

"Por supuesto."

"¿En serio?"

"Si, porque cuando pienso en ti, me toco, Rachel."

"¿Acabas de citar una canción de Divynils?"

"Creo que si"

"Bueno...cambiando de tema, tenemos reservaciones para cenar. Después, volveremos y tendrás mi regalo"

"No sabía que íbamos a intercambiar regalos"

"No vamos a intercambiar regalos" dijo la diva levantándose y guiñándole el ojo.

"Deee acuerdo" dijo Cassandra sonriendo.

* * *

"Necesito ir al baño" dijo Rachel separándose del cuerpo de Cassandra, quien después de que entraron al departamento, comenzó a atacar sus labios, sus cuellos, y cualquier parte del cuerpo visible de la diva.

"De acuerdo" dijo la profesora caminando hacia la cama. Por lo que no vio que Rachel agarró un bolso que estaba al lado de la puerta del cuarto de baño de la habitación.

Fueron exactamente 15 minutos en los que la diva demoró en cambiarse, más cinco minutos en los que demoró en calmarse.

"¿Schwimmer estás bien?" gritó Cassandra preocupada. Seguía vestida, simplemente por el hecho de que le gustaba cuando Rachel la desvestía.

"Si, si." respondió Rachel "Ya salgo" agregó agarrando el último objeto que la iba a ayudar y respirando profundamente antes de salir del baño.

"Oh...Dios...Mío" dijo Cassandra al ver salir a la diva, apoyándose en el bastón que ella le había regalado, con medias de lana hasta la mitad del muslo, una pollera a cuadros negra y blanca, una camisa blanca y una corbata negra mal puesta.

"¿Srta. July?" preguntó la diva, sonando tímida y a la vez sensual.

Cassandra después de recorrer con su mirada todo el cuerpo de la diva, volvió a mirar sus ojos. Pudo notar que ella estaba nerviosa, pero no podía entender el porque.

"¿Si, Rachel?" preguntó Cassandra levantándose de la cama.

"Vine por mi castigo" dijo la diva acariciando el bastón con la mano que no lo sostenía.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Cassandra entrando directamente en la fantasía que Rachel estaba actuando para ella.

"Si, srta. July" dijo Rachel lamiéndose los labios al ver la mirada de Cassandra.

"Entonces tenemos que remediar eso" dijo Cassandra "Y si te portas bien, probablemente pueda subir tus notas"

"De acuerdo, srta. July" dijo Rachel sonriendo antes de que su boca fuera atacada salvajemente por Cassandra.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_Tratando de volver al humor, les subo este capítulo que se me ocurrió hoy. No, en realidad venía planeándolo, pero realmente no sé como quedó, no estoy del todo bien. Pero hice lo mejor que pude. _

_Va a haber nueva familia que conocer más adelante ;)_

_El tema I Touch Myself les pertenece a Divynils, no a mi. _

_Cambié el rating por las dudas. Además de que es probable que el próximo capítulo comience después de éste, y si no, hay una escena que está dando vueltas en mi cabeza que tiene que ir en M._

_¿Qué más? Si, me voy para otro fandom en un rato, así que...bueno, nos vemos pronto y espero que haya sido más divertido que el capítulo anterior._

_Kitties! Gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**laars15:** no sé porque se me ocurrió eso, pero realmente no creo que vuelva a suceder. Vamos a conocer más de Cassandra en los próximos capítulos. Santana es sexy, pero por alguna razón pareció que quería demostrárselo al micrófono, jajaja. Gracias por los deseos de que me mejore, yo también quiero hacerlo. Nos leemos pronto! Besos!_

_**VickyAgron:** Santana está...extrañamente fuera de si misma ¿será NY? Queda más por conocer de Cassandra! Gracias por la review! Saludos Vicky!_

_Bueno Kitties!_

_Me fui!_

_Nos vemos prontito, espero._

_Besos, Kitties!_

_Lore._


	8. Conociendo a los padres

**Título:** Viral

**Autora: **writergleek

**Capítulo: 8**/?

**Palabras: **4,545

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Cassandra July

**Summary:** Después de los eventos de Wonder – ful, Rachel y Cassandra se encuentran. Un nuevo trabajo para la profesora que involucra a su alumna, unos amigos de dicha alumna mentalmente insanos y una relación no definida. Y un video enviado al foro de NYADA. Relación JulyBerry, Brittana. Amistad Pezberry, HummelBerry, Faberry, The Unholy Trinity.

**Rating: M**

******IMPORTANTE: ****adoro Pezberry, pero por alguna razón en este fic, solo me gusta que sean amigas. **

* * *

******Capítulo 8**

******Conociendo a los padres.**

Cassandra sabía que en algún momento iba a tener que decirle. Por un lado, porque una relación de 6 meses era más de lo que ella había imaginado con la diva.

Giró un poco en la cama para envolver entre sus brazos el cuerpo desnudo de Rachel, que dijo su nombre mientras Cassie la acomodaba.

Cassandra sonrió y hundió su nariz en el cabello de la diva.

Antes de animarse a acercarse a ella, Cassandra solía inventar en su cabeza cientos de escenarios involucrando a las dos. El más común y el más repetido, era uno en que Rachel la dejaba a los pocos meses de su nueva relación, gritando que ya no aguantaba más lo perra que era.

Pero eventualmente, no importaba que escenario fuera, Rachel volvía a ella, aunque sea para unas cuantas noches de sexo por semana. Hasta que mientras el tiempo pasaba, Rachel volvía a enamorarse profundamente de su profesora.

Eventualmente sus fantasías cambiaban y Cassandra a veces terminaba llorando porque Rachel no volvía con ella, sin embargo, le enviaba la invitación a su casamiento.

Pero, como al mes de esta relación con la diva, Cassandra se dio cuenta de que ya no necesitaba sus fantasías, porque Rachel parecía genuinamente interesada en ella. Además, el tiempo fue avanzando y Cassandra sentía cada vez más que la diva iba a traer cosas buenas a su vida, así como amor. Algo que siempre sintió que le faltaba.

Suspiró abrazando con más fuerza a Rachel y se levantó lo más despacio de la cama posible. Sabía que la diva iba a dormir hasta tarde, sobre todo porque terminaron de hacer ciertas actividades hacía dos horas atrás.

Se preparó un café, mientras miraba de lejos la computadora. Y decidió que lo mejor era ver si habían respondido o no. Sabía muy bien que habían estado revisando el correo cada dos minutos y que la respuesta ya estaba.

Cuando leyó la respuesta, gritó de frustración y se llevó las manos a la cara.

"¿Cassie?" preguntó la diva apareciendo completamente desnuda en la puerta del living. "¿Estás bien?"

"No" dijo Cassandra sacando las manos de su rostro y mirando los ojos de la diva, con amor, como solo podía mirarla.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Rachel caminando hasta ella y sentándose en su falda.

"Mis padres vienen a NY a conocerte" dijo Cassandra y Rachel la miró soprendida. No sabía si reírse o preocuparse, porque lo último lo haría más que nada por Cassie. Ella realmente quería conocer a la familia de su novia.

"¿Cuando?" preguntó Rachel tratando de no mostrar que estaba sonriendo.

"Llegan pasado mañana" dijo Cassandra.

"¿Por qué estás tan preocupada?"

"Son mis padres..."

"¿Y?"

"Y tengo 33 años y ellos vienen a conocer a la persona con la que estoy saliendo para saber si es o no apta para su hija menor"

"¿Eres la menor?"

"No es el tema en cuestión, Rachel"

"Lo siento"

"No sabes lo que son mis padres"

"No creo que sean tan malos"

"Están locos, Rachel"

"No puede ser tan malo"

"¿Crees que tus padres a tus 33 años van a seguir tratando de juzgar a la persona con la que estés?"

"Seguro. Ellos son así desde que nací, creo que serán así por mucho tiempo más"

"Me das una gran esperanza"

"No creo que sea tan malo, insisto"

"Tu y esa forma de ver el bien en las personas, aún sin conocerlas"

"Me quieres por eso"

"No, te amo por eso" dijo Cassandra besándola.

* * *

"Pensé que no íbamos a verte en dos días, más o menos" dijo Santana cuando Rachel entró para la hora de la cena en el departamento.

"Sé que me extrañas, Santana. Entonces debo venir para hacerte saber que estoy bien" dijo la diva sonriendo, y todos se dieron cuenta de que Cassandra venía caminando atrás.

"¿Qué le pasa a la señora?" preguntó Quinn "¿Me va a despedir?"

"¿Tengo razones para hacerlo Barbie?" preguntó Cassandra mirando Rachel

"No, no. Por supuesto que no" dijo Quinn negando con la cabeza.

"Ni siquiera que haya desaparecido el número de teléfono de cierto actor de Hollywood ¿verdad?" preguntó Cassandra

"¡Sabía que lo tenías! Te lo pedí un montón de veces y no lo encontré en ningún lado" dijo Quinn señalando a su jefa.

"Sabía que lo estabas buscando. ¿Crees que voy a dejarte que lo acoses?" preguntó Cassandra pasando una mano por la cintura de su novia.

"Si no puedo acosar famosos ¿para qué estoy trabajando con alguien que los tiene en su agenda telefónica?" preguntó Quinn sentándose frustrada en la mesa.

"No creo que sea por eso que te contraté. Pero si quieres, puedo despedirte...no, mejor renuncia, así no tengo que pagarte indemnización" dijo Cassandra

"¿Por qué la contrataste?" preguntó Santana claramente curiosa. "Eso siempre me llamó la atención."

"Porque ella puede soportarlas a uds. cuando yo no tengo ganas. Y Santana, tengo un límite de paciencia en cuanto a canciones de amor dedicadas a Brittany que puedo escuchar" dijo Cassandra

"Pensé que la sorpresa de Berry anoche ibas a estar de muy buen humor" dijo Santana "Pero se ve que en algo falló"

"¿Le pediste ayuda a esta cosa?" preguntó Cassandra señalando a la latina

"No, solo le conté lo que tenía planeado hacer. Ni que decir, que Santana parece poseer una imaginación bastante potente ya que cuando terminé de contarle salió corriendo hacia el baño y después volvió toda agitada" dijo la diva

"Me imagino. Si me lo hubieras contado también hubiera hecho lo mismo" dijo Cassie en el oído de la diva, quien sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

"¿Qué te dijo?" preguntó Quinn.

"Nada" dijo la diva

"No tenías porque contar de mis hábitos masturbatorios, Berry. Por lo menos no al frente de la virgen María aquí presente" dijo Santana señalando a Quinn

"¿Por qué mejor no buscas las cosas que viniste a buscar y nos vamos? Presiento que ésto no va a continuar bien" dijo Cassandra en el oído de la diva.

"¿Otra vez con mis hábitos? Simplemente no siento la necesidad de estimularme yo sola" dijo Quinn

"Eso quiere decir que eres una frígida" dijo Santana.

Brittany miraba como si fuera un partido de tenis.

Y Kurt comenzaba a ponerse colorado, desde la punta de las orejas y bajando.

"Bueno, nos vamos" dijo Rachel volviendo con un bolso más lleno de ropa limpia.

"Ahora se ponía interesante." dijo Cassie mirando a Quinn y a Santana que se estaban mirando fijamente. "Santana llamó a Quinn frígida y ahora, si miras atentamente, Quinn está mordiéndose la mejilla, mirando a Santana con esos ojos asesinos, buscando mentalmente una respuesta."

"Ohh..." dijo Rachel. "¿Quieres que nos quedemos a ver como termina o seguimos?" dijo la diva.

"¿Uds. dos en que andan?" preguntó Kurt. "A pesar del exterior calmo de Rachel, estoy seguro que su interior esta bullendo de nervios, sobre todo por sus ojos. Brillan de esa forma, como el día que subió al escenario y nos hizo ganar las Nacionales"

"¿Con qué canción?" preguntó Cassandra interesada

"Una de Celine Dion" dijo Kurt

"Guau." dijo la profesora.

"Estoy calmada por dentro también Kurt" dijo Rachel

"No lo parece. ¿Acaso vas a tener que conocer a los padres de Cassandra?" preguntó Kurt, tirando la pregunta como si fuera una caña de pescar. Sabía que algo estaba pasando. "¡Oh, por Dios!¡Vas a conocer a los padres de Cassandra!" gritó al darse cuenta de que había adivinado al ver los ojos de Rachel abrirse enormemente y Cassandra girando sus ojos.

"¿Cuándo?" preguntó Brittany que se había cansado de su novia y Quinn mirándose fijamente.

"Mañana a la noche" dijo Rachel. "Llegan a la mañana a la ciudad y quieren cenar con nosotras, en la tranquilidad del departamento de Cassandra, para hablar de nuestra relación y como se ha vuelto formal. Y porque no supieron nada hasta que ya llevábamos 5 meses de novias y ni siquiera por parte de su hija, sino por Thomas"

"Ohhh ¿drama?" preguntó Kurt levantando las cejas. "¿Vas a grabar la reunión?"

"No creo." dijo la diva. "Además, Cassie dijo que sus padres están locos"

"Oh. Me encantaría poder estar presente y verlo" dijo Kurt triste

"Si quieres te haces mozo y nos sirves y puedes presenciar todo. Mis padres se van a horrorizar al ver que no tengo un mayordomo" dijo Cassandra.

"¿Por qué se horrorizarían?" preguntó Rachel con esta nueva información.

"Mis padres son de una cuna...un poco alta." dijo Cassandra. "Creo que ni siquiera nos cambiaban el pañal"

"Oh Dios, vas a estar con gente estirada" dijo Kurt

"Alimenta mi alegría, Kurt" dijio Rachel

* * *

Rachel se despertó con el sonido de voces en el living y supuso que lo mejor era ponerse algo de ropa encima, por las dudas.

Respiró aliviada cuando salió y pudo ver que era Quinn quien estaba discutiendo unas cosas de la agenda de Cassandra.

"No entiendo porque dedicas la mayor parte del tiempo en promover a Rachel. No le hace falta. Santana en cambio..." dijo Quinn deteniéndose al momento en que Cassandra levantó una mano para detenerla.

"Santana no está lista. No hasta que tenga un demo decente para hacerlo. Además de que tiene que mejorar un poco la actitud. Tanto sexo no va a vender, salvo para recibir unas cuantas ofertas a películas pornográficas." dijo Cassandra

"Es Santana, no se espera más cosas. Ahora ¿puedes enseñarme como haces para que tu presencia sea tan fuerte en una habitación?" preguntó Quinn

"No. Porque eso me lo gané después de parecer una mujer drogada en un escenario de Broadway. Ah, y tener buenos sobrenombres para mis alumnos" dijo Cassie

"¿Schwimmer es un buen sobrenombre?" preguntó Quinn

"Schwimmer es especial en todo sentido." dijo Cassandra descubriendo a la diva en la puerta del living. "Además, dejemos esta conversación sentimental que tengo cosas que hacer"

"¿Cómo qué?¿Atacar sexualmente a Rachel mientras duerme?" preguntó Quinn riendo.

"Nunca se me había ocurrido eso. Pero voy a tener que discutirlo con ella para que no piense que es raro si llega a ocurrir." dijo la mujer

"¿Entonces puedo despertarla y decirle eso?" preguntó Quinn

"Seguramente ya lo escuchó" dijo Cassandra señalando con su rostro hacia la puerta.

"¡Rach! ¡Que bueno verte viva!" dijo Quinn corriendo hacia su amiga para abrazarla.

"Me viste anoche, Quinn" dijo la diva devolviendo el abrazo.

"Si, pero anoche estaba planeando las 1000 formas de matar a Santana y que nadie se de cuenta. Además, nunca sé en que estado te dejan las noches con Cassie." dijo la rubia.

"No puedo saber si tus amigos creen que soy una meretriz, una adicta al sexo o simplemente soy loca" dijo Cassie levantándose. "Voy a hacer unas compras para esta noche, quédate hablando con Inocencia Interrumpida"

"¿Inocencia interrumpida?" preguntó Quinn "No me encerraron ningún manicomio"

"No me importa Angelina Jolie" dijo Cassie dejando un beso en la frente de Rachel y saliendo del departamento.

"No sé como lo hace, pero esa mujer tiene tanto por enseñarme y no quiere hacerlo Rachel. Dile algo" suplicó Quinn

"¿No crees que fue suficiente cuando tenías el reinado de terror en la escuela?" preguntó la diva caminando hacia la cocina para servirse una taza de café.

"Eso no fue un reinado de terror, Rach." dijo Quinn siguiéndola. "Fue un juego de niños comparado con lo que me has contado que esta mujer hace en un aula. Además, he visto la presencia que tiene en una habitación"

"Para ciertas personas fue un reinado de terror" dijo la diva.

"Oh, lo siento" dijo Quinn recordando quien podía ser ciertas personas.

"Está bien. Solo digo que no creo que lo mejor sea seguir aspirando a eso"

"Pero es que...imagina cuando sea una actriz famosa, si entro en una habitación y todos se quedan callados y me miran atentamente por tener esa magnífica presencia, sería genial."

"Quinn, una vez te dije que eras la chica más hermosa que conocía pero que también eres más. Solo con pararte en la puerta de una habitación ya haces que todos los ojos giren hacia ti" dijo la diva.

"Pero no me temen, Rach. ¡No me temen!"

"Eso no es lo único importante" dijo Rachel

"Si lo es...quiero inspirar temor"

"Haz una maldita película de terror y sé la terrórifica pero bella malvada que se sale con la suya"

"Oh...esa es buena idea."

"Y mientras escribes el guión, intenta conseguir liberar algo de tensión" dijo la diva.

"No me hace tanta falta el sexo" dijo Quinn enojada.

"¿Estás segura?"

"Estoy segura. ¿Sabes lo que me regaló Brittany esta mañana?"

"¿Qué?"

"Un vibrador enorme, nuevo, que según ellas me va a ayudar a liberarme"

"Mezclalo con los juguetes sexuales que ellas tienen, puedo asegurarte que no van a notar la diferencia"

"Si, pero no quiero hacerlo. Demasiado tiempo pierdo cambiando las pilas nuevas por unas viejas, así no gritan tanto"

"¿Esa eres tú? Pensé que era Kurt"

"Por favor, Kurt no se acercaría a ese cajón ni por un nuevo par de zapatos Manolo's Blahnik"

"En eso tienes razón"

* * *

Quinn se marchó como una hora después y Rachel decidió bañarse para no perder tiempo para la cena. Tenían que prepararla todavía.

Cuando Rachel salió de la ducha, envuelta en solo una toalla, escuchó ruido de botellas chocar en la cocina y se acercó para ver que estaba pasando.

"Pensé que lo habías dejado" dijo al ver las botellas de vodka y tequila en la mesa.

"Sabes que solo bebo en unas cuantas y pequeñas reuniones sociales. Esto..." dijo Cassandra señalando las botellas, "es para mis padres. Mi madre, precisamente"

"¿Todas esas botellas?" preguntó Rachel, había cerca de 10

"Si se extiende esta cena, si. ¿Crees que podrías perdornarme si me emborracho?"

"No" dijo Rachel "Porque si es tan malo como sigues pintándolo, no voy a soportarlo sobria yo sola"

"Está bien. Emborráchate conmigo" dijo Cassandra

"No me voy a emborrachar la primer vez que conozco a tus padres. Quizás para las fiestas" dijo Rachel.

"Esa es la actitud, Schwimmer" dijo Cassandra.

* * *

Rachel se sorprendió por la belleza de los padres de Cassandra.

La mujer era rubia y casi tan hermosa como su novia. Pero el padre de Cassandra, medía casi un metro noventa y tenía los ojos verdes de su novia.

"¡Es tan chiquita!" dijo Goldie, la madre de Cassandra apretando los cachetes de Rachel y mirándola a la cara. Excitada por conocer a la joven.

"¿Cómo es que no estás presa?" dijo Richard, el padre de la profesora. "Prácticamente la conociste en la cuna"

"Tiene 19 años" dijo Cassie sentándose pesadamente, mientras veía como sus padres medían de todas formas a la diva.

"Pero es chiquita, ¿estás segura que tiene esa edad?" dijo Goldie tocando el cabello de la diva. "Además, es tan suave. ¿Lograste hacer que una muñeca inflable cobrara vida?"

"¿Cómo rayos voy a hacer eso si ni siquiera sé de lo que estás hablando?" dijo Cassandra

"Cuando Thomas nos contó que estabas en pareja hacía 5 meses, no podíamos creerlo" dijo Richard sentándose al lado de su hija. "Y encima, demoraste en responder el correo electrónico"

"Lo siento, es que no creí que fuera tan importante para uds. conocerla. Todavía" dijo Cassandra. "Y no quería que ella los conociera"

"Sé que no somos perfectamente los padres del siglo en cuanto al momento de conocer a nuestras nueras" dijo Richard. "Pero sabes muy bien porque ésto nos está emocionando"

"Porque están aburridos en esa enorme casa de campo" dijo Cassandra

"Exacto. Además tu madre dejó de beber" dijo Richard

"¡Increíble! Ahora, ¿puedes hacer que le saque las manos de encima a mi novia?" preguntó Cassandra mirando como su madre medía la cintura de la diva.

"Goldie, deja a la chica, que tenemos que empezar a interrogar a estas dos." dijo Richard y Cassie se levantó rápido para ir a pararse al lado de Rachel.

"Vamos a traer la cena" dijo la mujer. "¿Con qué quieren beberla?"

"Gaseosa para mi" dijo Goldie

"Lo mismo" dijo Richard.

"Me avisan que dejó de beber cuando ya compré todas esas cosas" dijo Cassandra dando media vuelta y metiéndose en la cocina, seguida por la diva.

"Creo que tu madre me tocó ciertas partes que solo tú estás permitida a tocar" dijo Rachel en voz baja.

"Siempre supe que era un poco bisexual" dijo Cassie guiñándole un ojo.

"No me gustan las mujeres mayores, a no ser que seas tú" dijo la diva.

"Mas te valía, porque si terminabas la frase en mayores, podía llegar a pegarte"

"¿Es ud. violenta con sus parejas, srta. July?"

"No uses el srta. July" dijo Cassandra con cara de dolor. "Sabes que no vamos a poder hacer nada hasta que ellos se vayan, y me vas a hacer distraer. Tenemos que enfrentar la Inquisición ahora"

"Puedo decir que estás peor que en el momento en que conociste a mis padres. Mis 3 padres"

"Es que esto es peor, Rachel. Puedes ver en que me voy a convertir en pocos años más. Recuerda la diferencia de edad. Así que si piensas en dejarme, cuando esto termine, ¿puedo pedirte que lo hagas rápido e indoloro?"

"No voy a tener ganas de dejarte. No me dejaste a pesar de conocer a mis tres padres, si tengo que recordártelo" dijo Rachel acercándose a Cassandra y abrazándola.

"Bueno, mejor" dijo la profesora besando a la diva. "Ahora, llevemosle esto a mis padres a ver si así termina esta noche y se van"

* * *

"Entonces..." dijo Goldie mirando a la pareja y después de halagar la cena que habían hecho. "¿Cómo se conocieron?"

"Rachel era mi alumna en NYADA" dijo Cassandra secamente

"Con razón no trabajas más ahí, si te acuestas con tus alumnas" dijo Richard. "Aunque debo estar orgulloso, de mis hijos eres la que mejor gusto tienes"

Cassie giró los ojos y miró a Rachel, tratando de pedirle disculpas.

"No nos acostamos, como ud. bien mencionó sr. July, hasta que nos habían anunciado de que las dos nos tomaríamos licencia por un año, más o menos" dijo Rachel

"¿Licencia por qué?" preguntó Goldie.

"Yo conseguí un papel en Broadway y Carmen decidió que lo mejor era que tuviera a alguien a mi lado que conociera ese mundo. Y pensó que era Cassie la mejor opción" dijo Rachel

"¿Sabes que tuvo un quiebre psicológico, verdad?" preguntó Richard

"Si, esa fue una de nuestras primeras discusiones como alumna y profesora" dijo Cassandra. "Rachel sabe algo de mi pasado, padre"

"Esa fue una de las razones por las que Carmen pensó que Cassie era la mejor opción. Cassie conoce Broadway y la presión que puede venir con eso" dijo Rachel

"Yo quiero saber como es que terminaron en una cama" dijo Richard

"No creo que ellas quieran contarte sus experiencias sexuales" dijo Goldie

"Pero...esta bien." dijo Richard un poco triste.

"Había mucha tensión sexual entre nosotras" dijo Cassandra

"Y muchas quejas sobre la atención que Cassandra ponía en mi en las clases" dijo Rachel

"Además de que Schwimmer era la única persona que solía responderme cuando le decia algo" dijo Cassie

"¿Te enfrentaste a Cassie y sigues viva?" preguntó Goldie

"¿Recuerdas cuando se peleaba con los amigos? No los veíamos durante meses, generalmente porque terminaban en el hospital" dijo Richard.

"¡Cassie!" dijo Rachel entre risueña y ofendida

"Me hacían enojar" dijo la mujer levantando los hombros.

"Ahora...¿por qué no nos enteramos de esta relación hasta los 5 meses?" preguntó Goldie

"Porque si fuera por mi todavía no se hubieran enterado" dijo Cassandra.

"No entiendo porque tanta reticencia a contarle a tus padres" dijo Richard

"Por esta extraña reunión. ¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Cassandra viendo como su madre sacaba una pelotita de su cartera y comenzaba a apretarla.

"Es una pelota de stress. Me sirve para cuando tengo ganas de tomar alcohol" dijo Goldie.

"De esas tendrías que tener, Schwimmer" dijo Cassandra "El problema es que el tamaño que necesitarías sería demasiado grande como para meterlo en este departamento o en el tuyo"

"¿No viven juntas?" preguntó Richard

"No, ella vive con sus amigos, en un pequeño basurero." dijo Cassie

"Te gusta mi pequeño basurero" dijo la diva

"Solo la parte que es tuya" dijo Cassandra.

Los padres de la mujer, miraban la interacción sorprendidos. Cassandra nunca se había comportado así con ninguna de sus parejas conocidas anteriormente.

"Se les va a meter una enorme cucaracha neoyorkina en la boca si no las cierran" dijo Cassie mirando a sus padres.

"Esto es completamente extraño" dijo Richard

"Tienes un lado cariñoso" dijo Goldie

"Pensé que solo podríamos imaginarlo mientras ideábamos tu plan de vida" dijo Richard

"O verlo en alguna película, cuando tuvimos que cambiar tu plan de vida al decidirte por la actuación" dijo Goldie

"O solo que fuera un recuerdo lejano cuando explotaste en el escenario y te comenzaron a llamar la _Loca Cassie_" dijo Richard

"Entendí" dijo Cassandra.

"Además de que cuando Thomas nos lo contó, no pudimos creerlo. Incluso fuimos a una vidente para averiguar si no te había poseído un demonio que antes había sido un querubín" dijo Goldie

"De acuerdo..." dijo Cassandra incrédula por las palabras de sus padres.

"¿Eres un demonio?" preguntó Rachel intentando ocultar lo divertida que estaba. "Siempre pensé que era un rumor" agregó

"Antes de dejarla salir de Iowa, tuvimos que hacerle unas extensas pruebas para asegurarnos de que no se convierta en una asesina psicótica" dijo Richard riendo. "Tendrías que haber visto el nivel de enojo que tenía"

"No creo que Cassie se pudiera convertir en una asesina" dijo Rachel. "Está loca, pero tiene sus razones"

"Tienes sentimientos hacia ella, eso es claro" dijo Richard.

"Cassie es una mujer fuerte, y sobre todo, hizo que yo fuera mejor" dijo Rachel. "Sin ella no hubiera podido lograr el papel que tengo en Broadway"

"Eso es...increíble" dijo Goldie.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la diva

"Nunca fui mucho de demostrar mis sentimientos" dijo Cassandra

"Y no la culpamos a ella, por supuesto. Creció en una casa en donde los sentimientos no eran una cuestión diaria" dijo Richard.

"Pero cuando pudimos darnos cuenta de eso, nuestros hijos ya eran grandes y nosotros no podíamos acercarnos a ellos" dijo Goldie

"Hasta lo del casamiento" dijo Richard mirando atentamente a la diva.

"Es entendible" dijo Rachel y agarró la mano de Cassandra por debajo de la mesa, tratando de tener un poco de contacto.

"No me di cuenta que eran tan aburridos sin alcohol" dijo Cassandra

"Oh, lamentamos querer comportarnos como padres" dijo Goldie

"En realidad, creo que es la reunión con padres más normal hasta ahora" dijo Rachel. "¿Por qué no les cuentas como fue la reunión con mis padres"

"Antes tienes que explicarle porque tienes tres padres" dijo Cassie

"¿Cómo es eso?" preguntó Richard interesado por el cambio de tema.

"Soy hija de una pareja de homosexuales que contrataron a una madre sustituta para cargarme durante 9 meses y ella apareció muchos años después queriendo ser mi madre, y me abandonó y después volvió a aparecer" explicó la diva.

"Es como una telenovela mexicana" dijo Goldie

"¿Ves telenovelas mexicanas?" preguntó Cassandra

"Veo muchas telenovelas. Me aburro en la jubilación" dijo Goldie.

"Ud. me hace acordar a una actriz famosa, pero no puedo encontrar el nombre" dijo Rachel de repente.

"Cuéntanos, ¿cómo fue conocer a los tres padres de Rachel?" preguntó Richard

"Una locura. Aunque te puedo asegurar que es peor conocer a los amigos de Rachel y pasar tiempo con ellos. Están mentalmente insanos" dijo Cassandra recibiendo un golpe en el brazo

por parte de la diva. "¿Qué? Es cierto" aclaró.

"Cuéntales lo que te pidieron" dijo Rachel. "Voy a levantar la mesa"

Mientras Rachel levantaba la mesa y ponía la vajilla en el lavavajillas, Cassandra le contó a sus padres sobre las presentaciones y escuchaba las risas de sus suegros mientras su novia hablaba.

¡Suegros! Pensó Rachel de repente dejando caer los cubiertos.

"Schwimmer, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Cassandra entrando en la cocina después de escuchar el ruido.

"Si, si" dijo Rachel tratando de volver a la realidad.

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Cassie, tengo suegros" dijo la diva

"Si, y yo tengo 3"

"Y parece que les caigo bien"

"Por supuesto que les caes bien, Schwimmer" dijo Cassandra sonriendo.

"Maldición, y yo que pensé que esto iba a ser una locura, y tus padres son tranquilos" dijo Rachel

"No somos tranquilos, solo lo estamos intentando" dijo Goldie apareciendo en la puerta de la cocina.

"Si, suelen escuchar conversaciones ajenas" dijo Cassandra. "Creo que por un momento me olvidé de eso"

"Es que somos unas personas mayores y jubiladas" dijo Goldie "En algo tenemos que ocupar nuestro tiempo hasta que la muerte nos llegue"

"Espero que sea pacíficamente" dijo Richard

"Pero que nos llegue juntos" dijo Goldie

"Y les gusta hablar de la muerte" dijo Cassandra.

"Dime Rachel ¿qué papel es el que estás haciendo en Broadway?" preguntó Goldie volviendo al living.

"¿No quieren postre?" preguntó Rachel pestañeando.

"Sería genial algo dulce" dijo Richard siguiendo a su esposa.

"Supongo que ellos no son muy dulces" dijo Rachel en voz baja.

"Son las personas que me trajeron al mundo, ¿que esperabas?" preguntó Cassandra riendo y besando a la diva antes de seguir a sus padres.

"Normalidad, algo imposible de conseguir entre nosotras" dijo Rachel sacando el postre de la heladera.

* * *

"¿No me la prestas unos días?" preguntó Goldie cuando se estaba despidiendo de su hija y de su novia, abrazando a la diva como si quisiera llevársela.

"¿Para qué quieres tener a mi novia unos días?" preguntó Cassandra tratando de sacar a Rachel de los brazos de su madre, que la miraba con miedo.

"Tu madre ahora se dedica a las muñecas. Las hace, las viste, todo" dijo Richard

"Mi novia no es una muñeca" dijo Cassandra

"Pero si lo parece" dijo Goldie haciendo un puchero cuando Rachel salió de sus brazos.

"Pero no lo es" dijo Cassie

"Algún día me dejarás jugar con ella. Voy a hacer una muñeca basada en ella y te la voy a enviar" dijo Goldie

"Hazla tamaño natural y lo más real que puedas" dijo Richard "Así Cassie tiene algo con lo que jugar cuando la extrañe"

"¿No recuerdas cuando se encerraba en el cuarto a masturbarse a los gritos?" preguntó Goldie

"No creo que sea un tema como para que discutamos en la puerta de mi departamento." dijo Cassandra

"Todavía hoy sigue masturbándose" dijo Rachel

"¡Schwimmer!" dijo Cassandra en un grito/susurro.

"Lo siento, pensé que de eso estábamos hablando" dijo la diva

"No estamos hablando de eso" dijo Cassandra

"Si estamos hablando de eso" dijo Richard

"Ultimamente se habla mucho de masturbación" dijo Cassandra

"Es tu culpa si no te hubiera encontrado masturbándote" dijo Rachel

"Dejemos el tema de la masturbación" suplicó Cassandra

"Bueno, nos vemos mañana" dijo Goldie abrazando a su hija.

"Hasta mañana" dijo Richard abrazando a su hija también y a Rachel.

Los dos se fueron despacio hacia el ascensor y Cassie cerró la puerta.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer con ellos mañana?" preguntó Rachel.

"No tengo idea, pero nos vamos de viaje a algún lugar en este mismo momento" dijo Cassandra.

"No nos vamos a escapar" dijo Rachel riendo

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque nunca pensé que quisieras escaparte de algo"

"Son mis padres"

"Exacto"

"Rachel..."

"Acabas de sonar como si tuvieras 15 años"

"Voy a hacerte gritar como si tuviera 15 años"

"¿Me vas a hacer cosquillas?"

"Mucho mejor, te voy a hacer ver las estrellas"

"Eso es interesante"

Caminaron hasta la habitación, cuando Rachel se quedó quieta mirando a Cassandra.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó la mujer cuando vio a la diva tan concentrada.

"De casualidad el apellido de tu madre de soltera ¿Es Hawn?" preguntó la diva

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?" preguntó Cassandra

"Es que me hizo acordar a esa actriz" dijo Rachel. "Ahora recién me acordé el nombre completo"

"No, no es" dijo Cassandra sin aclarar cual era el verdadero apellido de soltera de su madre.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_¿Cómo están?_

_Se que el capítulo no fue tan gracioso, pero sigo medio resfriada y además, tengo que meter un poco de historia ¿no?_

_Estoy haciendo **reposo** así que me dediqué a escribir :D_

_Conocimos el contenido de **ese **correo y porque Cassandra se puso así. Sus padres...quizás aparezcan un poco más, quizás no. _

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows! _

_Cuéntenme si quieren ver algo especial en la historia :D. _

_**AndruSol: **jajaja, si, esa performance...guau. Pero se va a venir otra, involucra bastones, jajaja. Bajón por la gripe, me tiene mal. Cero concentración y salen cosas como este capítulo. Pero me encanta la historia y conocer a Cassie. Así que...Gracias a vos por la review! Besos!_

_**Ixiam: **jajaja, yo te puedo asegurar que cuando encontré fics sobre JulyBerry (hay dos muy buenos, en inglés) fue por la tensión que esas dos muestran en pantalla. Y la verdad, me gustó tanto como el Pezberry. Jajaja Santana me encanta, no sé porque. Y Quinn, intentó que no me salga como en las otras historias, jajaja. Habla todo lo que quieras, a mi no me molesta! Gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**VickyAgron:** no va a ser nada sexual Quinn siendo asistente de Cassandra, solo que Quinn quiere aprender...bueno, se cuenta un poco en el capítulo, ajajaja. Muchas gracias por las reviews y por las palabras! Saludos!_

_**Laars15:** jajajaa, no sé ni como responder esa review! En este también se habla mucho de masturbación, pero porque da mucho para hablar de eso, jajajaja sobre todo con personajes como Santana y Brittany dando vueltas por el fic. Nos leemos pronto! Saludos._

_Bueno Kitties, espero que nos leamos prontito!_

_Besos Kitties!_

_Lore_


	9. Obligadas a vivirjuntas

**Título:** Viral

**Autora: **writergleek

**Capítulo: 9**/?

**Palabras: **3,586

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Cassandra July

**Summary:** Después de los eventos de Wonder – ful, Rachel y Cassandra se encuentran. Un nuevo trabajo para la profesora que involucra a su alumna, unos amigos de dicha alumna mentalmente insanos y una relación no definida. Y un video enviado al foro de NYADA. Relación JulyBerry, Brittana. Amistad Pezberry, HummelBerry, Faberry, The Unholy Trinity.

**Rating: M**

******IMPORTANTE: ****adoro Pezberry, pero por alguna razón en este fic, solo me gusta que sean amigas. **

* * *

******Obligadas a vivir...juntas**

"Schwimmer, ¿por qué hay un gremlin en el medio de tu departamento?" preguntó Cassandra entrando primera al lugar donde vivía su novia. Rachel se había atrasado hablando por teléfono, y la profesora se había cansado de esperar, así que le sacó las llaves de la mano y entró, justo cuando Rachel estaba terminando de hablar.

"Te dije que dejes de ver esas películas viejas cuando no puedes dormir. Ahora tienes alucinaciones" dijo la diva entrando detrás de Cassandra que se había quedado quieta al lado de la puerta. "¡Beth!" agregó al ver al supuesto _gremlin_ jugando con Brittany,

"Lachel" dijo la niña girando al ver a su hermana.

"Si, tienes el mismo problema de tu madre biológica, pero algún día dirás mi nombre" dijo la diva agachándose junto a la niña para abrazarla. Brittany sonreía mientras dejaba de jugar con los peluches de Beth y Rachel vio a Kurt y a Santana parados con cara de miedo en contra de la pared. "¿Qué les pasa?" les preguntó.

"Eso es un niño" dijo Kurt

"Una niña, para ser más precisos" dijo Rachel

"Y es hija de Quinn y Puckerman, y eso da miedo" dijo Santana

"¿O es que solo tienen miedo de acercarse a una criatura?" preguntó Cassie acercándose a Rachel y agachándose también. "Hola Beth, soy Cassandra." dijo con tanta dulzura que dejó a la diva sorprendida.

"Cas...dra" dijo Beth mirando a la mujer.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Cassie mirando a la niña.

"De acuerdo. Eso da más miedo todavía que una niña" dijo Kurt señalando a la profesora, que ahora portaba un rostro suave, hasta que levantó la vista y lo miró.

"Shelby la dejó para que la cuidemos hasta que llegara Rachel" dijo Santana.

"¿Dónde está Quinn?" preguntó la diva

"En el cuarto, hablando con Puck" dijo Brittany. La diva asintió y miró a la niña.

"¿Comiste algo Beth?" preguntó Cassandra quitándole la pregunta a su novia, quien volvió a mirarla sorprendida.

"No puedo creer que Cassandra July tenga un lado maternal" dijo Kurt mirando a Santana, quien asentía. "Es como ver una película de terror y estar esperando ese momento en que todo va a comenzar a desarrollarse, hasta hacerte pis del miedo"

"Es una comparación muy acertada" dijo la latina.

"Rachel, Beth negó con la cabeza mi pregunta" dijo Cassie ignorando los comentarios que acababa de escuchar.

"Britt, ¿le dieron de comer?" preguntó la diva mirando a la única persona que estaba cerca de la niña.

"No sé, llegó hace como media hora, desde entonces Quinn está con Puck y yo me puse a jugar con ella. Es muy bonita. Quiero que Kurt le haga ropa así la vestimos y hacemos un show" dijo la rubia mirando a Beth y sonriendo.

"¿Quinn está con Puck?" preguntó Rachel.

"Si, estamos hablando princesa" dijo una voz que Cassie no conocía.

"¡Noah!" gritó la diva levantándose y corriendo a abrazar al muchacho que salía del cuarto de Quinn, seguido por la rubia.

"Hola, Rach" dijo él abrazando a la pequeña morena, quien como sabía que él la iba a levantar puso sus piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras él giraba.

Cassandra entornó los ojos y caminó hacia la pareja de judíos que se estaba reencontrando y se detuvo cerca, esperando que el muchacho dejara de hacer girar a su novia.

"Ejem" dijo cuando eso sucedió, y la diva, sin soltar las piernas de alrededor de Noah, giró para sonreírle a su profesora.

"Cassie, él es Noah Puckerman. Noah, ella es Cassandra July. Mi novia" lo último lo dijo poniéndose colorada.

"¿Puedes bajarte de tu amigo?" preguntó Cassandra. No sabía porque le molestaba un poco la posición en la que Rachel estaba, pero lo estaba haciendo. Era un nudo en el estómago y un enojo cada vez que miraba las piernas de su novia alrededor del muchacho.

"Un gusto, he visto un montón de veces el video en el que terminan besándose con solo la esperanza de que en algún momento pueda ver la mejor parte" dijo Noah levantando las cejas.

Cassandra giró sus ojos y como vio que Rachel no se bajaba de ese chico, se acercó y comenzó a tirar de una de las piernas.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" preguntó Noah mirando a la diva.

"Tengo una idea" dijo Rachel bajándose rápidamente de él y agarrando la mano de Cassandra.

"Espero que pueda verlas en acción" agregó Noah mirando a Cassie y estirando una mano para que la mujer se la estreche. Cassandra lo hizo con muy pocas ganas, pero lo hizo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo en NY, Noah" preguntó Rachel notando que Cassandra había dejado de estar comunicativa.

"Ya que Santana esta camino a la fama, vine a ver si yo también podía hacerlo. Y que mejor que quedarme con mis amigos" dijo sonriendo.

"¿Tienes más amigos en NY?" preguntó Santana, viendo como Quinn había levantado a Beth y caminaba hacia la cocina.

"No, uds." dijo Noah sentándose en el sillón.

"Este lugar se vuelve más y más una sucursal de McKinley" dijo Kurt

"Yo me conformo con este extraño sillón. ¿De dónde lo sacaron? ¿De una venta de garage?" preguntó tratando de acomodarse.

"Lo encontré en una calle donde se juntan los adictos a la heroína" dijo Kurt acercándose a la diva y diciéndole algo en el oído. Rachel asintió y miró a Cassandra, que no dejaba de mirar a Puckerman.

"Hablo con Kurt y vuelvo" le dijo.

"Antes de que te vayas" dijo Cassie arrastrando a la diva hasta la que era su habitación. "No sé como vas a hacer, pero no vas a estar aquí mientras ese chico se quede"

"¿Estás celosa?" preguntó Rachel sonriendo.

"Puede ser. Pero lo digo en serio, Schwimmer" dijo Cassandra enojada.

"¿Te sientes amenzada por Noah?" preguntó Rachel

"No vamos a discutir eso. Solo quería decirte lo que opinaba" dijo Cassie saliendo del cuarto de la diva y volviendo al living en donde estaban todos los otros.

"¿Rachel?" preguntó Kurt.

"Ahí voy" dijo la diva.

"¿Santana?" preguntó el joven divo.

"Si, si" dijo la latina caminando detrás de ellos dos.

"Vamos hasta el bar de abajo y volvemos" dijo Kurt.

* * *

"¿Yo qué hago acá?" preguntó la latina mientras se sentaban.

"Vamos a tener que hablar de términos de habitantes en ese departamento" dijo Kurt.

"¿Les recuerdo que yo llegué de improviso?" preguntó Santana

"Si, pero eres la más antigua junto a nosotros, Santana. Valoramos tu opinión" dijo la diva.

"Obviamente no podemos dejarlo a la deriva en esta enorme ciudad" dijo Kurt

"Pero ¿se dan cuenta de que vamos a ser 6 personas viviendo ahí?" preguntó Santana

"Es por eso que tenemos que decidir que hacer." dijo Kurt.

"Solo hay una opción que yo veo posible. Pero tengo que hablar con Cassie" dijo Rachel

"Si es vivir con ella, creo que va a aceptar sin que le preguntes." dijo Kurt.

"Sobre todo por como bullía de furia al ver aparecer a Puckerman. ¿En serio se siente celosa por eso? Si fuera por mi estaría completamente de acuerdo. Soy una mujer caliente. ¿Pero Puckerman?" preguntó Santana

"Me gusta esto de vivir con uds." dijo la diva

"Y a nosotros nos gusta cuando estas con nosotros" dijo Kurt

"Pero ya 6..." dijo Rachel

"Vamos a ser como mucho. Además, si vienes a dormir con Cassandra, Puck va a estar tratando de espiar todo el tiempo. Igual lo va a estar tratando de hacer con Santana y Brittany" dijo la diva.

"Voy a tener que invertir en paredes de durlock y una puerta" dijo la latina.

"Igual se puede oír" dijo Kurt

"Y va a poner el grito en el cielo si Kurt llega con Adam, exigiendo ver pornografía para no sentirse tan gay" dijo la latina.

"Puede existir una solución, pero vamos a tener que esperar" dijo Kurt

"¿Qué solución?" preguntó Rachel

"Los vecinos del departamento de en frente se van a ir y es el mismo dueño, por lo que el alquiler sería el mismo" dijo Kurt

"Pero ahora nos sale tan barato dividirlo en cinco" dijo Santana

"Pero saldría barato igual. Rachel y yo pudimos pagarlo cuando éramos dos." dijo Kurt. "Puck se puede quedar después conmigo y San, Brittany y Quinn se pasan al otro departamento."

"Pero quedaría Rachel con un lugar en el departamento con uds." dijo Santana "y no creo que a Cassandra le caiga bien"

"O Rachel se va a vivir con Cassie" dijo Kurt

"Pero ahí nos perderíamos de verla todos los días" dijo Santana un poco triste.

"De acuerdo. Eso es raro" dijo Rachel señalando a la latina.

* * *

En el departamento, mientras Quinn alimentaba a Beth y Brittany daba vueltas sin saber que hacer, Puck miraba a Cassie con una extraña sonrisa.

"Dime..." dijo minutos después de observarla. "¿Cómo es, finalmente, Rachel Berry en la cama?"

"¿No eres el mejor amigo de la persona que tuvo sexo con ella por primera vez?" preguntó la mujer un poco ofendida. "Estoy segura que ese poste de luz con características humanas te contó su experiencia sexual con detalle"

"Si, pero digamos que Finn no es la persona más experimentada en cuanto a sexo" dijo Puck

"¿Y en este departamento quién lo es?" preguntó Cassandra.

"Santana" dijo Puck confiado.

"Te prohíbo que hables de mi novia. Su pasado sexual fue hace mucho tiempo atrás" dijo Brittany sonriente.

"Odio cuando hace eso. Da más miedo que cuando parece que está enojada en serio" dijo Puck

"No creo que quieras ver a Cassandra enojada. Por lo que me han contado, da mucho más miedo que yo" dijo Quinn también acercándose.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Puck mirando a la mujer. "Dios, ¿te imaginas lo que deben ser las noches de sexo entre ella y Rach?"

* * *

"Creo que es la forma que tiene Santana de decir que le caes bien" dijo Kurt

"¿Cómo si no lo hubiera demostrado?" preguntó la latina

"Tu pasado habla más fuerte" dijo el joven divo señalándola.

"Además, es como que nosotros estamos tomando las decisiones y Rachel solo escucha. Tendríamos que preguntarle a ella que es lo que quiere hacer" dijo la latina

"Creo que es demasiado pronto para que ella se mude con Cassandra" dijo Kurt

"Y volvemos a las épocas en que hablan de mi estando yo presente" dijo la diva mirando a sus amigos.

"Están saliendo hace más de seis meses. No creo que sea demasiado pronto" dijo Kurt

"Es como un cliché lésbico." dijo Santana. "Hola, mi nombre es Cassandra. Hola, el mío es Rachel. Tengamos sexo esta noche y mañana comenzamos a vivir juntas"

"Me parece que estás exagerando un poco. Además, se conocen hace más de seis meses. Su relación comenzó más o menos por esa época. Cassandra es su mánager" dijo Kurt

"Ya vengo" dijo Rachel viendo algo que le llamó la atención en el kiosco que estaba afuera del bar.

"No creo que debamos decidir por ella. Es como muy pronto para que ella deba mudarse con Cassie. ¿Y si se va con Shelby?" preguntó.

"Santana, Rachel tiene ahora dinero para mudarse sola a un departamento en el Upper East Side. Pero se ve que sola no puede vivir" dijo Kurt

"Creo que es más porque le gusta vivir con nosotros. Tú no soportarías más de 48 horas sin hablar con ella cara a cara." dijo la latina.

"Lamentablemente el celular no cumple las funciones de énfasis que uno quiere darle a las palabras."

"Ves lo que te digo. ¿Qué está haciendo?" preguntó Santana mirando por la ventana.

"Comprando una revista. Seguramente está aburrida de que siempre hablamos de ella en su presencia." dijo Kurt.

"Oh, por Dios. Necesitas ir a un oculista urgente. Mira quien está en la tapa de la revista que comrpó" dijo Santana señalando hacia afuera.

* * *

"Si puedes volver a Santana famosa, a Quinn una gran actriz, ¿crees que puedo ser un gran cantante?" preguntó Puck mirando a Cassandra

"¿Sabes qué Puck?" preguntó Quinn. "Creo que eso tiene más que ver con lo que Rachel dice de nosotras que otra cosa"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó el muchacho.

"Cassandra basa sus decisiones sobre nuestro talento en lo que Rachel dice del mismo" dijo Quinn

"Entonces si Rachel habla bien de mi, Cassie puede considerarme como un miembro más de su nuevo grupo de jóvenes talentosos salidos de Lima" dijo Puck. "Tengo que hablar con la princesa"

"Dos cosas, Puckerman" dijo Cassandra enojada. Seguía mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. "No vuelvas a decirme Cassie y no vuelvas a llamar a Rachel princesa."

"Ah, no. Ud. puede ser una perra más grande que Quinn en la secundaria y Rachel puede estar super enamorada de ud. Pero, no me va a hacer dejar de llamarla princesa. Después de todo es mi princesa" dijo Puck

"Eso es cierto, Cassie" dijo Quinn

"Tú tampoco puedes decirme Cassie. ¿Quién les dio el derecho?" preguntó la mujer.

"Pensé que al ser tu asistente..." dijo Quinn mirando a Beth

"Relación profesional se separa de la personal" dijo la mujer

"Guau, eres una perra en serio" dijo Puck

"Creo que todavía está sintiéndose celosa" dijo Brittany.

"Tienes razón, Britt" dijo Quinn

* * *

"Creo que vas a tener que pensar en la opción de quedarte en un hotel" dijo Santana leyendo la nota que Rachel les estaba mostrando.

"Creo que Santana tiene razón" dijo Kurt

"¿Crees que se enoje tanto?" preguntó Rachel.

"Creo que va a ser problemático." dijo Kurt.

* * *

"¿Por qué esos tres están tardando tanto?" preguntó Cassandra mirando el reloj. "Tengo que irme a hacer unas cosas"

"No tenías nada planeado para hoy" dijo Quinn recordando su agenda.

"¿No puedo hacer cosas personales que no involucren que anotarlo en la agenda?" preguntó Cassandra levantando una ceja.

"Si, mucho más perfeccionado ese arte" dijo Puck hablando con Brittany.

"Si, Quinn siente envidia, porque quiere ser como ella" dijo la rubia.

"¿Shelby dijo a que hora volvía?" preguntó Cassandra

"Ya debe estar por hacerlo. Y conociendo a Rachel, Kurt y Santana, va a llegar Shelby antes que ellos" dijo Quinn

"Creo que Rachel debe saber que Shelby va a venir. Tengo una idea de lo que puede llegar a estar hablando con esos dos y no creo que a su madre le guste enterarse después" dijo Cassandra levantándose. "Por lo pronto, me voy."

"¿No te vas a despedir de ella?" preguntó Quinn

"Si, ahora cuando bajo paso y...¿por qué te estoy respondiendo cosas que no te incumben?" preguntó Cassandra.

"Es mi amiga también. Si no me lo dices tú que eres mi jefa, me lo dirá ella sin necesidad de preguntarle" dijo Quinn

"Entonces espera que ella te lo cuente" dijo Cassandra saliendo del departamento.

* * *

"Maldición, escondan eso que Cassandra acaba de salir del edificio" dijo Kurt. Fue el único que la vio a tiempo.

"Tienes razón" dijo Santana agarrando la revista y sentándose sobre ella, mientras Cassandra entraba en el bar.

"Schwimmer, hablemos dos segundos. Después te dejo con Will y Grace" dijo la profesora.

"Grace no era lesbiana" dijo Kurt

"¿Quién dijo que me refería a Santana?" preguntó Cassie caminando hacia afuera del establecimiento.

"Es todo un ejemplo a seguir" dijo Santana orgullosa de la respuesta de la mujer, mientras veía a Rachel salir detrás de ella.

"Me imagino. Si ella hubiera sido profesora en McKinley durante tu hora dorada, estoy seguro que hubiera sido peor para nosotros los perdedores" dijo Kurt.

* * *

"Shelby va a venir a buscar a Beth" dijo Cassandra mientras estaban paradas en la vereda. "Dile la decisión que tomes"

"¿Sobre qué?" preguntó Rachel.

"Sobre el arreglo de vivienda. ¿Crees que ella va a querer que vivas en el mismo lugar en donde el padre y la madre biológicos de su hija adoptiva están viviendo? Más allá de ello, ¿crees que va a dejarte vivir en el mismo lugar que Puckerman? Ese chico tiene una pinta de adicto sexual impresionante. Yo no te dejaría vivir ahí. Pero no soy tu madre."

"Eres mi novia, puedes opinar." dijo la diva.

"Si, lo sé. Mi opinión es que no vivas con él. Que vengas a vivir conmigo. Pero queda en ti saber lo que quieres hacer"

"¿Estás segura? No es lo mismo que tenerme una cierta cantidad de días por semana."

"La verdad, me gusta más la idea. Te extraño demasiado cuando no estás"

"Cassie..."

"Tengo que irme a hacer un par de cosas, Schwimmer" dijo la mujer inclinándose un poco para besarla. "Envíame un mensaje con la decisión."

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel devolviendo el beso y viéndola partir.

"Hace que toda la gente se corra de su camino con solo mirarla" dijo Santana apareciendo al lado de ella.

"¿Envidiosa?" preguntó la diva sonriendo.

"Yo eso lo hacía en McKinley"

"Pero ella lo hace en New York" dijo Rachel

"Tienes razón. Es todo un nivel al que nunca voy a poder llegar" dijo Santana.

"Volvamos al departamento" dijo Rachel esperando que Kurt terminara de pagar lo que habían consumido.

* * *

"¿No te parece que es muy pronto?" preguntó Shelby cuando Rachel le planteó una hora después la situación.

"¿Quieres que me quede en el departamento? preguntó la diva.

"Me parece que de por si ese departamento está atestado de gente. Por lo menos dos tienen una relación estable, además de ti." dijo Shelby. "Pero...¿irte a vivir con Cassandra?¿Lo hablaste con ella?"

"Ella es como que ya lo dio por hecho. Es más, me dijo que lo mejor era discutirlo contigo. Aunque creo que sus razones son más de celos que de otra cosa." dijo Rachel

"¿Celos?" preguntó Shelby

"No le gustó mucho la llegada de Noah"

"Es sorpresiva. También estoy todavía tratando de darme cuenta de lo que acaba de suceder." dijo Shelby. "Pero creo que es lo mejor. Yo no te dejaría ir tan seguido a dormir con ella si vienes a vivir conmigo"

"¿Era una opción?" preguntó la diva

"Por supuesto. Pero..."

"Tienes razón. Entonces creo que lo mejor va a ser irme a vivir con ella."

"Voy a exigir ir a cenar una vez por semana" dijo Shelby

"De acuerdo."

* * *

Rachel se mudó esa misma tarde, sabía que Cassandra no había vuelto al departamento y no se llevó toda su ropa, así tenía una excusa para ir a visitar a sus amigos.

No sacó nada de sus bolsos, porque quería esperar a ver que espacio le iba a proporcionar su novia en los armarios.

"Rachel..." dijo Cassie sonriendo cuando entró y vio a la diva buscar algo en la cocina.

"Hola" dijo la diva sonriendo también.

"¿Qué estás buscando?"

"Algo que necesitaba para cocinar, pero no sé donde están"

"Ya te vas a acostumbrar. ¿Es seguro que cocine?"

"Nunca recibí quejas" dijo Rachel levantando los hombros. "¿Qué sucede?" preguntó al notar la mirada de Cassandra en ella.

"¿Tienes idea del por qué un grupo de paparazzis me puede haber estado persiguiendo todo el día?" preguntó Cassie.

"Puede ser" dijo Rachel

"¿Puede ser?"

La diva no dijo algo más. Abandonó lo que estaba haciendo en la cocina y fue directamente al cuarto de Cassandra, en donde estaban sus bolsos y la revista que había comprado ese día. Volvió hacia la cocina, en donde Cassandra esperaba con las cejas fruncidas en confusión y se la dejó al frente.

"Saliste en la tapa de Vogue" dijo Cassandra sonriendo ampliamente y abrazando a la diva.

"Es la nota que me conseguiste y que hice la semana pasada" dijo Rachel con el rostro en su cuello.

"Es genial." dijo Cassie excitada. "Tenemos que salir y festejar"

"Se ve que consiguieron fotos de algún paparazzi independiente" dijo Rachel mientras Cassandra buscaba las páginas de la nota.

"Oh..." dijo Cassandra viendo una foto que sabía que no había estado planeada en la sesión que hicieron mientras entrevistaban a la diva.

"Durante la nota lo único que me preguntaron sobre mi vida sentimental fue si estaba con alguien o no. Creo que el error fue responder que si" dijo la diva.

"No creo, Rachel" dijo Cassandra estudiando la foto. En la misma se las podía besándose en Central Park y al lado, había otra del mismo día en la que se veía claramente el rostro de Cassandra. Un recuadro dentro de las páginas explicaba quien era la mujer que estaba con Rachel Berry.

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Esta foto no fue tomada en esta semana. Fue tomada mucho antes."

"Por ahí la consiguieron después de la nota, tratando de saber con quien estaba" dijo la diva viendo como Cassandra dejaba la revista sobre la mesada y se daba media vuelta para enfrentarla.

"Rachel. No me molesta saber que el mundo sabe que estoy contigo. ¿Estabas preocupada por eso?"

"Es que nunca hablamos si íbamos a hablar fuera de nuestra familia y amiga de la relación" dijo Rachel nerviosa.

"No tengo problemas, Rachel. En serio" dijo Cassandra acercándose a ella y pasando sus manos por la cinutra.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Rachel.

"En serio. Para mi mejor. Así saben que estas ocupada."

"Y no tienes que preocuparte de mis fans masculinos"

"Pero las mujeres son peores." dijo la profesora besando a su novia. "Ahora, ¿debo preocuparme por Puckerman?"

"No. Aunque quiere que lo vuelvas famoso." dijo Rachel

"Bueno, supongo que voy a tener que abrir una agencia de talentos dedicado solo a miembros de New Directions. ¿Verdad?"

"Puede ser posible. Pero tienes que saber que una de tus clientas es una joven muy necesitada de atención"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, y ahora quiere que le dediques toda tu atención a su cuerpo"

"Con mucho gusto" dijo Cassandra levantando a Rachel y llevándola al cuarto. "De paso, celebramos que ahora vivimos juntas"

"Eso me gusta más" dijo la besando profundamente a Cassandra.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_¿Cómo están?_

_Nuevo capítulo, con nuevo personaje que entra en la historia (me va a volver loca, pero es divertido, ¿no?)_

_Bueno, semana un poco agitada, y quiero estar en un lugar en el que estuve poco, aunque es sábado a la noche, y es mi cama, así que me despido rápido._

_¿Cuál será el apellido de la madre de Cassandra?¿Cómo se llamará la hermana de Cassandra? Son dudas, verdad :P_

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**Ukii:** gracias por la review!_

_**VickyAgron:** se acercan las fiestas (en el fic), creo que temporalmente quedan unos dos o tres meses y probablemente haya una super reunión Berry/Corcoran/July, seguro que va a existir. Gracias por la review! Saludos Vicky!_

_**Laars15: **jajajaja. El apellido de la madre de Cassandra...¿cuál será? Si uno lo piensa...se sabe. Jajaja. Pero Cassandra no lo confirmó, así que...habrá que esperar. Muchas gracias por la review! Y en algo me recuperé. Algo...jajajaj. Besos!_

_**AndruSol: **va a seguir la duda del apellido...jajajaja. Espero acordarme de sacar la duda más adelante. Jajaja. En cuanto al resfrío, me está matando el clima. Parece primavera y después hace un frío de la pm. Terrible. Pero estoy mejor, gracias! Y gracias por la review! Besos! _

_**Elizabeth:** intentaré hacer otro cuando termine este, originalmente iba a ser un one shot. Pero vamos a ver. Gracias por la review! _

_Bueno Kitties, me marcho._

_Besos enormes Kitties!_

_Gracias por animarse a leer esto!_

_Lore_


	10. Feliz Cumpleaños, Cassie

**Título:** Viral

**Autora: **writergleek

**Capítulo: **10/?

**Palabras: **3,544

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Cassandra July

**Summary:** Después de los eventos de Wonder – ful, Rachel y Cassandra se encuentran. Un nuevo trabajo para la profesora que involucra a su alumna, unos amigos de dicha alumna mentalmente insanos y una relación no definida. Y un video enviado al foro de NYADA. Relación JulyBerry, Brittana. Amistad Pezberry, HummelBerry, Faberry, The Unholy Trinity.

**Rating: M**

******IMPORTANTE: ****adoro Pezberry, pero por alguna razón en este fic, solo me gusta que sean amigas. **

* * *

**Feliz Cumpleaños, Cassie.**

Cassandra había comenzado a acompañar a Rachel más seguido al departamento en el que la diva vivía antes de mudarse. A pesar de que la diva le había asegurado, la misma noche que se había mudado con ella, que con Noah no pasaba nada.

* * *

"_Pero pasó, me lo contaste" dijo Cassandra mirando a la diva que estaba tirada a su lado._

"_Lo sé, pero fue algo así como hace siglos atrás, Cassie" dijo Rachel_

"_¿Y si discutimos y quieres mostrarme algún tipo de punto?" preguntó la mujer_

"_¿Me mentiste?" preguntó la diva_

"_¿En qué podría mentirte?" preguntó Cassandra sorprendida._

"_La última vez que me besé con Noah, fue porque Finn me había mentido durante casi un año sobre su virginidad. Y me dolió la mentira y cuando me duele mucho algo, hago cosas estúpidas." dijo Rachel girando para mirar a Cassie. "No creo que recurra a Noah para mostrarte algún punto, ni para vengarme porque me enojé. En esa época, sabía que estar con Noah era lo que más iba a lastimar a Finn y por eso lo hice. Además de que a pesar de que es su amigo, Noah siempre tuvo un lado débil para lastimarlo." _

"_Esta bien" dijo Cassandra_

"_No suenas muy convencida" _

"_Es que..." _

"_Viste que lo trato de una forma un poco diferente al resto de mis amigos" _

"_Si y eso..."_

"_Te puso celosa. Es normal. Yo a veces siento celos"_

"_¿En qué momento?" _

"_Cuando quizás pasas mucho tiempo con Quinn" _

"_Schwimmer..."_

"_No, en serio. Sé que entre Quinn y tú no puede pasar nada. Pero a veces me pregunto si la ves atractiva. Ciertamente es más atractiva que yo" _

"_No lo es" dijo Cassandra _

"_¿En serio? Creo que tienes que hacerte revisar si piensas eso" _

"_Eres distinta, Rachel. Eres hermosa. Quinn tendrá otro tipo de belleza. Pero a mi me atrae la tuya, no la de ella"_

"_¿Puedes quedarte tranquila con el tema de la presencia de Noah en NY?" _

"_Voy a intentarlo"_

"_Eso no me dice nada" _

"_En serio, voy a intentarlo" _

"_Ahí sonaste un poco más segura" _

"_Siempre estoy segura cuando hablo." _

"_Cassie"_

"_Esta bien. Pero no puedes evitar que de vez en cuando me sienta celosa"_

"_Sé que no puedo evitarlo. Como de vez en cuando no podrás evitar que yo me sienta celosa" _

"_Bueno..vamos a tener que tener algún tipo de señal para cuando nos sintamos celosas" _

"_Eres demasiado orgullosa para admitir que estás celosa" _

"_Lo sé." dijo Cassandra sonriendo y comenzando a dormirse._

* * *

"¿Puedes conseguirle trabajo a Puckerman en donde trabajo yo?" preguntó Santana. Estaban saliendo del estudio de grabación y su amigo, nuevo habitante del departamento, estaba completamente sin hacer nada.

"¿Estás segura?¿Crees que sea bueno?" preguntó Cassandra

"Mira, si quieres preguntále a Rachel. Pero si, Puckerman es bueno. Además sabe tocar la guitarra muy bien. Y tengo entendido que ha ayudado a Rachel a componer, en el pasado. Tendrías que hablar con ella, ya que valoras su opinión. Pero...deja los celos de lado. El otro día cuando lo conociste se notó" dijo la latina sonriendo. "Y mira, otra cosa, Rachel y él se llevan bastante bien, pero creo que no te contó toda la historia. Deberías preguntarle bien. Ella lo ve como a un hermano y Puckerman a ella también"

"¿Qué quieres decir con que no me contó toda la historia?" preguntó Cassandra

"Eso es algo que tienes que discutir con Berry. Pero no los involucra a ellos dos. Quédate tranquila." dijo Santana. "Puckerman siempre buscó mujeres más maduras"

* * *

En el departamento, Rachel esperaba que Cassandra volviera con Santana, mientras miraba como Quinn y Noah jugaban videojuegos y a su vez visitaba algunas páginas de internet, en donde vio algo que llamó la atención. Revisó su calendario y frunció las cejas.

"¡Kurt!" gritó sabiendo que su amigo estaba preparándose para ir a una cita con Adam. Como no recibió respuesta, se levantó y fue hasta su cuarto.

"Rachel" dijo el joven reconociendo su presencia, mientras se probaba ropa.

"¿Recuerdas lo que te pedí que me hicieras hace como dos meses atrás?" preguntó la diva.

"Si, y que yo te pedí que no me dijeras para que lo querías" dijo Kurt

"Quería saber si estaba listo" dijo la diva.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Kurt dejando la ropa en la cama. "Me dijiste que era para alguna fecha especial."

"Si, mira esto" dijo Rachel mostrándole algo en el celular.

"Esa definitivamente es una fecha especial."

"Si no me hubiera metido en internet hubiera pasado de largo"

"Y ella se hubiera enojado" dijo Kurt caminando hacia su armario y sacando un paquete.

"Gracias" dijo la diva

"Nada de gracias, ahí adentro está la factura de lo que gasté en los materiales"

Rachel giró sus ojos, pero asintió, abriendo el paquete para sacar la factura y correr hacia el living para buscar el dinero.

"Gracias de nuevo, Kurt"

"De nada. Por favor, intenta no contarme lo que vas a hacer con eso, porque me va a dar asco"

"Creo que es saludable"

"Si, pero no para mi, que no me interesa lo que pase entre uds. dos"

"Eres malo" dijo Rachel haciéndose la herida.

"Puckerman será feliz si se lo cuentas"

"Eso seguro" dijo la diva. "¿Crees que tendría que hacer algo más?"

"Por Dios, no sé. A mi no me preguntes. No soy una mujer"

"Creía que si." dijo Rachel sacándole la lengua y corriendo para sentarse al lado de Quinn. Sabía que Kurt ahí no iba a intentar lastimarla.

* * *

"Quinn, Puckerman" dijo Cassandra entrando detrás de Santana al departamento. Su rostro se iluminó al ver a Rachel sentada en la mesa leyendo una revista. "Tienes que dejar de leer la nota que diste" agregó cuando se acercó a su novia.

"Hola" dijo Rachel dándole un beso en la boca. "Estoy leyendo sobre Barbra. A veces me gusta leer notas repetidas sobre ella"

"¿Es una revista de 1960?" preguntó Santana

"Ja Ja." dijo Rachel. "¿Cómo estuvo la sesión?"

"Extrañamente, la latina _caliente_ como se hace llamar, grabó tres canciones" dijo Cassandra

"¿En serio?" preguntó la diva

"No es para sorprenderte tanto, Berry" dijo Santana quien estaba escuchando la conversación.

"Si lo es. Estoy segura de que Britt debe haberte dicho algo" dijo la diva.

"Si, la retó anoche. Le dijo que tenía que empezar a ser más seria si quería ser famosa" dijo Puckerman

"Se suponía que todos uds. estaban durmiendo" dijo Santana

"Como si pudiéramos dormir cuando empiezas a rogarle a Brittany que te toque y como no lo hace, comienzas a levantar la voz, y terminan teniendo sexo" dijo Quinn

"¿Celosa de que no consigues nada, Fabray?" preguntó Santana

"No. En realidad enojada porque no me dejaron dormir" dijo la rubia.

"¿Por qué no te acuestas con Puckerman? Seguramente te va a dejar tan cansada que no vas a escuchar absolutamente nada" dijo la latina

"No queremos repetir otra Beth" dijo Kurt saliendo de su cuarto. "Por ahora" agregó al ver la cara de Quinn.

"Es cierto. No creo que Quinn hormonal, viviendo con todos nosotros, sea algo bueno para nuestra salud física" dijo Noah

"Por un momento pensé que no ibas a venir más a este lugar. Pero ahora le veo el atractivo" dijo Cassie. "Es como una extraña serie de tv. Llena de gente homosexual."

"Tú también eres homosexual, te lo recuerdo" dijo Santana mirando a la mujer enojada.

"Pero soy las que los va a ayudar a llegar a la fama" dijo Cassandra. "Así que debes soportarme"

"Lamentablemente" dijo Santana corriendo a esconderse en el baño (era el único lugar con puerta y llave dentro del departamento).

"¿Vamos?" preguntó Rachel mirando a Cassandra.

"De acuerdo. Adiós" dijo la mujer saludando con la mano y marchándose.

"Nos vemos" dijo la diva saludando con un corto abrazo a sus amigos y saliendo detrás de Cassandra.

* * *

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Cassie cuando llegaron al departamento.

"Algo de ropa que me hizo Kurt" dijo Rachel mirando el paquete.

"Hablando de ropa. Ya pasó casi una semana, ¿no te parece que tendrías que guardarla en el armario que vacié para ti?"

"Creo que pensé que era todo un sueño" dijo Rachel

"¿Vivir conmigo?"

"Ya de por si estar contigo parece un sueño"

"Espero que sea un buen sueño"

"Lo es" dijo Rachel. "¿Por qué estamos tan cursis hoy?"

"No lo sé." dijo Cassie tirándose en la cama. "¿Qué parte de la historia con Puckerman y mujeres mayores que hace que no te interese sexualmente no me contaste?"

"¿Quién te lo dijo?¿Santana? Estoy segura que fue Santana" dijo Rachel poniéndose un poco nerviosa.

"Me dijo que te pregunte. No me dijo específicos" dijo Cassandra

"Te lo cuento, pero llegas a darle a entender a mi madre que lo sabes, y se nos viene el infierno encima."

"¿Qué tiene que ver Shelby en esto?" preguntó Cassie que no entendía demasiado. Se puso a pensar, igual, al ver la cara de Rachel diciéndole como: _¿en serio no te das cuenta?_

"Noah y Shelby estuvieron juntos en el último año de secundaria" dijo la diva. "No fue un buen momento ni lo mejor saberlo. Quinn casi le cuenta al director, y mi madre en esa época era profesora en McKinley. No...no es algo lindo recordarlo" dijo la diva

"Ahora veo que el tema profesora/alumno es algo que viene de familia" dijo Cassandra tratando de bromear con el tema que había puesto un poco triste a la diva.

"No es gracioso, Cassie" dijo Rachel

"Lo siento. Pero...¿quedó en el pasado?"

"Si, ella lo hizo para sentirse más joven, además de que Noah no es un hombre que reciba un no como respuesta. Sobre todo si la mujer con la que quiere estar tiene más de 30"

"Bueno...entonces..."

"No creo que sea un gran shock, Cassie."

"Lo siento. Es que la imagen..."

"Si, exacto" dijo Rachel riendo.

"Vamos a dormir mejor"

* * *

El sábado a la mañana Cassandra despertó notando la falta del cuerpo pequeño de la diva contra el suyo.

A pesar de que la diva solía tener una rutina diaria, los sábados (por lo menos el único sábado hasta ahora que había pasado como nueva inquilina del departamento en Soho) no solía hacerla. Giró hacia la puerta cuando escuchó unos pasos y vio a su novia entrar con una bandeja en el cuarto.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Cassandra sentándose en la cama. Por más que preguntara por curiosidad, no iba a perderse un desayuno en la cama.

"Feliz Cumpleaños" dijo la diva acomodando la bandeja sobre Cassie, y dándole un beso en la boca.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó la mujer.

"Internet" dijo la diva.

"Maldición, ahora hasta que no cumplas años voy a ser más vieja que antes" dijo Cassandra mirando como tenía todo el desayuno acomodado en la bandeja, y una rosa apoyada en la parte superior.

"Tienes suerte de que los cumplo dentro de poco" dijo la diva.

"Cierto" dijo Cassandra atacando hambrienta el desayuno.

"¿Está rico?" preguntó la diva después de mirarla comer.

"Bracias" dijo Cassie con la boca llena y Rachel la miró como ofendida. "Nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mi" agregó después de tragar.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Rachel sorprendida. Ante el corto asentimiento de su novia, y antes de hablar, recordó el pasado y lo de la boda, y se llamó al silencio.

"Por suerte es sábado. Así puedo tenerte todo el día en la cama" dijo Cassie.

"No. Tengo preparadas más cosas." dijo Rachel

"¿Más?" preguntó la mujer sorprendida

"Más" dijo Rachel levantándose al escuchar sonar el teléfono de Cassandra.

"Deben ser mis padres, siempre llaman en mi cumpleaños" dijo agarrando el dispositivo.

* * *

Dos horas después, caminaban por las calles de NY de la mano como si fuera algo común, mientras Rachel cargaba un pequeño canasto de paja, y señalaba hacia todos lados, emocionada.

"¿Estuviste consumiendo drogas mientras esperabas que me despierte?" preguntó Cassandra riendo por la cantidad de energía que tenía la diva.

"Quizás tomé una o dos tazas de café de más" dijo Rachel levantando los hombros.

"Así que vas a estar así hasta el lunes" dijo Cassandra sonriendo.

"Algo así" dijo Rachel devolviendo la sonrisa.

Llegaron a Central Park y Rachel eligió un lugar debajo de un árbol, que pronto se iba a bañar con el sol, para sacar una manta de la canasta que tenía y acomodarla.

"¿Preparaste un pic nic?" preguntó Cassandra mirando a su novia sacar cosas de la canasta

"Si" dijo la diva

"Eres un maldito cliché" dijo Cassandra sentándose igual al lado de su novia.

Estuvieron casi una hora disfrutando entre ellas, cuando vieron acercarse a Shelby con Beth hacia ellas.

"Feliz Cumpleaños, Cassandra" dijo la mujer sentándose con ellas.

"Gracias" dijo Cassie mirando a Rachel de reojo.

"¿Torta?" preguntó Beth ilusionada.

"Algo así" dijo la diva agarrando a su hermana y alejándose de su madre y de su novia.

"Te debo un regalo, me enteré ayer cuando llamé a Rachel para preguntarle si quería pasar el día con nosotras" dijo Shelby mirando a sus hijas.

"Esta bien. Yo no le había dicho a ella. Lo descubrió en internet" dijo Cassandra también mirando a su novia.

"No lo arruines, Cassandra" dijo Shelby seriamente.

"No se me ocurriría" dijo Cassie. "Además, ¿no tendrías que decirme arpía?" preguntó sonriendo.

Pocos minutos después, cayeron los amigos de Rachel a festejar. Aunque Cassandra se dio cuenta que Santana y Brittany habían ido con la intención de comer torta.

"Tengo hambre" dijo Santana

"Yo también" dijo Brittany. "Quiero torta"

"No hay torta. Creo que es mejor. Así no me siento tan vieja soplando la vela" dijo Cassandra

"¿En serio crees que es mejor que no haya torta?" preguntó Rachel.

"Creo que ahora no va a tener tiempo de retractarse de sus palabras." dijo Kurt señalando a un joven que se acercaba a ellos con una bandeja más y Cassandra se acercó al oído de la diva.

"Lo siento, no pensé que habría torta" dijo en un susurro.

"Esta bien. Te perdono. Pero vas a tener que acostumbrarte que si hago un cumpleaños, no me va a faltar nada" dijo la diva agarrando su mano.

"Creo que si. Voy a tener que acostumbrarme" dijo Cassie.

"No quiero ir. ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme a pasar el resto de mi cumpleaños contigo?" se quejó Cassandra.

"Porque dijiste que era como una tradición en tu cumpleaños juntarte con tus amigos a tomar" dijo la diva.

"Pero no voy a tomar y va a ser aburrido"

"¿Cuántos años me dijiste que cumplías? ¿5?" preguntó la diva. Llevaban casi 20 minutos con la misma discusión.

"Esta bien. Vuelvo en un rato" dijo Cassie besando a la diva y marchándose a ver a sus amigos.

"Después de años es la primera vez que te veo sonreír tanto y mirar el reloj" dijo Thomas mientras acompañaba a Cassie a tomar un taxi para volver a su departamento. "Ni siquiera tomaste una gota de alcohol"

"Rachel no me lo perdonaría ni aunque fuera por mi cumpleaños" dijo Cassandra.

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel." dijo Thomas entre risas. No iba a tocar el tema con su amiga, conocía demasiado la historia amorosa de ella. "Envíale mis saludos"

"Serán dados. Si está despierta" dijo Cassandra subiendose al taxi.

* * *

El living estaba iluminado tenuemente cuando Cassandra volvió. Miró a su alrededor y escuchó una música tranquila atravesar el departamento por los altoparlantes.

"Schwimmer" gritó sabiendo que eso iba a hacer que la diva saliera del lugar en donde estaba.

"Cassie" respondió Rachel desde el cuarto.

"¿Por qué dejaste todo prendido acá?" preguntó Cassandra caminando hacia ese lugar.

"No, no. No vengas." dijo la diva.

"¿Por qué?"

"Falta un regalo" dijo la diva. "Tienes que sentarte en el sillón chico. Lo dejé todo listo"

Cassandra miró a su alrededor y vio, efectivamente, el sillón chico acomodado de forma distinta a la que siempre la tenían.

"Esta bien" dijo un poco confundida, pero dejando su cartera y sentándose mientras miraba hacia la puerta del cuarto.

"¿Ya estás sentada?" preguntó Rachel

"Si" dijo Cassandra.

"Bien" dijo la diva y la música cambió. Lo primero que notó Cassandra era que esa canción la conocía, era "You can leave your hat on" de Joe Cocker. Y abrió los ojos al ver aparecer por el marco de la puerta, una de las piernas de Rachel.

Mientras la canción avanzaba, el cuerpo de Rachel fue apareciendo completo, y Cassandra se dio cuenta de que no sabía como seguía sentada.

La diva tenía puesto unos stilettos color rojo, mientras el resto de las piernas estaban desnudas, hasta llegar a un pequeño short blanco bien ajustado, en la parte superior tenía la chaqueta de lo que sería un frac, pero también color rojo con un pequeño moño rojo en el cuello desnudo. Su cabeza estaba adornada por una galera roja, y en sus manos, uno de los bastones de Cassandra.

"Feliz Cumpleaños, Cassie" dijo Rachel antes de comenzar a moverse seductoramente hacia ella.

Cassandra no sabía si podía pestañear o no, mientras veía a la diva agacharse abriendo las piernas al frente de ella, usando el bastón como soporte, y gimiendo al notar que debajo de ese pequeño short no existía absolutamente nada. Solo una meta.

Pero sabía muy bien que no iba a poder mantenerse quieta a pesar de que Rachel se lo había ordenado inclinándose sobre ella, permitiéndole ver el escote y los pechos de la diva envueltos en un corpiño de encaje casi inexistente.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Rachel al ver a Cassandra acercarse a ella, y pararse detrás para pasar sus manos por la cintura.

"Bailar contigo" dijo Cassie besando el cuello, mientras sus cuerpos se movían juntos.

"Así no es el regalo" dijo Rachel

"Me gusta más la idea de desenvolverlo con mis propias manos" dijo Cassandra comenzando a desabrochar la chaqueta que Rachel tenía puesta.

La diva puso sus manos sobre las de ella, y acariciaba el espacio entre los dedos mientras Cassie trabajaba en _desenvolver_ su regalo.

"¿Hay una segunda parte para cuando termine?" preguntó la profesora mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de la diva mientras preguntaba.

"Depende si vas a tomar el control o no, porque me estás haciendo cambiar...oh...cambiar los planes a medida que sigues desnudándome" dijo la diva. El gemido había sido causado por una de las manos de Cassandra deslizándose dentro de su corpiño y comenzando a acariciar el pezón que había encontrado.

"Entonces es mejor que comiences con la segunda parte ahora" dijo Cassandra sacando la chaqueta de la diva y haciendo un paso hacia atrás.

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel dando media vuelta y poniendo una mano en el pecho de Cassandra para empujarla hacia el cuarto, en donde la llevó hasta sentarla en la cama.

Cassie puso sus manos detrás de ella, para sostenerse, mientras Rachel se sentaba en su falda, ya con la chaqueta olvidada en el piso, y comenzaba a desnudar a la profesora.

"¿Y ahora?" preguntó Cassie cuando Rachel la había dejado completamente desnuda.

"Ahora cierra la boca y disfruta el regalo." dijo la diva sacándose el sombrero.

"Pero no estás desnuda" dijo Cassandra mirando que la diva solo tenía el corpiño y el short, ademas de los tacos.

"No importa. Para esto no necesito estar desnuda." dijo Rachel besando a Cassandra mientras la empujaba suavemente para que se acueste en la cama.

Cassandra se acostó y esperó, mientras sentía como Rachel se deslizaba hasta levantar una de sus piernas y comenzar a besar desde los tobillos, nuevamente ascendiendo por el cuerpo de su novia.

"Rachel" gimió Cassie al sentir el aliento de la diva donde más necesitaba ser tocada. Su entrepierna. Que estaba latiendo desesperada desde que la diva apareció en el living en lo que parecía mucho tiempo atrás.

"Shhh" dijo Rachel antes de pasar su lengua por los labios inferiores de Cassandra evitando tocar su clítoris.

Cassandra gimió al sentir también los dedos de Rachel acariciar su entrada, y se encorvó en el momento en que entraron en ella, mientras la boca de la diva se encargaba, ahora si, de su clítoris.

Rachel sabía que hacer para que Cassandra disfrute, y mientras comenzaba a dar pequeños mordiscos a su clítoris, aumentó la fuerza de sus manos, embistiendo en pequeños intervalos de tiempo, notando que Cassie se encorvaba más y más, y sus gemidos aumentaban de volumen.

Rachel sintió que sus dedos tocaron el punto nervioso de Cassandra, y las piernas de ésta inmediatamente envolvieron la cabeza de la diva, mientras sus caderas comenzaron a moverse sin control, a pesar de la mano que intentaba mantenerla en su lugar.

La diva decidió aumentar la velocidad, sintiendo como sus dedos comenzaban a moverse con más dificultad dentro de Cassandra.

"Oh, Dios, Schwimmer" gritó Cassie explotando de pronto, mientras Rachel comenzaba a disminuir con sus manos y con su lengua comenzaba a limpiar toda la vagina de Cassandra y sus alrededores.

Cuando Rachel pudo dejar su lugar dentro de las piernas de Cassandra, se acostó sobre ella y la miró desde arriba.

Cassie podía ver el amor que la diva le estaba enviando en esa mirada, y levantó su rostro para besarla.

"Feliz Cumpleaños, Cassie" dijo la diva cuando se separaron, mientras Cassandra la abrazaba para intentar recuperar su aliento.

"Gracias, Rachel" dijo Cassie. "Fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida" agregó mientras comenzaba a cerrar los ojos complacida por como había sido ese día.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_Si! Dos capítulos en dos días. Pero no podía sacarme la última escena de la cabeza, que me venía dando vueltas hace mucho tiempo, y por ésto había cambiado el rating de la historia. Así que espero haberlo justificado. _

_Busqué en internet y no salía un cumpleaños específico de Cassandra, así que, lo dejo para que lo ubiquen más o menos entre octubre y diciembre, porque creo que así va la cuenta de los meses en la historia. _

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**Wanda-Marie840: **jajajaja,no, no lo tienes que repetir. Gracias por la review! _

_**Ixiam:**puede ser, o no que esté en camino Quinn + Puck. No lo sé, todavía. Miedo seguro que no, jajaja. Gracias por la review! Un saludo!_

_**AndruSol:** son celos, pobre Cassie. Igual como habrás leído en este capítulo, no duraron o van a durar mucho, en lo que respecta a Puck. Muchas gracias por la review y por leerlo! Besos!_

_**VickyAgron:** jajajaja todavía falta. No mucho, pero falta. Cassandra un poco celosa, pero no tanto. Jajajaja. Saludos! Gracias por la review!_

_**Elizabeth:** muchas gracias! Realmente no sé que mas decir, salvo muchas gracias! Y por la review! Saludos!_

_**Ukii:** gracias por la review!_

_Un pequeño detalle antes de irme, no se sorprendan si se me pasó acomodar algo. Sobre todo si dice Santana cuando debería decir Cassandra, porque realmente saben que el Pezberry me tira y me tira mal._

_Kitties, gracias por leerlo!_

_Besos Kitties!_

_Lore_


	11. Road Trip

**Título:** Viral

**Autora: **writergleek

**Capítulo: **11/?

**Palabras: **3,090

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Cassandra July

**Summary:** Después de los eventos de Wonder – ful, Rachel y Cassandra se encuentran. Un nuevo trabajo para la profesora que involucra a su alumna, unos amigos de dicha alumna mentalmente insanos y una relación no definida. Y un video enviado al foro de NYADA. Relación JulyBerry, Brittana. Amistad Pezberry, HummelBerry, Faberry, The Unholy Trinity.

**Rating: M**

******IMPORTANTE: ****adoro Pezberry, pero por alguna razón en este fic, solo me gusta que sean amigas. **

* * *

**Road Trip**

Cassandra no podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Tan es así, que pensó que había entrado en una extraña película de terror de la que no podía salir. O era una pesadilla.

"¿Cassie?" preguntó Rachel tímidamente al frente de ella.

"No puedo" dijo la mujer dando un paso hacia atrás. "Es demasiado." agregó

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Rachel confudida

"¡Eso!¡Eso!" dijo Cassandra señalando hacia adelante y caminando hacia atrás.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Hiram Berry corriendo hasta donde esta Cassandra

"Es terrorífico. Terrorífico" dijo Cassie con miedo en la voz

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó el hombre, cuando su marido se acercaba por el otro lado.

"Eso" dijo Cassie señalando hacia adelante.

"¿Te das cuenta de que estás señalando a la joven que dices amar?" preguntó Leroy seriamente.

"No ella, por Dios" dijo Cassandra abriendo sus ojos. "Lo que está a su alrededor"

"¿Mi cuarto?" preguntó Rachel dando media vuelta y mirando a su alrededor.

"Es un poco..." comenzó a decir Leroy levantando los hombros.

"Rosa" dijo Hiram

"No lo cambié desde que me fui a la universidad" dijo Rachel

"¿Viviste 18 años en eso?" preguntó Cassandra sorprendida "Yo no voy a dormir ahí"

"¿Quién dijo que ibas a dormir con mi hija en su cuarto?" preguntó Leroy "Pensé que ibas hacia el cuarto de huéspedes"

"Yo le dije. Si ya viven juntas, para que negarles que duerman juntas acá." dijo Hiram

"Esas cosas tienes que discutirlas conmigo y así estamos de acuerdo" dijo Leroy

"No creo que sea tan malo" dijo la diva mirando a su alrededor.

Cassandra suspiró. Podía aguantarse unos días en Lima, Ohio con Rachel, que la soportó casi 6 horas en un auto por el temor a los aviones. No sabía cuanto tiempo iba a poder dormir en ese cuarto creado para Barbie.

"Esta bien. Ahora descansemos un poco" dijo Cassandra entrando con los ojos entrecerrados al cuarto.

* * *

_Rachel había insistido pocos días después del cumpleños de Cassie. En el teatro habían decidido cubrir todo el receso hasta enero y arreglar más cosas de las que habían planeado, así todo estaba a la perfección para la vuelta de la obra. _

"_Me voy a Lima para las fiestas" dijo la diva_

_Cassandra asintió, aunque mucho no le gustaba la idea de pasar las fiestas solas._

"_Quiero que vengas conmigo" agregó Rachel después de varios minutos y Cassandra la miró sorprendida. _

"_Déjame pensarlo" _

"_No tienes que pensar mucho" dijo Rachel "Tengo que reservar los pasajes en el avión" _

"_Entonces no." _

"_¿Qué?"_

"_En avión no voy. A no ser que me dejes emborracharme" _

"_No te vas a emborrachar la primera vez que vas a Lima a pasar las fiestas con mi familia" _

"_Entonces no voy a poder ir. A no ser..."_

"_¿Qué?" _

"_Que soportes el tiempo del viaje en un auto conmigo" _

"_¿Road trip?" _

"_Si, Rachel"_

"_De acuerdo" dijo la diva excitada y saltando a abrazar a la profesora._

* * *

Y ahora se encontraba en ese horrendo cuarto rosa, tratando de dormir mientras Rachel se abrazaba a su cuerpo y suspiraba en su cuello.

Primero tenían que pasar Hanukah, el cumpleaños de Rachel (este lo esperaba con ansias) y después Navidad y año nuevo.

Si, Rachel había aceptado viajar en auto con ella hasta Lima y volver.

¿Ella iba a aguantar Lima?

* * *

"_¿Y por qué no van en tren?" preguntó Quinn cuando escuchó la historia del viaje en auto hasta Lima._

"_Porque así puedo tocar a Schwimmer sin necesidad de que la gente me vea como violadora" dijo Cassandra_

"_¿Quién te ve así?" preguntó la diva_

"_Yo" dijo Santana. "Pero solo cuando me entero de ciertas situaciones en las que se involucraron y tengo ganas de haber sido partícipe" _

"_Y yo" dijo Noah levantando también la mano._

"_Ahora son dos. Es como sexo todo el tiempo en este departamento" dijo Cassie. "Bueno, pensar y hablar de sexo, porque si lo tuvieran no estarían acá." _

* * *

Cassie suspiró mientras desayunaban, y escuchaba hablar a la diva a mil por hora con Hiram, mientras Leroy leía el diario.

Sabía que a estas alturas, durante 10 años y sin Rachel en su vida, estaría abrazada en el sillón de su departamento con una botella de vodka después de que se hubiera marchado una persona que usó por una noche y sus amigos comenzaran a llamar más borrachos que ella a las 8 de la mañana.

Miró a su alrededor y escuchó palabras como habitación y su nombre, y dejó caer pesadamente su taza en la mesa.

"Me cansé" dijo levantándose y saliendo de la casa.

Rachel tardó en reaccionar y para el momento en que salió corriendo de la casa, el auto de Cassie desaparecía doblando una esquina.

"¿Crees que haya vuelto a NY?" preguntó Hiram con su labio inferior temblando y a punto de llorar.

"Así demostraría que en realidad no siente demasiado por ti" dijo Leroy apareciendo detrás de su esposo y mirando simpatéticamente a su hija, quien no sabía que hacer.

"No puede irse. Dejó todo en la casa" dijo Rachel

"Menos su bolso" dijo Leroy

"¿Puedes ser un poco más comprensivo? Cassandra se levantó de la mesa y se fue" preguntó Hiram ya llorando.

Rachel se sentó en los escalones de entrada y se quedó mirando hacia la calle. Cassandra no podía irse así de la nada, a NY, ¿o si?

* * *

"_¿Por qué pasas tanto tiempo en el baño antes de dormir?" preguntó Cassie. Ese mismo día había llevado su auto al mecánico para que lo revise para el viaje._

"_Para estar linda a la mañana siguiente" dijo la diva._

"_Ya eres linda" dijo Cassandra haciendo sonreír a la diva._

"_¿Qué haces para Navidad?" preguntó Rachel cambiando de tema._

"_La palabra **nada** abarca muchas cosas" dijo Cassandra mirando como la diva se sacaba la ropa para ponerse el pijama._

"_¿Cómo que nada?" preguntó Rachel _

"_Generalmente me junto con algunos amigos, algunos que son...bueno...eran como yo. Solitarios. Personas que cayeron de la grandeza para convertirse en amargados seres humanos" dijo Cassi "Y terminamos emborrachándonos desde el 23 hasta el 1 de enero" _

"_Oh..." dijo la diva_

"_Esos no van a ser los amigos que algún día te presentaré" _

"_Mejor. No lo soportaría" dijo Rachel acostándose a su lado._

* * *

Rachel esperó durante media hora hasta que vio volver el auto, por suerte no manejándose solo, sino que Cassandra volvía con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

"¿A dónde fuiste?" preguntó la diva corriendo hacia el auto en el momento en que éste se detuvo y Cassie comenzó a bajar del mismo.

"Fui a comprar algo" dijo la mujer sacudiendo una pequeña bolsa a la vista de la diva.

"¿Tenías que salir así?"

"Lo siento" dijo Cassie dándole un beso en la mejilla (puesta sin muchas ganas).

"En serio, ¿tenías que salir así? Mi padre cree que por fin demostraste lo que eras" dijo Rachel agarrando fuertemente la mano libre de Cassandra y arrastrándola hacia la puerta. "y mi papi se largó a llorar"

"Son demasiados dramáticos. Fui a comprar algo que me ayude a dormir" dijo Cassie

"No sonaron como pastillas"

"No son pastillas" dijo Cassie abriendo la puerta para que entre primero la diva y pasando ella detrás.

"¿Qué es?"

"Es un antifaz para dormir" dijo Cassandra

"¿Eh?"

"Lo siento, Schwimmer, pero ese cuarto me dio escalofríos y durante toda la noche estuve mirando las luces de la calle y de las estrellas y te juro, que había cosas que se movían. No puedo pedirte que pintemos todo eso porque nos quedamos unos cuantos días, pero puedo encontrar una solución"

"¿Y por eso te fuiste sin decir nada?"

"¿Te diste cuenta que en este pueblo es casi imposible encontrar una farmacia abierta antes de las 10 de la mañana?"

"¡Cassandra! ¡Volviste!" gritó Hiram bajando por las escaleras y corriendo a abrazar a la mujer.

"No esperaba eso. Pensé que ya estabas a mitad de camino a NY" dijo Leroy saliendo de la cocina.

"No. No vine hasta el medio absoluto del espacio vacío para irme después de una noche" dijo Cassandra saliendo de los brazos de Hiram y mirando a Leroy.

"¿Entonces?¿Por qué la fuga de media hora?" preguntó Leroy mirándola soprendido.

"Tenía que encontrar algo para evitar ver al fantasma de la Barbie que asesinaron para decorar esa habitación" dijo Cassandra

"Sigues con eso" dijo Leroy

"Quiero dormir" dijo la mujer subiendo las escaleras rumbo al cuarto de la diva.

* * *

"_Esto es raro" dijo Cassandra mientras guardaba los bolsos en el baúl del auto._

"_¿Qué cosa?¿Hacer un viaje conmigo o ir hasta Ohio?" preguntó Rachel. Ya tenía puesto un pañuelo en la cabeza, lentes de sol y una enorme campera que cubría más de la mitad de su cuerpo._

"_¿Sabes que este auto no es descapotable?" preguntó Cassandra al ver como estaba vestida su pequeña novia._

"_Si, lo sé. Pero me gustó la idea de ponerme esto en la cabeza. ¿Qué es lo raro?" preguntó Rachel_

"_Mis padres enviaron un correo electrónico" dijo Cassandra abriendo la puerta del acompañante para que Rachel subiera al auto. Cuando lo hizo, se inclinó sobre ella y le puso el cinturón de seguridad. La diva, como recompensa, no la dejó alejarse hasta que las dos quedaron sin aliento a causa del beso que le había dado._

"_¿Tus padres no saben que existe el teléfono?" preguntó Rachel cuando Cassie ya estaba sentada en el asiento del conductor._

"_Si lo saben. Pero les gusta más la idea del correo electrónico." dijo la mujer. "Dicen que es tan impersonal como ellos "_

"_¿Qué querían?" preguntó la diva girando sus ojos ante las palabras de sus suegros. Estaba segura de que había sido Richard quien pronunció esa frase._

"_Quieren pasar las fiestas con nosotras" dijo Cassie._

"_¿Perdón?" preguntó Rachel mirando a su novia, quien había puesto primera y salían rumbo a Ohio._

"_¿Trajiste el GPS?" preguntó Cassandra_

"_Si, si hubieras prestado más atención, lo hubieras visto en el medio del tablero" dijo Rachel. "¿Qué quieren pasar las fiestas con nosotras?" _

"_Si" dijo Cassandra. "Es algo que ocurre todos los años" _

"_¿Cómo todos los años? El año pasado no me tenías" _

"_Todos los años quieren pasar las fiestas conmigo. Yo les digo que no porque no quiero que traigan a mi hermana a colación. Ellos quieren sacarme de mi **extraordinariamente larga** **depresión** y yo quería hundirme en el alcohol. ¡Ey, se hace más fácil!" _

"_¿Qué se hace más fácil?" _

"_Hablar de lo mal que la pasaba cuando no tenía a la copia carbónica de Barbra Streisand a mi lado" _

"_Lo tomaré como un cumplido" _

"_No lo dije de otra manera" _

"_¿Entonces qué pasó?" _

"_Les respondí que iba a ir a Lima a pasar las fiestas contigo y con tu familia y después de eso comenzaron una discusión, por correo electrónico, el de mi padre y el de mi madre, respondiéndose entre ellos, y respondiéndome hasta que decidieron que van a ir a Lima" _

"_Espera...¿qué?" _

"_Van a Lima" _

"_¿Cómo?" _

"_Supongo que tomaran un avión a Columbus y de ahí alquilaran un auto, no sé. Soy la única que le teme a volar" _

"_Vamos a tener que avisarles a mi padres, porque van a querer preparar una gran cena, fiesta, etc." _

"_Pensé que me ibas a decir que iban a preferir que no fueran, así encontrábamos esa excusa para que mis padres no vayan a Lima." _

"_Sería genial" dijo la diva emocionada. "Mis padres, Shelby, Beth, tus padres." _

"_Si tú lo dices" _

"_¿Puedo hacer una pregunta a riesgo de que me dejes tirada ahora, en vez de cuando salgamos a la ruta?" preguntó Rachel ya que todavía no habían salido de la ciudad._

"_Si"_

"_¿Cómo se llama tu hermana?" _

"_Kate" _

"_¿Kate?" _

"_Kate...y no me hagas repetirlo más" _

* * *

"Me podrías haber dicho y nos mudábamos al cuarto de huéspedes" dijo Rachel entrando detrás de Cassandra.

"No quería que te sientas incómoda. Tenías ganas de volver a domir en este cuarto"

"No si te hace sentir incómoda a ti"

"No lo hace. Te lo prometo"

"Cassie, saliste a buscar en el medio de la nada un lugar en donde comprar un antifaz para dormir. Por cierto ¿cómo encontraste el camino de vuelta?"

"Ese GPS es muy bueno. Marqué el inicio del recorrido antes de salir y cuando salí de la farmacia le indiqué que me trajera. Además de que me hizo perder 3 veces, hasta que encontré a una mujer corriendo y le pedí que me dijera como llegar a la casa de los Berry"

"¿Te lo dijo así nomás?"

"Si, aunque no fue muy de su agrado. Por la cara que hizo."

"Mis padres no son muy del agrado de nadie, en este pueblo"

"Bueno...dejando ese tema de lado. Llévame a conocer esta puerta del infierno en donde has crecido"

"¿Estás segura?"

"Segurísima"

Rachel dio un pequeño salto de alegría y agarró su bolso"

* * *

"_¿Te estás dando cuenta de que me estás dando a entender que el apellido de tu madre es Hawn?" preguntó Rachel _

"_¿Cómo llegaste a esa extraña conclusión?" preguntó Cassandra mirando la ruta y frunciendo las cejas. "Además, pensé que ya habíamos dejado ese tema de lado" _

"_Que no me hayas respondido, no significa que haya dejado de lado mi duda" _

"_Rachel, ¿por qué es tan importante?" _

"_Porque no me lo quieres decir" _

"_Cuando llegue a Lima con mi padre, puedes preguntarle"_

"_Igualmente sabes que no estoy equivocada. Solo temes que la trate distinta porque sé quien es" _

_Cassandra giró sus ojos e intentó agarrar la mano de la diva._

"_En realidad..." dijo Rachel agarrando la mano que estaba buscando la suya "Vas a tener que preocuparte por mis padres. Ellos si van a hacer un escándalo cuando la vean" _

* * *

"¿Qué rayos es eso?" preguntó Cassandra mirando el edificio. Quedaba fuera de lugar por el tamaño y las paredes grises.

"Esa fue mi secundaria, Cassie" dijo la diva tirando para seguir con el paseo.

"Vamos" dijo la mujer.

"No. No." dijo Rachel

"¿Por qué?"

"No pasé los mejores años de mi vida ahí adentro, salvo el último. Y seguramente esta Schuester y no quiero que..."

"Es receso de invierno"

"Pero los profesores nos reunimos" dijo una voz que Cassandra no conocía y que hizo que la diva se sintiera de 16 años de nuevo, escondiéndose detrás de su novia.

Cassandra miró a la mujer, rubia, de pelo corto, en un equipo de gimnasia.

"Sue Sylvester" dijo extendiéndole la mano a Cassie

"Cassandra July" respondió estrechándola.

"¿Qué haces con Liza?" preguntó señalando a Rachel con la cabeza.

"Es mi novia, Sue" dijo la diva despacio.

"¡JA!" dijo Sue

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Cassandra

"Ahora entiendo porque desde que un día Hudson volvió llorando, Schuester no te quiere demasiado" dijo la entrenadora.

"No es mi problema que ese chico no entienda cuanto es dos mas dos" dijo Rachel

"Dime por lo menos...¿lo conseguiste?" preguntó Sue mirando a Rachel

"Si" dijo la diva sonriendo ampliamente

"Entonces, más motivos para burlarme de Schuester y felicitaciones o lo que se diga en estos casos" dijo Sue caminando hacia la escuela.

"¿Esa quién es?" preguntó Cassie esperando que Rachel saliera de detrás de ella.

"Sue Sylvester. La entrenadora de las porristas" dijo la diva caminando para alejarse y salir del frente de la escuela.

"¿Y?"

"Y odia profundamente al director del coro, William Schuester, quien adora a Finn" dijo Rachel.

"Ahora entiendo un poco" dijo Cassandra no muy convencida de que sea cierto

* * *

"_Vamos a cenar con mis amigos después de las fiestas" dijo Cassandra sacando a la diva de la concentración en el paisaje._

"_¿Qué?" _

"_Me pediste que te presentara a mis amigos y voy a hacerlo" _

"_Si...pero..."_

"_Pero...tienes que prepararte y ellos tienen que tener tiempo de sacar el alcohol de sus venas" _

* * *

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Cassie señalando un local

"Ese es Lima Bean. El equitativo de Starbucks" dijo la diva

"Genial, vamos por un café" dijo la mujer arrastrando a su novia hacia adentro. "¿Por qué está tan vacío?"

"Porque es Lima." dijo Rachel sin saber si respondía bien o mal

"¿Cómo rayos hiciste para crecer en este lugar y salir tan bien?" preguntó Cassandra caminando hacia la caja y dejando a Rachel quieta en el medio del lugar.

* * *

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Cassandra. Habían vuelto a la casa de la diva y estaba mirando las fotos que el día anterior, cuando llegaron, no miró.

"Esa es una foto del grupo del coro" dijo Rachel girando sus ojos. "¿Puedes dejar de preguntar que es eso?"

"Te prometo que es la última vez que las hago, si me respondes, ¿qué es eso?" dijo Cassandra señalando algo en la foto.

Rachel se acercó y miró el punto que señalaba y después a Cassandra

"¿Me estás cargando? Esa soy yo" dijo la diva

"Lo sé. Pero ¿qué tienes puesto?" preguntó Cassandra mirando la foto con más detenimiento.

"Eso usaba porque me gustan esas polleras y porque los sweatters eran más baratos de reemplazar. Si tienes algún comentario con respecto..."

"No lo estoy haciendo de mala intención. Esas polleras se ven realmente bien" dijo Cassandra todavía con la vista clavada en la foto.

"¿Eh?" preguntó Rachel sorprendida.

"Si...me gusta como te queda. Espero que te hayas dejado alguna" dijo Cassie sonriendo.

"Trata de que Kurt no te escuche" dijo la diva. "Odiaba esos conjuntos. Quinn y Santana también, tanto que me bañaban en granizado. Y estoy empezando a preguntarme si estás bien"

"Estoy bien. ¿Granizados?" preguntó Cassie

"Era la forma de demostrarle a un perdedor que era eso, un perdedor" dijo Rachel alejándose de la repisa que tenía todas las fotos.

"Vamos a ahondar más ese tema en otro momento." dijo Cassie caminando detrás de ella y agarrándola de la cintura, haciéndola girar en sus brazos. "Ahora, quiero ahondar otra cosa"

"¿Qué quieres ahondar?"

"¿No te imaginas?" preguntó Cassandra dándole un suave beso en los labios.

"Hasta yo me lo imaginé y no es de mi agrado, precisamente" dijo Leroy apareciendo de improviso. Pero aunque Rachel se asustó, Cassandra no la dejó salir de su abrazo.

"Sabía que iba a hacer eso" dijo la mujer en el oído de la diva.

"Tampoco van a esperar hasta la noche para hacerlo en el cuarto de mi hija" djio Leroy. "Voy a imponer la regla de la puerta abierta"

"Esta bien" dijo Cassie.

"¿Esta bien?" preguntó la diva

"Siempre podemos hacerlo en el auto" dijo Cassandra guiñándole un ojo a la diva y viendo como Leroy se ponía todo colorado de furia y caminaba hacia la cocina.

"Cassie, no tenías porque hacer eso" dijo Rachel peleando con las ganas de reírse.

"Me gusta molestar a mi suegrito" dijo Cassandra subiendo las escaleras, rumbo al rosado cuarto de su novia.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_¿Cómo están?_

_Nos vamos de viaje en este capítulo, solo para el hecho de presentar lo que va a llegar o puede llegar a pasar en el próximo._

_Vean la super reunión July, Corcoran, Berry._

_Seguramente también se van a entrometer algunos amigos de Rachel._

_Espero que haya quedado bien. Lo comencé con una forma y paso por varias. Pero quise subirlo antes, solo que tuve que entregar un trabajo práctico y hacerlo. Creo que esa parte iba al último._

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Perdón por demorarme en actualizar, aunque saben que no tengo un día fijo , sino un día de inspiración._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**Wanda-Marie840**: muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Elizabeth:** gracias por la review! Intento actualizar seguido, pero a veces el tiempo me juega una mala pasada. O sea, pasa muy rápido. El regalo de Cassie...si, a mi todavía no me llegó, jajaja. Saludos!_

_**BelleBerryD:** gracias por todas las reviews! Las leí todas! Jajaja, pobre este fic, espero que no lo desplaces de su puesto de favorito! Gracias por todas las reviews!Saludos! (Y no puedo responder tu pregunta sobre porque es tan sexy Rachel, porque a mi también me surge cuando escribo escenas como esa). Saludos!_

_**AndruSol:** Nomás "casi" hizo tu día...tengo que mejorar entonces. Muchas gracias por leerlo y la review! _

_Besos!_

_**VickyAgron:** voy a meter los amigos de Cassie a tu pedido, jajaja pero más adelante. Rachel está como loca, porque creo que es una pareja muy sexy, no? Gracias por la review, Vicky! Saludos!_

_Kitties, gracias por leerme._

_Me fui despacito..._

_Besos Kitties!_

_Lore_


	12. Y el apellido de soltera es

**Título:** Viral

**Autora: **writergleek

**Capítulo: **12/?

**Palabras: **3,930

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Cassandra July

**Summary:** Después de los eventos de Wonder – ful, Rachel y Cassandra se encuentran. Un nuevo trabajo para la profesora que involucra a su alumna, unos amigos de dicha alumna mentalmente insanos y una relación no definida. Y un video enviado al foro de NYADA. Relación JulyBerry, Brittana. Amistad Pezberry, HummelBerry, Faberry, The Unholy Trinity.

**Rating: M**

******IMPORTANTE: ****adoro Pezberry, pero por alguna razón en este fic, solo me gusta que sean amigas. **

* * *

******Y el apellido de soltera es...**

Cassandra se despertó y veía todo negro. Hasta que recordó que tenía puesto el antifaz para dormir.

Suspiró cansada al sacárselo y recordar que estaban en la rosada habitación de la diva, pero eso ese día no iba a detenerla. Finalmente había llegado el cumpleaños de su pequeña novia (y así no iba a sentir tanto la diferencia de edad) y quería comenzar lo que había preparado. Quizás el desayuno en la cama era lo mismo que Rachel había hecho por ella en su cumpleaños, pero prepararle el desayuno a su novia y sus padres, eso si que no se lo esperaba nadie.

Además, tenía que seguir pensando en como hacer para quedarse unas cuantas horas a solas con la diva, sacando a sus suegros del medio. Estaban locos, y de cierta forma los quería, pero quería hacer gritar a su novia hasta que se quedara sin voz, como celebración. Aunque no podía vestirse especialmente, porque Rachel ya había hecho eso por ella.

* * *

"¿Eso que huelo es café?" preguntó Leroy entrando en la cocina. Nadie había usado la cafetera desde que Rachel se había ido a NY y extrañamente la diva cuando volvía desayunaba en el Lima Bean.

"Si" dijo Cassandra, haciendo girar unos panqueques (completamente veganos) en la sartén.

"Bueno, por lo menos sabes cocinar" dijo Leroy sirviéndose una taza de la bebida marrón y sentándose a leer el diario. "Aunque sería sorprendente que con tu edad no lo hicieras"

"Sería bueno que por lo menos hoy dejara esos comentarios de lado" dijo Cassandra. "Es el cumpleaños de ella."

"Esta bien, pero solo por hoy" dijo Leroy mirando a su nuera.

"Gracias" dijo Cassandra preguntándose si quizás demostraba ser un buen partido para la diva, quizás Leroy dejara esos comentarios de lado para siempre.

"No creas que va a ser para siempre, solo por hoy" dijo Leroy.

"Esta bien, es solo el tiempo que necesito." dijo Cassandra.

"¿Para qué?" preguntó Leroy

"Para caerle" dijo Cassandra

"Tendrías que tener por lo menos 10 años menos para hacerlo" dijo Leroy

"Esta bien, puedo vivir con eso" dijo Cassandra poniendo los panqueques en un plato, al sentir pasos apurados bajar las escaleras.

"¡Buenos días!" dijo Rachel apareciendo sonriente en la cocina.

"Feliz Cumpleaños" dijo Leroy levantándose rápidamente para abrazar a su hija, mientras veía a Cassie sonreír.

"Gracias" dijo la diva.

"Feliz Cumpleaños" dijo Cassandra acercándose despacio, mientras Leroy se sentaba de nuevo y la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Gracias" dijo la diva pasando sus manos por el cuello de la mujer y besándola.

"Ejem" dijo Leroy cuando le pareció ver un poco de lengua. Rachel levantó un dedo en señal de que le diera un minuto más y su padre giró sus ojos y se concentró en el periódico.

Cassandra sonrió en el beso, pero borró la sonrisa en el momento en que se separaron, para no darle más argumentos a uno de sus suegros.

"¿Dónde está la niña que cumple años?" preguntó Hiram apareciendo en ese mismo momento, con un sobre en la mano y sonriendo. "¡Aquí está! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!" agregó al verla y correr a abrazarla.

"Ya no es una niña, Hiram. Lo estuvimos discutiendo anoche mientras llorabas porque iba a cumplir 20 años" dijo Leroy

"No tienes que decirlo así" dijo Hiram soltando a su hija. "¡Desayuno!" agregó al ver el mismo ya servido en la mesa.

"Gracias Cassie" dijo Rachel caminando nuevamente hasta la mujer y besando su mejilla.

"Por lo menos ese fue un beso que pueden ver los menores" dijo Leroy

* * *

Después de que terminaron el desayuno y Cassandra se dio un baño, fue nuevamente a la cocina para encontrar solamente a su novia.

"¿Dónde están tus padres?" preguntó.

"Ellos tenían que irse a trabajar" dijo Rachel "No todos tienen vacaciones al mismo tiempo que nosotras"

"¿Entonces tenemos toda la mañana para nosotras solas?" preguntó Cassandra caminando hacia la diva, mientras movía sensualmente sus caderas.

"Eso espero" dijo Rachel levantándose y caminando hacia ella.

Pero el timbre interrumpió lo que estaba por pasar.

"¿Quién puede ser?" preguntó Cassandra quejándose.

"No sé." dijo Rachel caminando hacia la puerta principal.

"¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!" se escuchó cuando Rachel abrió la puerta y Cassandra comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra la pared. Se había olvidado de los amigos de la diva.

"Cassie" dijo Santana entrando en la cocina. "¿Dónde está la maldita torta?" preguntó después.

"¿No venían más cerca de las fiestas?" preguntó Cassandra mirando a la latina.

"¡Puck!" gritó Santana sonriendo mirando a la mujer

"¿Qué?" preguntó el muchacho entrando en la cocina.

"Noto como cierta tensión en el ambiente" dijo Santana sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Cassandra.

"Yo también" dijo Puck notando enseguida que era lo que su amiga quería decir.

"Es como una frustración sexual" dijo Santana

"Debe ser que el rosa en el cuarto de Rachel le quita la excitación" dijo Puck

"¿Es cierto lo del cuarto rosa?" preguntó Santana olvidándose lo que iba a decir. "¡Quinn es cierto lo del cuarto rosa!" gritó

"¡Me alegro! Por ahora voy a pasar unos minutos con Rachel" dijo Quinn apareciendo detrás de la diva en la cocina.

"¿Sabías que el cuarto de Rachel es a prueba de sonidos?" preguntó Puck mirando a Cassandra quien abrió los ojos en sorpresa. "No, esa cara quiere decir que no lo sabías"

Santana salió corriendo escaleras arriba para ver el cuarto.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" preguntó la diva y miró a Quinn, quien levantó los hombros sin saber que hacer.

"¡Quinn!" se escuchó venir desde arriba. "¡Tienes que ver esto! Es como el cuarto de la casa de Barbie que todavía tienes en tu sótano!"

"¿En serio?" preguntó la rubia subiendo las escaleras y Puck corrió detrás de ella.

"¿Cassie?" preguntó Rachel

"Ve y disfruta con ellos, ahora espero con ansias que llegue la noche. Y no creas que te voy a dejar pasar el hecho de que no me dijiste que tu cuarto es a prueba de sonidos" dijo Cassandra besando a Rachel.

"Voy a ir antes de que Santana abra mi armario." dijo la diva.

"¡Podemos quemar los sweatters!" se escuchó provenir de la boca de la latina desde el piso superior.

"Demasiado tarde." dijo la diva bajando la cabeza y subiendo despacio las escaleras.

* * *

Después del mediodía, en que comieron todos juntos, Hiram regresó a la casa, trayendo consigo a Shelby y Beth, quienes viajaron ese día para poder pasar el cumpleaños de Rachel con ella.

Cassandra parecía que se había abstraído, mientras miraba la interacción de la diva con todas las personas.

"Nunca tuvimos muchos amigos de ella en esta casa mientras crecía" dijo Hiram sentándose al lado de Cassandra. "No era la niña más aceptada en Lima."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Cassandra. "Me cuenta a veces, pero siempre intentó saber el porque"

"Padres homosexuales, Cassandra" dijo Hiram "En un pueblo pequeño y con gran cantidad de homofobos"

"Ah. O sea que no es tan bueno que ahora esté con una mujer"

"A mi no me importa, a Leroy tampoco. Además, ahora está en NY. Contigo y ellos"

"Es un grupo de desadaptados" dijo Cassandra

"Si, pero por lo menos son amigos" dijo Hiram. "Rachel siempre quiso tener amigos"

Cassandra asintió y esperó, la noche por ahí traería su oportunidad.

* * *

Cuando todos se fueron, menos los padres de la diva (los 3, porque Shelby y Beth se iban a quedar en el cuarto de huéspedes), Cassandra se metió en el cuarto a esperar por la diva.

Rachel subió unos minutos después, y giró al escuchar que la puerta se cerraba detrás de ella y el seguro era pasado.

"Muy mal lo de no avisarme que este cuarto era a prueba de sonidos" dijo Cassandra señalando a la diva. "Toda la semana pensando en como hacer para tener un maldito momento a solas, y hoy por fin me entero de ese detalle"

"Lo siento. Pensé que te lo había contado en alguna de todas las cosas que hablo constantemente" dijo la diva caminando hacia atrás, hasta chocar con la cama y caerse sobre ella.

Cassandra solo sonrió, y se acostó sobre Rachel, poniendo uno de sus muslos dentro de las piernas de la diva, haciendo presión en su entrepierna.

"Pensé que me querías a solas para darme el regalo" dijo la diva

"¿Quién dijo que te compré un regalo?" preguntó Cassandra comenzando a besar el cuello de Rachel, mientras una de sus manos se metía debajo de la remera de la diva.

"Vi cuando fuiste hacia el auto y bajaste con un paquetito." dijo Rachel metiendo sus dos manos debajo de la remera de Cassandra y acariciando su espalda.

"Deberías dejar de espiar a las personas" dijo Cassandra metiendo su mano dentro del corpiño de la diva y pellizcando uno de sus pezones.

"¿Te parece?"

"Si. Ahora, quiero que guardes silencio y continuemos con esto" dijo Cassandra besando a Rachel apasionadamente mientras intentaba sacar con una sola mano la remera de la diva. Separaron sus bocas solamente cuando logró sacar la remera de la diva.

"Cassie..." dijo Rachel un poco suplicante. A ella también le habían hecho falta las manos de la otra durante los días que llevaban en la casa de sus padres, y no sabía porque la mujer no la tocaba, hasta minutos antes cuando se enteró que Cassandra no sabía que su cuarto era a prueba de sonidos.

"Shh" dijo Cassie levantándose de arriba de la diva. "Desnúdate y acuéstate bien en la cama, pon las manos en el apoya cabezas" agregó mientras caminaba hacia uno de los armarios y sacaba un pequeño bolso que Rachel había visto pero no había revisado porque sabía que a Cassandra no le hubiera gustado mucho.

Cuando Cassandra volvió a la cama, la diva estaba como le había pedido y sacó unos pañuelos de seda del bolso. Antes de hacer algo más, se desnudó despacio, mientras Rachel seguía cada acción con su mirada y Cassandra sonreía al sentir el olor de la excitación de Rachel abarcar la habitación.

Cassie volvió a acostarse sobre ella una vez desnuda, y con cuidado ató las muñecas de Rachel en el cabecero de la casa.

"¿Esto está bien?" preguntó. Por un momento se había preocupado de que Rachel no estuviera de acuerdo con esto.

"¿Es lo único que vas a hacer?¿Atarme?" preguntó Rachel levantando sus caderas.

"Responde la pregunta, Rachel" pidió Cassandra

"Esto está más que bien, Cassie. Continúa, por favor" dijo la diva suplicando.

"De acuerdo" dijo Cassandra acomodándose bien encima de ella y comenzando a besarla. Poco a poco fue descendiendo, mientras sentía a Rachel luchar con las de tocarla. Sintió en su estómago la humedad de la diva, cuando estaba ocupándose de sus pechos.

"Cassie..." volvió a suplicar Rachel cuando sintió los labios de su novia en su muslo interior.

"Shh" volvió a decir Cassandra, lamiendo los labios de Rachel y llevando una de sus manos para juntar humedad.

Cuando la penetró, mientras sus labios estaban pegados a su clítoris. Mientras lamía y mordía, sentía el cuerpo de Rachel acercarse al orgasmo y sonrió al sentir sus manos agarrar su cabello. Se tranquilizó ya que pensó que la había atado muy fuerte, pero aumentó su velocidad en el momento en que sintió las piernas de Rachel cerrarse alrededor de su cabeza.

Rachel gritó lo suficientemente fuerte para que por un momento Cassandra pensara que la habitación no iba a protegerlas de que sus suegros las escucharan, pero la diva estaba tranquila, bajando del orgasmo, con las piernas alrededor de Cassie, todavía.

Cassandra salió de su lugar y se acomodó quedando nuevamente cara a cara con la diva, mientras ésta tenía los ojos cerrados e intentaba recuperar su respiración.

"Feliz Cumpleaños" dijo la mujer suavemente, antes de besar los labios de la diva.

"Gracias" dijo Rachel. "Pero siempre me das maravillosos orgasmos" añadió sonriendo.

"Lo sé." dijo Cassie también sonriendo. "Pero hacía días que no te daba un buen orgasmo"

"Eso es cierto" dijo Rachel agarrando la nuca de Cassandra y besándola insertando su lengua rápidamente.

"Ahora, puedo aprovechar toda la noche" dijo Cassie acariciando nuevamente el estómago de la diva, mientras su mano volvía hacia la entrepierna.

"Eso estoy sintiendo" dijo Rachel, también metiendo una mano entre las dos y dirigiéndose hacia la entrepierna de Cassandra.

"No, esta noche es para vos" dijo la mujer.

"No, para las dos" dijo Rachel hundiendo su mano en la humedad que encontró en la entrepierna de Cassandra.

Se penetraron al mismo tiempo, moviéndose despacio hasta que pareció que la diva volvió a juntar fuerzas y aumentó la velocidad, haciendo que Cassandra también aumentara sus embestidas, y las dos comenzaran a jadear mientras más cerca del orgasmo se encontraban.

Se besaron en el momento en que alcanzaron el clímax y se miraron mientras bajaban del orgasmo.

"Te amo" dijo Cassie dejando un nuevo beso sobre la diva.

"Te amo" respondió Rachel. "¿A dónde vas?" preguntó al sentir a Cassandra levantarse de encima de ella y caminar hasta el bolso, de donde sacó el pequeño paquete.

Rachel se sorprendió al notar que era de Tiffany's y se preguntó si Cassandra había pensado demasiado en esta relación.

"Para ti" dijo estirando su mano hacia la diva.

Por un momento, la diva suspiró al notar que no era el tamaño de un regalo en el que venía un anillo.

"No es un anillo, Rachel" dijo Cassandra, notando la mirada de duda de la diva.

"Es que..."

"En Tiffany's se pueden comprar otras cosas, además de anillos"

"Esta bien" dijo Rachel agarrando el paquete y abriéndolo. Era un collar de oro blanco, con un corazón que tenía engarzado un rubí. "Es hermoso" dijo la diva. "Gracias"

"De nada" dijo Cassie metiéndose debajo de las sábanas y abrazando a su novia.

* * *

Cassandra seguía pensando que habían escuchado gritar a Rachel, pero no lo parecía si sus suegros estaban normales.

Ella no sabía como iba a enfrentarlos si así hubiera pasado.

Pero desde entonces, solo se dedicaban a hablar de como iban a pasar las fiestas.

"Mis padres anunciaron que van a llegar antes." dijo Cassandra. Ya era el 22 y supuestamente sus padres iban a llegar al día siguiente, cuando previamente iban a llegar el mismo 24.

"¿Por qué lo anuncias ahora?" preguntó Leroy

"Porque recién me llega un mensaje de texto. Es un gran avance que dejen de usar el correo electrónico" dijo Cassandra

"Bien, hay que ver donde se van a quedar" dijo Hiram

"Dijeron que en el Lima Inn, si es que existe algo así" dijo Cassie

"Existe, pero no creo que se quieran quedar en un hotel" dijo Leroy

"Si. Se van a quedar en el hotel" dijo Cassie firmemente.

"Esta bien" dijo Leroy girando sus ojos. Su nuera parecía firme en eso.

* * *

El mismo día, surgieron otras novedades con respecto a la fiesta. Santana había pasado por la casa de la diva a invitarlas a una reunión que iba a hacer el original New Directions junto con el nuevo coro el 25 de diciembre.

"Pero va a estar Finn" se quejó la diva cuando la latina comenzó, prácticamente a suplicarle que vaya, después de que ella rechazó inmediatamente su invitación.

"Si, pero vas a ir con Cassie" dijo Santana mirando a la profesora.

"Y va a estar Schuester" agregó la diva.

"¿Qué tiene eso que ver?" preguntó Santana. "Pensé que el hombre te caía bien"

"El otro día nos encontramos con Sue y nos dijo que él no está muy a mi favor después de que rechacé a Sue por estar con Cassie" dijo Rachel

"¿Sue?" preguntó Santana

"Sylvester" dijo Cassandra

"Si, sé de que Sue me está hablando" dijo la latina mirando enojada a Cassie.

"Parecía que estabas un poco...como sorprendida" dijo Cassandra levantando los hombros.

"Que Sue haya hablado con Rachel me llama la atención" dijo Santana "No era su persona favorita"

"Eso también pensé yo, pero parece que mi reciente éxito en Broadway puso de mal humor a Schuester y ella lo disfruta. Sabes que lo hace" dijo Rachel.

"Si pero...mira, Rach, Cassie va a tener personas mayores de 30 con las cuales poder hablar" dijo Santana señalando a la mujer que miró a su novia.

"Es una falta de respeto que digas eso, Santana" dijo Rachel

"Es la verdad." dijo la latina

"Pero no me gusta. Además Schuester no la va a tratar bien" dijo la diva

"Eso va a ser lo divertido. ¿Te imaginas a Schuester tratando de hacer sentirte mal por dejar a Finn y a Cassie haciéndolo quedar mal?" preguntó Santana

"Creo que primero deberías dejar de decirme Cassie. Estás haciendo que mis nervios se disipen y solo queden ganas de estrechar tu cabeza contra una pared" dijo Cassandra con un tono de voz que hacía a Santana casi temblar, no iba a demostrarle que la asustaba, por supuesto.

"Bueno, piénsalo" dijo la latina levantándose y marchándose rápidamente antes de que Cassandra hiciera lo que dijo.

"No tenías que asustarla así" dijo Rachel mirando el lugar en donde había estado su amiga.

"Si tenía" dijo Cassandra.

"Está bien. ¿Quieres que mañana vayamos a buscar a tus padres?"

"¿A dónde?" preguntó Cassandra

"Al aeropuerto de Columbus, dijiste que venían en avión"

"¿No hay carretas desde allá hasta acá?" preguntó Cassandra

"Cassie, no creo que quieras que mis padres vayan a buscarlos" dijo la diva

"¿Por qué lo harían?" preguntó la mujer.

"No sé, supongo porque querrán conocerlos antes. No sé que puede pasar con mis padres" dijo la diva "Por lo menos hasta que conozcan a tu madre"

"¿Qué tiene de especial mi madre?" preguntó Cassandra

"Ven conmigo" dijo Rachel guiando a su novia hasta el sótano (si, estaba el cuadro de Rachel pero Cassandra supo que lo mejor era no comentar sobre el mismo). En la enorme habitación, además del pequeño escenario, había un par de muebles.

"Esos armarios los compraron mis padres antes de marcharme a NY. Mi colección de libros y cd, dvd, y revistas de Barbra había llegado a un tamaño incontenible dentro de mi cuarto" explicó la diva.

"Si hubieras sacado la cómoda de Barbie te quedaba espacio" dijo Cassie.

"Pero ellos tenían una obsesión que también había alcanzado gran tamaño" dijo Rachel caminando hacia uno de los armarios. Abrió la puerta despacio y se corrió para que Cassandra pudiera ver lo que había dentro.

"Pero no es un ícono como Barbra" dijo Cassandra casi quejándose.

"No creo que vaya a ser un buen momento cuando la conozcan" dijo la diva

"Va a ser un escándalo" dijo Cassandra suspirando. "¿Quién tiene semejante obsesión con Goldie Hawn?" se preguntó mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

"Mis padres" dijo la diva comenzando a acariciar la espalda de Cassandra para intentar calmarla.

* * *

Se levantaron temprano para salir en el auto de Cassie rumbo a Columbus, a pesar de que habían estado discutiendo con los padres de Rachel por quien iba a ir a buscar a los July.

"No tienen por que salir ahora. Son casi dos horas de viaje y tus padres llegan como a las 4 de la tarde, Cassandra" dijo Leroy viendo que eran las 7 de la mañana.

"Quiero recordar lo que es una ciudad." dijo la mujer. "Este pueblo parece un lugar abandonado del viejo oeste"

"Tendrías que haberte quedado en NY" agregó el padre de la diva.

"Solo hace más tolerable mi estadía en Lima el hecho de que tu hija esté aquí" dijo Cassandra y Leroy no encontró una palabra o frase como para poder responder ante eso.

* * *

Después de pasear por Columbus, que a Cassandra no le agradó para nada, ya que no se parecía en nada a una ciudad, se fueron a esperar en el aeropuerto a sus padres, que llegaron cansados, con lentes de sol, y empujando a los demás viajeros para correr a pararse al frente de su hija y de la novia de esta.

"Esos aviones se llenaron de olores físicos en menos de 10 minutos" dijo Richard abrazando a su hija.

"La verdad, me hubiera hecho falta un trago demasiado fuerte para soportar a la pareja de idiotas que venía detrás nuestro" dijo Goldie abrazando a Rachel.

"Bueno, por lo menos ahora vamos a estar tranquilos con estas dos hasta el lugar a donde tenemos que ir" dijo Richard.

"Hasta yo me olvidé el nombre. ¿Limón?" preguntó Goldie caminando hacia la salida del aeropuerto.

"Lima" dijo Rachel agarrando la mano de Cassandra.

"Lima." dijo Goldie "¿Por qué ese nombre?"

"Por allá está el auto" señaló Cassandra

"Bien, ya me sentía preocupado de que tuviera que alquilar un auto." dijo Richard mirando a su hija.

"No vaya a ser que tu cuenta en el banco descienda unos cuantos dólares" dijo Goldie

"¿Puedes creer que vamos a pasar una Navidad con una familia que hace feliz a nuestra hija?" preguntó Richard cambiando de tema.

Cassandra levantó las cejas y miró a su novia, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"No es que quiera hacer sentir mal a Cassie, pero tenemos otra hija" dijo Goldie

"La cual no nos habla desde hace 10 años, porque no le gustó cuando la insultamos por lo que le hizo a la otra" dijo Richard. "No es que quisieramos traerla a colación, Cassie." agregó.

"Bien. Yo voy a viajar en el asiento trasero con Rachel" dijo Goldie.

"Si, me gusta ver como maneja Cassie después de tantos años" dijo Richard. "Además, así puedo hablar con ella"

"Recuerda que vamos a ir en un auto que no tiene separación con la parte trasera, así que intenta no averiguar como es la vida sexual de estas dos" dijo Goldie.

* * *

Media hora después, el viaje era acompañado por algún que otro comentario de los alrededores por parte de Richard, mientras Cassandra miraba constantemente por el espejo retrovisor a su novia, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima a su suegra.

"Disculpe...Goldie" dijo Rachel después de sacarle la lengua a Cassandra por el espejo.

"¿Si querida?" preguntó la mujer girando a mirarla.

"Cuando nos visitaron en NY no me quedó claro su apellido de soltera, y Cassie se rehúsa a decírmelo" dijo Rachel con la voz más inocente que podía poner.

"No te lo dije aquella vez, querida" dijo Goldie.

"Suena tétrico cada vez que le dices querida a Rachel, querida" dijo Richard girando para mirar a su esposa.

"¿En serio?" preguntó la mujer. "Voy a tener que mejorar mis habilidades sociales"

"Puede actuar, eso siempre me ayuda cuando es un momento incómodo" dijo la diva

"Actuar no sé si me sale bien" dijo Goldie

"No lo creo si el apellido es el que yo estoy esperando que me diga" dijo Rachel en voz baja.

"¿Dijiste algo, Rachel?" preguntó Cassandra quien había visto sus labios moviéndose.

"No, no. Absolutamente nada" dijo la diva.

* * *

Si se había imaginado algún escenario cuando sus suegros conocieran a sus padres, no había imaginado precisamente este. Menos cuando decidió que sus padres dejaran sus cosas en el hotel y que sus suegros (los 3) fueran a cenar al restaurante del mismo.

"¿Crees que eso va a ser lo mejor?" había preguntado Rachel mirando a su alrededor, mientras esperaba con Cassie en el restaurante.

"Eso espero" dijo la mujer.

Pero eventualmente, no iba a importar donde sea que se conocieran, ya que en el momento en que los padres de Rachel entraron en el salón y se acercaron a la mesa, comenzaron a gritar.

"¿Qué les ocurre?" preguntó la mamá de Cassie preocupada levantándose para ver si estaban bien, pero al momento de acercarse gritaron mucho más fuerte.

"¡Goldie Hawn!" dijo Hiram dejando de gritar y abrazando a la mujer quien abrió los ojos y miró a su marido pidiendo ayuda.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_Nuevo capítulo y sé que no es el que esperaban, pero termina anunciando el siguiente. O sea...Noche Buena en la casa de los Berry con esa extraña reunión. _

_Pero faltaba el cumpleaños de Rachel. Y saben que mi mente toma las decisiones por mi._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**Wanda-Marie840:** no me había dado cuenta que la usé mucho a esa palabra. Pero me gusta escuchar en mi cabeza como Cassandra la diría, jajaja. Gracias por la review! _

_**laars15: **no sé en que se va a convertir ese departamento mientras siga avanzando la historia, realmente. Jajaja. si... igual había un detalle que Rachel dejó de lado, me parece. Espero que me salga interesante esa reunión. Gracias por la review! Nos leemos pronto!_

_**AndruSol:** jajajajajja varias veces leí **pareja** en lugar de la palabra que usaste, hasta que la décima leí bien y me empecé a reír sola. Me imagino que el cuarto de Rachel sacó el lado dramático de Cassie, realmente. Muchas gracias por leerlo y por la review! _

_**Elizabeth:** hago que esperes un poco más, así que pido disculpas. El próximo seguro que es la reunión. Y se ve que el drama fluye en esas familias, jajajaja. Muchas gracias por la review! _

_**VickyAgron:** jajaja los padres de Rachel ante la madre de Cassandra...dejé una previa de como van a reaccionar, jajajaja. Ahora tengo que crearlos, así que no sé como saldrán los amigos de Cassandra, menos cuando conozcan a Rachel. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos Vicky!_

_Besos Kitties!_

_Gracias por leerme._

_Lore._


	13. JulyBerryCorcoranHawn

**Título:** Viral

**Autora: **writergleek

**Capítulo: **13/?

**Palabras: **3,601

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Cassandra July

**Summary:** Después de los eventos de Wonder – ful, Rachel y Cassandra se encuentran. Un nuevo trabajo para la profesora que involucra a su alumna, unos amigos de dicha alumna mentalmente insanos y una relación no definida. Y un video enviado al foro de NYADA. Relación JulyBerry, Brittana. Amistad Pezberry, HummelBerry, Faberry, The Unholy Trinity.

**Rating: M**

******IMPORTANTE: ****adoro Pezberry, pero por alguna razón en este fic, solo me gusta que sean amigas. **

* * *

**July/Berry/Corcoran/Hawn**

"¿Goldie Hawn?" preguntó Rachel mirando a su novia. "Te lo dije. No me quisiste creer. Y cierra la boca que no es para nada agradable"

"Buenas noches sres. Berry" dijo Richard extendiendo la mano y girando sus ojos al notar que nadie le prestaba atención, porque tanto Leroy como Hiram estaban concentrados en su esposa.

"Buenas noches, soy Shelby Corcoran, la madre de Rachel" dijo Shelby pasando al lado de las otras tres personas y caminando hacia Richard.

"La mujer que llama arpía a mi hija. Un gusto conocerla" dijo Richard.

"Lo siento, me sorprende la diferencia de edad entre ellas dos" dijo Shelby tratando de parecer arrepentida por sus palabras.

"Puede ser que mi hija sea un poco grande para Rachel, pero a mi no me molesta" dijo el hombre sentándose en la mesa.

"¡No puedo creer que tu madre sea Goldie Hawn!" dijo Leroy caminando hacia Cassandra y apretando sus mejillas. "Ahora me caes un poco mejor"

Cassandra miró ofendida a uno de sus suegros, y después enojada a la diva al escuchar que se reía.

"¿Te causa gracia?" preguntó mirando a su novia. "Porque a mi no me causa gracia"

"Te lo dije" dijo Rachel

"Estás muy orgullosa de eso" dijo Cassandra

"Algo. Me gusta decir _Te lo dije" _dijo la diva.

"¿Crees que tu otro padre soltará en algún momento a mi esposa?" preguntó Richard mirando como su mujer seguía siendo mantenida dentro de los brazos de Hiram, quien se había puesto a olerle el cabello.

"¿Le está oliendo el cabello?" preguntó Cassandra

"Creo que si" dijo Shelby quien también se había sentado.

"¿Ud. no tenía una pequeña niña?" preguntó Richard sacando la mirada de su mujer y mirando a Shelby.

"Si, se la dejé a la madre biológica" dijo Shelby. "Quería preocuparme por esto"

"¿Por qué? Me parece que tanto su hija como la mía son suficientemente grandes como para mantener una relación" dijo Richard.

"La suya estoy segura que si" dijo Shelby

Cassandra giró sus ojos al mismo tiempo que su padre.

"¿Dónde estabas?" le preguntó Shelby a Leroy que volvía a la mesa después de haber desaparecido unos minutos.

"Fui a pedir un champagne. Para celebrar" dijo Leroy sentándose. "Leroy Berry" agregó mirando a Richard y extendiendo su mano.

"Richard July." dijo él estrechándola. "Mi mujer y yo no tomamos alcohol" agregó al soltarla.

"Eso es algo que Cassandra podría aprender de uds." dijo Shelby.

"¿Y ud. es...?¿La mujer que cargó a esa hermosa joven que está con mi niña?" preguntó Richard mirando a Shelby, ante el asentimiento decidió continuar "Debo decirle que la felicito por traer a este mundo a Rachel. Realmente nos ha cambiado la forma de ver las cosas, de ver a Cassie en realidad. Extrañábamos verla sonreír"

Cassandra se puso colorada ante las palabras de su padre, mientras Rachel sonreía ampliamente y trataba de calmar a su novia con una mano en su rodilla.

"¿Creen que pueda sentarme entre uds. dos?" preguntó Goldie metiendo su cabeza en el medio de la de su hija y la de Rachel. "Ese señor ya me está dando escalofríos" agregó mirando a Hiram que le estaba contando algo muy emocionado a su marido.

"Están emocionados porque te han conocido" dijo Rachel

"Reconocido tal vez" dijo Cassandra.

"Cassandra fue muy mala educación de tu parte no habernos dicho que tus padres no consumen alcohol" dijo Leroy mirando a su nuera, casi enojado.

La mencionada giró sus ojos e intentó responder, recordando que estaba en ese lugar por Rachel. Pero eventualmente...

"No me preguntó, Leroy. Pasó más tiempo criticándome que preocupándose por la visita de mis padres" respondió Cassandra.

"La gente tiende a criticarte hija, no se dan cuenta que en el fondo eres una buena persona" dijo Goldie dejando un beso en la frente de Cassandra y sentándose a su lado. "¿No es cierto Leroy?" preguntó sonriendo a dicho padre de la diva.

"Si, si, tiene razón." dijo Leroy sonriendo como idiota mirando a Goldie.

"Era tan simple" dijo Cassie sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Rachel

"Ahora tu padre me respeta porque mi madre es Goldie Hawn" dijo Cassandra

"Pensé que lo ibas a seguir negando" dijo la diva apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su novia.

"Los gritos de Hiram ya deben haber adveritdo a todo el estado de Ohio, Rachel" dijo Cassandra

"No me gusta que uds. dos estén hablando en secreto" dijo Shelby. "Me siento como fuera de lugar. Y no soy fanática de Goldie Hawn, así que yo no voy a respetarte"

"Me alegro, un poco de normalidad" dijo Cassandra

"Esa mujer no te quiere mucho" dijo Goldie mirando a Shelby

"Es mi suegra, madre" dijo Cassandra

"Ahhh...supongo que debe pensar que te estás abusando de su joven hija" dijo Goldie.

"Si, su palabra favorita para definirme es arpía" dijo Cassie

"Me encantaría verte trabajar en una obra de teatro de las griegas. Quedarías tan bien" dijo Goldie y Rachel comenzó a reírse. "No escuché su nombre señora Berry" dijo Goldie haciendo que Rachel riera más fuerte.

"No soy Berry, soy Corcoran" dijo Shelby. "Shelby Corcoran"

"Es bueno que haya tomado el apellido de soltera nuevamente después del divorcio. Debe ser muy difícil descubrir que su esposo es homosexual, pero la verdad, me parece muy bien lo que le han enseñado a su hija" dijo Goldie muy seria, llamando la atención de los tres hombres, dos de los cuales la miraban con la boca abierta.

"No...no me casé con ninguno de los dos" dijo Shelby poniéndose nerviosa. Todos daban por supuesto que ella era la madre biológica de Rachel.

"¿No?" preguntó Goldie completamente sorprendida. "Pensé que si."

"Voy al baño" dijo Cassandra levantándose de la mesa.

"Voy contigo" dijo Rachel siguiendo a su novia.

"Traten de no tardar mucho, así no parece van a tener sexo" dijo Richard haciendo frenar a la pareja casi en el medio del enorme salón que estaba llenándose de gente y que ahora las miraban.

* * *

"Eso fue bueno" dijo Rachel cerrando la puerta principal del baño mientras Cassandra se metía en uno de los cubículos sin cerrar la puerta. "¿Qué haces?"

"Estoy viendo cuanto tiempo puedo tardar en ahogarme y así no estar presenciando más esa cena" dijo Cassie.

"¿Ahogarte?"

"Si, en el inodoro"

"No es tan malo" dijo Rachel caminando hacia su novia y abrazándola por atrás.

"¿Por qué no recordamos lo que pasó?" preguntó Cassandra

"Bueno...mis padres conocieron a tus padres." dijo Rachel. "Y ahora mis padres te ven en otros ojos ya que eres la hija de la mujer a las que ellos idolatran casi tanto como yo idolatro a Barbra"

"Cosa que apenas mis padres se marchen va a dejar de existir"

"Deja de preocuparte tanto por lo que mis padres piensan de ti." dijo Rachel soltando a Cassandra y saliendo del cubículo.

"Como si fuera tan simple. Siempre tengo que andar defendiéndome a capa y espada y más si sumamos a Shelby" dijo Cassandra. "Pero bueno...trataré de no pensar en lo que tus padres dicen de mi"

"Gracias" dijo Rachel sonriendo en el espejo.

* * *

"Pensamos que habías huido, Cassandra" dijo Leroy

"En realidad, se me cruzó por la cabeza de huir con Rachel a Las Vegas y casarnos" dijo Cassandra. "En todo caso, si ud. sigue atacando, ya va a existir un divorcio de por medio"

"¿Y por qué me prohibirás la dicha de ver a mi hija casarse?" preguntó Hiram emocionado al escuchar las palabras de Cassandra.

La mujer decidió no decir nada y volver a sentarse.

"Dígame, sra. Hawn. ¿Alguna nueva producción en el futuro?" preguntó Leroy

"En todo caso sra. July" dijo Goldie "Y no, por ahora ninguna. Me dedico a la vida en la tranquilidad en mi hogar"

"Es un lástima" dijo Hiram

* * *

En el momento en que les trajeron la comida, después de que el mozo se animó a acercarse a la mesa. Porque la realidad era que Hiram lograba dar unos pequeños gritos y saltitos en su silla cada vez que Goldie decía algo que no había dicho antes, o algún movimiento que Hiram no había visto.

"¿No crees que tu padre se está pasando?" preguntó Shelby acercándose al oído de Rachel.

"¿Cómo quieres que lo detenga? Leroy está de la misma manera" dijo la diva

"¿Eso es estar emocionado?" preguntó Cassandra mirando a Leroy quien tenía la mirada clavada en su madre y que de vez en cuando la quitaba de encima de ella para mirar a Cassandra con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Es su forma de demostrar emoción" dijo Rachel

"Ahora entiendo porque eres buena actriz" dijo Shelby "Ese hombre parece una estatua, ni siquiera se le nota el movimiento del pecho al respirar."

"Creo que está grabando en su memoria el evento más importante de su vida" dijo Cassandra

"El evento más importante de su vida fue el día que una mujer de 40 años apareció como novia de su hija" dijo Shelby

"¿Rachel salió con alguien más grande que Cassie?" preguntó Goldie quien había escuchado la última parte de la conversación. "Veo que tienes una debilidad por mujeres maduras"

"Se estaba refiriendo a mi, madre" dijo Cassandra

"Cassie no tiene 40 años" dijo Goldie sacudiendo su cabeza. "Yo lo sabría. La tuve 9 meses adentro mío, hasta hace 34 años atrás"

"¿34 años? Pareciera que fuera más" dijo Shelby

"Bueno, ud. pareciera más joven. Me parece que se ha hecho algún estiramiento" dijo Goldie

"Uhhh, esto va a estar bueno" dijo Cassie en voz baja solo para que la pudiera escuchar la diva.

"Ahora entiendo como Cassandra puede mantener ese departamento en Soho" dijo Leroy metiendo su granito de arena.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Richard interesado. "Es algo que intentamos saber muchas veces, pero ella no nos quiere decir"

"¿Uds. no la mantienen?" preguntó Leroy sorprendido por el vuelco que su ataque a Cassandra había dado.

"Oh, no. Desde que ocurrió el pequeño incidente sobre las tablas, Cassie se ha mantenido sola a pesar de nuestras insistencias en ayudarla. No sabemos como ha hecho para tener tanto dinero" dijo Goldie.

Ante la sorpresa de Leroy y Shelby, Hiram aprovechó para preguntar:

"Goldie ¿puedo cortarte, más tarde por supuesto, un mechón de cabello para agregar a mi colección?"

"¿Colección?" preguntó Cassie mirando preocupada a Rachel. "¿Uno de tus padres tiene una colección de cabello?"

"No, el pobre está tan emocionado que no se da cuenta de lo que está diciendo. Debe ser para el armario que te mostré el otro día" respondió Rachel

"Rachel, está mostrándole a mi madre una libretita que tiene mechones de cabello, con la fecha en la que fue recogido y el nombre de la persona. Ya vi 3 veces el tuyo" dijo Cassie dejando un beso en el oído de la diva.

"¡Papi!" gritó la diva al notar que ésto era cierto y estirándose a agarrar esa libreta. "No le vas a cortar el cabello a la sra. July. Ni a nadie más. Esto me lo voy a llevar para quemarlo"

"No, no, no" suplicó Hiram casi llorando. "No le corto el cabello a tu suegra pero no me lo quemes."

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel devolviéndole la libreta. "Aunque no aprecio que me hayas estado cortando el cabello durante años"

"Los recogí en cada peluquería a la que has ido" dijo Hiram

"O sea que ni siquiera estás seguro de que es mío" dijo la diva y Cassie intentó no reírse a su lado ante la cara de desesperación que puso Hiram.

* * *

Fue después de la cena el momento en que trajeron el champagne que Leroy había pedido, a pesar de que había intentando detenerlo.

"¿Desde cuándo no tomas alcohol?" le preguntó a Cassandra quien había negado con la cabeza.

"Desde que soy la conductora designada de tu hija. Si quieres me emborracho y manejo" respondió ella mirándolo desafiantemente.

"No, está bien" dijo Leroy enojado por su respuesta.

Richard miró a su hija y se levantó, caminando hacia su esposa, quien lo miraba agradecida.

"Lo sentimos, estamos muy cansados del viaje y mañana nos espera un día largo a todos, así que nos vamos a retirar" dijo Goldie mientras se levantaba.

"Iba a llorar, pero me recordó que mañana nos vamos a reunir todos de nuevo" dijo Hiram sonriendo.

"Espero que Leroy se acostumbre a tus suegros, Rach, porque así estoy sola contra Cassie" dijo Shelby haciendo que la diva girara sus ojos.

"¿Por qué estás atacando a Cassie?" preguntó la diva.

"Solo...no importa" dijo Shelby y volvió su vista a la copa de champagne que Leroy le había dejado en frente, guiñándole un ojo.

"Eso fue perturbador" dijo Cassandra mirando la interacción de dos de sus suegros.

"Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, Cassie" dijo la diva.

"Cassandra, ¿nos acompañas?" preguntó Richard y dejando un beso en los labios de su joven novia, Cassie siguió a sus padres, silenciosamente.

* * *

"¿Cómo rayos haces para aguantar eso desde hace casi una semana y sobria?" preguntó Goldie agarrando los hombros de su hija y sacudiéndola.

"Es solo hasta después de año nuevo" dijo Cassandra

"Lamento decirte que esos hombres apenas nos vayamos seguirán en su cruzada en tu contra" dijo Richard.

"Dios, nunca tuve un momento en donde pusiera tan a prueba mi voluntad para no volver a tomar como éste" dijo Goldie pasándose la mano por su cabellera rubia.

"Ni yo" dijo Richard. "No entiendo porque ella está tan tranquila"

"¿Recuerdan que soy actriz?" preguntó Cassandra bajando del ascensor en el piso que les tocaba a sus padres. "Realmente no estoy tranquila."

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Goldie poniendo una mano en uno de los hombros de su hija.

"Si, lo estoy" dijo Cassie

"Tengo que decirte que debe haber una razón muy especial para que soportes eso desde hace días y que pienses en seguir haciéndolo" dijo Richard

"¿Rachel no es suficiente?" preguntó Cassandra mirando a su padre sorprendida.

"Aaaawwwww" dijo Goldie abrazando a su hija, mientras Richard hacía lo mismo.

"Bueno, vuelve con ella que te está esperando" dijo Richard.

"Gracias" dijo Cassie

"Todavía falta navidad" agregó Goldie

"Y no sé como vamos a soportar eso" dijo Richard sacudiendo su cabeza.

* * *

"Tus padres son unas personas muy interesantes" dijo Hiram mientras entraban en la casa. "La verdad me encantaría que se queden más de dos días."

"Solo quieres pasar tiempo con Goldie Hawn" dijo Leroy sonriéndole a su esposo.

Cassandra giró sus ojos detrás de ellos, mientras Rachel acariciaba su espalda al caminar.

"Ahora Cassie, no sabes cuanto puedo agradecerte esto" dijo Hiram girando para enfrentar a su nuera y abrazarla.

"No, de nada" dijo Cassandra, mientras Leroy la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Tampoco es para tanto. Tienes que entender que Goldie tiene defectos" dijo Leroy

"¿Cómo cuál?¡Es Goldie Hawn!" dijo Hiram

"Dio a luz a esta ladrona de cunas" dijo Leroy

"¡Papá!" gritó Rachel sonando un poco enojada. "Basta de eso. Entendemos todos que no te gusta demasiado nuestra relación, pero me estoy cansando un poco de que estés cada dos por tres metiendo frases atacando a mi novia"

"Rachel..." dijo Leroy pestañeando por la sorpresa.

"¿Podemos pasar una linda navidad en familia, incluyendo a la familia de Cassie también?" preguntó la diva poniendo su mejor cara de inocente mirando a su padre.

"Esta bien" dijo Leroy girando sus ojos. Sabía que no iba a poder ganarle a ese rostro y menos cuando su marido la imitó.

* * *

"Cassie" dijo Rachel a la mañana siguiente, al ver a la rubia preparando algo en la cocina.

"Ey" dijo Cassie dejando lo que estaba haciendo y caminando hacia su novia para darle un beso.

"¿Qué preparas?" preguntó la diva.

"Una salsa. Para el pavo vegano que compraron tus padres" dijo Cassie.

"¿Salsa?" preguntó Rachel

"Si, le había pedido con anticipación la receta a mi madre. Recuerdo que era lo único que la veía preparar cuando se acercaba a la zona en donde estaba la cocina."

"¿En serio?" preguntó la diva sonriendo.

"Si"

"Alta cuna"

"Exacto"

"Por una actriz de cine"

"Mi padre fue siempre un gran inversor y sabe como manejar el flujo hacia donde va a ir la economía. A veces lo miraba trabajar, cuando estaba en casa."

"¿Por eso te has mantenido cerca de la riqueza todos estos años?" preguntó Rachel pasando sus manos por la cintura de su novia y mirando lo que estaba haciendo.

"¿No te cansas de estar en punta de pies?" preguntó Cassie

"Responde mi pregunta primero" dijo la diva

"Si. Aprendí a invertir. Además hice cursos cuando el teatro se me vino abajo. Invirtiendo me mantuve mientras asentaba mi puesto de profesora en NYADA" explicó Cassandra

"Por un momento pensé que te habías dedicado a la prostitución" dijo Leroy desde la puerta de la cocina.

"¡Papá!" gritó Rachel soltando a Cassandra

"Lo siento. Viejos hábitos." dijo Leroy

"¿Viejos hábitos?" preguntó la diva.

"Esos deben ser mis padres" dijo Cassandra saliendo de la cocina mientras se secaba las manos y haciéndole una pequeña sonrisa a Shelby que estaba en el living con Beth.

"No quiero ni saber que estás planeando" dijo la mujer y Cassandra suspiró cansada.

"Juro que cuando vuelva a NY me voy a tomar todo el alcohol que encuentre en mi departamento" dijo en un susurro antes de abrir la puerta.

"¡Cassie!" dijo Richard abrazando a su hija, mientras Goldie cargaba las bolsas con las pequeñas cosas.

"Padres" dijo ella respondiendo el abrazo y ayudando a su madre con las bolsas.

"Shelby, buenos días" dijeron los July al pasar por el living siguiendo a su hija.

"Buenos días" dijo Shelby concentrada en la televisión.

"¡Rachel!" dijo Goldie viendo a la diva y corriendo a envolverla en sus brazos, haciendo caso omiso a Leroy que estaba tomando su café.

"Hola Goldie" dijo la diva mirando a su novia y su suegro confundida.

"¿Volvió a beber?" Cassandra le preguntó a su padre en voz baja.

"No, estuvimos haciendo el amor toda la noche. Hacía mucho que no nos sentíamos tan jóvenes" dijo Richard. "Ni que decirte lo que tu madre puede hacer con su boca..."

"Esta bien, esta bien. No quiero saberlo" dijo Cassandra caminando a pararse al lado de Leroy

"¿Qué no quieres saber?" preguntó Leroy.

"No creo que tú también quieras saberlo" dijo Cassandra

"Por favor" dijo Leroy

"Lo que mi madre puede hacer con su boca cuando están con mi padre envueltos en el fuego de la pasión" dijo Cassandra

"No, tenías razón. Y aunque me duela decir que tienes razón. No quería saberlo" dijo Leroy

"Te lo dije." dijo Cassandra sonriendo un poco.

"Tienes una linda sonrisa" dijo Leroy sorprendiendo a Cassandra y al resto de las perosnas que estaban en la cocina, quienes dejaron de hacer cualquier cosa que estuvieran haciendo para mirar al hombre.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Cassandra tragando un poco de saliva.

"No me hagas repetirlo" dijo Leroy "Por favor"

"Esta bien" dijo Cassandra caminando ahora hacia Rachel quien miraba a su padre con una hermosa sonrisa.

"¿Qué me perdí?" preguntó Shelby cargando a Beth.

"¡Qué hermosa niña!" dijo Richard notando a la bebé por primera vez y tratando de cargarla. "Se parece a Cassie cuando era bebé, ¿recuerdas Goldie?"

"¿Cómo se va a acordar, si fue hace siglos atrás?" preguntó Shelby y todos la miraron un poco enojados. "¿Lo siento?" preguntó despacio, temiendo una represalia de toda esa gente.

* * *

Hiram apareció cerca de la hora del almuerzo, cuando ya todos estaban preparando la comida y la mesa.

"¿Dónde estabas?" preguntó Shelby

"Fui a comprar unos regalos de última hora" dijo Hiram sacudiendo unas bolsas.

"Fuiste a comprar más dvds de las películas de Goldie para que te las firme ¿verdad?" preguntó Leroy y al ver que su marido se ponía completamente colorado giró los ojos.

Después de que todos se sentaron, y comenzaron a comer, la conversación (extrañamente para Cassandra y Rachel) fue fluida.

Por lo menos hasta que Leroy preguntó: ¿Cómo tomaron uds. la noticia de que su hija estaba saliendo con alguien 15 años menor que ella?

"No lo supimos hasta el momento de conocerla" dijo Goldie

"¿En serio?" preguntó Hiram

"Si, además que ni siquiera nos enteramos que estaba en pareja con alguien si no fuera por un amigo de Cassandra" dijo Richard.

"¿Cómo es eso?" preguntó Shelby

"Cassie tenía ciertas dudas sobre nuestras reacciones" dijo Goldie

"Completamente comprensible después de lo que pasó la última vez" dijo Richard

"¿Uds. no tenían otra hija?" preguntó Hiram. "Que también es famosa si mal no recuerdo"

"Creo que no quieren pensar demasiado en eso" dijo Leroy en voz baja inclinándose hacia su esposo, al notar la sombría mirada que les había cruzado a los July.

"Oh..." dijo Hiram. "Lo siento mucho"

"Volviendo al tema del que estábamos hablando..." dijo Leroy

"Si, nos enteramos...ejem...cuando ya llevaban 5 meses de relación y gracias a un amigo" dijo Richard.

"Tengo que decir que Rachel nos hizo ver la única noche que cenamos con ella un lado de Cassie que nunca habíamos visto" dijo Goldie.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Shelby sorprendida.

"En serio. Cassie nunca se mostró tan feliz como con Rachel" dijo Richard y todos los Berry/Corcoran miraron sorprendidos a Cassandra.

* * *

"Bueno, no pasaron muchas cosas interesantes el resto del día" dijo Cassandra. Sus padres se habían marchado al hotel cerca de las 11 de la noche con la promesa de estar temprano para abrir los regalos con los Berry.

"No puedo creer que se hayan calmado las cosas después de mencionar a tu hermana" dijo la diva.

"Y ¿por qué la tienes que volver a traer a colación?" preguntó Cassandra mirándola un poco triste.

"Solo quería establecer un punto" dijo la diva.

"Vamos a dormir, Schwimmer. Mañana tenemos esa extraña cena"

"Me hiciste recordar eso" dijo la diva quejándose.

* * *

_Hello Kitties! _

_¿Cómo están?_

_Sé que éste capítulo podría haber sido mucho maś. Pero me falta la cena con Schuester y me iba a quedar sin frases._

_Bueno, veamos, se me vuelve a complicar el temita con el tiempo. Por lo tanto no sé cuando pueda volver a actualizar antes del lunes, aunque siendo física, seguro que actualizo pasado mañana._

_En cuanto a mis historias (para quienes las siguen) no las voy a dejar de lado, solo que no tengo mucho tiempo, y todavía no aprendí a dividirme en dos o a estirar el tiempo para poder hacer todo lo que tengo que hacer y lo que quiero hacer. Por lo tanto pido disculpas acá, que es lo que más he actualizado. _

_Actualizo lo más seguido que puedo esta historia en particular, porque me sirve mucho de descarga, además de que como me pasa con muchas historias que escribo me divierto._

_Sé que es largo, así que disculpen si aburrí._

_Kitties, muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_Para no aburrir tanto, agradezco las reviews de **ukii, Wanda-marie840, laars15, AndruSol **y **Elizabeth.**_

_Besos Kitties!_

_Espero leerlas pronto y que me lean pronto!_

_Y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo!_

_Besos Kitties!_

_Gracias por leerme!_

_Lore._


	14. New (Crazy) Directions

**Título:** Viral

**Autora: **writergleek

**Capítulo: **14/?

**Palabras: **4,465

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Cassandra July

**Summary:** Después de los eventos de Wonder – ful, Rachel y Cassandra se encuentran. Un nuevo trabajo para la profesora que involucra a su alumna, unos amigos de dicha alumna mentalmente insanos y una relación no definida. Y un video enviado al foro de NYADA. Relación JulyBerry, Brittana. Amistad Pezberry, HummelBerry, Faberry, The Unholy Trinity.

**Rating: M**

******IMPORTANTE: ****adoro Pezberry, pero por alguna razón en este fic, solo me gusta que sean amigas. **

* * *

******New (Crazy) Directions.**

Cassandra se dio cuenta de que éstas pequeñas vacaciones con Shelby y Leroy no iban a ser tan malas después de todo.

Sobre todo cuando William Schuester abrió la puerta de su departamento y miró mal a su novia.

"Rachel. Pensé que no ibas a venir" dijo en forma de saludo, de muy mala manera.

"Mal de su parte, sr. Schuester. Sabe que nunca me perdería una oportunidad de reunirme con mis amigos del coro" dijo la diva pasando a su lado, arrastrando a Cassandra de la mano.

"¿Tanto éxito tienes que ya posees un guardaespaldas?" preguntó Schuester cerrando la puerta y mirando a Cassandra

"No. En realidad fue un momento de mal educación de mi parte. Sr. Schuester, le presento a mi novia, Cassandra July. Cassie, él era mi director del coro en el secundario, William Schuester" dijo la diva.

"Un gusto" dijo Cassandra demostrando que era completamente lo contrario.

"Pensé que eras más joven" dijo Schuester

"Pensé que ese peinado había pasado de moda en la década del '80." dijo Cassie y cuando vio que el profesor estaba por abrir la boca. "De 1880"

"Pasen por favor" dijo Schuester, evitando responder. Iba a tener toda la noche.

"¡Rachel!" dijo Brittany saltando sobre la diva en el momento en que ellas aparecieron en el living.

"Has venido con la mujer que te llevó al lado oscuro" dijo Quinn sonriendo

"Oh...veo que el sr. Schuester ya estuvo interesado en decir cosas en mi contra, y eso que todavía no llegó Finn" dijo Rachel.

"Eres muy mala persona por no seguir enamorada de Finn" dijo Santana.

"Veo que han tenido un tema muy interesante para hablar" dijo la diva sentándose al lado de la latina junto a Cassandra.

"Hasta Mercedes le dijo que se callara la boca y esperara para juzgar" dijo Quinn

"¿Dónde está Mercedes?" preguntó la diva

"Fueron con Kurt a comprar algún tipo de bebida más fuerte que cerveza sin alcohol" dijo Santana

"Para soportar a Schuester y a Finn" dijo Mercedes apareciendo en la habitación.

"¡Cedes!" dijo la diva corriendo a abrazar a su amiga.

"¿Qué tal Berry?" respondió la morena devolviendo el abrazo. "¿Dónde está la mujer loca con la que sales? Kurt me ha contado de todo y puedo saber que es...oh...ahora entiendo porque Kurt siempre dice que Quinn quiere ser como ella. Mira esa ceja levantada. Espectacular" dijo Mercedes, mirando para todos lados hasta que descubrió a la mujer sentada en el sillón con una ceja levantada.

"Mercedes, ella es Cassandra July" dijo Rachel mirando divertida a su novia.

"Un gusto" dijo la morena extendiendo una mano.

"Espero poder decir lo mismo al terminar esta noche" dijo Cassandra muy seria.

"Me dijeron que los nuevos no van a venir. Schuester les dijo que quería pasar tiempo con los viejos" dijo Santana

"¿Cómo viejos?" preguntó la diva

"Y si, tu novia no parece ser muy joven que digamos" dijo Schuester entrando en la habitación.

"Ah, sr. Schuester. No puedo saber si es porque está envidioso de que logré llegar a Broadway o que mi novia es espectacularmente sexy." dijo Rachel haciendo que todos la miraran sorprendidos.

"Rachel, me parece muy feo lo que hiciste con Finn" dijo Schuester poniéndose colorado.

"A mi me parece muy feo Finn, pero no por eso se lo digo en la cara" dijo la diva, haciendo que ahora todos abrieran la boca y emitieran un gemido de sorpresa.

"¿Qué estuviste tomando antes de venir?" preguntó Santana casi en un susurro. "Es sexy como le estás respondiendo. ¡Auch!" agregó llevándose una mano a la cabeza en donde Cassandra le había pegado. "Es flexible" dijo después, corriéndose al ver de reojo la mano de Cassandra moverse nuevamente hacia ella.

"Veo que es una mujer con problemas de ira" dijo Schuester.

"¿Conoce lo que es una mujer, sr. Schue?" preguntó Santana. El profesor la miró enojado y volvió a dejar la habitación.

"Si van a estar así, esto va a estar más que bueno" dijo Mercedes sacando una enorme cartera de detrás de uno de los sillones y de adentro de la misma una video cámara.

"¿Vas a filmar todo?" preguntó Kurt sentándose al lado de Mercedes.

"Oh, si. Esto no me lo voy a perder por nada y quiero recordarlo." dijo la morena sonriendo mientras verificaba que la batería estuviera llena.

* * *

Los próximos en llegar fueron Tina y Mike, de la mano, a lo cual Rachel los felicitó por estar de nuevo juntos, y Blaine solo quien se puso a mirar como perrito perdido a Kurt, después de saludarlo.

Próximamente llegó Artie junto a Sam, quienes miraron a Cassandra y se quedaron con la boca completamente abierta, mientras recorrían todo su rostro.

"Esos dos me están dando escalofríos" dijo Cassandra en voz alta.

"Hasta a mi me los están dando" dijo Santana.

"¿Tienes que opinar en todo?" preguntó Quinn "No creo que porque Rachel hoy esté con ganas de responder todo lo que no respondió durante la secundaria les vaya a proponer hacer una orgía con ella y Cassie"

"¿Envidiosa de que existe la posibilidad, Quinn?" preguntó Santana

"Quita tu mente de esas ideas sexuales, porque no vas a tocar a Schwimmer" dijo Cassandra pegándole de nuevo a la latina en la cabeza.

"¿Puedes atarla? Me va a terminar dejando un chichón" dijo Santana señalando a Cassandra

"Es mejor cuando me ata" dijo Rachel guiñándole un ojo a la latina, quien gimió y agarró la mano de Brittany.

"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó la rubia.

"Al baño" dijo Santana encerrándose en esa habitación.

"Eso no lo extrañaba" dijo Mercedes.

"¿Schwimmer?" preguntó Cassandra mirando hacia la ventana. "¿Es normal que en esta puerta del infierno limpien los vidrios un 25 de diciembre?"

"Es Navidad, Cassie" dijo Rachel

"¿Entonces que hace Sue Sylvester en la ventana de este departamento?" preguntó Quinn quien había seguido la mirada de Cassandra y había visto a la entrenadora de las Cheerios en la ventana.

"¡Sue!" dijo Rachel corriendo hacia la ventana y abriéndola, para ayudar a la entrenadora a entrar.

"Maldición, me descubriste, Berry" dijo Sue pasando una pierna por el marco de la ventana.

"Si fuera otro día del año sería más creíble." dijo la diva

"Schuester se va a poner loco cuando la vea" dijo Mercedes

"Esto va a estar más entretenido todavía" dijo Artie quien había escuchado lo que sucedió antes y quería que vuelva a pasar.

"¿Llegué tarde?" preguntó Noah entrando en el living de Schuester

"No, y no tocaste el timbre" dijo Quinn

"Lo sé, entré directamente porque Schuester dejó la puerta abierta, ya que está hablando con el joven maravilla en el pasillo" dijo Noah

"Genial, estamos todos" dijo Sue

"¿Qué hace ud. acá?" preguntó Noah

"Vengo a apoyar a Streisand" dijo Sue

"Vino a divertirse" dijo Quinn

"Bueno, ya estamos todos" dijo Schuester entrando en el living, detrás de él, Finn venía con una mujer. "Finn trajo a su novia, también"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Quinn. "Tiene una manzana de Adán. Sería mejor decirle novio"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Schuester. "Que estés soltera Quinn no quiere decir que digas esas cosas sobre la novia de Finn"

"Que ud. sea un idiota no quiere decir que todos nosotros también lo seamos" dijo Rachel

"Me está cansando tu actitud, Rachel" dijo Schuester

"Ahora entiendo porque la señorita Pillsbury lo dejó en el altar." dijo la diva.

"¿Qué hace Sue acá?" preguntó Schuester

"Es mi invitada" dijo Quinn

"Hola Rachel" dijo Finn

"Finn" dijo la diva

"Veo que sigues con la muñeca inflable" dijo el muchacho señalando a Cassandra

"Veo que has descubierto el mundo homosexual, Finn" dijo Rachel

"Es como...shockeante. No creo que Carole se sienta muy bien por esto. Además, estoy seguro de que hoy a la tarde estabas quejándote porque no tenías una novia para darle celos a Rachel" dijo Kurt

"Ella es mi novia" dijo Finn

"¿Cómo se llama?" preguntó Noah

"Amanda" dijo Finn

"En realidad me llamo Adam" dijo la persona que estaba con Finn, sonriéndole a Rachel.

"Ahora te recuerdo" dijo Noah levantándose y chocando puños con Adam. "¿Cómo estás?¿Cómo está el trabajo?"

"Un poco lento. Si no fuera porque este chico no parece distinguir las cosas, no me hubiera ganado doscientos dólares. Además de que no los vale" dijo Adam

"¿De qué están hablando?" preguntó Schuester

Santana y Brittany eligieron ese momento para salir del baño y cuando la latina vio las manos unidas de Finn y de Adam, y observó a Adam, comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

"¿Qué le pasa?" preguntó Schuester, mientras Brittany trataba de calmarla.

"No es su culpa, sr. Schue. Es que Finn ahora trae a un hombre disfrazado de mujer para darles celos a Rachel" dijo la rubia.

Schuester miró a Finn y después a Adam y agarró a su alumno favorito sacándolo de la habitación para hablar con él.

"Espero que no me echen. Quería comer algo y uds. no parecen malos chicos" dijo Adam.

"Quédate con nosotros, Adam" dijo Quinn. "Cuéntanos de tu vida. Al final, va a ser más entretenido que mirar a esos dos tratando de que Rachel deje de amar a Cassandra"

"Si, quédate" dijeron todos los demás al mismo tiempo.

"Amanda creo que deberías irte y devolverme el dinero" dijo Finn entrando minutos después.

"No, no se va a ir" dijeron todos al mismo tiempo. "Es más divertida que tu" dijeron otras.

Schuester y Finn se quedaron mirando enojados a casi todo New Directions, mientras Cassandra observaba la felicidad que irradiaba de Rachel.

"Voy a preparar la comida" dijo Schuester notando que nadie le prestaba atención.

"Lo ayudo, Sr. Schuester" dijo Finn caminando detrás de él con la cabeza gacha.

* * *

Ya todos estaban sentados con algo de comida en las manos y bebidas. La mayoría sonriendo y hablando entre sí, menos dos personas con la mirada fija en alguien.

"¿Cómo es llegar a Broadway por un favor?" preguntó Schuester haciendo que todos se quedaran callados mirando a la diva quien pestañeaba mientras pensaba en la pregunta.

"¿Cómo es NO llegar a Broadway? Nunca" contraatacó Rachel.

"¿Qué favor?" preguntó Brittany

"Vamos, ¿me van a decir que esta mujer con un pasado en Broadway no ayudó a que Rachel consiguiera ese papel?" preguntó Schuester señalando a Cassandra

"Consiguió que yo entrara en Julliard en clases de actuación" dijo Quinn

"Que yo consiguiera un buen trabajo en donde puedo mostrar mis habilidades como cantante mientras preparo mi demo" dijo Santana

"Que yo pudiera entrar a Julliard y estar con Sanny" dijo Brittany

"Que yo pudiera entrar a trabajar en el mismo lugar que Santana camino a mi fama" dijo Noah

"Que yo no tuviera que sufrirla en NYADA" dijo Kurt

"Pero nunca cobró un favor para Rachel" dijeron todos juntos.

"¿Están todos complotados para hacerme quedar mal?" preguntó Schuester a sus ex alumnos

"No, uno aprende a valorar la honestidad cuando comienza a vivir con Rachel" dijo Quinn

"¿Qué fué lo que se te dio para irte a NY a vivir con esos?" preguntó Finn

"Es mucho más divertido que saber que puedo llegar a cruzar mi camino con uds. dos" dijo Quinn

"Sue, sería mucho mejor que dejaras de reírte" dijo Schuester

"Pero es genial. Como tú no lograste nada te da envidia lo que ellos han conseguido sin tu ayuda" dijo Sue limipiándose algunas lágrimas de su rostro.

"Cassandra estás callada" dijo Schuester mirando a la mujer

"No quiero hablar, porque si digo algo, ud. parece que quiere utilizarlo en mi contra" dijo Cassandra.

"¿Cómo comenzó su relación?" preguntó Schuester mirando a Rachel

"William, sabes como comenzó. Estuviste viendo varios días por semana el video en donde bailan tango y terminan besándose" dijo Sue.

"Sr. Schuester. No lo imaginé nunca viendo ese tipo de videos" dijo Noah.

El profesor se puso colorado y todos se rieron por lo bajo.

"No entiendo que es lo que le ve a una mujer" dijo Finn y todos se volvieron a quedar callados.

"¿Qué es lo que tu le ves a una mujer, Finn?" preguntó Rachel

"Ah, me dejas responder" dijo el muchacho.

"No me tientes, Cassie siempre tiene un bastón encima por más que uno no lo vea" dijo la diva.

"Responde la pregunta. Es algo que a todos nos tiene intrigados" dijo Adam, haciendo que muchos rieran una vez más.

"¿Cuál era?" preguntó Finn

"Oh, Dios. No era tan difícil, Hudson" dijo Santana

"¿Qué es lo que ves en una mujer?" preguntó Rachel de nuevo.

"No...no sé" dijo Finn dudando.

"¿La inteligencia?" preguntó Noah

"No, si son más inteligentes que él seguramente le caen mal" dijo Quinn

"¿La popularidad?" preguntó Rachel

"Ahora no hay ninguna mujer popular que quiera estar con él, a no ser que sea menor de 18 años." dijo Quinn

"¿No les parece que están atacando a Finn?" preguntó Schuester

"Vamos William. Esto es mejor que atacar a Berry. No tenemos con que. La diva dijo que iba a llegar a Broadway y lo hizo. Deja que nos divierta tu favorito, que obviamente no sabe distinguir una mujer de un hombre disfrazado. Sin ánimos de ofender, Adam" dijo Sue

"No me ofende. La verdad, cuando se me acercó me llamó la atención. El chico dijo que necesitaba a alguien que hiciera de su novia." contó Adam. "Intenté explicarle que no era una mujer todavía, pero insistió. Incluso me inventó el nombre"

"Finn es inteligente" dijo Schuester y todos estallaron en carcajadas.

Cuando todos dejaron de reírse, Schuester decidió volver a hablarle a Rachel.

"Ibas a casarte con él, y ahora no quieres ni verlo"

"Sr. Schuester, no todos seguimos viendo a Finn en esa nube angelical en el que ud. la ve. Cuando una descubre que hay otras cosas en el mundo, que la nube que envuelve a Finn, se da cuenta que en realidad esa nube no es angelical, sino que es una nube de pedos. Tendría que hacerse revisar el tracto digestivo" dijo la diva.

"¡Rachel!" dijo Schuester mientras todos volvían a reírse.

"Esto me está aburriendo" dijo Brittany

"A mi también" dijo Cassandra.

"Habla la mujer" dijo Schuester

"Por supuesto que hablo, extraño intento de ser humano." dijo Cassandra "Antes estaba simplemente estudiandolos a todos, y la verdad, todavía no entiendo como Rachel se estaba por casar con esa cosa alta que está sentada a tu lado, o como siquiera te han permitido dar clases. Y eso que me permitieron dar clases a mi, lo cual es todo un milagro, porque soy más perra que esa rubia de pelo corto que está ahí"

"Es cierto" dijo Kurt

"Si, tiene razón" dijo Rachel

"Simplemente me parece que está muy preocupado por lo que puede pasar en la mente de un solo alumno y deja de lado lo que pasó con los demás. Por ejemplo, como profesor debería estar algo contento porque sus ex alumnos están consiguiendo sus sueños. Pero por lo que Rachel me ha contado del pasado en la secundaria, sigue pensando en ud. y en Finn. No entiendo bien que es lo que ve en él, pero puedo asegurarle que él lo tomó como un ejemplo, hasta besó a quien iba a ser su esposa" dijo Cassandra haciendo que todos se quedaron completamente callados. Solo Rachel sabía lo del beso de Finn a Emma Pillsbury y se lo había contado a Cassandra.

Todos comenzaron a mirar a Finn, quien se había puesto completamente rojo y de a poco se estaba levantando de la silla, mientras Schuester estaba completamente colorado pero de furia.

"Esto va a ser todavía mejor" dijo Mercedes enfocando la cámara hacia su profesor y Finn quienes ahora se comenzaron a mirar de reojo, midiéndose.

"No puedo creer que no se lo hayas contado después de todo el tiempo que pasó" dijo Sue

"¿Lo sabías, Sue?" preguntó Schuester mirando a la entrenadora con dolor.

"Lo sabe todo el pueblo" dijo la mujer

"De acuerdo. Creo que es hora de que nos marchemos." dijo Rachel levantándose de la silla y agarrando la mano de Cassandra.

"¿No te vas a quedar, Rach? Pensaba que podíamos hablar y discutir ciertas cosas" dijo Finn tratando de distraer a Schuester.

"No, gracias. No tengo ganas de escuchar tu discurso repetido." dijo la diva

"Yo tampoco" dijo Kurt.

"Ni yo" dijo Adam aunque todos lo miraron. "Me lo contó de camino a este lugar" agregó después. Y decidió agregar ante la cara de estupefacción que seguían teniendo. "Cuando digo que me lo contó, me explicó toda la historia. O sea, las partes más importantes."

"¿A qué te refieres con partes importantes?" preguntó Santana

"Me contó que lo único que le interesa de Rachel es la oportunidad de poder meter su coso dentro de su cosa" dijo Adam

"Ahora sabemos que es lo que ve en una mujer" dijo Cassandra

"La cuestión es que Rachel fue la única que lo hizo porque quiso, aunque no volvamos a recordar esos momentos" dijo Quinn.

"Por favor" dijo la diva

"Lo agradeceríamos internamente" dijo Santana

"Es más, si quieres te damos una ofrenda para borrar el pasado" dijo Cassandra

"Ojala pudiera" dijo la diva.

"¡BESASTE A EMMA!" gritó Schuester haciendo que todos se quedaran quietos en sus lugares mirando a la mesa, en donde Finn ya estaba casi en la puerta, y quedó con una pierna en el aire y comenzando a temblar.

"¿La gente que se queda en este pueblo se hace mas lenta?" preguntó Cassandra

"Eso pareciera. Creo que voy a tener que irme a NY" dijo Sue

"No, por favor" dijo Santana arrodillándose al frente de la entrenadora.

"Ahora me da más ganas hacerlo" dijo Sue.

Cuando todos volvieron a mirar al profesor y a Finn, los vieron en el piso peleándose.

"La verdad, tiene más de 40 años y se comporta como un idiota de 20" dijo Sue mientras pasaba al lado de ellos.

"Con razón siempre se comportó extraño" dijo Quinn

"No es la persona más confiable para que uno deje a sus hijos" dijo Cassandra. "Y eso que lo conocí hace un rato."

"Espero que ese chico Finn nunca tenga hijos" dijo Adam.

"Nosotros también" dijeron al mismo tiempo el resto de New Directions, mirando de costado la pelea para no ser golpeados mientras pasaban a su lado.

"¿Creen que si llamamos a la policía se va a poner mejor?" preguntó Noah marcando el 911

"Uh, sería genial" dijo Artie

"Nos quedemos afuera para ver que pasa" dijo Mercedes que seguía con la cámara.

"De acuerdo" dijeron todos.

* * *

"Tres policías y no pudieron separarlos" dijo Mercedes volviendo hacia donde el resto del antiguo coro estaba esperando.

"¿No te vieron?" preguntó Artie

"Oh, si. Pero no parecía importarles" dijo la morena.

"¿Vamos a mi casa a seguir tomando alcohol?" preguntó Noah mientras miraba como la policía sacaba a Schuester y a Finn esposados para meterlos en un móvil.

"Schwimmer" dijo Cassandra apartando a la diva del grupo de amigos. "¿Quieres ir con ellos sola? Es demasiada locura por una noche para mi. Todavía me falta tiempo que pasar con mis padres y tus padres"

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Rachel haciendo un puchero

"Si, segurísima. Además es mejor que pases más tiempo con ellos. Ahora me siento tranquila de que no está Finn. Aunque sé que está Puckerman, Santana lo va a mantener controlado."

"¿Y quién va a controlar a Santana?" preguntó Rachel preocupada.

"Quinn" dijo Cassie

"De acuerdo" dijo la diva besando a su novia antes de caminar hacia sus amigos.

"Nada de irte a encerrar con los padres de esta diva." dijo Sue deteniéndose al lado de la pareja. "Nosotras dos vamos a dejar a este jardín de infantes y nos vamos a ir a tomar algo rodeándonos de adultos"

"De acuerdo" dijo Cassandra

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Rachel

"Si, creo que es mejor idea que ir a tu casa y que Leroy comience a atacarme. O Shelby" dijo Cassandra.

"De acuerdo. Envíame un mensaje cuando estés por volver así nos encontramos en el camino y volvemos juntas" dijo la diva besándola una vez más.

* * *

"No voy a preguntar como es una persona mayor, porque yo lo sé, pero parece que Rachel está más que satisfecha" dijo Noah. Estaban todos en el sótano de la casa de los Puckerman y ya bastante habían tomado.

"Si lo sabes para que sacas el tema. Solo quieres escuchar como es cuando tienen sexo" dijo Mercedes

"Yo también" dijo Santana

"Y eso que han estado viviendo con ella y su relación" dijo Artie

"Si, pero cuando se quedaban en el departamento no tenían sexo" dijo Quinn. "Por suerte. Demasiado ya fue cuando Brittana volvió a unirse"

"Es cierto. Tenemos que dormir con los oídos tapados." dijo Kurt. "Son extremadamente ruidosas. Sobre todo Brittany"

"Ey, me gusta hacer a mi novia expresarse vocalmente" dijo Santana

"Todos hemos escuchado a Brittany expresarse vocalmente" dijo Mercedes

"Es cierto" dijo Sam

"¿No estábamos hablando del sexo entre Berry y su profesora?" preguntó Santana

"Ex profesora, ahora su manager, tu manager y posiblemente nuestra manager" dijo Quinn

"Se tendrían que dedicar a tener bebés." dijo Brittany

"¿Quién Britt?" preguntó Santana

"Quinn y Puck, si todos salen tan lindos como Beth, tendríamos a la familia Von Trap cantando por las calles de Lima" dijo la rubia.

"¿Cómo llegamos a este punto?" preguntó Rachel tomando otro trago de cerveza.

"No tengo ni idea" dijo Kurt

* * *

"Pero inspirar miedo en alumnos y profesores es lo que hace que una mantenga su puesto" dijo Sue

"Si, pero es mejor que los alumnos te tengan miedo durante todo el tiempo que dure tu profesorado en ellos. Entonces cuando salen de ahí, pueden comenzar a esparcir tu leyenda" dijo Cassandra. "Además que los demás profesores en mi caso me tenían miedo porque eran las 8 de la mañana y yo solía desayunar con vodka"

"Eso no se me ocurrió hacerlo" dijo Sue

"No es algo muy bueno para el cuerpo" dijo Cassandra

"¿Qué te hizo dejar de desayunar con vodka?" preguntó Sue

"Berry me enfrentó después de que hizo un acto para demostrarme que era sexy, pero no podía decirle que si era sexy en ese momento porque estaba luchando por lo que me hacía sentir y le dije que no lo era y me respondió. La eché de mi clase, pero la muy maldita tenía el reglamento de NYADA a favor. Y por alguna razón dejé de tomar"

"El corazón siempre nos hace jugar malas pasadas" dijo Sue "Realmente lo hace"

"¿Tienes corazón?" preguntó Sue

"Alguna vez me enamoré, no de alguien 15 años menor que yo, pero lo hice"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, es una historia emocionante"

"Estoy dispuesta a escucharla"

"¿En serio?"

"En serio"

* * *

"Bueno, pero volvamos al tema de Rachel y Cassandra. ¿Cómo es el sexo entre las dos?" preguntó Sam

"No creo que debas contarle, Rachel" dijo Mercedes

"¿Por qué están tan interesados en mi vida sexual?" preguntó la diva

"Porque antes todos sabíamos que no conocías lo que era eso cuando estabas con Finn" dijo Quinn

* * *

"Resultó que me dejó, por un hombre de cabello engominado" terminó de contar Sue

"Con razón odias a Schuester" dijo Cassandra haciendo señas para que les llenen nuevamente los vasos.

"Este es un buen whisky" dijo Sue.

"Rachel no va a estar muy contenta. Hace meses que no tomo alcohol."

"Espero que no vuelvas a caer todos los días."

"Tengo una razón para no hacerlo" dijo Cassandra.

"El amor. Me gustaría volver a sentirlo" dijo Sue. "Pero no es por eso que odio a Schuester"

"¿Por qué lo haces?"

"Porque es un idiota. No entiendo como la gente queda enamorada de ese hombre" dijo Sue. "A veces me gustaría que lo vieran tal como es"

"Bueno, estoy segura de que pelearse con un ex alumno va a abrir un poco los ojos de la gente de Lima"

* * *

"Pero no entiendo porque es tan importante" dijo Rachel mirando su celular

"Es que debe ser interesante. Esa mujer es completamente experimentada" dijo Santana

"Pero no voy a hablar de mis experiencias sexuales" dijo Rachel

"¡Me contaste sobre tu sorpresa de aniversario!" dijo Santana arrastrando las palabras.

"Si, pero no lo que pasó después. Y no te conté la de su cumpleaños" dijo la diva

"Imagino que la ropa que Kurt te hizo volvió loca a Cassandra" dijo Quinn

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntó Santana

"Oh, vi cuando la estaba haciendo y la verdad, hasta yo me volvería gay por Berry si su novia no fuera Cassandra July" dijo la rubia

"Bueno, esto ya está demasiado alcoholizado para mi gusto" dijo la diva levantándose.

"¿Cassandra ya te escribió?" preguntó Noah

"No todavía" dijo Rachel

* * *

"Y cuando una ama...puede dar todo" dijo Sue Sylvester escondiendo su cabeza entre sus manos, tirada arriba de la mesa y llorando. Cassandra la miraba con miedo.

"Si...lo sé" dijo Cassandra

"Y muchas veces al hacerlo...una termina lastimada y sin ganas de volver a amar. Y crea esta enorme barrera para no dejar entrar a la gente" dijo Sue sin mirar a Cassie.

"**Por favor, dime que ya quieres ir a dormir" **fue el mensaje que envió Cassandra a su novia, mientras Sue seguía llorando al frente de ella.

* * *

"Debe ser un sexo muy bueno. Lo digo porque Rachel es flexible y Cassandra con todos sus años de baile, debe tomar cada posición..." dijo Santana tirándose aire con la mano, mientras los hombres se movían incómodo con una mano en su pantorrilla.

"_**Por favor, si, vamos" R**_ fue la respuesta que envió la diva.

"Te acompaño" dijo Noah al ver la cara de su amiga.

"Gracias Noah"

* * *

Cassandra hizo una cuadra casi corriendo, por las dudas de que Sue Sylvester despertara del sueño alcohólico que le había agarrado dos minutos atrás, y suspiró aliviada al ver a la figura de su novia en una esquina.

"¿Qué hace esta cosa acá?" preguntó al ver a Puckerman apoyado contra un árbol.

"De nada" dijo Noah.

"Me acompañó porque..." dijo Rachel abrazando a su novia.

"Porque aunque esto sea un lugar en el medio de la nada, le puede llegar a pasar algo" dijo Puckerman.

"Gracias, entonces" dijo Cassie poniendo una mano en la cintura de Rachel.

"De nada. Ahora las dejo. Voy a ver que no hayan destruido mi casa" dijo Noah. "Princesa. Profesora" agregó haciendo una reverencia.

"¿Cómo fue tu noche con Sue Sylvester?" preguntó la diva mientras caminaban hacia la casa de los Berry.

"Espero que me disculpes por haber tomado alcohol" dijo Cassandra.

"No puedo esperar que seas abstinente" dijo la diva. "Además, sé que no podrías haber soportado estar con Sue sin alcohol."

"No se puede, más cuando empieza a llorar por amor"

"Oh...eso vas a tener que contármelo" dijo la diva intrigada.

"Si, cuando las dos estemos sobrias y tus padres no nos hayan descubierto" dijo Cassandra apoyando una de sus manos en el trasero de la diva.

"Gracias al cielo por una habitación a prueba de sonidos" dijo Rachel

"Lo mismo digo" dijo Cassie riendo.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_¿Cómo están?_

_Espero que bien. Acá pasó el momento en que Cassie conoce a New Directions, loco...y ¿Sue? Jajajaja. Juro que a veces no sé como se me ocurren estas cosas._

_Espero que les haya gustado y espero publicar la continuación prontito._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**AndruSol:** Leroy y Shelby van a ir bajando los cambios, además, ¿quién no ve adorable a Cassandra y Rachel juntas? Solo tienen que abrir los ojos. El tiempo es oro y a veces no favorece la verdad, pero bueno. Muchas gracias por la review! Espero que estés bien! Besos!_

_**Laars15:** jajaja me alegra que te haya divertido el capítulo anterior. Gracias por leerlo! No, nadie me obliga a punta de pistola, creo. Jajaja. Solo...no importa. Nos leemos pronto! Muchas gracias por la review y espero que tengas una muy buena semana! Saludos!_

_**Elizabeth:** habrá conseguido Hiram el cabello para su libretita? No recuerdo, jajajaja. Mira que no se si soy tan beneficiosa para la salud de lector, jajaja. Muchas gracias por la review y muchas bendiciones!_

_**VickyAgron:** pudiste dormir algo? No creo que Shelby moleste más. No vi nada incoherente, realmente. Espero que hayas podido dormir, y muchos exitos en los estudios! Saludos Vicky!_

_Bueno Kitties! _

_Espero que estén bien realmente._

_Saludos!_

_Besos Kitties!_

_Lore_


	15. Burdel

**Título:** Viral

**Autora: **writergleek

**Capítulo: **15/?

**Palabras: **3,699

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Cassandra July

**Summary:** Después de los eventos de Wonder – ful, Rachel y Cassandra se encuentran. Un nuevo trabajo para la profesora que involucra a su alumna, unos amigos de dicha alumna mentalmente insanos y una relación no definida. Y un video enviado al foro de NYADA. Relación JulyBerry, Brittana. Amistad Pezberry, HummelBerry, Faberry, The Unholy Trinity.

**Rating: M**

******IMPORTANTE: ****adoro Pezberry, pero por alguna razón en este fic, solo me gusta que sean amigas. **

* * *

******Burdel**

Rachel miró una vez más el papel que tenía la dirección y se preguntó internamente porque Cassie y sus amigos no se reunían en algún lugar como...no sabía...un bar.

* * *

_El momento sucedió después de una nueva función de Funny Girl, Cassandra la había esperado en su camerino y como si fuera cosa de todos los días le dijo: "Mis amigos quieren conocerte hace tiempo" _

_Rachel dejó caer su ropa y Cassandra pensó que quería tener sexo, pero se sorprendió cuando la diva dio un paso hacia atrás._

"_¿Qué?" preguntó Rachel mirando a su novia sorprendida._

"_Mis amigos quieren conocerte. No te desnudes si no va a pasar nada" dijo Cassandra volviendo a sentarse._

"_Me estaba cambiando de ropa." dijo Rachel dando su espalda a Cassandra y continuando con lo que estaba haciendo. _

"_Bueno, les dije que podíamos ir este sábado" dijo Cassandra como si no hubieran cambiado de tema. _

"_Cassie, ¿podrías explicarme que está sucediendo?" preguntó Rachel tratando de entender las cosas. Cassandra no era mucho de hablar de sus amigos, Dios, hablaba de su familia porque Rachel había averiguado cosas de su pasado y porque conocía a sus padres. _

"_Schwimmer, no me hagas repetirlo. Vengo atrasando este momento hace meses, pero por Thomas se enteraron que fui a Lima a conocer a tu familia y al resto de tus amigos. Y por Quinn, Thomas se enteró de que suelo pasar mucho tiempo con esa banda de desadaptados que llamas amigos. Así que prácticamente me rogaron que te llevara a la reunión este sábado" _

"_Por favor dime que saben de nuestra relación hace mucho, sino me voy a sentir muy mal" dijo la diva._

"_Por supuesto que saben de nuestra relación hace mucho. Casi desde que empezó. Lo único que hice fue atrasar el momento en que los tengas que conocer. Debo decirte que no son personas muy normales" dijo Cassandra. Sabía que Rachel preguntaba porque quizás Cassandra no había dicho nada de su relación con la diva a sus amigos hasta más o menos año nuevo._

"_Nunca me cuentas de ellos" dijo Rachel._

"_El sábado sabrás porque" _

* * *

Y el sábado había llegado y no veía a Cassie desde la mañana temprano, en la que ella misma había huido para intentar hablar con sus amigos de lo que estaba por pasar. A pesar de que no sirvieron de ayuda, por lo menos la distrajeron. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, ¿o si?. Si, podía enviarle un mensaje a Cassie y decirle que se sentía mal y que no iba a poder ir.

Si, eso era lo que iba a hacer se dijo mirando una vez más el edificio y dando media vuelta.

"¿Vas a algún lado, Schwimmer?" preguntó Cassandra sonriendo.

"¿Desde hace cuánto que estás ahí?" preguntó la diva sorprendida.

"Más o menos desde que llegaste, pero te vi bastante concentrada en algo" dijo Cassie agarrando una de las manos de Rachel y haciéndola girar nuevamente hacia la puerta del edificio. "¿Estás nerviosa?" preguntó.

"Algo" dijo Rachel. "Pero soy actriz, voy a tratar de disimular lo mejor que pueda"

Cassandra sonrió y golpeó la puerta de madera.

"¿No podían reunirse en un bar?" preguntó Rachel mirando lo que había tallado en la puerta.

"Ni siquiera sabes que es a pesar de que sé que buscaste la dirección en google" dijo Cassandra.

"¿Por qué crees que tengo tanto miedo de lo que pueda llegar a pasar?¿Un lugar que no está en internet? Estamos hablando de la World Wide Web, Cassandra. Algo que tiene cada cosa de este mundo"

"Aprendiste que no tiene a cada cosa de este mundo" dijo Cassie sonriendo. "Ahora, si eres tan buena actriz, por lo menos intenta no sorprenderte tanto"

"¿Quieres tranquilizarme en vez de inspirarme más miedo?" preguntó Rachel cuando sintió el ruido de unas llaves en la cerradura que comenzó a girar.

Cassandra sonrió más ampliamente y una mujer de aproximadamente unos 50 años abrió la puerta. Estaba muy bien conservada, y poseía un vestido largo y ajustado, que denotaban que tenía una hermosa figura.

"¡Cassie! Me alegro que la hayas podido traer. Por lo menos ahora no vamos a tener que verte evitando mirar a las chicas." dijo la mujer. "Pasen, pasen. Querida, soy Sofía, la dueña de este lugar. Cassandra me ha hablado tanto de ti"

"Un gusto conocerla" dijo Rachel sorprendida por el abrazo al que la mujer la sometió apenas cerró la puerta.

"Si, sé que no puedes decir que Cassandra te ha hablado mucho de mi, porque no lo ha hecho. La conozco lo suficiente. Vamos están esperando en el bar" dijo Sofía y caminó moviendo las caderas sensualmente.

"No la mires caminar" dijo Cassandra en el oído de la diva.

"Lo siento. Pero ¿por qué lo hace?" preguntó Rachel aferrándose a una de las manos de Cassandra como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"Porque sabe que vas a mirarla" dijo Cassandra riendo.

"¿Esto es lo que haces con tus amigos todos los sábados?" preguntó Rachel mientras caminaban detrás de Sofía

"¿Mirar su trasero? No. Ya no tengo necesidad de mirar su trasero. Hace mucho tiempo. Tengo el tuyo para eso" dijo Cassandra

"No puedo saber si eso me tranquiliza o no" dijo Rachel.

"Si me junto en este lugar con mis amigos." dijo Cassandra.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" preguntó Rachel

"Ya lo verás" dijo Cassie mientras entraban por otra puerta al bar. Había hombres solos en distintas mesas, mirando a algunas mujeres que caminaban por el costado de la habitación hablando entre ellas. También había hombres al costado de la habitación y mujeres solas sentadas en la mesa. Rachel reconoció a un conductor de noticias, a un miembro de la alcaldía de NY.

"Deja de mirar a la gente" dijo Cassie en su oído. "No vienen a este lugar a ser observados"

"Las mujeres y hombres del costado los miran" dijo Rachel en voz baja.

"Pero por otras razones." dijo Cassie pasando por un costado de la barra y entrando a otra habitación, más ruidosa que la anterior y que contenía grupos de gente en distintas mesas.

Una de las mesas del final de la habitación, cerca de la barra, en donde habían tres hombres y dos mujeres hicieron señas a Cassandra quien saludó.

"Espero que esto salga bien" dijo Cassandra y Rachel sintió que comenzaba a sudar.

De los cinco, Rachel solo conocía a Thomas quien fue el encargado de hacer las presentaciones.

"Él es John Parker y su novia Polly" dijo señalando a un hombre canoso de ojos azules, y a una de las mujeres. Era afroamericana verdaderamente hermosa. "Ella es Sally, amiga de Cassandra de su época en el teatro" dijo señalando a una pelirroja quien movió la mano. "Y él es Peter Jacobson" agregó señalando al otro hombre. Un moreno de ojos marrones quien sonreía constantemente. "Ella es Rachel, chicos" dijo Thomas señalando a la diva quien inmediatamente se vio envuelta en todos los brazos.

"Esta bien, esta bien. No me la asfixien" dijo Cassandra tratando de salvar a su pequeña novia.

"No queremos que Cassie vuelva a ser una perra insensible" dijo Thomas riendo mientras corría una silla para que Rachel se siente.

"Gracias" dijo Rachel mirando a Cassandra para que se siente a su lado. Fue en ese momento que notó más personas al costado de la habitación, mirando las mesas.

"No le explicaste que es este lugar, ¿verdad?" preguntó la tal Polly mirando a Rachel con ternura. "Es como una pequeña muñequita" agregó.

"Si le hubiera dicho, no hubiera venido o hubiera exigido que la reunión la lleváramos a cabo en otro lado" dijo Cassandra

"Ahora entiendo cuando Thomas dijo que te habías convertido en una ladrona de cunas." dijo Peter "¿Cuántos años tiene?¿15?"

Cassandra no se dignó a responder, mirando a Thomas con enojo en su mirada.

"Lo siento, lo siento" dijo Thomas levantando las manos. "Pero es que parece mucho más chica de lo que es."

"Yo pensaría que debería denunciarte a las autoridades, si no supiera que es mayor de edad y te veo caminando por la calle" dijo Sally

"¿Rachel estás bien?" preguntó Cassandra notando que la diva miraba hacia todos lados, concentrada.

"Estoy tratando de saber que es esto" dijo la diva, volviendo a mirar a los amigos de Cassie. "Lo siento mucho"

"No puedo entender como hiciste para que Cassie dejara el alcohol" dijo John. "Pero la verdad, en nombre de todos nosotros, queremos agradecértelo. Ya estábamos cansados de las llamadas patéticas de Cassandra hablando sobre esta pequeña alumna que la estaba volviendo loca y encima las hacía borracha"

"Bueno...¿podemos hablar de otra cosa?" preguntó Cassandra poniéndose colorada, pero se relajó al sentir la mano de Rachel en su muslo.

"Si, yo tengo preguntas" dijo Sally

"De acuerdo..." dijo Cassie dudando un poco. Eran sus amigos, los quería, pero...

"Rachel...¿cómo se te ocurrió poner tus ojos en Cassandra?" preguntó Sally mirando a la diva, y todo el resto de la mesa se acomodó para escuchar la respuesta. La diva miró sorprendida a quien le había preguntado y después a Cassie como intentando saber que era lo que quería responder.

"No, no, ella no te puede ayudar a responder" dijo John

"Bueno..." dijo Rachel sacando su mirada de Cassandra, quien había agarrado la mano de la diva. "Creo que eso no se puede decidir ¿o si?" dijo la diva

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Polly

"Que no decidí fijarme en Cassandra porque tenía ganas o enamorarme de ella. Simplemente sucedió. Bueno...en realidad no podía dejar de mirar a Cassandra sin pensar en lo hermosa que era, pero no pensé...nunca...que podría llegar a enamorarme de ella. Pero simplemente por el hecho de que no pensé que ella se fijara en mi de esa forma tampoco" explicó la diva

"Además de que como profesora es una perra y seguramente te debe haber maltratado" dijo Peter sonriendo.

"Pero eso no tenía nada que ver" dijo Thomas. "Además de que sabíamos que Cassie se había obsesionado un poco con ella. Nos lo contaba siempre"

"¿Acaso alguno de uds. tiene poder de decidir sobre su atercipelado corazón?" preguntó Cassandra enojándose con sus amigos, quienes ahora querían ahondar profundamente en la filosofía de su vida. Ni más ni menos.

"Cassie tiene razón. Y la pequeña también. Si se enamoró, se enamoró" dijo Polly

"De acuerdo. Pasemos a otra" dijo Sally

"¿Trajeron las preguntas anotadas en un papel?" preguntó Cassandra viendo como John y Polly tachaban algo de efectivamente un papel.

"Algo así" dijo Thomas sonriendo.

"¿Cassie?" preguntó Rachel en su oído despacio.

"¿Qué?" preguntó la mujer de la misma manera

"Esto es un burdel ¿verdad?" preguntó Rachel mirando a su alrededor.

Cassandra la miró sorprendida y comenzó a reírse, mientras sus amigos veían la interacción de la pareja, sorprendidos sobre todo por la actitud despreocupada de la rubia. No la habían visto así nunca.

"¡Cassie!" dijo Rachel haciendo un puchero y golpeando un pie en el piso a pesar de que estaba sentada.

"Lo siento. Pero...jajajaja...tardaste en darte cuenta" dijo Cassandra

"No te rías demasiado. Después vamos a hablar del tema que me preocupa" dijo la diva cruzando sus brazos en su pecho.

"¿Y cuál es?" preguntó Cassandra

"Que vamos a discutir cuales eran tus razones de venir durante años todos los sábados a un burdel, además de que sigues haciéndolo ahora que estás en pareja" dijo Rachel levantando la barbilla.

Los amigos de Cassandra se habían comenzado a reír ante las palabras de Rachel, mientras Cassandra se asustaba ante la firmeza de las palabras de la diva.

"¿Sabes que es un lugar de reunión?" preguntó Cassandra

"No sé eso" dijo Rachel

La mesa estalló nuevamente en carcajadas, mientras Rachel y Cassandra se miraban fijamente hasta que Sofía se acercó.

"¿Qué está pasando acá? Están distrayendo a los clientes. Y Cassandra no tomó alcohol como para que se rían de ella" dijo.

"Sofi, Rachel le dijo a Cassie que van a hablar del por qué ella sigue viniendo a este lugar a pesar de estar en pareja" dijo Sally antes de empezar nuevamente a reírse.

"Oh, querida" dijo Sofía caminando hasta la mesa de Rachel. "Cassandra no toca a mis chicas hace años, es más, creo que no las tocó nunca" dijo la mujer llevándose la mano a la barbilla mientras pensaba.

"No me estás ayudando" dijo Cassie mirando a la mujer.

"No, no las tocó nunca. Y no lo digo porque Cassandra me está mirando como diciendo: _no digas cosas que me meta más en problemas de los que ya estoy por haber traído a Rachel a este lugar" _ dijo Sofía. "Ven conmigo" agregó agarrando una mano de Rachel y levantándola.

"Ve con ella" dijo Cassie al ver que la diva dudaba.

* * *

Sofía llevó a la diva hasta la puerta de entrada sin decir palabra alguna.

"Ahora, te voy a explicar." dijo Sofía deteniéndose y enfrentando a la diva. "Cuando cruzaste esta puerta, entraste a un mundo que afuera es poco conocido."

"Disculpe, señora Sofía pero, el mundo de la _mujer que vende su cuerpo _es bastante conocido" dijo Rachel. "Sin ánimos de ofender, por supuesto"

"Cuando Cassandra te conoció, venía a este lugar a contarme de esta pequeña morena de Ohio que estaba molestando algo en su pecho y que podía decir las cosas sin darse cuenta de lo que realmente estaba diciendo" dijo Sofía.

"Si, pero realmente me di cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo" dijo Rachel

"Lo sé. Y me gusta tu honestidad." dijo Sofía mirando a la diva durante largos minutos. "Cassandra encontró comenzó a venir a este lugar cuando todo se le vino abajo. ¿Sabes de qué hablo?"

"Si" dijo Rachel

"Bien. Verás...no solo somos un burdel. Ofrecemos compañía. Y Cassandra en esa época solo tenía a su familia, lejos y a Thomas en NY. Él fue el único que se quedó con ella después de todo el escándalo en Broadway. El resto de sus llamados _amigos_ se alejó. No estaba bien visto estar junto a un desastre como Cassie" Sofía comenzó a caminar. "Noté que cuando entraste al primer bar, te diste cuenta de que había algunos famosos. Y es cierto, suelen venir famosos. Y mantenemos el secreto de su identidad. El bar, este bar, es solo para que tengan a alguien a quien hablar." dijo Sofía señalando el lugar con la mano. "Cassandra necesitaba gente con quien hablar que no fuera a juzgarla. Eso es lo que le ofrecimos. No pudimos evitar que se comportara como una perra, pero sabemos todo lo que ha hecho."

Sofía siguió caminando y pasó por otra puerta. Una que Rachel prácticamente no había visto. La llevó por un pasillo y la diva se preguntaba cual era el sentido de todo esto.

* * *

"Déjame ver ese papel" dijo Cassandra apenas Rachel había salido del bar en donde estaban con Sofía. Se estiró sobre la mesa y le sacó el papel a John quien se quejó con su novia. "No le van a hacer estas preguntas" agregó después de unos minutos, rompiendo el papel.

"Eres cruel" dijo Sally.

"Tienes una buena memoria, seguro que las recuerdas" dijo Cassandra

"¿Por qué no nos dejas hacerle preguntas?" preguntó Polly

"Haganle preguntas, pero comportense como seres humanos" dijo Cassandra

"Oh, vamos Cassie. ¿Qué diversión hay en eso? Ya ni siquiera bebes con nosotros para que la pequeña no se enoje" dijo Peter.

"¿Por qué pequeña?" preguntó Cassandra quien recordó que la habían llamado así varias veces.

"Es pequeña en tamaño" dijo Peter

"Eso es cierto." dijo Cassie sonriendo

"Oh, Dios. Estás perdidamente enamorada" dijo Sally al ver la sonrisa

"Creo que ya era tiempo" dijo Peter "Y por eso, no te lo prometo, pero intentaré comportarme"

"Gracias por tu intención" dijo Cassandra

* * *

"Esto es..." dijo Rachel mirando la habitación a la que Sofía la había llevado.

"Un show de burlesque" dijo Sofía. "Uno pensaría que con tanto cuerpo desnudo en la televisión los hombres perdieron el sentido del erotismo, pero parece que no"

"Es verdad, hay muchos jóvenes" dijo Rachel

"¿Entiendes por qué te estoy mostrando esto?" preguntó Sofía

"Realmente no, pero me estoy olvidando así de que estoy enojada con Cassie" dijo la diva

"Cuando Cassandra fue a esa disco a buscarte y te besó por primera vez, vino después aquí a contarme" dijo Sofía volviendo a caminar por el pasillo "Después se fue a su departamento para llamar a Carmen y decirle que iba a aceptar. Dijo que no te iba a dejar ir y por como está últimamente fue la mejor decisión que tomó"

"De acuerdo..." dijo Rachel

"Escucha...Cassandra nunca se acostó con ninguna de mis chicas" dijo Sofía cansándose. Rachel parecía inteligente, pero estaba perdida.

"Esta bien. Lo escuché la primera vez"

"Además, me parecía que lo mejor sería que conocieras el lugar. Espero que Cassie comience a traerte maś seguido."

"Bueno..." dijo Rachel. "Ud. es simpática"

"Gracias"

"Es muy hermosa"

"Gracias"

"Ya no sé que más decir. ¿Puedo volver con Cassie?"

"Si, por favor"

* * *

"¿Cómo te fue con Sofía?" preguntó Cassandra. Estaba parada en la puerta del segundo bar esperando a Rachel.

"La verdad, no entendí porque me llevó con ella, pero bien" dijo la diva pasando sus manos por el cuello de la rubia y besándola rápidamente. "No voy a decir nada sobre el hecho de que vienes a este lugar todos los sábados"

"¿Estás segura? Porque no quiero que después cuando pase el tiempo y vuelva a casa los sábados a la noche comiences con escenas de celos"

"Estoy segura" dijo Rachel besando nuevamente a Cassandra antes de volver a la mesa.

"Me fui porque empezaron a tomar" dijo Cassie "Les rompí las preguntas"

"¿Por qué?"

"Creo que no te hubiera gustado que te preguntaran ¿Qué juguete sexual te parece mejor usar con Cassie?"

"No me hubiera gustado" dijo Rachel.

* * *

Pero una hora después, cuando los amigos de Cassandra ya estaban borrachos, esa pregunta fue realizada y la diva se puso colorada, haciendo que todos ellos comenzaran a reírse a carcajadas otra vez.

"¿Por qué tan colorada, Schwimmer?" preguntó Cassie en el oído de la diva, mordiendo su lóbulo.

"Porque me imaginé que juguete sexual podemos llegar a usar" dijo Rachel.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Cassandra alejándose un poco y mirando los ojos de la diva para poder saber si estaba hablando en serio o no.

"Si, pero no te lo voy a decir ahora" dijo Rachel besándola nuevamente y logrando que el resto de la mesa hiciera: ¡Awwww! Al verlas.

* * *

Rachel podía admitir, sin lugar a dudas, que los amigos de Cassie eran tan locos como los suyos. Sobre todo cuando Sally le preguntó si prefería que Cassandra siguiera siendo como era o le gustaría que fuera un unicornio militar luchando del lado de los centauros.

O como cuando Peter contó la vez que habían ido con Cassandra a la Estatua de la Libertad y terminaron presos porque él comenzó a querer pintar su nombre con aerosol en la cabeza.

Pero el colmo, para Rachel y Cassandra, fue cuando todos los amigos de la rubia estaban completamente borrachos, con la nariz roja y lágrimas de risa cayéndoles por los ojos comenzaron a cantar.

_Oh, Cassie, Cassie_

_¿A dónde vas hoy, Cassie? _

_Se supone que ya no das_

_Más clases para torturar_

"Tus amigos tienen una especial forma de inventar canciones" dijo la diva

"Eso parece" dijo Cassandra mirándolos sorprendida.

_Oh, Cassie, Cassie_

_¿Cómo lo lograste, Cassie? _

_Encontraste un hobbit y ahora_

_Del hueco en la tierra donde vive_

_No quieres salir_

"¿Por qué mi altura siempre lleva a la gente pensar en que soy un hobbit?" preguntó Rachel haciendo un puchero.

"Creo que debe ser porque eres hermosa, como un hobbit medio elfo" dijo Cassandra

"¿Tengo que preocuparme porque sabes de hobbits y de elfos?" preguntó la diva

"Solo vi la película porque escuché a Santana llamarte así un día." respondió la rubia.

_Oh, Cassie, Cassie_

_Ahora tienes sexo, todas las noches, Cassie._

_Por lo tanto, eres feliz, Cassie_

_porque un orgasmo al día _

_tienes asegurado._

"Espero que nunca se dediquen al canto" dijo Rachel

"Es bueno que te hayas concentrado en eso" dijo Cassandra en un murmullo, rogando que la diva no se diera cuenta.

"Aunque debería preocuparme porque saben de nuestra rutina sexual" dijo la diva

"Maldición" dijo Cassandra mirando.

_Oh, Cassie, Cassie_

_ya no debes masturbarte_

_el sonido del sexo _

_cubre tus oídos_

_y no descubres el talento_

_entre sus amigos_

"¿Perdón?" preguntó la diva mirando a su novia. Según Cassandra, sus amigos eran talentosos.

"Ya están demasiados borrachos. Sabes bien que no me arriesgaría a intentar que Santana grabe un disco si no creyera que es talentosa" dijo la rubia.

"¿Podemos irnos?" preguntó Rachel. "Estoy cansada"

"De acuerdo" dijo Cassandra levantándose cuando sus amigos comenzaban otra estrofa de la canción.

"Para inventarla ahora se la saben bastante bien" dijo Sofía apareciendo detrás de la pareja. "Es mejor que se vayan."

"Gracias." dijo Cassie

"Por la puerta de atrás." dijo Sofía

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la diva.

_Oh, Cassie, Cassie_

_lo que no sabes es que hoy_

_Katie aparecerá con Sofía_

_para saber de ti _

_porque nosotros no quisimos decirle_

_nada sobre ti_

"¿Katie?" preguntó Rachel pensando en quien podía.

"Vamos Rachel." dijo Cassandra agarrando la mano de la diva y caminando hacia la barra.

"Espera Cassie" dijo Rachel tratando de frenar a su novia.

"No puedo demorarla mucho tiempo más. La hice ir a la zona de burlesque para que vea si estabas ahí" dijo Sofía siguiendo a la pareja.

"Rachel, por favor. Te explicó bien cuando salgamos de aquí" dijo Cassandra

"De acuerdo" dijo la diva al ver el dolor en los ojos de su novia y la súplica.

Pasaron por el costado de la barra, y entraron en una puerta que había detrás y llevaba al almacén en donde guardaban todos los productos para reponer. Cassandra se frenó en la mitad y se giró para ver a Rachel concentrada en algo.

"Rachel..." dijo abrazándola y besándola antes de mirarla a los ojos.

"¿Tu hermana?" preguntó la diva quien en el camino había buscado en su mente quien podía llegar a ser Katie

"Si" dijo Cassie comenzando a caminar más despacio

"¿Qué...?"

"No lo sé. Y no quiero hablar con ella en este lugar. Ni nunca"

"Pero..."

"Si, algún día tendré que hacerlo"

* * *

_!Hello Kitties!_

"_¿Cómo están? Espero que estén bien._

_Qué final, ¿no? Bueno, tenía que ponerle algo de trama, porque realmente ya no estoy viendo nada en esta historia. Y, quienes me siguen en los Pezberry, saben que pasa cuando ya no estoy viendo nada en la historia ¿verdad? _

_Realmente me encanta, pero desde el comienzo no ha tenido nada de trama, y a pesar de que me divierto mucho, va a tener que llegar a un final. Si, sé que puedo mantenerme mucho tiempo más escribiendo como hasta ahora, pero me han dado buenas ideas para otras historias, y no suelo cargarme con muchas porque si no me cuesta terminarla._

_Y ¿no les pasa que siguen una historia y la misma llega hasta un punto en que no actualizan más? A mi me suele pasar y no me gusta. Por eso siempre trato de terminar una historia antes de seguir con otra. Pero bueno...¿qué quise decir con todo esto? _

_Este JulyBerry está llegando a su fin. No sé cuantos capítulos queden, porque no tengo ni idea de como puede llegar a terminar, pero quiero que termine bien._

_Así que...¿qué quieren ver para llegar al final de esta historia? _

_Bueno... espero que no se me enojen. Probablemente pueda escribir otro JulyBerry, o algún one shot._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**Wanda-Marie840:** gracias por la review! _

_**Laars15: **espero que tu madre no te haya retado por reírte como loquita. Si lo hizo, pido disculpas. Jajaja. Muchas gracias por la review, espero que tengas buen fin de semana!_

_**VickyAgron: **Finn no es muy inteligente en mis ojos, así que si, Adam, jajajaja. Me alegro que hayas podido dormir. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado con los amigos de Cassie. Gracias por la review! Saludos Vicky!_

_**AndruSol:** bueno, Emma y Sue terminaran juntas (una vez más) en esta historia, jajaja. Quería hacer más perra a Cassie con Will, pero me encantó la idea de que fuera Rachel quien se volviera perra. (Amo Pezberry) Muchas gracias por la review y por leerlo! Besos :)_

_**Elizabeth:** no me confundí, jajaja. Al comienzo sí, pero después pensé que por ahí se hubieran mezclado. No entiendo como Sue terminó en la ventana, pero ahí apareció. Gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_Bueno Kitties, espero que esten bien._

_Besos Kitties._

_Lore._


	16. Distraída

**Título:** Viral

**Autora: **writergleek

**Capítulo: **16/?

**Palabras: **4,776

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Cassandra July

**Summary:** Después de los eventos de Wonder – ful, Rachel y Cassandra se encuentran. Un nuevo trabajo para la profesora que involucra a su alumna, unos amigos de dicha alumna mentalmente insanos y una relación no definida. Y un video enviado al foro de NYADA. Relación JulyBerry, Brittana. Amistad Pezberry, HummelBerry, Faberry, The Unholy Trinity.

**Rating: M**

******IMPORTANTE: ****adoro Pezberry, pero por alguna razón en este fic, solo me gusta que sean amigas. **

* * *

**Distraída**

Tres días habían ya pasado desde que Kate, la hermana de Cassandra hubiera hecho su aparición en el burdel. Obviamente, no había visto a su hermana ni a la diva, quien ahora caminaba después de otra nueva ovación de pie en el teatro, rumbo a su camerino. Cassandra como siempre estaba dentro del mismo, esperando.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Rachel notando a Cassandra tratando de meter su mano dentro de uno de los jarrones que contenían parte de la gran cantidad de flores que a Rachel le enviaban todos los días.

"Se me cayó uno de los anillos adentro del jarrón" dijo Cassie toda colorada por que su brazo estaba siendo ahorcado.

"Hubiera sido mejor que sacaras las flores antes de meter la mano ahí, Cas" dijo Rachel riendo y abrazando la cintura de su novia.

"Eso no se me había ocurrido" dijo Cassandra suspirando.

"Estás distraída." dijo Rachel metiendo sus manos debajo de la remera que Cassandra tenía y acariciando su estómago.

"Si haces eso, por supuesto que voy a distraerme" dijo Cassandra sonriendo.

"Si, claro" dijo Rachel besando la nuca de la mujer y separándose de ella.

* * *

_Desde que volvieron del burdel, Cassandra estaba...distinta. Tan distinta que Rachel se dio cuenta el domingo a la mañana después de levantarse e ir a hacer café. _

"_¡Maldición!¡Rachel!" escuchó que gritaba Cassandra desde el cuarto y la diva fue prácticamente corriendo, preocupada porque Cassie había sonado herida. _

"_¿Qué sucedi...?" comenzó a preguntar al entrar en el cuarto. Pero dejó de hablar al ver a su novia en el piso, intentado levantarse, enredada con las sábanas e insultando por lo bajo._

"_Me giré para abrazarte y como no estabas terminé en el suelo" dijo Cassandra enojada. _

"_¿Necesitas que te ayude?" preguntó Rachel intentando no reírse, por suerte no lo hizo y al día siguiente se dio cuenta de que era la mejor decisión._

"_Sería genial" dijo Cassie y Rachel caminó para sacarle la sábana del nudo que había hecho en las piernas. "Me voy a bañar" dijo la rubia sin siquiera mirar a los ojos a la diva y encerrándose en el baño._

_Rachel agarró su celular y envió un mensaje a sus amigos._

"_**¿Recuerdan cuando les conté la historia de Cassie y de la hermana? Creo que vamos a tener problemas ya que su hermana está en la ciudad buscando a Cassie" **_

_Quinn: **"¿Qué?¿En serio?¿Qué podemos hacer?" **_

_Kurt: **"¿En serio? Tenemos que idear algo para evitar ese encuentro"**_

_Santana: **"Tendrían que idear algo para no hacer la misma pregunta estúpida casi al mismo tiempo"**_

_Brittany:** "Si la secuestradora tiene una hermana ¿ella también puede secuestrarme?" **_

_Santana: **"Hablamos varias veces este tema, Britt. Cassandra nunca te secuestró. Solo te fue a buscar para traerte a mi lado" **_

_Quinn:** "Awww que románticas. Pero creo que estamos hablando de este tema." **_

_Noah:** "¿Quién mierda me instaló whatsapp en el celular y me metió en este grupo?¿Y qué está sucediendo princesa?" **_

"_**Si están todos juntos ¿por qué no me contestan de un solo celular?" **preguntó la diva mirando incrédula la pantalla del mismo._

_Kurt:** "Estoy en lo de Adam. No voy a dar detalles de mi noche" **_

_Noah: **"Agradezco a Dios por eso. Yo estoy con dos mujeres desnudas a mi lado, ni idea en que parte de la ciudad. Pero en cualquier momento se van a despertar."**_

_Santana: **"Respondo por Britt y por mi" **_

_Quinn:** "Yo estoy en el bar de abajo del departamento, porque ya no aguantaba a Santana y a Brittany" **_

_Brittany: **"Solo te fuiste porque no quisiste unirte" **_

_Kurt: **"Volviendo al tema. ¿Cómo te enteraste que la hermana de Cassandra está en la ciudad?" **_

"_**Anoche conocí a los amigos de Cassie y ellos, ya borrachos, cantaron que Katie la estaba buscando. La dueña del lugar se apareció y nos hizo salir por la parte de atrás para que no se encuentren" **contó Rachel._

_Quinn: **"Eso no quiere decir que se vaya a arriesgar a ir al departamento" **_

_Santana: **"Si llega a aparecer por ahí, avísanos enseguida. Vamos y le hacemos pasar un mal momento" **_

_Quinn: **"Santana, no creo que mostrarse sexualmente disponibles a un trío con la hermana de Cassandra pueda llegar a hacerle pasar un mal momento"**_

_Santana: **"Son planes infalibles, Quinn"**_

"_**Bueno, solo quería avisarles" **escribió Rachel mirando hacia la puerta del baño. Desde que Cassandra había entrado, lo único que había escuchado, además del agua correr, fue a Cassandra insultar cada dos segundos._

_La diva decidió que lo mejor era ir a preparar el desayuno. El día no había comenzado como ella quería y por lo que escuchaba no parecía haber comenzado bien para Cassie tampoco._

"_Maldita puerta, ¿qué rayos está haciendo en el medio del camino?" preguntó Cassandra apareciendo en la cocina._

"_¿Voy a tener que implementar el concepto del jarrón de las groserías?" preguntó la diva_

"_No tenemos hijos, así que ni lo intentes" dijo Cassie sentándose. "El maldito jabón se me cayó tres veces, me entró shampoo en los ojos y me golpeé el codo como si no conociera mi propia ducha" _

"_¿Estás bien?" _

"_¿Cómo voy a estar bien? Parece que desde que desperté hoy todo estuviera...extraño" _

"_No lo preguntaba porque te levantaste con ganas de insultar. Sino por lo de anoche."_

"_Tengo hambre. Y no quiero discutir con el estómago vacío de lo que pasó anoche." _

"_¿Con quién vas a discutir? Espero que no estés planeando discutir conmigo"_

"_No, contigo no. Voy a llamar a mis padres y a insultarlos" dijo Cassie cuando Rachel por fin ponía el desayuno al frente de ella._

"_Esta bien." _

"_Porque ellos saben que yo me junto ahí con mis amigos. Además ¿cómo sabían ellos que me estaban buscando? Estoy segura de que primero fue a hablar con mis padres, después con Thomas. Tendría que matar a Thomas" _

"_Cassie..."_

"_En serio, Rachel. ¿Cómo sabía?¿Qué quiere?"_

"_Hablar contigo" _

"_¿De qué?" _

"_No lo sé. Ni siquiera pensemos en que puede..."_

"_Esta bien. Ahora quiero que me cuentes que es lo que opinas de mis amigos" dijo Cassandra_

_Rachel suspiró sabiendo que probablemente no fueran a tocar más el tema durante el resto del día. _

_Cuando se fueron a acostar, supo que no estaba demasiado equivocada, mientras Cassie insultaba porque se le había quemado la cena, Rachel le mandó un mensaje a sus amigos._

"_**Mañana nos reúnamos a desayunar. Si puedes, Quinn, intenta pedirle a Thomas que vaya" **_

_Quinn: **"¿Vamos a idear un plan?" **_

"_**Necesito sacarme algunas dudas" **escribió Rachel y apagó el celular. No quería que Cassie comenzara a ser celosa._

* * *

Mientras salían del teatro, Cassie chocó con los chicos de vestuario, dos o tres técnicos y se llevó una pared que ganó insultos como: ¿Quién carajos te puso ahí pared de mierda?¿Cómo mierda no te corres?¿Acaso no ves que estoy caminando?  
"Cassie, es un objeto inanimado e inmóvil. Por eso no vio cuando estabas caminando" dijo Rachel mirando a su novia.

"No le des excusas." dijo Cassandra

Rachel no dijo nada más y caminó rápido hacia la puerta, en donde sabía que del otro lado la esperaban algunos fans para que ella firmara sus autógrafos.

"¿Rachel?" alcanzó a preguntar Cassandra antes de que la diva se acercara a la pequeña multitud.

* * *

"_Pasé todo un día escuchando como insulta a cosas que ni se mueven, así que necesito que me des una solución al tema" dijo Rachel. Quinn había logrado que Thomas fuera a desayunar con la diva, pero la rubia no había podido ir ya que iba a parecerle sospechoso a Cassie, quien justo ese día tenía una reunión muy importante. Por lo tanto, estaba sentada con Noah a la derecha y Santana a la izquierda mirando a Thomas suplicante._

"_Explícate" dijo Thomas_

"_Está como...distraída" dijo Rachel "No sé como más explicarlo. Se choca cosas que antes no se chocaba..."_

"_No digas más." dijo Thomas levantando una mano. "Quiero decirte, que espero que estés dispuesta a convivir un tiempo con Cassie July" _

"_Hobbit ya viene conviviendo con ella" dijo Santana_

"_No, ella viene conviviendo con Cassandra July. La mujer. La profesora. La ahora manager de ella y del grupo de desadaptados que tiene como amigos. La mujer que sufrió un enorme desengaño y una caída de la fama." dijo Thomas "Con quien estás ahora, desde el sábado que sabe que Kate está buscándola es Cassie. La joven que era antes de esos problemas. La que adoraba a su hermana mayor y que era distraída y se chocaba todo el tiempo con cosas." _

"_Oh Dios ¿Encima eso?" dijo Rachel llevándose las manos a la cabeza. No porque le molestara esta Cassandra. Amaba a esa mujer en todas sus formas. Y si tenía que aprender a conocerla en esta también. Pero no sabía si iba a poder entender esa forma de idolotría que Cassie tenía hacia su hermana antes del problema con su hermana y su ex prometido y después. _

* * *

"Te noto enojada estos últimos días" dijo Cassandra cuando llegaron al departamento.

"Lo siento. Ya no soporto escuchar más insultos" dijo Rachel.

"Vivías con Santana."

"Si, pero a veces se detenía, Cassie. Estás insultando desde el domingo, es martes a la noche. Cuando estamos juntas, de 10 palabras, cinco son insultos"

"¿Hasta el domingo eras virgen en los oídos?"

"¡Cassie!" gritó Rachel llamando la atención de su novia. "Necesito que hables con alguien, si no confías en mi lo suficiente, pero no puedes seguir así. Anoche casi te queman la mano en un restaurante porque te distrajiste cuando te trajeron ese postre flameante"

"No sé de que estás hablando" dijo Cassandra caminando hacia su cuarto y encerrándose.

"**No quiere hablar conmigo" **escribió Rachel a sus amigos y se recostó en el sillón.

Quinn: **"Nunca pensé que te dieras por vencida. Recuerda que conmigo nunca lo hiciste" **

Santana: **"¿Quinniegay te contó que pasó la noche afuera?" **

Quinn: **"Y sigo afuera" **

Kurt: **"Solo falta Puckerman y somos todos homosexuales" **

Noah: **"No van a poder meterme en esa homoexplosion" **

"**¿Recuerdas la vez que quisiste acostarte con un travesti, Noah?" **preguntó Rachel riendo por la conversación que habían comenzado sus amigos.

"¿De qué te ríes?" preguntó Cassandra. Había salido silenciosamente de la habitación y se había quedado observando a Rachel reír mirando su celular.

"Ven, siéntate conmigo y lee" dijo la diva mientras esperaba que alguien más respondiera

"Tenemos que hablar."

"**Lo siento, debo irme" **escribió Rachel rápidamente

Noah: **"Cobarde. No te voy a contar más nada" **

"¿Estabas hablando con el grupo de desadaptados?" preguntó Cassandra sentándose al frente de ella.

"Si. Parece ser que Quinn pasó la noche con una mujer" dijo Rachel

"No parece. Lo hizo." dijo Cassie

"¿Por qué no me contaste?" preguntó la diva

"Porque cuando entraste al camerino estaba buscando el anillo que se me había caído en el jarrón"

"¿Después?"

"Me dejaste hablando sola cuando saliste a firmar los autógrafos y después vinimos hasta casa y quisiste hablar conmigo"

"Y te encerraste en el cuarto" dijo Rachel

"Mi hermana..."

"Es un tema complicado...parece"

"Rach...déjame hablar"

"Lo siento"

"Quise ser como ella durante toda mi adolescencia...salvo que siempre tuve este carácter...complicado. Por lo tanto...siempre me sentí un poco cohibida ante su presencia." dijo Cassie mientras pensaba las palabras a seguir. "Siempre fui un poco torpe...hasta que empezaba a bailar y ahí me convertía en mejor. Era mejor que ella. Cuando...se fue con mi ex, me rompió el corazón y la poca confianza que tenía, pero siempre estaba segura de una cosa. Siempre iba a ser mejor bailarina que ella."

"Y cantante"

"Eso no lo sabes, no la has escuchado"

"Cassie..."

"Cuando el otro día escuché que me estaba buscando, sentí que podía volver a convertirme en esa joven que idolatraba a su hermana porque esta vez tenía algo que no me podía quitar, pero...al mismo tiempo, tuve miedo y me convertí en esto"

"En Cassie July"

"¿Estuviste hablando con Thomas?"

"Algo así"

"Rachel...no suelo ser esta persona distraída que se lleva puesto todo por delante. Lo sabes. Pero cuando se trata de mi hermana...pierdo la cabeza. Y no quería enojarme contigo y hacer que te alejes de mi porque me iba a convertir en una mujer amargada. Entonces me distraje y dejé salir esa parte feliz que alguna vez existió en mi...mezclada un poco con mi otro lado."

"¿El que deja abierta la puerta para cada insulto conocido por el hombre?"

"Si, ese"

"Cassie...no sé como ayudarte...quiero hacerlo. No me disgustó esa parte distraída tuya, al contrario, me gustó. Como me gusta todo de mi, pero..."

"Rachel...¿puedes hacer que deje de sentirme insegura por qué mi hermana está en la ciudad buscándome?"

"Puedo hacer que intentes sentirte segura de algo"

"¿De qué?"

"De que te amo, Cassandra July. No hay hermana sexy y talentosa que pueda hacerme cambiar de idea"

"Mi ex solía decirme todos los días que me amaba"

"Pero yo no soy él y no soy tu hermana. Y sabes que no te lo digo todos los días. Sé que me hubieras dejado hace mucho tiempo si te decía que te amaba todos los días. Además, ¿cómo puedo dejarte cuando soportas a mi familia y amigos?"

"Tú también soportas a mis amigos"

"Los vi una sola vez"

"Y a mis padres"

"Son especiales, tanto como los míos. Y tengo tres"

"Rachel...no sé que pueda llegar a pasar si ella me encuentra"

"Espero que mantengas tu cordura."

"Eso va a ser difícil" dijo Cassandra abrazando a la diva.

"¿Cómo qué va a ser difícil?"

"Quiero decirle unas cuantas cosas desde que se fue de la iglesia esa vez"

"Puedes decirle que si eres amada. Porque yo lo hago. Sabes que lo hago" dijo Rachel y de pronto sintió como Cassandra se largaba a llorar, hundiendo su cara en su cuello, tratando de no ser vista.

Rachel solo se dedicó a abrazarla con más fuerza, y tratar de tranquilizarla, acariciando su espalda, mientras Cassie seguía llorando.

* * *

Rachel despertó con un terrible dolor de espalda y algo sobre ella.

"¿Estuvimos tomando alcohol?" preguntó Cassie desde su cuello, no se habían movido en toda la noche del sillón.

"Algo así" dijo la diva

"Oh..."

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Tengo que pasar la mañana con Santana." dijo Cassie.

"Voy a decirle que es motivo de tus quejas. Se va a sentir orgullosa" dijo Rachel besando la mejilla de la rubia.

"¿No puedo reportarme enferma?"

"Puedes, pero no vas a poder ir a buscarme entonces esta noche al teatro. Le voy a tener que pedir a alguno de mis amigos. Y sabemos que puede llegar a pasar"

"Si, Kurt puede ser sacado a patadas de nuevo"

"Exacto. Solo se comporta si estás ahí"

"¿Quieres bañarte?"

"Si"

"¿Quieres que nos bañemos juntas?"

"Me encantaría."

* * *

Se sentaron a desayunar, mirándose de vez en cuando. A veces, Cassandra pensaba que se convertía en esa joven ilusionada de hace más de 10 años atrás cuando estaba con la diva. Y era cierto.

"¿Cónoces a alguien que pueda...mejorar el estilo de Santana?" preguntó Cassie mientras hojeaba el periódico. Había solicitado que se lo dejaran todos los días desde que Rachel comenzó con _Funny Girl_

"¿Santana tiene que mejorar su estilo?" preguntó Rachel sorprendida. "Siempre me pareció una de las personas mejor vestidas que conozco."

"Eso es porque se burlaba de como te vestias en la secundaria" dijo Cassie

"Auch"

"Lo siento. A mi me gusta ese estilo."

"Cassie, solo quieres que me ponga esa ropa para quitármela" dijo Rachel riendo

"Es cierto. Pero igual pienso que te ves muy sexy"

"¿Por eso robaste una foto mía con un sweatter con un venado y una pollera negra?"

"¿Quién te dijo eso?" preguntó Cassandra haciéndose la sorprendida.

"Mi padre llamó. Le falta esa foto de su mesa de luz." dijo Rachel

"¿Volvimos hace un mes más o menos y ahora me lo cuentas?"

"Pensé que me ibas a decir que la tenías en tu billetera"

"Deja de revisar mis cosas"

"No fue a propósito. El otro día me dijiste que saque dinero para pagar la comida"

"Oh cierto"

"Volviendo al tema. ¿Por qué quieres que Santana cambie su estilo?" preguntó la diva levantándose a dejar la vajilla que había usado en la pileta de la cocina y caminando hasta sentarse en la falda de Cassandra, quien la rodeó con sus brazos, mientras seguía desayunando.

"Es probable...y por favor trata de no decirle, no quiero que se ilusione y se comporte como una idiota, que la semana que viene pase por el estudio de grabación uno de los productores de Sony Music"

"Ohhh..." dijo Rachel emocionada saltando sobre Cassandra.

"No creo que quieras seguir haciendo eso." dijo Cassie poniendo sus manos en la cintura de la diva para detenerla.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel. Sabía muy bien que estaba haciendo y notaba que estaba causando la reacción que buscaba en los ojos de Cassandra que ahora estaban completamente negros.

"Porque es probable que haga esto" dijo Cassie levantando a la diva y tirando los platos al piso con una sola mano, logrando así espacio limpio para acostar a su novia y ubicarse entre sus piernas.

"¿Te das cuenta que ahora vamos a tener que comprar todo un nuevo juego de vajilla?" preguntó Rachel.

"Mejor, ese me hacía acordar al tiempo en que no te tenía en mi vida" dijo Cassie atacando inmediatamente la boca de Rachel, y metiendo una mano urgente por su pantalón.

"Cassie..." suplicó la diva.

"¿Mmm?"

"Nada" dijo Rachel sintiendo como los dedos de Cassandra comenzaban a jugar con su clítoris.

"Lo imaginé" dijo la rubia besando los labios de la diva en el momento de penetrarla.

Cuando llevó a Rachel hasta el orgasmo, Cassandra sonrió, para ella últimamente no existía sonido más hermoso que la elaborada respiración de la diva bajando de un orgasmo.

"Vamos a tener que cambiar la mesa también" dijo Rachel tratando de recuperar la respiración.

Cassandra se largó a reír y la ayudó a salir de encima del mueble.

"No vamos a cambiar la mesa" dijo Cassandra.

"Ve a lavarte. Tienes que ir a trabajar" dijo Rachel besándola.

"Espero que esta noche estés dispuesta a devolver el favor" dijo Cassie devolviendo el beso profundamente antes de separarse y marcharse hacia el baño.

"Si voy a estar dispuesta." dijo Rachel siguiendo a Cassandra "Y además tengo la solución para el problema de Santana."

"No sabía que Santana se había convertido en un problema" dijo Cassandra

"¿Quieres o no que mejore su estilo?" preguntó Rachel

"Quiero que lo cambie un poco. No que lo mejore. Tiene buen estilo pero siempre anda mostrando sus pechos. Entiendo que se los haya operado pero ya le voy a agarrar una fobia a los pechos de mujeres y no creo que eso haga funcionar nuestra relación"

"Va a ser algo bueno para decirle alguna vez que me enoje con ella" dijo Rachel riendo.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Santana, si no dejas de mostrar tus pechos, vas a hacer que las lesbianas le tengan fobia a esa parte del cuerpo humano"

"Te va a decir que no le importa, porque Brittany los adora"

"Da miedo saber como conoces a mis amigos, Cassie"

"No es tan difícil conocerlos. Están locos. Solo tienes que pensar que vas a ir a visitar a alguien a un manicomio y listo" dijo Cassie

"Los tuyos son también especiales"

"Espera a pasar más tiempo con ellos" dijo Cassie saliendo del baño y agarrando la cintura de la diva. "Dijiste que conocías a alguien"

"Si, es raro que no te dieras cuenta todavía de quien es la persona que voy a nombrar"

"Pensé que su sueño era Broadway"

"Yo también, pero tiene mucho impulso cuando le dices algo que se trate de moda"

"Está bien, voy a hablar con él"

"De acuerdo. Ahora vete."

"Me voy" dijo Cassandra besando una vez más a Rachel y saliendo del departamento.

* * *

Santana: **"Gracias Rachel. Las ideas que le das a Cassandra no sé si son buenas o son razones para comenzar a odiarte" **

Kurt: **"No seas así con Rachel" **

Quinn: **"Estoy de acuerdo con la razón de Cassandra." **

Santana: **"Me operé los pechos para que la gente los viera no para ocultarlos" **

Brittany:** "Creo que soy la única que debe ver los pechos de Sanny, y tocarlos, y morderlos y lamerlos."**

Kurt: **"Entendimos Brittany"**

Noah:** "En serio. Que el culpable se haga carga y me diga que fue quien me puso whatsapp en el celular, porque los estoy odiando a todos" **

Rachel: **"Cassie tiene razón, estamos todos locos" **

Quinn: **"¿Se resolvió el problema con la hermana de Cassandra? Porque está a los gritos como siempre. Acaba de hacer llorar a una de las nuevas secretarias del lugar en donde estamos." **

Rachel: **"Pudimos hablar, gracias por preguntar. Y no creas que te vas a salvar de contarme como entraste en el mundo homosexual y parece que para siempre."**

Quinn: **"No es tan complicado. Conocí a alguien en el bar de abajo del departamento porque suelo ir a sentarme ahí cada vez que Brittana comienzan con el sexo y los juguetes sexuales, y es una mujer. Y el otro día me invitó a cenar y terminamos en su departamento" **

Santana: **"Lo bueno es que no terminó embarazada" **

Noah: **"Me sorprende que te hayas acostado con ella en la primera cita" **

Quinn: **"Cuando me acosté con ella no era la primera cita, idiota." **

Rachel:** "Bueno, vamos a tener que conocerla. Y presentarle a algún homosexual interesante a Noah así ya somos 6 de 6."**

Noah:** "Princesa, no bromees con eso" **

Rachel:** "Lo siento, Noah. Me voy a trabajar" **

Santana:** "¿Aturdir a NY es un trabajo?" **

Rachel: **"Mira que puedo decirle a Cassie que me trataste mal" **

Santana: **"No, no. Lo siento" **

* * *

Rachel volvía a su camerino después de otra grandiosa actuación. No se sorprendió al ver a Cassandra sentada en el sillón, leyendo unas hojas.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó acercándose a ella y besándola.

"Un pre contrato que me mandó Sony. Recuerda, no puedes decirle nada a Santana" dijo Cassandra

"No está muy contenta porque elegiste a Kurt para su nuevo estilo"

"Sony no quiere cantantes muy sexuales."

"Explícaselo. Igualmente estoy acostumbrada a la furia de Santana" dijo Rachel caminando hacia el vestidor y comenzar a cambiarse.

Cassandra la observó en silencio mientras la veía desnudarse al frente de ella y se levantó para tocar algo de su cuerpo, cuando alguien golpeó la puerta.

"Señorita Berry" dijo una voz del otro lado.

"¿Quieres que vea que quieren?" preguntó Cassandra en voz baja.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Rachel en un grito sacándole la lengua a su novia.

"Hay alguien aquí que desea conocerla" dijo la voz

"Aguarda un segundo" dijo Rachel terminando de vestirse.

"Ni siquiera sabes quien puede ser" dijo Cassie sorprendida.

"Estoy segura de que si dejaron pasar a alguien hasta aquí, es porque revisaron bien de que no tenga armas" dijo Rachel "Además, mi manager está conmigo"

"De acuerdo" dijo Cassie dudando todavía.

"Haz pasar a quien sea" gritó Rachel.

"Te gusta demasiado la fama. Vamos a tener que hablar de esto seriamente" dijo Cassie mirando a la diva.

"Me gusta la atención. Más si me la da mi novia." dijo la diva

"Esta es la hermosa reunión familiar que me esperaba" dijo una voz desde la puerta.

Cuando Cassie y Rachel miraron, pudieron ver a Kate Hudson sonriente debajo del marco.

"Te dije que no sabías quien podía ser" dijo Cassandra parándose detrás de la diva y agarrando su cintura.

"Cassie, veo que proteges a tus actores" dijo Kate dando un paso

"Así en persona veo el parecido entre uds." dijo Rachel

"No somos en nada parecidas" dijo Cassandra sonando enojada, y Rachel sabía que lo estaba, por lo tanto decidió cerrar la boca.

"Nuestros padres no me dijeron que estabas de novia con Rachel Berry." dijo Kate cerrando la puerta

"Creo que ya es momento de que te marches" dijo Cassandra mirando a su hermana.

"Oh, vamos Cassie. ¿Sigues enojada por lo que pasó hace más de 10 años?" preguntó Kate sentándose en el mismo lugar en donde estaba su hermana minutos antes. "Me parece que es mejor que comencemos a dejar el pasado en el pasado"

"Viniste a conocer a Rachel Berry, ya la conociste. No puede quedarse demasiado tiempo" dijo Cassandra "Tiene a sus fans esperando afuera"

"Vamos, Cassie. Deja que la niña disfrute de su fama. Algo que no pudiste hacer ¿verdad?" preguntó Kate sonriendo.

"Retiro lo dicho, no son parecidas en nada" dijo Rachel.

"Te lo dije" dijo Cassie en su oído. "¿Quieres que sigamos con lo que tienes que hacer?"

"Si, no puedo dejar esperando mucho a mis fans..." dijo Rachel caminando a juntar sus cosas "Así que fue un gusto conocerla señora Hudson, pero lamentablemente tengo que seguir"

"¿Cómo terminaste saliendo con una joven 15 años menor?" preguntó Kate mirando fijamente a su hermana que miraba su cartera que estaba justo al lado de ella. "¿No conoce tu pasado?"

"Conozco bastante el pasado de Cassie" dijo Rachel acercándose a Kate para agarrar la cartera de su novia, que parecía haberse quedado completamente quieta. "Y conozco el peor lado de Cassandra y amo todos los matices que tiene. Así que..." dijo mientras se alejaba y agarraba la mano de su novia "me parece que tendríamos que terminar esta no muy linda reunión aquí."

"Encima te defiende" dijo Kate levantándose y caminando hasta enfrentar a su hermana. "Podrías defenderte"

"No serviría de nada" dijo Cassandra. "Tú solo piensas en la persona a la que traicionaste hace tiempo atrás, y no sabes nada de mi después de eso ni de mi ahora. Seguramente estás aquí, buscándome por la ciudad, pensando en como hacer para no estar más sola. Y crees que estoy tan sola como lo estás tú"

"No estoy sola, tengo hijos" dijo Kate dando un paso atrás.

"Pero sigues sola. Te sientes sola. Quizás ellos te dieron ganas de volver a conectarte con tu familia y te diste cuenta que ellos nunca me dejaron después de lo que me hiciste. Espero que por lo menos haya valido la pena." dijo Cassandra agarrando la mano de Rachel y caminando rumbo a la puerta.

"¿Ahora juntas valor para decirme algunas cosas?" preguntó Kate haciendo que la pareja se detenga en la puerta y la mire por última vez.

"Ahora me doy cuenta que cuando te fuiste con él me diste la oportunidad de cometer un error que me llevaría a conocer a Rachel" dijo Cassandra sonriendo y dejando a su hermana en el camerino.

"Vigilen que no se robe nada" dijo Rachel al joven de seguridad que estaba esperando afuera de la puerta. Era protocolo cuando alguien iba al camerino de la estrella, a no ser que fuera Cassandra. "Y ni se le ocurra darle mi teléfono o el de Cassandra" agregó por las dudas.

"Si ella le ofrece dinero por eso, yo le pago el doble" dijo Cassie.

"De acuerdo" dijo el joven. "Que pasen una buena noche"

"Igualmente" dijo la pareja saliendo del teatro

* * *

"Cumplimos un año en dos semanas" dijo Cassandra casi una semana después.

"¿Y eso me importa por qué...?" preguntó Quinn

"Porque es tu amiga" dijo Cassandra

"¿Me vas a pedir que te ayude con el regalo?" preguntó la rubia mirándola sorprendida.

"Si y no" dijo Cassandra

"¿Cómo si y no?" preguntó Quinn

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Cassandra mirando hacia adelante. Estaban en una pequeña tienda de ropa en la que Kurt las había citado para probar distintos estilos para la latina.

"¿No te gusta?" preguntó Kurt

"Parece una bibliotecaria. Y aunque ese estilo se vería muy bien en mi novia, en Santana pareciera que está audicionando para un papel en una película pornográfica" dijo Cassie.

"Si, además con ese pañuelo en la mano..." dijo Kurt mirando a la latina. "Vamos con otro"

"Espera Kurt" dijo Santana frenando a su amigo. "¿Por lo menos puedo saber que tipo de estilo estás buscando?" preguntó mirando a Santana.

"Algo que no haga que muestre tus pechos hasta para rascarte, Santana" dijo Cassandra.

"¿Esto tiene que ver con el productor que apareció ayer en el estudio?" preguntó la latina

"Si" dijo Cassandra. "Van a ir en estos días al bar a escuchar como suenas en vivo. Están cansados de usar Autotune."

"¿En serio?" preguntó Santana sonriendo.

"Pero..." dijo Cassandra levantándose y con una mano para que la latina no la interrumpiera "Tampoco quieren vender sexo. Y lo siento, pero que estés mostrando los pechos que te hiciste constantemente o que intentes hacer que todos te los miren, es sexo"

"¿No podías decirme eso simplemente?"

"Me gusta hacer que Willy Wonka se sienta contento" dijo Cassandra levantando los hombros. "Además, me parece que si hace un poco más cerradas todas tus remeras, estaríamos bien"

"¿En serio puedo hacer eso?" preguntó Kurt

"Si, puedes hacerlo. O mejor, le eliges varias remeras y vemos como podemos combinarlas" dijo Cassandra volviendo a su lugar.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_¿Cómo están?_

_Si están intentando saber que quise hacer con este capítulo...bueno...no tengo ni idea. Hoy me levanté con varias cosas en la cabeza y cuando estaba escribiendo otra cosa, me surgió esto. Y así quedó._

_Creo que más que nada quise que comenzara y terminara rápidamente la historia de Cassandra y su hermana, simplemente porque era algo que venía molestándome. Suelo dejar historias inconclusas dentro de mis historias y no quería que pasara eso con ésta. _

_Aunque me parece divertido, es todo muy bizarro en mi mundo JulyBerry._

_¿Qué más? _

_Como dije ayer...no sé cuantos capítulos más para el final...pero voy vislumbrando un camino. Algo extraño, pero algo voy vislumbrando._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**Ixiam:** me alegro que te haya gustado Rachel descolocada, realmente con la locura de los amigos de ella no sabía muy bien como enfrentar el tema de los amigos de Cassie hasta que se me ocurrió eso. Bueno...la hermana apareció y se fue de una forma tan rara que no sé como...ni por que. Seguro que quizás vaya a escribir algún one shot más adelante. (Y siento mucho que te hayas enganchado en Pezberry por mi culpa, aunque no tanto. ¿no son demasiado lindas juntas) muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**VickyAgron:** jajajajaja se me había ocurrido meterla ahí de golpe, pero me dije...pobre Santana. Puedo meter a Noah, quizás sea más feliz. No sé si ya...pero pronto se acaba y si, hay historias pezberry dando vueltas. Se está escribiendo al mismo tiempo que esta, así que seguramente dentro de poco te mandaré algo por privado. Me obsesioné con tus portadas :) jajaja. Gracias por la review, Vicky! Besos!_

_**Elizabeth:** vamos a disfrutarlo, pretendo seguir divirtiéndome con estas dos. Son demasiado graciosas en mi cabeza. En cuanto al G!P probablemente pueda ser uno JulyBerry. Me pregunto como sería Rachel G!P al frente de Cassandra...buena idea, gracias! Y gracias por la idea para llegar al final de esta! Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Laars15: **si, la idea de ese lugar me surgió por las cosas que estoy leyendo. No debo leer cosas interesantes mientras me quedan parciales por rendir, pero bueno, no puedo contenerme. Leer es una adicción. Y bueno, surgió ese burdel. Seguramente existe algún lugar así. Katie...mmm...no creo que sea perdonada ni vuelta a nombrar por lo menos hasta el final, creo que más que nada la usé para este extraño capítulo. Todavía no entiendo el funcionamiento de mi mente, en cuanto lo haga, no sé que va a pasar. Muchas gracias por la review! Besos y que tengas buena semana!_

_Espero que se hayan divertido con estos dos capítulos en dos días, yo lo hice, porque como dice Rachel en una parte, hay muchos matices de Cassandra y de todos los personajes._

_Besos Kitties!_

_Muchas gracias por leerme!_

_Lore._


	17. Tú me ayudas, yo te ayudo

**Título:** Viral

**Autora: **writergleek

**Capítulo: **17/?

**Palabras: **4,157

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Cassandra July

**Summary:** Después de los eventos de Wonder – ful, Rachel y Cassandra se encuentran. Un nuevo trabajo para la profesora que involucra a su alumna, unos amigos de dicha alumna mentalmente insanos y una relación no definida. Y un video enviado al foro de NYADA. Relación JulyBerry, Brittana. Amistad Pezberry, HummelBerry, Faberry, The Unholy Trinity.

**Rating: M**

******IMPORTANTE: ****adoro Pezberry, pero por alguna razón en este fic, solo me gusta que sean amigas. **

**Esta soy yo estudiando probabilidad y estadística.**

* * *

**Yo te ayudo, tú me ayudas**

Rachel se encontraba paseando por el departamento, en realidad limpiándolo cuando el timbre d ella puerta llamó su atención.

No se imaginaba quien podía ser ya que prácticamente todos sabían que Cassandra no estaba en el lugar hasta que la diva salía del teatro, ya que pasaba todo el día con Santana y con Quinn.

El productor se iba a presentar esa misma noche en el bar, y sabía muy bien que la latina estaría con un ataque de nervios. Además de que no habían tocado el portero eléctrico.

Fue por eso que se sorprendió cuando vio quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta.

"Berry" dijo Santana cuando la diva abrió.

"Santana" respondió Rachel haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a su amiga.

"¿Estás sola?" preguntó la latina caminando directamente hacia el sillón.

"Sabes bien que si. Aunque ahora me pregunto donde está mi novia." dijo la diva sentándose al lado de ella.

"Tu novia está con Kurt y Quinn intentado averiguar como diablos tapar mis pechos. No entienden que por el tamaño que tengo y este cuerpazo no van a poder hacerlo" dijo Santana

"Creo que es más por el miedo de que le hagas nuevamente el amor al micrófono esta noche"

"Un solo error y ya me catalogan para siempre como la loca borracha" dijo Santana quejándose

"Creo que deberías tomar mejor las decisiones" dijo Rachel. "¿Qué estás haciendo acá?"

"Necesito que me ayudes con algo" dijo Santana levantándose "Y para eso vamos a salir"

"¿A dónde?" preguntó Rachel en una queja

"Yo te ayudo, tú me ayudas"

"¿En qué me puedes ayudar?"

"Sé que la semana que viene cumplen un año con Cassandra"

"Si, yo también lo sé"

"Por eso mismo, tenemos que encontrar un regalo perfecto para nuestras sexys y rubias novias"

"¿No podías empezar con eso antes?"

"No Berry. Lo mejor de todo es poder confundirte"

* * *

"¿Dónde está Santana?" preguntó Kurt apareciendo con varias chaquetas mientras Quinn y Cassandra respondían mensajes por su celular.

"Tendría que estar con vos, Willy" dijo Cassandra levantando su mirada

"Volvimos al Willy" dijo Kurt decepcionado

"No la escucho hablar hace como una hora" dijo Quinn

"Oh, por Dios. Seguramente se cansó de nosotros" dijo Cassandra. "Y está noche va a aparecer vestida con una tanga en ese escenario y todo lo que hice por ella va a ser un desastre."

"¿Por qué no respondes el teléfono mientras averiguo adelante si la vieron salir?" dijo Quinn levantándose y señalando el teléfono de Cassandra.

"Rachel, que bueno oír tu voz" dijo Cassandra en voz baja para que Kurt no escuche.

"_Quería avisarte que estoy con Santana" _dijo la diva del otro lado

"¿Hace cuánto tiempo?" preguntó la rubia.

"_Hace como una hora apareció en el departamento, dijo que está cansada de que uds. quieran vestirla" _

"No quiero vestirla. Quiero que deje de mostrar sus pechos"

"_Sabes que ni tapándoselos puedes hacerlo. Tiene el cuerpo para llevarlos" _

"¿Has estado mirando el cuerpo de Santana sin mi permiso?"

"_No, solo repito lo que ella me dijo. Además, no quieres hacerla parecer una virgen con el tamaño de pechos que tiene" _

"¿Has estado midiendo los pechos de Santana? Vamos a tener que hablar seriamente"

"_Cassie..."_

"Está bien. Creo que tienes razón. Además hace días que estamos con esta estupidez y Willy no consigue nada para dejar de hacer llamar la atención sobre su pecho"

"_¿No pensaste que quizás sea mejor hacer saber que están ahí pero sin explotar su presencia ahí?" _

"Schwimmer te dije que tenías razón"

"_¿Llegó alguien y no quieres decirme Rachel?" _

"No, solo lo dije para que me escuches."

"_¿Así que fue a propósito? Mal hecho, srta. July"_

"Rachel...no me digas así" gimió Cassandra, haciendo que Quinn levantara una de sus cejas, ya que había regresado.

"_Lo siento. Me tengo que ir a ver que quiere comprar Santana. ¿Vas a esperarme esta noche?" _

"Sabes que si"

"_Entonces después nos vemos" _

"Nos vemos" dijo Cassie cortando la comunicación. "Vuelves a levantar la ceja de esa forma y puedo asegurarte que se te va quemar por accidente."

"No dije nada" dijo Quinn levantando sus manos. "Adelante no saben nada de Santana"

"Está con Rachel. Para eso llamaba" dijo Cassandra.

"¿O sea que todos estos días sin trabajar para que ella se escape con tu novia?" preguntó Kurt

"Eso sonó terriblemente mal" dijo Quinn

"Lo siento, es que he puesto tanto esfuerzo en esto" dijo Kurt

"¿Por qué no enfocamos el problema desde otro ángulo?" preguntó Cassandra

"¿Santana habló con Rachel y ella cree que tiene razón?" preguntó Quinn

"Algo así" dijo Cassandra "Pero a no ser que metamos a Santana en una clínica para que le saquen los implantes, tenemos que recordar que están ahí"

"¿Y? Podemos ponerle una cinta para que no se note tanto" dijo Kurt

"Que tengas envidia de que hasta los homosexuales miran más sus pechos que lo que te miran a ti no es razón para que Santana oculte lo que pagó por tener" dijo Quinn

"Que la gente sepa que están, pero que Santana no explote su presencia" dijo Cassie y Kurt y Quinn asintieron mientras intentaban entender.

"¡Ey, los homosexuales no miran más los pechos de Santana que a mi!" dijo Kurt muchos minutos después.

"¿Quién me mandó a trabajar con uds. dos?" preguntó Cassandra golpeándose la cabeza con la palma de su mano

"El amor que tienes por Rachel" dijo Quinn desinteresadamente.

* * *

"¿No crees que es un poco...mucho?" preguntó Rachel mientras miraba lo que Santana estaba comprando para Brittany

"Te recuerdo que compraste algo parecido" dijo la latina

"Pero..."

"Berry, mi relación con Brittany lleva más tiempo que la tuya con Cassandra"

"Te odio" dijo Rachel dejando el local.

"¡Berry!" gritó Santana.

"¿Quiere ver algo más señorita?" preguntó el vendedor acercándose a Santana.

"No, está bien, gracias" dijo la latina dejando el objeto sobre el mostrador. "No puedes dejarme así, Rachel" dijo Santana cuando alcanzó a la diva en otro local.

"¿Recordaste que tengo un nombre?"

"¿Te enojaste por eso?"

"Santana..."

"Está bien, lo siento. No debí volverte a decir Berry después de estar dos horas contigo y diciéndote Rachel"

"Santana..."

"Además, no tendríamos..."

"¡Santana!" dijo Rachel firmemente

"¿Qué?"

"Deberíamos irnos..." dijo Rachel

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Puedes ser disimulada por un segundo?"

"Si...creo. ¿Por qué?"

"Porque quiero que seas disimulada por un segundo. Nada más"

"Berry, no me vuelvas a asustar así."

"Pero mira como nos está observando la gente, porque saliste corriendo de la tienda en la que estábamos y comenzaste a hablar casi a los gritos"

"Si me vuelvo famosa, creo que voy a tener que cambiar muchas cosas"

"Oh...nunca cambies"

"No sonó sincero"

"Vamos, ¿quieres ver alguna tienda más? Tengo que prepararme para ir al teatro"

"¿No vas a estar esta noche en el bar?"

"Sabes muy bien que solo tengo los lunes libre" dijo Rachel

"Oh..." dijo Santana

"¿Estás realmente triste por qué no voy a poder verte hoy?"

"Es mi gran oportunidad. Después de todo eres la que convenció a Cassandra de que tenía talento"

"Si no lo tuvieras no hubiera convencido a Cassie" dijo Rachel

"Me gusta cuando dices que tengo talento"

"¿Cómo puedes cambiar de persona normal a este...personaje que habla sensual?"

"No tengo ni idea. ¿Pero te excita?"

"Realmente no. Me da miedo. Logras que se me ericen los pelos de la nuca del terror. Creo que son señales del Apocalipsis"

"Maldición, así nunca vamos a poder acostarnos contigo y con Cassandra" dijo Santana entrando en otra tienda.

"Y nunca hubieras podido tampoco" dijo Rachel siguiéndola al interior.

"¿Por qué eres tan cruel?" preguntó Santana frenándose de golpe para mirar algo de ropa.

"¿Cruel?" preguntó Rachel. "¿Cómo?"

"Eres cruel porque nos quitas ese placer sin antes siquiera probarlo"

"No voy a discutir más de este tema contigo, Santana. No, de ahora en más si quieres, hablas con Cassandra de este tema"

"¿Estás loca? Va a asesinarme"

"Lentamente y después, cuando no puedas soportar más la tortura, que voy a estar mirando excitada, voy a dejar que te marches"

"Pero vas a estar excitada por algo"

"Me voy. Si quieres quedarte dando vueltas, hazlo. Yo me fui" dijo Rachel dando media vuelta. "Es como estar pasando una tarde con Noah queriendo que cuente mis malditas experiencias sexuales. Por lo menos le tendría que haber contado de las veces que me acosté con Finn, ahí seguro se aburría." la diva no se había dado cuenta que Santana la estaba siguiendo, divertida por su monológo interior que estaba dejando salir a su exterior. "Además, por fin me permite ser su amiga, como lo es con Quinn además de todo el tiempo que vivimos juntas. Pero no, para lo único que me pasa a buscar es para escapar de mi novia"

"Bueno, no fue para lo único." dijo Santana detrás de ella.

"Encima de todo, me sigues para escuchar lo que estoy diciendo"

"Vamos Berry. Te diviertes conmigo y podría haber ido a buscar B, pero fui a buscarte a ti. Es mi forma de decir que te considero mi amiga."

"En este momento, quiero pegarte"

"¿Quieres que me ponga lencería sexy y esperemos a Cassandra?" preguntó Santana

La diva se detuvo y llevo una mano a la frente de la latina, agarrando entre su dedo índice y pulgar la piel que encontraba.

"¿Qué rayos estás haciendo, Berry?" preguntó Santana alejándose del alcance de la mano de Rachel, y refregándose el lugar porque los pequeños pellizcos le habían dolido.

"Estaba viendo si Noah no se habría disfrazado de ti" dijo Rachel dando media vuelta otra vez y continuar su camino.

"Me comparas siempre con Puckerman, voy a tener que hablar con Cassandra porque me parece que sientes una atracción hacia ese muchacho" dijo Santana seriamente

"Lo haces y puedo asegurarte que vas a necesitar una nueva cirugía de senos porque te voy a arrancar esas prótesis con mis propias manos"

"Quieres tocarme los pechos"

"Y hacerte sufrir"

"Eres un poco sadomasoquista. Ahora entiendo porque haces tan feliz a Cassandra"

"Santana..."

"Vamos sabes bien que lo pasamos genial juntas." dijo la latina sonriendo.

"Extrañamente, aunque haces que me ponga nerviosa por tu constante adicción al sexo, puedo decirte que he pasado una buena tarde en tu compañía"

"Lo mismo digo, Berry"

* * *

Cuando Cassandra vio abrirse la puerta del camerino de la diva, después de la función, alcanzó a ver a una pequeña morena atacándola y envolviéndola en un abrazo.

"Ey...¿estás bien?" preguntó Cassandra preocupada al notar que el abrazo que Rachel le estaba dando era fuerte.

Rachel solo asintió, hundiendo más su rostro en el pecho de Cassandra.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó la mujer, acariciando el cabello de la diva.

"Nada" dijo la diva

"¿Entonces? No es que me moleste, sabes que me gusta tenerte en mis brazos, pero..."

"Te extrañé" dijo la diva de pronto, alejándose de los brazos de Cassandra y caminando para cambiarse. "¿Puedo pedirte un favor?"

"Lo que sea"

"Nunca más dejes que Santana se aleje de uds. cuando la están cansando"

"¿Ese hermoso abrazo fue porque Sextana se escapó?"

"Ese abrazo fue porque la dejaste escapar y quería darte un incentivo para que no vuelva a suceder"

"Rachel, ese incentivo solo serviría para que la vuelva a dejar escapar. Ahora, ponte algo sexy que mientras esperamos en el bar quiero ver parte de tu piel"

"Te está haciendo mal pasar tanto tiempo junto a Santana."

"No, me está haciendo mal pasar tanto tiempo lejos de mi novia" dijo Cassandra abrazando a la diva. "Además, si Santana se vuelve a poner muy nerviosa, quiero tener algo que mirar mientras mi caída del éxito comienza a vislumbrarse"

"No te va a hacer eso. La mato si es necesario" dijo Rachel

"Estás violenta hacia tu amiga"

"Tengo una amiga loca que me genera sentimientos violentos. ¿Eso está bien?"

"Esta muy bien, quizás podamos usar esos sentimientos violentos en otro lugar"

"¿Cómo en donde?"

"¿Sabías que en el burdel, una vez por mes, hacen peleas de mujeres en lodo?"

"Interesante"

"Mhh...veo que que eso te interesa"

"Me gustaría verte pelear en el lodo"

"A mi me gustaría verte pelear en el lodo"

"De acuerdo, vamos a ver a Santana cantar su futuro"

"Solo quieren verla cantar en público" dijo Cassandra soltando a la diva "El contrato ya casi está asegurado"

"¿Y por qué tenemos que ir nosotras?" preguntó Rachel. "¿Y no iba a cantar más temprano?"

"Logré hacer que cante más tarde. Por un lado porque parte del trato que hice cuando le conseguí el trabajo a Santana y a Puckerman, fue que si lograba hacer que fueran algunos productores, tenía que permitir que el resto de los mozos pudieran tener algún tipo de oportunidad"

"¿Y por otro lado?" preguntó Rachel

"Por otro lado así podía ir contigo a verla. Después de todo soy su manager y llevo un bastón, que va a estar listo si comete algún error. Y tú eres la persona que me dijo que esa mujer loca tiene talento"

"Te estás equivocando en una cosa" dijo Rachel mientras agarraba la mano de Cassandra y caminaban hacia la puerta del teatro.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Nunca dije que Santana fuera una mujer" dijo Rachel riendo.

* * *

"No se van a ir" dijo Santana media hora después de su show. Había sido espectacular, en palabras de Brittany, y no dejaba que nadie se levantara de la mesa.

"Estoy cansada" dijo Rachel

"Te traigo un café bien cargado" dijo Santana dejando la mesa y caminando hacia la barra. Cassandra estaba hablando con uno de los productores y Quinn había recibido una llamada y se había levantado para salir a contestarla.

Rachel suspiró cansada y se quedó esperando, a que su novia volviera o a que Santana llegara con su café, no lo sabía.

"Un año" dijo Noah a su derecha

"¿Qué?" preguntó Rachel saliendo de sus pensamientos.

"Hace más de un año en realidad" dijo Noah

"¿Ahora hablas al azar?" preguntó Rachel mirando a su amigo que estaba mirando su celular.

"Hace más de un año descargue este video para tenerlo siempre a mano" dijo Noah mostrándole el video de ella y Cassandra bailando tango.

"¿Más de un año?" preguntó la diva agarrando el dispositivo y mirando la imagen.

"Si, ¿quién lo hubiera pensado? Esa hermosa mujer muriéndose de amor por vos, mientras bailaban tango, y mientras tanto todavía estabas pensando en Finn"

"Ya no estaba pensando en Finn, Noah. Si no, no hubiera pasado lo que sucedió cuando se acaba el video"

"¿Y qué sucedió?"

"¿Me estás haciendo hablar para contarte como fue la primera vez que me acosté con Cassandra?"

"Me atrapaste, Princesa" dijo Noah guiñándole un ojo.

"Apenas llegue Santana le voy a pedir que traiga una pastilla de cianuro así la meto en tu bebida" dijo Rachel

"A la orden. En cinco minutos que se vaya ese policía que está junto a la barra te la traigo" dijo Santana dejando el café al frente de Rachel.

"Gracias, Santana" dijo Rachel y Noah sacudió su cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en su celular.

"Vamos, Schwimmer" djio Cassandra apareciendo en la mesa.

"Santana no quiere que nos vayamos" dijo la diva antes de tomar un sorbo de café.

La rubia giró sus ojos y se sentó.

"¿Dónde está Willy Wonka?" preguntó Cassandra. Había notado que Kurt y Adam habían desaparecido unos minutos dentro del show de Santana.

"No vas a querer saberlo" dijo Noah

"Hora de cerrar" dijo Rachel mirando como los últimos clientes, además de ellos, estaban saliendo del local.

"¿No tendríamos que irnos también?" preguntó Noah

"No creo, seguro que Santana quiere..."

"¡Festejar!" dijo Santana a los gritos, acercándose a la mesa con dos enormes botellas de Champagne.

"¿Qué diablos quieres festejar?" preguntó Cassandra enojada.

"Oh..." dijo Santana entristeciéndose. "No quieren firmar"

"Santana..." dijo Brittany quien había vuelto a aparecer poniendo una mano en el hombro.

"No creo que debemos festejar hasta que firmes el contrato" dijo Cassandra. "Y eso no va a suceder hasta el lunes"

"¿En serio?" preguntó Santana

"En serio. Ahora...¿puedo irme con Schwimmer?" preguntó Cassandra

"¿No puedo abrir siquiera una?" preguntó Santana mientras Brittany saltaba a su alrededor.

"No quiero que se arruine la suerte" dijo Cassandra

"En eso tengo que decirte que Cassie tiene razón" dijo Rachel

"Está bien, porque le creo a mini Barbra no abro ninguna, pero como ya las pague las voy a llevar al departamento y así las abro el lunes" dijo Santana

"Entonces ¿nos podemos ir?" preguntó Cassandra ilusionándose un poco por la perspectiva de irse a dormir.

"¿No me vas a contar lo que dijeron?" preguntó Santana sentándose al frente de ella.

"Pensé que esto podía esperar para otro siglo" dijo Cassandra sentándose y agarrando una de las manos de Rachel por debajo de la mesa.

"No, tiene que ser hoy. Porque así te voy a dejar de molestar todo el fin de semana." dijo Santana.

"¿Ninguno de uds. nos va a molestar el fin de semana?" preguntó Cassandra

"Yo solo puedo hablar por mi" dijo la latina. "Y Britt"

"Es fin de semana y saben que yo no molesto" dijo Noah

"Quinn está con su nueva novia" dijo Britt

"Y yo tengo el teatro" dijo Rachel

"Y mañana tenemos que volver a juntarnos con mis amigos." dijo Cassandra

"¿En serio?" preguntó Santana. "Entonces, ¿puedes decirnos en donde lo hacen? Porque Rachel ha sido lo bastante misteriosa para no decirnos"

"¿No querías que te cuente lo que dijeron los productores?" preguntó Cassandra

"Oh, si, cierto" dijo Santana

"Dijeron que suenas tan bien en vivo como en la grabación y que se alegran de haber sucumbido a mi insistencia" dijo Cassandra

"¿Insistencia?" preguntó Santana

"Estuve dejando tus demos en todos lados, sé que tienes el talento y la ambición, pero necesitábamos que alguien te escuche. Además, hay mucha gente dejando demos que se creen talentosas y generalmente están escuchando poco. Así que muchas veces iba a las productoras y trataba de buscar a alguien que se intimidara fácilmente para lograr convencerlo. Una vez que dos o tres personas lo hicieron, tu demo tenía que seguir subiendo de niveles jerárquicos." dijo Cassandra

"¿En serio?" preguntó Noah

"En realidad, no." dijo Cassandra levantándose. "Ahora, ¿podemos irnos?"

"No te vas a librar este fin de semana por eso que has dicho, Cassandra" dijo Santana

"Nunca me libero de uds. ni un día de semana, ni un día de fin de semana." dijo Cassandra esperando que Rachel se levantara. "Santana, tengo una pregunta."

"¿Si?" preguntó la latina interesada.

"¿Qué opinas de una pelea en el lodo?" preguntó Cassandra y miró a su novia quien se había quedado con la boca abierta.

"¿Contra quién tendría que pelear?" preguntó la latina

"Schwimmer" dijo Cassandra.

"Oh por Dios" se escuchó en la latina, en Noah y en Brittany quien ya había comenzado a imaginar la situación.

"No tenías porque preguntarle al frente de todos" dijo Rachel poniéndose colorada. Sabía que la mirada de Brittany era de soñadora y que Santana ya estaba imaginando distintas escenas sexuales, mientras que al mirar a Noah pudo ver cómo se movía en su silla. "Ahora nos vamos. Después hablamos chicos" dijo Rachel saludando con la mano a sus amigos mientras Cassandra caminaba riéndose a carcajadas.

* * *

"Schwimmer, es temprano para que tu celular esté chillando" dijo Cassandra moviéndose en la cama y acostándose encima de la diva.

"Yo no tengo la culpa, estaba durmiendo" dijo la diva

"¿Puedes ver quién es y qué quieren?" preguntó Cassandra.

Rachel movió una de sus manos y agarró el dispositivo, comenzando a leer.

"Creo que es tu culpa" dijo la diva

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Cassandra acomodándose para leer la conversación, sin separar su cuerpo demasiado del de la diva.

Kurt: **"Santana, nos quedamos con Adam encerrados en el bar" **

Santana: **"Te diste cuenta un poco tarde, idiota" **

Kurt:** "Por lo menos hay comida" **

"Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo" dijo Cassandra

"Sigue leyendo" dijo Rachel

"¿Por qué lees tan rápido?" preguntó Cassandra

"Así puedo ver tus expresiones cuando sigas leyendo.

Noah:** "Ahora veo el atractivo de este grupo en whatsapp"**

Quinn: **"¿En serio se ponen a conversar un sábado a las 7 de la mañana?" **

Santana:** "Quinniegay estoy segura que lo que nos ha tenido despiertos, poniendo a buen uso nuestra imaginación, también te gustaría" **

Quinn: **"¿Qué cosa?"**

Noah: **"Cassandra es la mejor mujer de este planeta si permite que eso sucede" **

Quinn: **"¿Que suceda qué?" **

Santana:** "Una pelea en el lodo entre dos sexys mujeres" **

Quinn: **"Si Cassandra está involucrada creo que una de las dos es Rachel. Me pregunto quien será la otra. ¿Será Cassandra?" **

Santana:** "Me lo preguntó a mi, Quinn. Creo que estoy hablando a Cassandra y a Rachel para lograr una buena noche de sexo entre las 4. Quizás más adelante te dejemos participar a vos y a tu novia" **

Quinn: **"¿Estás segura que no era una broma?" **

Santana:** "Fue muy seria cuando lo preguntó" **

"El lunes, después de que firmemos el contrato de Cassandra, podemos huir" dijo Cassandra. "A donde nadie nos encuentre"

"¿Crees que Santana nos va a dejar de perseguir? Es lo más cerca que va a poder estar de meternos en la cama con ellas" dijo Rachel acariciando la espalda de la rubia quien estaba dejando el celular en la mesa de noche.

"Pero...pero..." dijo Cassandra

"Tú le dijiste lo de la pelea en el lodo. Igualmente creo que llevo la peor parte. Con la forma de ser de Santana, cuando se lleve a cabo esa pelea, voy a sentirme abusada" dijo la diva riendo

"No sé que es lo que te causa tanta gracia" dijo Cassandra poniéndose seria.

"Que estoy segura que cuando veas algo fuera de lugar, vas a saltar en el lodo para tratar de sacármela de encima y se van a empezar a pelear uds. dos, hasta que Brittany se meta en el lodo solo porque es divertido" dijo Rachel entre carcajadas, y Cassandra comenzó a reír con ellas también imaginando el momento.

* * *

"¿Es posible que te tomes el miércoles libre?" preguntó Cassandra cuando la diva se estaba preparando ese sábado para ir al teatro.

"Te gané de mano" dijo Rachel.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Cassandra sonriente. "Diablos, vas a hacer que me quede en este estado con cara de idiota el resto de mi vida"

"Si, le pedí martes y miércoles libre también, cuando me preguntó el por que, le dije la verdad" dijo Rachel "Y me gusta verte sonreír, así que si te quedas con ese rostro para siempre, no me molestaría"

"No parezco Cassandra July" dijo la rubia abrazando a Rachel.

"Te veo después en el burdel" dijo la diva. "Y siempre vas a ser Cassandra July. Por suerte para mi"

* * *

Rachel salió del teatro y firmó los autógrafos de siempre, se sentía observada pero supuso que era por algunos de sus fans.

Detuvo un taxi y le dio la dirección, que ya sabía de memoria.

Se bajó en la esquina, como Cassandra le había dicho que tenía que hacer desde ese primer día y caminó hacia la enorme puerta de madera donde golpeó esperando que Sofía fuera a abrir la puerta.

No le hizo casos a los pasos a su alrededor, porque era sábado a la noche y sabía que mucha gente solía pasar por ahí.

La puerta se abrió y Sofía sonrió ampliamente al ver a la diva.

"Rachel, cariño, que bueno verte. Tu novia está a punto de matar a sus amigos, porque quieren que suba al escenario a cantar" dijo Sofía dando un abrazo a la diva.

"Lo mismo digo, Sofía" dijo Rachel

"Bueno, entren, entren" dijo Sofía haciéndose a un lado. "Es bueno que hayas traído a tus amigos"

"Yo no traje a mis amigos"

"¿En serio? Porque esos chicos están parados contigo y son como los locos que siempre cuenta Cassie. Además de que he visto una foto que ella sacó, porque quería demostrarnos que la locura de ellos se les puede ver en el rostro."

Mientras Sofía hablaba, Rachel se había girado y podía ver a todos sus amigos sonriendo ampliamente.

"Nos han hablado tanto de ud." dijo Quinn extendiendo una mano para estrecharle la mano a Sofía

Rachel cerró los ojos y se metió rápidamente en el interior del lugar.

"Déjame con ellos, yo le doy el tour" escuchó que Sofía gritaba no muy convencida.

* * *

"¡Rachel!" dijo Sally apenas vio a la diva entrar en el bar para grupos.

"Cassie" dijo la diva agitada

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó la rubia levantándose, mientras sus amigos miraban sorprendidos. "¿Qué están haciendo ellos acá?" preguntó Cassie cuando vio pasar a Sofía con Santana, Noah, Quinn, Brittany y Kurt.

"Sofía me dijo que les acerque una mesa más" dijo una de las mozas.

"Me siguieron" dijo Rachel

"¿Cómo es que te siguieron?" dijo Cassandra

"No tengo ni idea. Cuando Sofía abrió la puerta, ellos estaban detrás mío. Yo no me había dado ni cuenta" dijo Rachel

"¡Hola Cassie!" dijo en coro el grupo de amigos de la diva.

"¿Y si antes de huir los matamos?" preguntó Cassandra sentándose en una de las sillas.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_¿Cómo están? _

_Lo intenté, me senté a estudiar, hice muchos ejercicios, pero mi mente estaba mitad ahí y mitad en otra parte. Y de pronto, mis dedos se movieron misteriosamente hacia la computadora y escribí esto._

_Traté de mantener la lógica en la parte de la historia, tratando de acercame a cerrar la historia de Santana. Y su ropa._

_Además de desarrollar un poco la amistad Pezberry, de la forma en que sucedió._

_Si, está rarisimo el capítulo, lo sé._

_Me voy a seguir estudiando y así después de rendir puedo seguir con esto y otras cosas que tengo en mente (un "Conde de Montecristo" pezberry basado enteramente en el libro que son muchas páginas y voy a tener que acomodarlo. Pero no va a terminar como las películas, sino como el libro :D soy como una máquinita ahora con eso dando vueltas en mi cabeza y encima no puedo dejar de escribir acá)_

_Kitties, les agradezco las reviews, follows y alerts!_

_**Elizabeth:** la pared fue la culpable, estoy segura (me ha pasado muchas veces insultar a la pared, a los marcos de una puerta, etc, así que entiendo perfectamente a Cassandra. Jajaja) Gracias por confiar en mi gran capacidad, aunque yo lo dudaría un poco al dejar a mi imaginación a cargo. Gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**AndruSol:** cuando recibí la review del capítulo 15, dije...guau que lee rápido, porque había subido como 5 minutos antes el 16, y vos te preguntarás ¿de qué está hablando? Y mi respuesta es: no sé. Rachel defendiendo a alguien es muy sexy, pero Kate, intenté hacerla no tan víbora, pero sé ve que no me salió. Espero cerrar el círculo completo. Gracias por la review, Andru! Besos!_

_**Laars15: **no tengo ni idea si existe un lugar así, supongo que si. Se me ocurrió porque justo ando con una etapa de "Sociedades Secretas" y estoy leyendo libros sobre la historia de los masones, así que andaba con eso un poco en la cabeza. Verás que utilicé parte de lo que me dices en la review, para que Cassandra y cia dejen de acosar a una Santana que huyó rápidamente. Ya pasó, Cassandra comienza a volver a ser lo que era, creo. Nos leemos pronto y espero que tengas un buen resto de semana! Besos!_

_Besos Kitties!_

_Espero que esten bien! _

_Muchas gracias por leerme!_

_Lore_


	18. Noche de Alcohol

**Título:** Viral

**Autora: **writergleek

**Capítulo: **18/?

**Palabras: **4,394

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Cassandra July

**Summary:** Después de los eventos de Wonder – ful, Rachel y Cassandra se encuentran. Un nuevo trabajo para la profesora que involucra a su alumna, unos amigos de dicha alumna mentalmente insanos y una relación no definida. Y un video enviado al foro de NYADA. Relación JulyBerry, Brittana. Amistad Pezberry, HummelBerry, Faberry, The Unholy Trinity.

**Rating: M**

******IMPORTANTE: ****adoro Pezberry, pero por alguna razón en este fic, solo me gusta que sean amigas. **

**Hay escenas de alto contenido...Pezberry.**

* * *

******Noche de Alcohol**

Santana era feliz, mientras veía pasar junto a Brittany, Kurt y Puck, los números del ascensor.

"Me estoy cansando de tener esta cosa. Se la hubieras dado a Cassandra el sábado" dijo Kurt dejando la enorme botella de champagne en el piso.

"Ahora vamos a tener que tener más de estas cosas" dijo Santana. "Festejar cuando se escuche mi primer single, festejar cuando salga el primer video..."

"Oh, por Dios. Por lo menos vas a juntar dinero suficiente para mudarte" dijo Noah

"No digas nada, Puck. No has pagado todavía los dos últimos meses" dijo Kurt

"¿Por qué estamos viniendo nuevamente a la casa de Rach?" preguntó Brittany

"Porque Quinn dijo que quería presentar a su novia acá" dijo Santana saliendo apenas las puertas del ascensor se comenzaron a abirr.

"¿Te aseguraste de que iban a estar?" preguntó Kurt haciendo que la latina se detuviera en el medio del pasillo.

"Pensé que uno de uds. había tocado el portero eléctrico" dijo la latina

"No, el portero humano nos dejó pasar porque te reconoció" dijo Kurt. "Bueno...el encargado...no me gusta como sonó portero humano" se corrigió el joven.

"¿Adam va a venir?" preguntó Noah

"¿Te das cuenta de que si vienen todos vas a ser el único heterosexual?" preguntó Santana

"Maldición, sabía que me había olvidado de algo" dijo Noah

"¿Qué, gastar la plata del alquiler en una mujer para una noche?" preguntó Cassandra quien había abierto la puerta del departamento. "¿Qué están haciendo acá? Pensé que te había sacado de encima después de ese contrato" agregó mirando a Santana

"Tengo que festejar, con mi manager y mi amiga" dijo Santana pasando al lado de la mujer sin siquiera esperar que ella le permitiera entrar.

"Esto es algo..." comenzó a decir Cassandra

"Genial, lo sabemos" dijo Kurt entrando de pronto dentro del departamento.

"Yo tampoco me siento bien con esto" dijo Puck.

"¿Entonces que estás haciendo acá?" preguntó Cassandra.

"No me iba a perder alcohol gratis" respondió entrando también para que Cassandra cansada cerrara la puerta de su departamento.

* * *

"Esto de no tomar alcohol, no me gusta" dijo Cassandra abrazando a Rachel quien estaba sentada en su falda.

"No creo siquiera que se acuerden de la novia de Quinn" dijo la diva

"¿En serio la trae acá para la presentación?" preguntó Cassandra

"Eso dijo Santana" respondió la diva.

"Si, lo recuerdo. Antes de que abriera esa enorme botella de champagne y comenzara a chupar generando una reacción en Puckerman que salió corriendo al baño. Y eso fue hace una hora atrás." dijo Cassandra.

"Con lo alcoholizado que está Noah, reacciona con cualquier cosa" dijo Rachel besando a Cassandra suavemente, pero por una fracción de segundo.

"Ya vuelvo" dijo Puckerman levantándose y corriendo hacia el baño.

"Te lo dije" dijo Rachel.

"Eso fue inteligente" dijo Cassandra.

"Yo abro" dijo Kurt levantándose al escuchar el portero eléctrico.

"¿Por qué cree que está en su departamento?" preguntó Cassandra

"Déjalo ser feliz" dijo Rachel. "Debe ser Adam"

* * *

Efectivamente era Adam, y apenas llegó, comenzó a beber junto a Santana, Brittany y Puckerman. Por lo tanto, en el periódo de 30 minutos, Rachel y Cassandra estaban mirando a cinco chicos completamente borrachos tirados por el piso del departamento.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" preguntó la diva.

"El mundo está temblando, tengo miedo de caerme y terminar en la luna" dijo Santana

"No entiendo porque no se durmieron todavía. ¿Podemos llevarlos a su departamento?" preguntó Cassandra

"¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo? Son cinco, nosotras solo somos dos" dijo Rachel

"Apenas llegue Quinn y su novia, las hacemos que nos ayuden" dijo Cassandra agarrando a la diva y llevándola en contra de la pared, para comenzar a besarla. "Deja de tocarme los pechos" agregó Cassie cuando se separaron.

"No te estoy tocando" dijo Rachel y las dos miraron entre sus cuerpos, para notar dos manos que no pertenecían a ninguna de las dos.

"¿Podemos seguir esto en el cuarto?" preguntó Brittany, la dueña de las manos, quien comenzó a besar el cuello de Cassandra desde atrás.

"¡Suéltame!" dijo Cassandra deslizándose entre Rachel y Brittany, haciendo que la rubia cayera sobre la diva.

"Mejor, me toca besar a Rachie" dijo Brittany y comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a los labios de la diva, quien tenía los ojos abiertos y estaba quieta por la sorpresa.

"Nada de eso" dijo Cassandra agarrando a la diva y sacándola de su lugar.

"Oh..." dijo Brittany haciendo puchero.

"Podrías moverte ¿no?" preguntó Cassandra cuando tuvo nuevamente a la diva entre sus brazos.

"Discúlpame por quedarme quieta de la sorpresa" dijo Rachel.

"¿Y ahora quién es?" preguntó Cassandra al escuchar el timbre.

"Debe ser Quinn. Es quien falta" dijo Rachel caminando hacia la puerta.

"Para eso si puedes moverte" dijo Cassandra.

"Es que es Quinn y trae a la novia." dijo Rachel

"Cuando podamos hablar a solas, vamos a discutir lo que acaba de suceder" dijo Cassandra siguiendo a su novia.

"¿No traías a tu novia?" preguntó Rachel al encontrarse con Quinn del otro lado.

"¿Están todos dormidos en el piso y Brittany cariñosa con personas que no son Santana?" preguntó Quinn mirando a Rachel.

"Si" dijo la diva

"Entonces mejor que no la traje" dijo la rubia entrando en el departamento. "Traje aspirinas para todos" agregó sacudiendo una bolsa.

"¿No la trajiste o no quisiste traerla o no quiso venir?" preguntó Rachel siguiendo a Quinn mientras Cassandra decidía que esto ya era demasiado para ellay se dirigía a su habitación y se encerraba ahí.

"No la traje. Ella quiso venir, pero yo sabía que esto iba a terminar así" dijo Quinn señalando a sus amigos, en el piso, hasta que Brittany saltó sobre ella. "No Britt. Santana. Ahí" Brittany escuchó a Quinn y miró a donde la pequeña rubia señalaba.

"¡Sanny!" dijo Brittany corriendo para tirarse sobre la latina.

"Te lo dije. ¿Quieres que presente a mi novia esto?" preguntó Quinn

"Está bien, está bien" dijo Rachel. "Creo que Cassie estaría de acuerdo contigo"

"Cassie se encerró en la habitación" dijo Quinn.

"Oh..." dijo la diva.

"Ve con ella. Yo me voy a ir a dormir en la habitación de huéspedes." dijo Quinn

"Gracias" dijo la diva caminando hacia su cuarto.

* * *

"Cassie...hace tres horas que no me hablas y no puedo dormir si no me hablas. Y no estás dormida porque sé como es tu respiración" dijo Rachel mirando el techo.

"Estoy enojada" dijo Cassandra. Desde que Rachel se había acostado ella estaba con la espalda hacia la diva.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel. "¿Por lo de Brittany?"

"No te moviste, Rachel." dijo Cassandra girando "Ni siquiera un milímetro. La rubia te iba a besar y vos quieta, como si nada"

"Lo siento. Nunca imaginé que se iba a poner así"

"Es tu amiga"

"La cual generalmente está con su novia y no en ese estado de embriaguez"

Cassandra suspiró y se sentó sobre la diva, agarrando sus manos y poniéndolas sobre su cabeza.

"¿Te gustaría que me hubiera quedado quieta y hubiera permitido que Brittany me siguiera tocando los pechos y besando el cuello?" preguntó Cassandra

"Ciertamente no diferenciaste mi forma de tocarte con la de alguien que te toca por primera vez" dijo Rachel.

"Tienes razón" dijo Cassandra.

"Ahora, aunque me encantaría hacer el amor esta noche, no podemos" dijo la diva.

"¿Por qué? Tus amigos están completamente en otro mundo hace horas" dijo Cassie

"No creo." dijo Rachel justo cuando alguien comenzó a golpear la puerta de su cuarto.

"¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Cassandra

"¡RAAAACHH!" se escuchó provenir del otro lado de la puerta

"¿Esa es Santana?" preguntó Cassandra

"Si, creo" dijo Rachel

"¿Y por qué está gritando?" preguntó Cassandra saliendo de encima de ella y caminando hacia la puerta, hasta que Rachel la detuvo.

"No le vas a abrir" dijo en voz baja.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Cassandra

"Porque es Santana. Puede estar todavía borracha y largarse a llorar, para enojarse en un segundo y después volver a llorar o..."

"¿O...?"

"O puede querer que abramos esa puerta para ver si puede entrar en nuestra cama"

"Está demasiado obsesionada con eso"

"¿Recién te das cuenta?"

"¡RACHEL!" se escuchó a Santana gritar

"¿Qué?" respondió la diva también con un grito.

"Quiero entrar" dijo Santana

"No"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Santana

"Porque no"

"Maldición Berry" dijo Santana golpeando la puerta.

"¿Ya se le fue la embriaguez?" preguntó Cassandra

"Eso creo" dijo la diva

"Intentemos dormir" dijo Rachel guiando a Cassandra hacia la cama.

"Pero nunca más vuelvas a quedarte quieta cuando alguien quiere besarte"

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel sonriéndole y acostándose.

* * *

"Desde ahora en adelante, mi relación con tus amigos solo va a ser profesional." dijo Cassandra al día siguiente.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó la diva saliendo del cuarto. "¡Oh por Dios!¿Qué hicieron?" agregó casi histérica al ver el living del departamento prácticamente destrozado, salvo los sillones y el televisor.

"Rompieron los pequeños adornos. ¿Cómo hicimos para no escucharlos?¿Dónde están?"

"Voy a matarlos. Y no te rompieron todos. Estoy segura de que Kurt se llevó algunos"

"Ahí hay una nota" dijo Rachel

"Por favor, leela" dijo Cassandra. "Voy a prepararme café. Y vas a dejarme tomar alcohol si llego algún día al nivel de stress en el que me pusieron tus amigos anoche"

Rachel agarró la nota y siguió a Cassandra hacia la cocina.

"Robaron la cafetera. Rachel. Robaron la cafetera" dijo Cassandra cuando sintió a la diva entrar en la habitación.

"Voy a matarlos"

"¿Qué dice la nota?"

"Si quieres volver a ver la cafetera, la notebook y los pequeños adornos que parecían tener valor vas a tener que aceptar nuestras condiciones"

"Dios. Voy a matarlos"

"Esto creo que es más que nada obra de Noah y Santana"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Porque esto es una mezcla entre la letra de Noah y Santana."

"De acuerdo. ¿Cuáles son las condiciones?"

"No dice" dijo Rachel

"¿Entonces?"

"Vamos a tener que llamarlos" agregó la diva caminando hacia el cuarto para buscar su celular.

"Ponlos en el altavoz. Voy a hacer café a la antigua."

"¿Cómo sería eso?"

"Batiendo." dijo Cassandra

"_Sabía que ibas a llamar" _se escuchó decir a Santana.

"¿Por qué estás atendiendo el teléfono de Noah?"

"_Está encerrado en el baño. Tuvo una buena forma de persuasión para seguir con esto. Tuvo dudas y Brittany y yo le dimos un buen incentivo" _

"Me parece que tendrías que darme las condiciones en vez de seguir hablando. Además después de esto, quiero saber ¿por qué rayos se te ocurren tantas idioteces?"

"_Berry, Berry, Berry...¿qué sucedería si lo que encuentro en la computadora de Cassandra vale dinero?" _

"¿Perderías a tu manager y te pondrían a otro que te harái tener una relación pública con un hombre para que no estés por ahí demostrando que eres lesbiana?"

"_Maldición, eso no lo pensé" _dijo Santana obviamente pensando que la pareja no la estaba escuchando. Para ese entonces, Cassandra ya había terminado de hacer el café y le había dejado su taza a Rachel, mientras la abrazaba por detrás y acomodaba su cabeza en el hombro de la diva y una de sus manos abrazaba su cintura. Las dos mirando el teléfono. _"Berry, no creo que este tema siga adelante sin las condiciones. Me estoy cansando de hablar contigo."_

"¿Cuáles son las condiciones?" preguntó Rachel girando sus ojos.

"_Voy a darte dos opciones, tú eliges una de ellas." _dijo Santana.

"No es normal si quieren chantajearnos" dijo Cassandra en el oído de la diva.

"¿Cuáles son las opciones?" preguntó Rachel

"_Tienen que elegir entre una noche de sexo con Britt y conmigo, con Puckerman mirando o..." _

y Santana dejó espacio para impartir un poco de suspenso. Cassandra giró sus ojos, y Rachel comenzó a acariciar el brazo de ella que estaba en su cintura. _"o...una pelea en el lodo, con todos con permiso para ver, entre tú y yo, Berry" _

"Santana, solo quieres tocarme" dijo la diva.

"_Tienen una hora para decidir" _dijo Santana cortando la comunicación.

"La pelea en el lodo, definitivamente" dijo Cassandra

"¿Qué tantas cosas pueden encontrar en tu notebook?"

"No muchas. Solo algunos videos"

"¿Qué tipos de videos?"

"¿Nuestros?"

"¿En qué momento nos filmaste?"

"Antes de que te vinieras a vivir conmigo, pensando en que podía verlos cuando te extrañara demasiado. Pero ayer me acordé que ellos venían y le puse clave"

"¿Clave?"

"Si, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que tarde en darse cuenta que es Fanny Brice, todo junto y al revéw?" preguntó Cassandra riendo.

"Esperemos que mucho. ¿Cuándo sería la próxima pelea de lodo en el burdel?"

"Esta noche"

"¿Cómo rayos sabes cuando son las peleas de lodo?"

"El otro día me quedó dando vueltas la idea en la cabeza"

"Entonces la pelea en el lodo será" dijo Rachel marcando, ésta vez, el número de Santana.

"_Pensé que iban a demorar más" _dijo la voz de Santana

"La pelea en el lodo"

"_¿En serio? oh...pensé que iban a elegir lo otro"_

"Como si eso fuera a pasar" dijo la diva. "Es esta noche. En el burdel"

"_Maldición" _dijo Santana

"Después te envío un mensaje con la hora" dijo Rachel cortando la comunicación.

"Vamos a tener que ir de compras" dijo Cassandra

"¿Para qué?"

"Tenemos que comprarte un muy sexy traje de baño que no se te vaya a caer cuando Santana tire de él. Creo que es su intención"

* * *

**Rachel:** Esta noche, a las 9 en el burdel.

**Quinn:** ¿Qué?¿Estamos hablando en código?

**Santana:** Rachel aceptó pelear en el lodo conmigo

**Noah: **acabo de convertirme en Finn Hudson

**Rachel: **No quiero saber tus hábitos eyaculatorios, Noah. Por eso estoy con una mujer.

**Kurt:** Uno pensaría que estás con ella porque la amas. Ciertamente, debes amarla ya que estás con ella.

**Rachel:** no estamos discutiendo si amo o no a Cassandra y para que quede bien claro: AMO A CASSANDRA JULY.

**Santana:** hubiera sido mejor que hubieras elegido lo otro.

**Rachel: **espero que mañana no nos molesten. ¿Saben que cumplimos un año como novias, no?

**Quinn:** ¿Ya un año? Felicitaciones. Nos vemos esta noche

**Santana:** nos vemos esta noche

* * *

Sofía estalló en carcajadas cuando se enteró para que estaba la diva ahí y cual era la otra opción en las condiciones de chantaje que Santana había puesto para devolver las cosas.

"Está bien. Vengan conmigo" dijo atravesando una puerta que no le había mostrado antes a la diva y pasando por varios lugares que Rachel tuvo curiosidad de ver. "Este va a ser tu vestuario"

"Guau...¿Cómo me saco el lodo?" preguntó Rachel y Cassandra tuvo que reírse.

"Espera a ensuciarte por lo menos" dijo Sofía dejándolas solas. "Cuando esté Santana lista para pelear, voy a encender esa luz roja y vas a tener que salir. Cassie puede quedarse contigo hasta que eso suceda."

"Gracias Sofía" dijo la diva mirando como la mujer salía.

"La verdad, me hubiera gustado ir a comprar un traje de baño más" dijo Cassandra.

"Entramos a 15 tiendas y salimos con 15 distintos, Cassie" dijo la diva comenzando a desvestirse. "¿Tendremos tiempo?" preguntó Cassandra acercándose a Rachel y comenzando a meter un dedo dentro de la parte superior del traje de baño que la diva había elegido. "Por lo menos elegiste el más ajustado"

"Tengo la sensación de que Santana no va a querer que lo tenga mucho tiempo encima" dijo Rachel pasando sus manos por el cuello de Cassandra. "Mañana..."

"No te preocupes por el día de mañana. Ya tengo todo preparado" dijo Cassie acercando su rostro al de la diva.

"¿Me vas a dar un beso para la buena suerte?" preguntó Rachel al sentir el aliento de Cassandra en su rostro.

"¿No es mejor un orgasmo para la buena suerte?" pregunto Cassandra agarrando el trasero de Rachel con sus dos manos.

"Sería genial" dijo Rachel pero todo el rostro de Cassandra se puso rojo. "Pero creo que un beso va a ser más rápido"

* * *

"Berry...eso es sexy" dijo Santana mirando a la diva mientras caminaban hacia el ring.

"Gracias Santana" dijo Rachel

"¿No me vas a decir nada del mío?" dijo Santana y Rachel la miró de arriba a abajo.

"¿No es el que usaste en una de las fiestas de Noah?" preguntó la diva mirando el traje de baño rojo oscuro.

"No todas tenemos una novia completamente obsesionada con ver nuestra desnudez" dijo Santana. "Sé que eso no estaba cuando revisé tu ropa, cuando vivíamos juntas" agregó señalando el traje de baño azul francia que la diva tenía puesto.

"Gracias, Santana." dijo Rachel

"¿Por qué?"

"Por no haber revisado mi ropa anoche en la casa de Cassie"

"Lo intenté, pero ella había cerrado la puerta con llave" dijo Santana.

"Es hora de que pasen al ring" dijo Sofía parándose en el medio de las dos. "He prohibido la entrada de hombres. Así que es mejor que se comporten"

"¿Te das cuenta que no tiene demasiado sentido prohibir la entrada de hombres cuando pelean dos lesbianas?" preguntó Santana.

"Les voy a decir las reglas" dijo Sofía ignorando a la latina. "Lo importante es inmovilizar a la otra durante 10 segundos. No se permiten las trompadas ni las cachetadas. Ni agarrar el cabello de la otra"

"¿Cómo se supone que vamos a pelear así?" preguntó Santana

"Encuentra la forma" dijo Sofía. "Se van a abrir esas puertas y voy a anunciar el inicio de la pelea desde otro lado. Traten de cumplir con las reglas" agregó y las dejó solas.

"Que gane la mejor, Santana" dijo Rachel mientras miraba las dos puertas de madera que tenían adelante comenzar a abrirse.

"Eso quiere decir que voy a ganar, Berry" dijo la latina sonriendo.

El ring era un círculo de unos cuatro metros de diámetro. Alrededor, paradas en contra de la madera que rodeaba el círculo, las mujeres asistentes al lugar estaban mirándolas salir y comenzaron a gritar apenas las descubrieron. Rachel pudo notar a Cassandra sonriendo y gritando al lado de Quinn y de Brittany. Se sorprendió de la morena de ojos verdes al lado de Quinn, pero no iba a decir nada, todavía. Tenía una pelea que ganar.

Santana comenzó a levantar las manos cuando vio la cantidad de mujeres y a pasar cerca de ellas como si hubiera ganado la pelea.

Algunas de las mujeres comenzaron a mirar a Rachel mientras dos de las chicas que Rachel sabía que trabajaban para Sofía tenían una pequeña libretita e iban anotando cosas mientras algunas mujeres le daban dinero.

"Genial, esto es ilegal" dijo Rachel sacudiendo la cabeza y mirando a Cassandra.

"_Preparadas"_ se escuchó provenir por los parlantes y Rachel se giró para enfrentar a Santana.

"_Peleen" _se volvió a escuchar y la diva vio a Santana abalanzarse sobre ella, corriendo sobre el lodo que ya le había ensuciado la mitad de sus piernas. Rachel regresó a la realidad, tratando de sacar de su mente la sensación del lodo en sus propias piernas, y notó que Santana estaba mucho más cerca y se corrió en el último minuto, poniendo una de sus piernas para que Santana tropezara.

Santana cayó de cara al lodo, y Rachel logró reírse, mientras la gente a su alrededor gritaba y movía las manos. Podría haberse tirado sobre Santana y que la pelea terminara ahí, pero le gustó la idea de toda esta gente mirando le estaba gustando.

Espero que Santana se levantara, con toda la parte frontal de su cuerpo cubierto de lodo, mientras intentaba limpiar por lo menos sus ojos así poder ver donde estaba la diva.

Cuando lo logró, decidió comenzar a moverse, tratando de encontrar un punto débil. Lo hizo cuando Rachel fue la que se abalanzó en contra de ella, pero en vez de hacer lo mismo que ella hizo, Santana la espero, y logró abrazarla, cayendo las dos en el lodo y comenzando a rodar en el mismo.

"Sabía que para esto aceptaste la pelea" dijo Santana metiendo una mano en la entrepierna de Rachel y acariciando ese lugar antes de llevar la misma mano hacia el estómago.

"¿En serio?" preguntó la diva, llevando una de sus manos a la espalda de Santana para desatar la parte superior del traje de baño, antes de girar de nuevo y terminar arriba de Santana. "Sabes que si tiro un poco desde este lado, podré dejarte sin traje de baño" agregó sentándose sobre la latina.

"Berry, estás húmeda y no es por la rubia bailarina" dijo Santana guiñándole un ojo.

"Tampoco es por ti, Santana. ¿Acaso no sabes que el lodo tiene agua?" preguntó Rachel.

Santana quiso jugar sucio, bueno, más sucio de lo que estaban jugando revolcándose en lodo, y llevó sus dos manos al trasero de Rachel, generando una enorme reacción positiva de las espectadoras y el enojo de la diva.

Santana sonrió y levantó sus cejas, pero sintió un poco de miedo al escuchar entre todas las voces un _"Te voy a matar, Santana" _que sabía que pertenecía a Cassandra.

Rachel no dijo nada, simplemente agarró una de sus manos y la metió debajo del corpiño del traje de barro, Santana se arqueó por lo fría que estaba, pero cuando vio a la diva victoriosa, con ese pequeño pedazo de tela que le correspondía tener en su parte superior del cuerpo, se dio cuenta de que era lo que Rachel había hecho.

"Simplemente querías tocarme los pechos" dijo Santana y Rachel giró sus ojos, pero los abrió sorprendida al notar que la latina estaba cambiando nuevamente de posición.

"¿Crees que te voy a dejar ganar después de que casi abusas de mi?" preguntó Rachel mientras giraban, y Santana reía en su oído.

Lograron separarse un poco y Rachel se dio cuenta de que estaba cansada. Sobre todo porque en un momento volvió a sentir la mano de Santana en su entrepierna, y además de que ya sabía que tenía lodo en lugares donde no tendría que tener.

Por lo tanto, juntó un poco más de fuerza y la hizo girar, quedando nuevamente arriba de la latina. Agarró sus manos y se las llevó hacia arriba de su cabeza. Quedando casi a milímetros de su rostro y por lo tanto de la boca de Santana. Interiormente, la diva deseaba que Santana no intentara besarla, pero tenía que mantenerla ahí 10 segundos.

"¿Te gusta rudo, Berry?" preguntó Santana, notando que no se podía mover y que la diva era mucho más fuerte de lo que parecía. "Si hubiéramos hecho estas cosas en el secundario, hubiera sido mucho más divertido"

Rachel aprovechó mientras Santana hablaba para alejar un poco su rostro.

"Juro que estás sexualmente adicta" dijo Rachel

"Al sexo" dijo Santana

"Es lo que quise decir" dijo Rachel.

"_Se terminó la pelea. Ganadora Rachel Berry" _se escuchó decir a Sofía y Rachel soltó a Santana saliendo de arriba de ella.

"Quiero la computadora y todo lo que robaron en el departamento de Cassie, en dos horas" dijo Rachel

"Todas esas cosas siempre estuvieron ahí, escondidas en el armario del cuarto de invitados" dijo Santana

"Maldición" dijo Rachel enojándose y empujando a la latina, quien había logrado levantarse, nuevamente hacia el lodo.

"¡Berry!"

"Termina de decirme Berry" dijo Rachel saliendo rumbo al vestuario en donde estaban sus cosas.

Agarró un toallón que alguien habái dejado en el momento en que estaban peleando y caminó hacia la ducha, en donde se metió debajo del agua caliente y apoyó la frente en las baldosas, mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Un par de manos aparecieron por sus costados y Rachel respiró aliviada al ver el dorado de la piel de Cassandra.

"Dime que por lo menos estás desvestida" dijo Rachel

"Por supuesto..." dijo Cassandra pegando su cuerpo al de la diva "Que no" agregó deslizando su dedo índice desde el ombligo hacia la entrepierna de la diva, comenzando a acariciar su clítoris.

"Cassie..." dijo Rachel apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia, quien comenzó a besar su cuello mientras bajaba más su mano y penetraba a la diva.

"No me gustó como te tocó Santana, pero...por lo menos...ganaste" dijo Cassandra metiendo dos dedos dentro de la diva y comenzando a moverlos buscando ese punto que era tan familiar como lo era el olor de Rachel en su cama.

"Cassie..." dijo Rachel tratando de levantar una de sus piernas para poder facilitarle el acceso.

"No sabes que húmeda que me puse cuando te vi tomar el control ahí afuera." dijo Cassandra mordiendo el cuello de Rachel y sintiendo como la diva estaba llegando al orgasmo.

"Cass..."

"Es lo único que puedes decir ¿verdad?" preguntó Cassandra aumentando la velocidad de sus dedos hasta que Rachel comenzó a gritar de placer y sus dedos comenzaron a mojarse desde adentro hacia afuera. "Si, es lo único que quería." dijo la rubia ayudándola a bajar del orgasmo.

"Vamos a casa" dijo Cassandra cuando salieron de debajo del agua. "Ahí puedes bañarte mejor"

"No tienes ropa" dijo Rachel mirando la ropa mojada de su novia.

"Oh, si tengo" dijo Cassandra corriendo hacia el lugar donde estaba el bolso de la diva y volviendo con el bolso de Rachel y otro más.

"¿De dónde sacaste ese bolso?" preguntó la diva

"Se lo robé a Santana" dijo Cassandra desvistiéndose y sacando ropa del bolso de la latina.

Rachel se rió unos minutos, antes de empezar a vestirse también.

* * *

"La próxima vez revisamos todo el departamento" dijo Cassandra cuando volvieron al mismo y después de encontrar lo que Santana y compañía supuestamente se habían robado.

"No va a haber próxima vez. Por momentos me sentí violada" dijo Rachel.

"Si, encima no se puede poner una denuncia" dijo Cassandra

"Oh, un mensaje" dijo Rachel sacando su celular.

**Santana:** ¿puedo saber en que parte de este burdel escondieron mi bolso?

**Santana:** lo encontramos, vacío, en tu vestuario Berry. Voy a exigir una devolución.

"Respóndele algo."

**Rachel:** ¿Más devolución que la forma en que me tocaste? Creo que hasta querías dejarme embarazada.

**Santana:** no tenías que decirlo así

**Brittany:** fue muy sexy, aunque por el barro no pude ver.¿Pueden pelear de vuelta sin el barro?

**Rachel:** lamento negarte la petición, pero no voy a pelear de nuevo con Santana

**Brittany:** ohhh...:( imagina que estoy haciendo puchero. Además, que Quinn me agarró y me ató a esa pared de madera.

**Rachel:** no funciona conmigo, Britt. Tengo una rubia que es mucho mejor en esas cosas.

"Y ahora acaba con esa conversación, porque quiero tenerte en mis brazos cuando ese reloj de las 12" dijo Cassandra agarrando a la diva y tirándola en el sillón.

"Mejor, porque no sé en que podía llegar a terminar" djio Rachel sonriéndole a su novia.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_¿Cómo están? _

_Pelea en el lodo...yummy...jajajajaja...no tengo ni idea del por que la puse, pero acá está. Creo que quedó dando vueltas un buen momento Pezberry en mi cabeza...pero obviamente hubo un momento JulyBerry para compensar. Pero además, recordemos que esto está llegando al final. No sé cuando, ni cuantos capítulos más, pero no creo que se cierre del todo la historia, así después se puede hacer una continuación. Tal vez. O no._

_¿Qué más? Nada más. No quiero aburrir demasiado._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts! _

_**Ixiam:** no la hice en la escena a Brittany saltando al ring del lodo, por el simple hecho de que quería que pasara rápido. Y al final, Britt explica porque no pudo hacerlo. Perdón por haberte hecho reír tanto, jajajaja. A mi también me pasó después de escribirlo. Saludos! Gracias por la review!_

_**laars15:** me fue bien por suerte, y si ya planteé la idea de la pelea en el lodo, tenía que hacerla porque no dejó de dar vueltas en mi cabeza. Jajajaja. Espero que tengas una buena semana. Gracias por la review! Besos!_

_**VickyAgron:** Rachel dio un vistazo a la novia de Quinn, pero probablemente aparezca del todo en el próximo capítulo, creo que en este Quinn tiene razón que no podía presentarla esa noche en particular. Por suerte terminé con estadística (me queda el final, pero estoy demasiado cansada, dijo Lore buscando una excusa, jajajajaja) Gracias por los éxitos y por la review! Saludos Vicky!_

_**Elizabeth:** y no creo que Santana se canse de esos comentarios para acostarse con las JulyBerry. Es Santana! jajajaja. Muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_Besos Kitties!_

_Espero que estén bien!_

_Nos vemos prontito!_

_Gracias por leerme! _

_Lore_


	19. Jessica Aniversario Parte 1

**Título:** Viral

**Autora: **writergleek

**Capítulo: **19/?

**Palabras: **2,920

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Cassandra July

**Summary:** Después de los eventos de Wonder – ful, Rachel y Cassandra se encuentran. Un nuevo trabajo para la profesora que involucra a su alumna, unos amigos de dicha alumna mentalmente insanos y una relación no definida. Y un video enviado al foro de NYADA. Relación JulyBerry, Brittana. Amistad Pezberry, HummelBerry, Faberry, The Unholy Trinity.

**Rating: M**

******IMPORTANTE: ****adoro Pezberry, pero por alguna razón en este fic, solo me gusta que sean amigas. **

* * *

**Jessica**

**Aniversario. **

**Parte 1.**

Cassandra abrió los ojos y supo que ya estaba bien entrada la mañana. No había podido aguantarse después de las 12 de la noche y tuvo que poner sus manos sobre el pequeño cuerpo de Rachel Berry.

Primero tuvo que tirarla sobre la cama, desnudarla y meter su rostro entre sus piernas. Segundo, tuvo que venerar cada centímetro de su cuerpo (sobre todo de sus piernas) acariciándolo con su lengua. Tercero, tuvo la necesidad de dedicarle todo el uso de su boca en sus pechos.

Pareció que Rachel también tenía esa necesidad, porque la tuvo que esposar a la cama y hacer exactamente lo mismo. Y si el juego de sábanas arruinado en el que estaban yaciendo antes de tirarlo a la basura decía algo era que Rachel había cumplido su misión. Prácticamente dejó inconsciente a Cassandra y no entendía muy bien en que momento todo había comenzado a ser así.

¿El día que la besó en ese boliche, simplemente porque no pudo aguantarse más? Ya hacía mas de un año de ese día y no, ese no era el día en que Rachel había entrado a su corazón para no salir más.

¿El día de la primer clase en la que la diva entró tarde y ella ya no pudo sacar más sus ojos de encima? No, tampoco.

¿El día que hicieron el amor por primera vez, en el piso de este departamento? No, tampoco.

Pero Rachel Berry había entrado de a poco a su cansada y golpeada alma para curarla y levantarla de nuevo.

Agarró el teléfono de la diva, que vibraba y vibraba en la mesa de noche. Pensó que por un momento lo mejor sería enviarle a esos extraños amigos de ella un video sexual de ellas dos, pero sabía que el único que se iba a horrorizar era Willy Wonka.

Vio que era el grupo que tenía con sus ex compañeros de departamento y dejó el teléfono en donde estaba. No quería arruinar ese día con las locuras de esos chicos.

Tapó a Rachel con la sábana, y se levantó para ir a la cocina a preparar café. Antes de dejar el cuarto, se acordó que lo mejor era ponerse una bata o algo encima, eligiendo una enorme remera que tenía desde tiempos inmemoriales y que había pertenecido a la juventud de su padre en Harvard.

No terminó de encender la cafetera cuando un golpe en la puerta llamó su atención. Suspiró, sabía que los idiotas habían prometido no aparecer, pero se ve que no tenían mucha suerte ni siquiera el día de su aniversario oficial.

Se asomó por la mirilla y vio a su asistente.

"Quinn, te dije que hoy tenías el día libre" dijo Cassandra abriendo la puerta, para encontrarse a la rubia y dos maletas.

"Necesito un favor y me voy" dijo la rubia mirando a la rubia nerviosa. Pensó que Rachel le iba a abrir la puerta.

"Deja que despierte a Schwimmer. Pasa" dijo Cassandra.

¿Por qué despertar a Rachel? Se preguntó. Sabía muy bien que era lo que Quinn iba a pedirle y era su departamento, pero...Rachel vivía hacía meses ahí y realmente...

"¿Para qué me despiertas?" preguntó la diva abrazando a Cassandra. "¿Vamos a continuar?" agregó mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda.

"Quinn está en el living, quiere pedirnos un favor" dijo Cassandra soltándose del agarre. Era muy tentador seguir con lo que Rachel estaba haciendo, pero primero tenían que sacar a la rubia del departamento.

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel poniéndose algo de ropa de gimnasia que estaba dando vueltas por la habitación y siguió a Cassandra, quien se escabulló a la cocina a buscar el café.

"Feliz Aniversario" dijo Quinn cuando vio entrar a Rachel.

"Gracias" dijo la diva poniéndose colorada y sentándose.

"No le agradezcas demasiado, está rompiendo una promesa" dijo Cassandra entregándole a Rachel una taza de café y dejando otra al frente de Quinn, quien sonrió, mientras veía como Cassandra se sentaba logrando que la diva se acurruque junto a ella.

"Quería pedirles un favor" dijo Quinn reiterando lo que había dicho en la puerta. En realidad tenía todo un discurso preparado.

"Dilo de una vez así terminamos con esto" dijo Cassandra

"Me echaron del departamento" dijo Quinn y Rachel abrió la boca sorprendida.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel.

"Llevé a mi novia anoche, se las presenté. Pensé que Santana iba a estar más calmada después de la demostración de fuerza que le hiciste, lastimando su orgullo. Estuvo todo bien por un tiempo, pero cuando nos fuimos a dormir...todo explotó. Puck comenzó a gritar diciendo que no podía creer que yo también llevara a mi novia cuando él no podía llevar a sus mujeres. Kurt no estaba y Santana estaba de pronto enojada. Tan enojada que llamó a Kurt, quien dejó a Adam durmiendo y fue a ver que sucedió. Estuvieron hablando solos y plantearon que o Puck o yo debíamos irnos." relató Quinn "Como sé que Puck no puede encontrar un lugar y su madre no nos va a perdonar a ninguno si lo dejamos en la calle, decidí que lo mejor era que yo me fuera. Después de todo, yo fui quien llevó a mi novia y generó el escándalo"

"Puede haber drama además de locura en ese lugar" dijo Cassandra

"Si...pero no era muy dramático cuando Santana me gritaba cosas desnuda que en realidad eran para Puckerman" dijo Quinn

"¿Y por qué me despertaste?" preguntó Rachel mirando a Cassandra "Después de todo es tu departamento." agregó

Cassandra giró sus ojos y miró a su pequeña novia.

"Vives conmigo" dijo la rubia y Rachel levantó sus hombros.

"¿Entonces?" preguntó Rachel

"Ya sabes donde queda la habitación de huéspedes, Quinn" dijo Cassandra y la rubia mencionada se levantó y abrazó a la pareja.

"Ahora voy a desaparecerme así pueden continuar con su aniversario" dijo Quinn

"Llévate mi llave" dijo la diva

"Ni siquiera nos dejaron empezar con el aniversario" dijo Cassandra en voz baja.

* * *

Media hora después, se habían vuelto a quedar solas, mientras Rachel observaba su celular después de haberse vestido.

"¿Qué dicen?" preguntó Cassandra.

"Lo mismo que dijo Quinn, aunque con algunas palabras ininteligibles por parte de Santana"

"¿Hace cuánto querías usar esa palabra?" preguntó Cassandra riendo

"Bastante. ¿Cassie?" preguntó la diva dejando el dispositivo y mirando a su novia.

"¿Si?"

"¿Por qué me despertaste?"

"Eso era parte de nuestro aniversario" dijo Cassandra acercándose a la diva y abrazándola. "Quería...quiero...que definitivamente te vengas a vivir conmigo. No quiero que sigas hablando con Kurt de la posibilidad de mudarte al departamento que hay al frente del otro. No quiero que tengas la opción de volver con ellos y dejarme sola. Ya no puedo vivir en este lugar si no estás conmigo."

"¿En serio?"

"En serio. Te amo demasiado y cada vez que escucho que falta menos para que el otro departamento esté listo, tiemblo pensando en que ya no voy a volver a despertarme todos los días a tu lado"

"Me encantaría vivir contigo definitivamente" dijo Rachel tímidamente

"Entonces, díselo a esos locos" dijo Cassandra mirando el teléfono.

"De acuerdo"

"Pero no hoy. Ahora nos vamos a ir a comprar muebles" dijo Cassandra

"¿Muebles?"

"Si, si vas a vivir conmigo, además de pagar la mitad de la renta. Bueno un tercio, porque pretendo que Quinn pague su parte también, vaya a saber uno hasta cuando la tenemos aquí. Decía, quiero que decoremos esto entre las dos. Demasiados recuerdos de mi época sola tiene cada una de estas cosas como para que vivamos con ellos."

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel besando a Cassandra y corriendo hacia el cuarto a buscar su cartera.

"Pensé que iba a ser más difícil." dijo Cassie en voz baja.

* * *

**Kurt:** Rachel, necesitamos hablar.

**Santana: **Berry, saca tu cara de las piernas de Cassandra y préstanos atención.

**Rachel:** Son las 11 de la mañana y no estoy comiendo Cassandra, así que me gustaría saber que es lo que necesitan.

**Santana:** podrías alimentar un poco la fantasía de las fanáticas.

**Kurt:** seamos rápidos Santana, Puckerman me está mirando extraño. Creo que se dio cuenta de que hicimos un grupo aparte.

**Santana:** y si, estamos los dos mirando el celular adelante de él.

**Kurt:** Rachel ¿te enteraste lo que sucedió anoche?  
**Rachel:** si estás hablando de los 154 mensajes de whatsapp que tenía, si

**Santana:** no seas exagerada, Berry

**Rachel: **eran 154, tengo un screenshot

**Kurt:** no es lo importante, Santana. Vayamos al punto. Rachel está de aniversario.

**Santana: **cierto.

**Kurt:** ¿Qué opinas?

**Santana: **¿De qué?

**Kurt: **Vos no, Santana. Rachel. Quiero saber que opina de lo que sucedió anoche. Me parece que no fue la mejor idea dejar que decidan ellos quien se va. Puck no paga el alquiler hace mucho.

**Rachel:** Tenemos que hablar. Yo me voy a quedar a vivir definitivamente con Cassandra

**Santana: **Era de esperar. Te lo dije Kurt.

**Kurt:** ¿Sabes que ahora tenemos dos alquileres menos?

**Rachel: **Supongo que si, pero Noah va a pagarte. Además, no tienes que preocuparte hasta dentro de tres meses más por mi parte, recuerda que te di el dinero para cubrir seis meses.

**Kurt:** si, lo sé. Pero no es eso lo que me preocupa. ¿Sabes algo de Quinn? La dejamos salir a las calles de esta ciudad loca. Y sola.

**Santana:** se fue sola porque cuando llegaste echaste a la novia. Berry, tienes que conocerla. Es hermosa.

**Rachel:** espero conocerla pronto. Quinn está viviendo con nosotras.

**Kurt:** ¿Cassandra aceptó?

**Rachel: **Si, supongo que además es porque es su asistente y que además Quinn es la persona que Cassie tolera más de todos uds.

**Santana:** gran forma de decir que no le caemos bien a tu novia, Berry.

**Rachel: **me cansé del Berry. Voy a seguir comprando muebles nuevos.

**Kurt:** ¡Qué emoción! Vamos a tener que ir a inaugurar los nuevos muebles.

**Rachel: **Adiós.

* * *

"¿Qué vamos a hacer con los muebles viejos?" preguntó Rachel mientras entraban nuevamente en el departamento.

"Los vamos a guardar..."

"Y me los van a dar a mi cuando consiga un lugar donde vivir" dijo Quinn apareciendo en la puerta de la cocina.

"Ohhh...ahora vamos a tener que recordar que ella está acá" dijo Cassandra

"Sé muy bien que es su aniversario y todo, pero quería presentarles a alguien" dijo Quinn saliendo de la cocina. Detrás de ella, una morocha de ojos verdes caminaba mirando fijamente a Rachel. "Ella es Jessica, mi novia" dijo Quinn señalando. "Ellas son Rachel y Cassandra"

"Un gusto en conocerlas, Quinn habla todo el tiempo de uds. dos" dijo Jessica estirando su mano.

"Eso es porque está mentalmente loca" dijo Cassandra

"¿Hay otra forma de estar loca?" preguntó Quinn

"No me contradigas, no hoy" dijo Cassandra mirando a Quinn

"Lo siento" dijo Quinn

"Les preparamos un almuerzo" dijo Jessica. "Así nos conocemos"

"De acuerdo" dijo Cassandra agarrando la mano de Rachel.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó la diva cuando Quinn y su novia volvieron a la cocina.

"No me gusta como te mira" dijo Cassie.

"Cass...¿crees que podamos irnos?" preguntó Rachel despacio

"¿A dónde? Si me dices al fin del mundo, sin comunicación con el exterior, te digo que si" dijo Cassandra

"Tenía algo planeado" dijo Rachel

"Oh...aniversario" dijo Cassandra.

"Parte de mi regalo es que pedí toda la semana libre en el teatro. Esa gente acepta cualquier cosa que le pido" dijo Rachel

"Eso es porque me tienes a mi como manager" dijo Cassandra

"Es cierto. Intenta que la próxima no te vea nadie cuando amenazas con golpear al director y a los productores si mi nombre no está demasiado grande en la marquesina" dijo Rachel riendo.

"Bésame..." dijo Cassandra con una voz grave y Rachel hizo lo solicitado.

"El almuerzo ya está listo y ¿pueden dejar de hacer eso?" dijo Quinn saliendo de la cocina.

"Aguafiestas." dijo Cassandra en voz baja.

"Y eso que es nuestro aniversario" dijo Rachel caminando hacia la cocina.

* * *

"¿Cómo se conocieron?" preguntó Jessica mirando a Rachel y a Cassandra.

"Te lo conté" dijo Quinn

"Ah, cierto. Profesora, alumna. ¿Cómo pueden seguir estando juntas?" dijo Jessica.

"Creo que tendrías que comenzar a hacerles preguntas" dijo Cassandra en el oído de la diva.

"Jessica...¿qué es lo que te gusta de Quinn?" preguntó Rachel haciendo que la morocha la mirara y Quinn levantara su famosa ceja.

"No, ni cerca." dijo Cassandra mirando a la otra rubia.

"Lo sé, es como que no le encuentro la forma." dijo Quinn

"¿Nadie va a responder mis preguntas?" preguntó Jessica

"La cuestión es que siempre hay temas que distraen la atención" dijo Rachel

"No entiendo como tú y Quinn, teniendo tanto pasado juntas, no están juntas" dijo Jessica

"No es lo mismo. Somos amigas después de mucha agua bajo el puente. Además, una no puede decidir en el amor" dijo Rachel

"Si, pero es como..." comenzó a decir Jessica "Es como una trama para una serie de televisión, en donde las dos terminan siendo lesbianas y en pareja"

"Si, pero creo que es mejor así. Además, ya demasiado difícil fue para Quinn aceptar mi amistad" dijo Rachel sacándole la lengua a mencionada rubia quien estaba escuchando lo que se estaban diciendo.

"¿Con Cassandra fue difícil?" preguntó Jessica

"Oh, ya cuando las dos admitimos que algo pasaba entre nosotras, la cosa fue fácil." dijo Rachel.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Jessica "Por que te digo, desde esta distancia me da miedo."

"Da un poco de miedo. Pero es la actitud que suele tener" dijo Quinn

"Además, era una perra" dijo Cassandra y todas se giraron a mirarla. "Es cierto. Antes de que admitiera que me pasaran cosas con Schwimmer, era una perra."

"¿Quién es Schwimmer?" preguntó Jessica

"Rachel. Le dice así cuando están en público porque sino quiere hacerle el amor ahí mismo" dijo Quinn como si fuera de todos los días.

"¿Son de hacerlo?" preguntó Jessica mirando a su novia. "Pensé que solamente Santana y Brittany lo hacían"

"No, Rach y Cassandra se controlan un poco más. Nunca las vi haciendo cosas inapropiadas en lugares inapropiados" dijo Quinn

"¿En serio?" preguntó Jessica

"En serio. Con Santana y Brittany es como una convivencia un poco más complicada. Pueden estar en la mesa y notas que falta una mano en cada una y de golpe gritan de placer al frente tuyo" dijo Quinn

"Anoche me di cuenta de eso" dijo Jessica

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Cassandra

"Deja de buscar cosas en las cuales vencer a Santana" dijo Rachel

"Esa chica me debe ciertas cosas de la pelea de anoche" dijo Cassandra

"Todas vimos como tocó a tu novia, pero tendrías que ser un poco más receptiva." dijo Quinn "Estaban peleando en el lodo. Creo que era cuestión de tiempo que Santana tocara a Rachel así. Y por suerte Rachel terminó la pelea rápido, porque si no creo que hubiéramos visto cosas que ninguna hubiera querido" dijo Jessica

"Me estás cayendo un poco mejor que los locos amigos de Rachel" dijo Cassandra

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" preguntó Rachel mirando a Jessica, mientras agarraba una de las manos de Cassandra debajo de la mesa.

"28." respondió Jessica

"Con razón. Está más cerca de los 30 que de los 20, ve las cosas más como yo las veo" dijo Cassandra

"¿No estás más cerca de los 40?" preguntó Quinn

"¿Estuviste hablando con Shelby, Quinn?" preguntó Rachel

"Ohhh...se molestó el hobbit" dijo Quinn y Rachel le tiró su servilleta usada en la cara.

"Ahora, es mejor que nos vayamos" dijo la diva levantándose.

"¿A dónde?" preguntó Quinn

"A celebrar nuestro aniversario" dijo la diva.

"Muchas gracias por la comida" dijo Cassandra levantándose de la mesa.

"Eso fue bien" dijo Jessica

"Mejor que anoche, seguro" dijo Quinn

"Es que no entiendo para que Santana quería conocer mi talla de sostén" dijo Jessica enfrentando a Quinn

"Por eso decidí que los conozcas de esta manera. Primero los casos graves y después estas dos" dijo Quinn dándole un beso.

* * *

Media hora después, Rachel y Cassandra salían de la habitación con dos bolsos.

"No sé porque no me dices a donde vamos" dijo Cassandra

"Sorpresa." dijo Rachel. "Busca la maldita definición en el diccionario"

"¿Algo que deba saber?" preguntó Quinn

"Volvemos el lunes a la tarde" dijo Rachel.

"Van a traer el sábado a la mañana los nuevos muebles" dijo Cassandra. "La llave chiquita del llavero de Rachel es del depósito en el subsuelo. Pon los viejos ahí y después cuando consigas un departamento te los llevas"

"¡Gracias!" dijo Quinn abalanzándose sobre la rubia

"Jessica espero verte más seguido" dijo Rachel mirando a la morocha quien asintió.

"Yo me alegro mucho de haberlas conocido" dijo la morocha.

"Si, muy lindo todo. Vamos. Llévame a pasar unos días lejos de estos locos" dijo Cassandra saliendo del departamento.

"Nos vemos" dijo Rachel siguiendo a su novia.

* * *

"Vermont" dijo Cassandra mirando nuevamente el pasaje de tren, mientras el mismo frenaba en la estación.

"Si quieres vamos a otro lado" dijo la diva

"No, no me molesta. Nunca estuve ahí" dijo Cassandra

* * *

Rachel se levantó de su asiento para ir al baño, mientras Cassandra miraba hacia un lado y hacia el otro, tratando de que ningún pervertido la siguiera. Sus palabras, no las de la diva.

Cuando estuvo segura de que Rachel estaba sola dentro del baño, Cassandra agarró su cartera y revisó hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Escondido dentro de su pequeño bolso de maquillaje.

"¿Por qué compré una cartera tan grande?" preguntó Cassandra

Dentro del baño, Rachel abría su cartera y buscaba algo desesperada hasta encontrarlo. Ahí respiró tranquila mientras comenzaba a mirarse en el espejo y repasaba mentalmente lo que quería decir. El problema era encontrar el momento perfecto.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_Comenzando con el final, comienza a existir una trama. Jajaja. Naahhh...no se enojen con nadie, venía hace tiempo pensando en que Quinn terminara viviendo con ellas, aunque sea un tiempo. Así..._

_¿Por qué Aniversario parte 1? porque esta parte de la historia, o sea, esta historia en particular, va a terminar con el aniversario de ellas. Pero como vimos...se van a algún lugar durante unos cuatro días más o menos._

_La novia de Quinn...veamos...no me acuerdo si le puse el nombre cuando contó como la conoció, así que si lo puse y si se lo cambié, perdón._

_Otra cosa, fue rápida y tranquila. Veremos como se desarrolla si vuelve a aparecer para el final. Era la presentación, nomás. _

_Así que...veremos como sale!_

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y follows!_

_**laars15: **presentada la novia de Quinn y sin momentos pezberry en este capítulo, jajaja. Así que no voy a ver más "ado" :( gracias por la review! Y nos vemos pronto!_

_**KORE25:** me alegra haber hecho reír,era el fin de ese capítulo. Espero que la rápida aparición de la novia de Quinn en este capítulo, haya sido satisfactoria. Gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**AndruSol: **pezberry me puede y muchas veces pongo Santana en vez de Cassandra y no puedo controlarlo. Y no quería meterle demasiado drama, y tenía que encontrar la forma para que terminen en el lodo. Jajaja. Gracias por la review! Besos!_

_**Elizabeth: **Estoy tratando de hacer lo mejor posible con los cabos sueltos. Y Santana es Santana, jajajaja, pero no sé cuanto tiempo más dure así. Gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**RagDollCat: **gracias por leerme y por la review! Si, siento mucho placer escribiendo pezberry, así que es de lo que más hay. Espero que haya sido algo satisfactorio devorarlos. Muchas gracias por la review. Saludos!_

_**VickyAgron:** no descartes esa idea de Cassie saltando a defender a Rachel en el lodo, porque me divertí tanto escribiendo ese capítulo que seguramente para el final, habrá otra. Y ahí va a poder entrar Puckerman. Jajaja. Espero que la novia de Quinn haya sido algo tranquila...por ahora. Gracias por la review, Vicky! Saludos!_

_Bueno Kitties, muchas gracias por leerme!_

_Nos vemos pronto!_

_Besos Kitties!_

_Lore!_


	20. ¿Las Vegas? Aniversario Parte 2

**Título:** Viral

**Autora: **writergleek

**Capítulo: **/?

**Palabras: **4,831

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Cassandra July

**Summary:** Después de los eventos de Wonder – ful, Rachel y Cassandra se encuentran. Un nuevo trabajo para la profesora que involucra a su alumna, unos amigos de dicha alumna mentalmente insanos y una relación no definida. Y un video enviado al foro de NYADA. Relación JulyBerry, Brittana. Amistad Pezberry, HummelBerry, Faberry, The Unholy Trinity.

**Rating: M**

******IMPORTANTE: ****adoro Pezberry, pero por alguna razón en este fic, solo me gusta que sean amigas. **

**No es el último capítulo porque no puedo hacerlo...entonces viene otro más después de este.  
**

**Escenas de alto contenido sexual...o no**

* * *

******¿Las Vegas?**

******Aniversario.**

******Parte 2.**

Vermont no era gran cosa.

"Eso lo dices porque estamos en este cuarto de hotel desde el miércoles" dijo Rachel levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia el baño.

"Es que si haces cosas así, ¿cómo quieres que me contenga?" preguntó Cassandra corriendo detrás de la diva.

"No sé para que trajimos tanta ropa" dijo Rachel haciendo un puchero.

"¿Tenías planeado salir a conocer Vermont?" preguntó Cassandra

"Si" dijo la diva

"De acuerdo. Son las 9 de la mañana. Vayamos a conocer este lugar. Después de todo, tenemos todo el fin de semana"

"¿En serio?"preguntó la diva dando pequeños saltitos.

"En serio" dijo Cassandra sonriendo y saliendo del cuarto de baño. "De paso le damos opción a la mucama de que pueda limpiar la cama."

"Y que la habitación se oree" dijo Rachel agarrando su cartera y cerrando la puerta del baño. Tenía que revisar que estuviera ahí todavía.

Cassandra estaba haciendo lo mismo, pero no era tna obsesiva como la diva.

* * *

"Creo que tendrías que haber replanteado esto" dijo Cassandra mientras pedaleaban por el Mount Snow Resort, en Dover, Vermont.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel zigzagueando en su bicicleta.

"Porque deberías haber pensando en mi edad" dijo Cassandra

"Tu sabes tan bien como yo que tienes mucho mejor estado que Santana" dijo Rachel deteniéndose y observando el paisaje. Era un hermoso lugar, repleto de montañas, que solía usarse para esquiar en invierno. Pero ya estaban en primavera y podían recorrer todo el Resort en bicicleta. "¿Crees que te gustaría jugar al golf?"

"No somos una pareja de lesbianas cliché, Rachel" dijo Cassandra deteniéndose a su lado y sentándose en el piso.

"Toma" dijo Rachel dándole una botella de agua y sentándose a su lado.

"¿Sabes lo que me gusta de esto?" preguntó Cassandra pasando una mano por los hombros de la diva y pegándola a su cuerpo.

"Que mis amigos no están aquí" dijo Rachel riendo

"Exacto...además de que podemos estar solas. Completamente solas sin pensar en que locura pueden estar planeando ellos."

"Me preocupa haber dejado a Quinn sola en el departamento" dijo Rachel

"Cerré con llave nuestra habitación"

"No. Me preocupa como debe sentirse porque ellos le dieron a elegir si se quedaba ella o Noah"

"¿Recién ahora recuerdas eso?" preguntó Cassandra mirando a la diva quien había puesto una mano en el muslo de la rubia.

"Es que..." dijo Rachel pero un dedo de Cassandra en sus labios la detuvo.

"Yo creo que está feliz." dijo la rubia antes de besarla. "No tiene que estar con ese cuarteto de locos" agregó metiendo una mano en la entrepierna de Rachel.

"Para haberte quejado de hacer ciclismo no te veo tan cansada" dijo la diva acomodándose en la falda de Cassandra.

"Lastima que no te puedo dejar completamente desnuda, por las dudas que a alguien se le ocurra pasar en bicicleta." dijo Cassie gimiendo cuando Rachel metió una mano dentro de sus pantalones y comenzó a acariciar su clítoris, por encima de la ropa interior.

"Entonces es mejor que hagamos esto rápido" dijo Rachel corriendo la ropa interior de Cassandra y comenzando a acariciar sus labios inferiores.

"Tienes razón." dijo Cassandra imitando a la diva.

No tuvieron que hacer mucho para estimular a la otra, sus cuerpos todavían estaban sensibles después de que estuvieron más de un día encerradas en la habitación del hotel haciendo esto.

"Rach...te necesito" dijo Cassandra. Necesitaba los dedos de la diva dentro de ella, rápidamente.

"Adoro cuando me dices Rach" dijo la diva penetrándola directamente con tres dedos. "Oh...Cass, tan estrecha. Es como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado ahí abajo" agregó comenzando a moverse rápidamente. Cassandra logró meter dos dedos dentro de Rachel, pero la velocidad y la fuerza que la diva estaba utilizando la desconcentraron. Hasta que se concentró en mirar a Rachel, quien movía su mano dentro de ella y se movía sobre su mano.

"Ohh...me encantaría que estuvieras desnuda" dijo Cassandra entre gemidos, y moviendo su boca al pecho cubierto de la diva, para pegarla a uno de esos prominentes bultos.

Rachel gimió al sentir el calor en su pecho, y comenzó a mover más rápido su mano, mientras movió su pulgar para estimular el clítoris.

"Rachh..." dijo Cassandra cuando el orgasmo llegó a ella, pero en el momento en que estaba perdida en esa nube placentera, recordó mover su clítoris y sintió su mano cubrirse de líquido por el orgasmo de Rachel quien gritó al sentirlo.

Cassandra llevó su mano libre al cuello de la diva, y la atrajo hacia su boca, mientras las dos bajaban del orgasmo.

"Es interesante esto de hacerlo al aire libre" dijo Rachel sacando su mano de la entrepierna de Cassandra y comenzando a limpiar sus dedos, con su lengua.

"Si haces eso, no creo que sigamos pedaleando" dijo Cassandra haciendo lo mismo con la mano que antes estaba dentro de la misma.

"Sería mejor que lo siguieran haciendo" dijo una voz detrás de Rachel y Cassandra se asomó para ver a uno de los guardias de seguridad del lugar. "Cumplo la función de guardia forestal. No me molesta lo que estuvieron haciendo, porque realmente llegué para el final, pero la próxima vez intenten alejarse un poco del camino principal"

"Lo sentimos señor" dijo Cassandra

"Mentirosa" dijo Rachel que había hundido su rostro en el cuello de Cassandra intentando no demostrar que estaba colorada y que se estaba por reír.

"Sigamos pedaleando mejor" dijo Cassie besando a la diva una vez más antes de que ésta saliera de encima de ella.

* * *

Cassandra estaba esperando en una plaza del lugar, mientras Rachel compraba algo para comer en un pequeño puesto callejero unos metros más lejos de ella. Ella se había ofrecido, pero la diva andaba con un ataque de energía que prefirió que comenzara a desvanecerse. Aunque no sabía que tan vegana podía ser la comida en un puesto callejero.

Se sorprendió al ver que su teléfono se iluminaba, mientras terminaba de sacar una foto más a la diva, y se sorprendió más al ver el nombre de Shelby.

"¿Hola?" preguntó sorprendida mientras Rachel se había puesto a conversar con el vendedor.

"_Por favor, dime que no están en Las Vegas casándose" _dijo Shelby del otro lado.

"No creo que tu hija quiera casarse conmigo" dijo Cassandra "Por ahora"

"_Ya cumplieron un año juntas" _dijo Shelby suspirando. _"¿Dónde están?" _

"En Vermont. Un lugar llamado Dover" dijo Cassandra "Pensé que ella te lo había comentado"

"_Me dijo que preparaba algo para el aniversario, pero no sabía qué. Me alegro que no estén en Las Vegas" _

"¿Por qué no la llamaste a ella?"

"_Porque sé que me tienes más miedo"_

"En realidad no"

"_¿Cómo es eso de una pelea en el lodo?" _

"Esas son las cosas que se le ocurren a los amigos de tu hija. Yo no tuve nada que ver"

"_Salvo plantar la semilla"_

"¿Cómo te enteraste?"

"_No eres la única que conoce a Sofía" _

"¡Lo sabía!"

"_Aunque me sorprendió enterarme que nunca estuviste con ninguna de sus chicas" _

"No. Necesitaba otras cosas. No pagar con sexo" dijo Cassandra sonriendo al ver que Rachel volvía con las manos llenas. "Te voy a dejar, Shelby. Un hobbit está intentando hacer malabarismos con comida" Cassandra no esperó respuesta y se levantó rápidamente a ayudar a Rachel.

"Esto no es vegano" dijo Cassie mirando la bandeja.

"Tenía ganas de carne" dijo la diva.

"¿En serio?" preguntó Cassandra

"Si es vegano. Solo que parece real para que la gente crea que es carne de verdad, Cassie" dijo Rachel riendo

"Mejor. Pensé que tenía que preocuparme" dijo Cassandra

"¿Con quién hablabas?"

"Extrañamente. Tu madre"

"¿Mi madre?"

"Si, por alguna extraña razón pensó que huimos a Las Vegas para casarnos ahí" dijo Cassandra mirando la comida. No pudo ver el rostro de alivio de la diva al no escuchar nada más después de eso.

* * *

"¿Por qué ese sweatter?" preguntó Cassandra viendo como Rachel se emocionaba al pasar por una tienda de ropa en cuya vidriera tenía un sweatter de lana gruesa con un ciervo de ojos enormes en el frente.

"Me hace recordar a la secundaria" dijo Rachel

"Schwimmer, me gustas más ahora."

"Cassie..."

"Esta bien, entremos a comprarlo"

"¿Para qué?"

"Dijiste que te gusta. ¿Estás con síndrome pre menstrual?"

"Si, pero no quiero comprarlo. ¿Viste el precio? Para eso lo tejo yo misma"

"¿Sabes tejer? Eso sería como muy sexy" dijo Cassandra agarrando su mano para seguir con la caminata.

"¿Cómo puedes ver sexy a alguien tejiendo?"

"No es cualquier alguien. Solo si eres tú." dijo Cassandra

* * *

"Esto es bastante aburrido. Podríamos estar en la habitación del hotel haciendo cosas" dijo Cassandra sentándose en una cabina en un pequeño restaurante. Habían caminado todo el día por Dover, creando historias que la rubia solía terminar con la palabra: orgasmo.

"Creo que estás pasando demasiado tiempo con Santana" dijo Rachel agarrando el menú.

"Creo que estamos pasando demasiado tiempo separadas" dijo Cassandra agarrando una mano de Rachel.

Pidieron la comida, mientras hablaban de la decoración del lugar, y comenzaron a disfrutarla.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Cassandra cuando sintió uno de los pies de Rachel deslizarse por su pierna derecha, en dirección a su entrepierna.

"¿Sabes lo que me gusta de este viaje?" preguntó Rachel comenzando a hacer presión en la entrepierna de Cassandra.

"¿Qué?" preguntó la rubia deslizandose un poco hacia abajo, para hacerle más fácil el acceso.

"Que puedo hacer cosas como éstas, y no hay nadie que pueda interrumpirnos" dijo Rachel sacando el pie de la entrepierna de Cassandra y sonriendo ante la queja de la rubia. "Voy al baño, y me gustaría que en cinco minutos me acompañes" dijo Rachel levantándose de pronto.

Cassandra no se esperó, y cuando estaba por levantarse, el camarero se acercó.

"¿Está todo bien?" preguntó el joven mirándola sospechosamente.

"Si, mi novia no se siente bien. Dejo nuestras cosas para que no crea que nos vamos a ir sin pagar. Voy a ver si sigue vomitando" dijo Cassandra.

Entró en el baño y no vio a Rachel por ningún lado, hasta que alguien la empujó dentro de un cubículo.

"Tuve que mentirle a nuestro camarero" dijo Cassandra agarrando el trasero de la diva.

"Por lo que me importa" dijo Rachel atacando el cuello de Cassandra.

"Estás como muy..." comenzó a decir Cassie, pero no alcanzó a terminar de hablar, porque Rachel se puso de rodillas al frente de ella y comenzó a bajar su pantalón. "No, Schwimmer" dijo Cassandra levantándola. "Tenemos mucho tiempo para eso, y estamos en un maldito baño público"

Rachel hizo un puchero, pero metió rápidamente una de sus manos en la entrepierna de Cassandra y con la otra hizo que la rubia pusiera una de sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

"No sé que es lo que te está pasando, pero me encanta" dijo Cassandra llevando sus manos a la cabellera de Rachel y mezclando sus dedos entre ese mar de cabellos marrones.

"Shh" dijo Rachel aumentando la velocidad, y sonriendo al escuchar los gemidos de Cassandra aumentar de volumen, hasta que logró encontrar su punto G y comenzó a estimular su clítoris con su pulgar.

Cassandra cerró los ojos, porque sabía que era lo que venía, pero no pudo mantener el volumen de su voz cuando el orgasmo le llegó y gritó tan fuerte que la diva estaba segura que ya en el restaurante todos habían escuchado.

"Dios, te amo" dijo Cassandra llevando el rostro de la diva hacia el suyo y besándola profundamente.

"Te amo" dijo Rachel cuando se separaron.

Después de lavarse, volvieron al restaurante y apenas se sentaron en la cabina su camarero apareció.

"La casa ha decidido darles un regalo, siempre y cuando se vayan del establecimiento en estos momentos" dijo el camarero.

"¿Cuál sería el regalo?" preguntó Rachel

"¿No te preocupa que nos estén echando?" preguntó Cassandra.

"Lo que consumieron, gratis" dijo el camarero

"Ahora...¿la razón por la cual nos están echando es...?" preguntó Rachel mirando de reojo a Cassandra.

"Cuando una de uds. dos gritó recién el baño, se escuchó por todo el local, y somos muchos hombres. Pero para evitar el odio de las mujeres que están trabajando, como agradecimiento al hermoso placer de darnos unas buena imaginación, les regalamos la comida y les advertimos que es mejor que se marchen" dijo el camarero.

"Gracias" dijo Cassandra agarrando su cartera y verificando que estuviera todo.

"Lo mismo digo" dijo Rachel también revisando que estuviera todo dentro de su cartera.

* * *

Caminaban de la mano hacia el hotel, riendo por lo que les había sucedido ese día.

"Dos veces que lo hacemos fuera de una habitación y las dos veces tenemos espectadores" dijo Cassandra entre carcajadas.

"Oyentes" dijo Rachel. "El guardia del parque nos escuchó. Y en el restaurante nos escucharon"

"Es lo mismo, Rach" dijo Cassandra

"Te dije que no me digas Rach. Me humedezco de solo escucharlo de tu boca" dijo la diva frenándose.

"¿Qué es lo qué te está pasando hoy? No es que me moleste" dijo Cassandra agarrando la cintura de la diva y enfrentándola.

"No sé. Me siento sexy..." dijo Rachel cerrando sus ojos al escuchar su teléfono.

"¿Highway to hell?" preguntó Cassandra al reconocer el ringtone

"Son mis padres" dijo Rachel

"Con razón" dijo Cassandra y se ubicó nuevamente de costado para seguir caminando. "Mejor responde."

"¿Tengo que hacerlo?" preguntó la diva.

"Si" dijo Cassandra "Porque si no lo haces, van a llamarme"

"Tienes razón" dijo Rachel sacando rápidamente su teléfono de la cartera. "Hola padres"

"_¿Las Vegas?¿En serio, Rachel?Tengo a tu padre llorando, con casi un paro cardíaco desde que Shelby nos llamó esta mañana" _dijo Leroy a los gritos.

"¿Las Vegas?" preguntó la diva mirando de reojo a Cassandra quien estaba girando sus ojos. "¿Quién está en Las Vegas?"

"_¡Tú, con esa mujer de avanzada edad, casándose!" _gritó Leroy y Cassandra sacudió la cabeza porque pudo escuchar lo de mujer de "avanzada edad" .

"Voy a tener que ponerme firme de nuevo con respecto a Cassandra y tus comentarios sobre ella. Estamos en Dover, Vermont. No en Las Vegas" dijo Rachel. Enojándose.

"_¿No están en Las Vegas?" _preguntó Leroy bajando el volumen de su voz.

"No." dijo Rachel

"_Maldición. Tu padre gastó un montón de dinero en teléfono tratando de ver en que hotel de Las Vegas estaban parando para detener la boda" _explicó Leroy

"Padre. Voy a cortar el teléfono ahora. Voy a pedirte que no me llames hasta que yo te llame. Y por favor, comienza a pensar en Cassandra como mi novia y no como una ladrona de cunas, porque pretendo que ella se quede en mi vida por mucho tiempo más" dijo Rachel definitivamente cortando la comunicación.

"Gracias por defenderme contra los Berry" dijo Cassandra

"Es que en cualquier momento buscaba formas de mejorar su creatividad" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

* * *

El sábado a la mañana, quien recibió una llamada de sus padres fue Cassandra.

"_¿Para eso pediste que te lo enviemos?¿Para ir a Las Vegas?" _gritó Richard apenas se dio cuenta de que su hija había levantado el teléfono.

"Buen día, padre" dijo Cassandra levantándose de la cama, en donde Rachel estaba profundamente dormida.

"_Buen día, Cassie. ¿Cómo estás?" _dijo Richard

"Muy bien. ¿Y uds.?" preguntó Cassandra.

"_Muy bien, gracias por preguntar" _dijo Richard.

"Ahora que pasamos las partes de los modales, puedes volver a gritarme" dijo Cassandra

"_Sabes lo que tu madre lloró cuando nos pediste que te lo enviemos, pensamos que iba a hacer algo grande" _dijo Richard

"Estamos en Vermont." dijo Cassandra

"_¿No huyeron a Las Vegas?" _preguntó Richard

"No."

"_Mejor. No quería volver a escuchar a esa mujer, Shelby, llorando porque te robaste a su hija. Y a tu madre llorando porque pensaba que no era la forma en que le des eso a Rachel." _

"No lo pedí para eso." dijo Cassandra saliendo al balcón.

"_¿Qué?"_ preguntó Richard._ "Habla conmigo, hija" _

Cassandra miró una vez más a Rachel y bajando la voz comenzó a hablar.

"_Oh...ahora entiendo. Simbología es" _dijo Richard

"¿Acabas de usar la voz de Yoda?" preguntó Cassandra

"_Si, mejor me voy a detener a tu madre de continuar con lo que estaba haciendo" _dijo Richard cortando el teléfono.

"Genial" dijo Cassandra.

* * *

Salieron nuevamente a recorrer el lugar, Rachel la llevó al Museo de Historia Natural, donde pasaron casi todo el día.

Cassandra pensaba en la llamada de su padre, y la diva se iba poniendo más y más nerviosa mientras más cerca estaban del hotel.

El sol había caído ya y Cassandra dijo que se iba a ir a bañar.

Fue entonces que Rachel abrió la puerta de la habitación y miembros del staff del hotel entraron cargando cosas y se marcharon rápidamente.

Rachel agarró lo que tenía en su cartera y se puso un vestido negro que había comprado el día que había estado con Santana.

Se sentó a esperar que Cassandra saliera del baño.

Cassandra mientras tanto, salió de la ducha, pensando en que no había encontrado el momento para darle su regalo a la diva y se puso un vestido blanco que había dejado preparado. Podría haber salido desnuda, pero quería por lo menos tener algo de tela encima.

* * *

Cassandra no pudo cerrar la boca cuando salió del baño y vio que la habitación había cambiado.

Sobre la cama alguien había esparcido pétalos de rosa y por toda la habitación habían encendido velas.

"¿Rachel?" preguntó haciendo un paso dentro de la habitación.

"Aquí estoy" dijo la diva y Cassandra giró a su derecha para encontrar a Rachel arrodillada y mirando el piso.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Cassadra acercándose.

"Si, lo estoy. Estoy nerviosa, pero estoy bien" dijo Rachel. Sabía que para lo que tenía que hacer tendría que estar en una sola rodilla, pero no sabía cuanto tiempo iba a estar hablando y le pareció mejor apoyarse sobre sus dos rodillas.

"¿Nerviosa?" preguntó Cassandra

"Si." dijo Rachel. "Tengo tu regalo de aniversario."

"¿No fue este viaje?"

"No lo fue" dijo la diva poniéndose colorada.

"Oh."

"Cassie..." dijo Rachel levantando finalmente la mirada y conectándola con la rubia. "Te amo. Y a pesar de nuestro mal comienzo, como profesora y alumna, cuando comenzamos esta relación, me hiciste la mujer más feliz del mundo. Estoy acostumbrada a que la gente me abandone o que me trate mal. Pero desde que estoy contigo, solo puedo sonreír porque me tratas bien, y puedo notar que me amas. Soportas hasta a mis amigos y ellos te adoran, aunque no lo parezca. Mis padres te quieren, aunque todo el tiempo estén sacando el tema de tu edad. Y yo quiero ayudarte a sonreír. Puedo notar cuando sonríes y sé que es porque estás conmigo. Y no quiero que dejes de hacerlo. Te amo demasiado como para pensar siquiera en que dejes de sonreír."

"¿Rachel?" preguntó Cassandra que no sabía hacia donde iba a ir esto.

"Hace dos años atrás estaba por casarme con una persona que no me merecía y no me hacía feliz. Porque la felicidad la conocí cuando comencé a estar contigo. Y aunque sé que esta felicidad que sentimos mientras estamos juntas algún día se va a ir desvaneciendo, me gustaría..." dijo la diva, estirando una de sus manos para atrás, para agarrar la caja de terciopelo rojo y apoyarla sobre su otra palma, mirando a Cassandra con miedo. "Cassie ¿te casarías conmigo?"

Cassandra tenía que responder. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Pero no sabía como y no sabía que lo que estaba por hacer no era planeado pero podía llegar a hacerla feliz.

"Espera un segundo" dijo la rubia corriendo hacia su cartera y sacando una caja de teciopelo negro, parecida a la que Rachel tenía y con el mismo objeto en su interior. Caminó decidida hasta la diva y se arrodilló de la misma forma adelante de ella.

"Este es mi regalo" dijo abriendo la caja y mostrándole un anillo, parecía viejo, pero brillaba tan potentemente como el que Rachel tenía en sus manos. "No era mi intención pedirte compromiso, porque cuando se lo pedí a mis padres, recordé tu cumpleaños y el terror que pasó en tus ojos cuando viste la bolsa de Tiffany's. Supe que quizás no era tu intención comprometerte conmigo. O con nadie. Pero viendo que quizás me haya equivocado y que este anillo, que fue el anillo con el que mi padre le pidió casamiento a mi madre, ahora no tiene porque ser simbólico, Rachel...me encantaría casarme contigo. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

"Si" dijo Rachel soltando el aire que tenía acumulado en sus pulmones. "Pero no te atrevas a asustarme nunca más así. Pensé que me ibas a decir que no" dijo la diva llorando y abrazando a Cassandra.

"Jamás te podría decir que no." dijo Cassandra hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de Rachel. "Cambiaste mi vida completamente desde que entraste en ella. Pensé que nunca más alguien me iba a amar, que nunca iba a poder amar a alguien y de pronto apareciste con esa voz y ese cuerpo para agarrar mi corazón y sacudirlo diciéndole: despierta, idiota. No la dejes. Y no me arrepiento de no haberte dejado ir. Si de conocer a tus amigos" esto generó una risa por parte de la rubia. "Pero mira lo que lograste, Rachel. Yo sonrío todo el tiempo desde que estoy a tu lado, mis padres te adoran y no pueden creer que yo era la misma joven que vivió bajo su techo, mis amigos te adoran. Y mi corazón no puede dejar de tatuarse tu nombre"

"¿Puedo ponerte el anillo?" preguntó la diva rompiendo el abrazo.

"Si yo puedo ponerte el tuyo" dijo Cassandra

"Si" dijo Rachel sacando su mano izquierda para que Cassandra la agarre, mientras ella agarraba la izquierda de Cassie.

"Te amo, Cass" dijo la diva cuando terminó de poner el anillo y miraba el que la rubia le había regalado.

"Te amo, Rach" dijo Cassandra.

* * *

El sexo esa noche fue más que nada lento y apasianado. Suave por momentos solo para sentir realmente el interior de la otra.

Rachel solía meter sus dedos despacio hacia el interior de Cassandra, mientras lamía su clítoris, pensando en que ahora tenía el para siempre con esta mujer.

Cassandra, solía envolver con su boca uno de los pechos de Rachel, mientras entraba y salía de ella, preguntándose como ella podía amarla, pero sabiendo que aunque pareciera imposible, lo hacía y no iba a dejarla ir.

* * *

Rachel se movió en la cama el domingo al mediodía quejándose interiormente por no haber apagado su celular.

**Santana: **¿Y?¿Lo hiciste? Yo lo hice y Brittany dijo que si. Así que pronto vamos a tener la boda Pierce – López.

**Quinn: **Que suerte que no estaba en ese departamento. Creo que hubiera sufrido un aneurisma porque no me iban a dejar dormir.

**Kurt:** ¿Por qué crees que estoy en el hospital?

**Quinn:** Cambiando de tema, ¿quién tenía que hacer y qué?

**Rachel:** Si lo hice, Santana. Y también dijo que si.

**Santana: **Felicidades Berry!

**Quinn:** ¿Le pediste casamiento a Cassandra?

**Kurt:** Ya mismo empiezo a diseñar los vestidos de novias.

**Rachel:** Gracias! Ahora los dejo, que Cassie está por despertarse.

* * *

"Mis padres y los tuyos ya lo saben. Creo que hay un infiltrado en el departamento de tus amigos" dijo Cassandra.

Ya estaban volviendo a NY, después de mantenerse hasta el lunes al mediodía encerradas en la habitación del hotel, en el que habían conseguido un descuento del 50% ya que se habían comprometido y parecía que el dueño era un loco del amor. O algo así les dijo el recepcionista mientras hacía la cuenta.

"De eso estoy segura" dijo Rachel contestando una llamada de su padre.

"_Querida, felicidades" _dijo Leroy

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Rachel sorprendida, poniendo el altavoz para que Cassandra también escuche.

"_Estoy genial. Estos calmantes son muy fuertes" _dijo Leroy

"¿Calmantes?" preguntó Rachel

"_Eres muy joven, Rachel" _dijo Leroy antes de largarse a llorar.

La diva giró sus ojos, y escuchó pronto la voz de su otro padre.

"_¿Dónde va a ser?" _preguntó Hiram después de felicitarlas.

"Recién nos comprometimos" dijo Rachel

"_Podemos hacerlo en Lima. Más de uno se va a morir de envidia." _dijo Hiram

"¿No vas a decir que soy muy joven?" preguntó Rachel

"_Eras joven para casarte con Finn. No creo que con Cassandra eso sea necesario. Después hablamos." _dijo Hiram cortando la comunicación.

"Pensé que Hiram iba a llorar más" dijo Cassandra

"Sabía que el más afectado iba a ser Leroy." dijo Rachel besando a la rubia.

* * *

Cuando bajaron en la Estación Central, Shelby estaba junto a Quinn y Beth esperando a la pareja.

"Oh, Dios. Nos olvidamos de ella" dijo Cassandra agarrando la mano de la diva.

"No te va a hacer nada" dijo Rachel

"July, mañana al amanecer. En Central Park. Te dejo elegir el arma" dijo Shelby apenas las vio.

"¿De qué rayos estás hablando?" preguntó Cassandra

"Te está retando a un duelo" dijo Quinn

"¿Qué rayos?" preguntó Cassandra

"Shelby, no vas a retar a un duelo a Cassandra" dijo Rachel

"¡Pero eres tan joven y ella no!" dijo Shelby abrazando a su hija y largándose a llorar.

"La cuestión es que tenía que decir yo no era joven." dijo Cassandra, para quedarse quieta como una piedra cuando Shelby la abrazó.

"Felicitaciones. Más te vale que la cuides, sino puedo aparecer para arrancarte el corazón con una cuchara de plástico" dijo en el oído de Cassandra.

"Ella es la que tiene mi corazón, así que ella te lo puede entregar voluntariamente si arruino esto" dijo Cassandra y Shelby la apretó un poco más fuerte antes de soltarla.

* * *

Casi un mes después, mientras Rachel y Cassandra miraban un programa de bodas en la televisión, cinco padres se reunían en el departamento de uno de ellos a unas cuantas cuadras de la pareja y un mensaje grupal de whatsapp atravesaba el espacio para llegar al departamento compartido de la pareja.

"Me olvido de que vivo en esta casa" dijo Quinn mirando su celular y dejándolo en la mesa.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó Jessica, quien se había acostumbrado a estar en el departamento que la rubia compartía con Cassandra y Rachel. No era tan loco como la única vez que había estado con los otros amigos de su novia y además le gustaba ver como era la relación entre la rubia y la morena.

"Mensaje de Whatsapp" dijo Quinn señalando su dispositivo. Rachel la miró y agarró el suyo. "Es mejor que Cassandra también lo vea"

"Yo me pregunto porque todavía estás viviendo acá" dijo Cassandra

"Sabes muy bien que si me voy me vas a extrañar" dijo Quinn

"Además es hasta la semana que viene, si alquiló el departamento de en frente" dijo la diva.

**Santana: **quiero mi revancha, Berry.

**Santana: **¿Rachel?

**Santana: **no me contesta nadie, esto no debe estar funcionando.

**Santana:** me encantaría poder meter mi cabeza en las piernas de Cassandra July mientras Rachel Berry me está chupando el clítoris.

**Kurt:** eres un asco, Santana

**Santana:** ¡Ja! Estabas leyendo. Lo sabía.

**Noah: **¿Cómo seguiría esa historia?

**Santana:** solo quiero que Rachel y Cassandra me respondan. :(

**Rachel: **¿Qué revancha?

**Santana: **¡Vive!

**Santana:** mi revancha en el lodo.

**Rachel: **No.

**Santana:** vamos Rach. Te dejé ganar la otra vez.

**Rachel: **Cassandra dice que si y que si gano de nuevo, vas a dejar de hablarme por un mes.

**Santana:** sabes que no puedes vivir sin mi.

**Rachel: **¿estás segura?

**Santana:** está bien. Quiero mi revancha. Si me dices que si, simplemente, prometo que después de la pelea no vuelvo a insistir en tener sexo contigo y con Cassandra, ni en peleas en el lodo.

**Rachel:** ¿Sabes que esto lo está leyendo Cassandra, como Quinn, Noah, Kurt, Brittany y Jessica?

**Santana:** Si.

**Rachel:** ¿Lo juras?

**Santana: **Aunque me duela pensar en mi futuro sin poder tener en mi cabeza la idea de lo que las 4 haríamos en una cama...lo juro, Rachel.

**Rachel:** hecho.

**Santana:** ¿En serio?

**Rachel: **En serio.

**Santana:** Me estás haciendo la mujer más feliz del mundo.

**Rachel: **a mi no. Adiós Santana.

"¿Tenías que aceptar una nueva pelea en el lodo?" preguntó Cassandra

"Creo que es más que nada por la recompensa que me vas a dar si gano?" dijo Rachel. "¿Cuándo es la próxima?"

"En cuatro días" dijo Cassandra.

"Genial." dijo Rachel

"No tan genial si Santana le acaba de avisar a tus padres, a Shelby y a los padres de Santana" dijo Quinn mirando su celular.

"Bueno, por lo menos va a ser un buen espectáculo para alguien" dijo Cassandra. "Pero que quede algo en claro, Schwimmer. Esta vez no me voy a quedar con las manos costados viendo como aquella idiota te está tocando"

"No esperaba menos de mi prometida" dijo Rachel besando a Cassandra, quien inmediatamente la rodeó con sus brazos, mientras Quinn decía: "Awwww...¡Auch! ¿Cómo diablos hizo para aparecer este maldito bastón?"

"Se lo di yo." dijo Jessica "Las ves hacer eso todo los días, no exageres solo porque estas aburrida"

"Mi novia tomó el lugar de estas dos..." dijo Quinn

"Por lo menos alguien relativamente normal" dijo Cassie cuando terminó de besar a la diva.

* * *

_Hello Kitties!_

_Va a haber revancha de la pelea en el lodo con algunos espectadores extras! Wii...no sé porque me pongo así, realmente. _

_La idea era no dejar ningún cabo importante suelto, y releí cierta parte de esto, porque hay en el capítulo del cumpleaños de Rachel, la diva se pone como loca al pensar que Cassandra quiere pedirle casamiento al ver la bolsita de Tiffany's (and Co) pero, eso tenía que ver con mi plan final de que fuera Rachel quien lo pidiera primero._

_Obviamente, Cassandra no iba a decir que no. ¿O si?_

_Estoy a full...es como que no puedo dejar de pensar en esta historia..._

_Gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

**_AndruSol:_**_jajajaja la novia de Quinn está descripta como en el capítulo anterior, así que es morocha no rubia (lo leí para fijarme ese detalle, está justo cuando Rachel sale al ring de la pelea en el lodo) Se viene...se vino...pero ¿por Cassie? jajajaja. Gracias por la review! Besos!_

**_laars15:_**_les dieron a elegir y Quinn decidió irse, además, tenía que encontrar una excusa para que termine viviendo con ellas, tardé en poner esa parte. Y tenía que cerrar bien eso, porque Rachel se había mudado con Cassie hasta que encontrara una forma de volver con los demás a ese extraño, extraño, departamento. Gracias por la review! espero que tu semana esté yendo bien. Besos!_

**_Elizabeth:_**_se acabó el suspenso! Jajajaja espero no haberte dejado mucho con la intriga. Gracias por la review! Saludos! Ah, Jessica mira así porque recién las conoce...creo._

**_VickyAgron:_**_pobre novia de Quinn. No le tienen fé. jajajaja. Pero no le voy a meter drama ya casi terminando...así que no te preocupes. Confiá en la novia de Quinn que no va a hacer nada malo. Si, es una lastima que termine...pero ya extraño demasiadomi Pezberry. Gracias por la review! Espero que estés bien, besos!_

**_RagDollCat:_**_no sé, quizás si, pero no creo. Va a estar como tranquila, Jessica. Una tiene en mente la propuesta y la otra no, solo un poco de simbolismo nomás. No sé si es imaginación o locura a esta altura. Muchas Gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_Así que...bueno Kitties. Nos vemos pronto...espero que les haya gustado todo el momento JulyBerry..._

_Besos Kitties!_

_Muchas gracias por leerme!_

_Lore!_


	21. Consideralo nuestra fiesta de compromiso

**Título:** Viral

**Autora: **writergleek

**Capítulo: **21/21

**Palabras: **5,448

**Parejas: **Rachel Berry/Cassandra July

**Summary:** Después de los eventos de Wonder – ful, Rachel y Cassandra se encuentran. Un nuevo trabajo para la profesora que involucra a su alumna, unos amigos de dicha alumna mentalmente insanos y una relación no definida. Y un video enviado al foro de NYADA. Relación JulyBerry, Brittana. Amistad Pezberry, HummelBerry, Faberry, The Unholy Trinity.

**Rating: M**

******IMPORTANTE: ****adoro Pezberry, pero por alguna razón en este fic, solo me gusta que sean amigas. **

* * *

******Considéralo nuestra fiesta de compromiso.**

******Final.**

"Cassandra, sé que no nos hemos llevado de la mejor manera...pero...¿estás segura que pelear en el lodo sea la mejor opción para Rachel?" preguntó Leroy mientras caminaba junto a Cassie rumbo al burdel.

"Ya le ganó una vez, esta es una revancha" dijo Cassandra levantando los hombres.

"¿Ya lo hizo una vez?" preguntó Leroy casi en un grito

"¿Qué cosa?" preguntó Shelby volviendo hacia atrás.

"Tu hija ya peleó en el lodo una vez" dijo Leroy señalando a Rachel quien había caminado hasta pararse al lado de Cassandra

"Ya lo sabía" dijo Shelby

"¿Qué?" preguntó Hiram llevándose las manos a su rostro.

"¿Me vuelves a repetir por qué decidimos venir con ellos caminando?" preguntó Cassandra agarrando la mano de la diva.

"No entiendo a quien se le ocurre decirle a mis padres que ya peleé en el lodo una vez" dijo Rachel

"Se me escapó. Además pensé que Shelby ya se lo había contado cuando les dijimos que hoy teníamos esto. Parecieron tomarlo bien" dijo Cassandra

"¿Por qué tus padres no vinieron con nosotros?" preguntó Rachel

"Dijeron que tenían una invitada más" dijo Cassandra chocando sus dientes.

"¿Crees...?"

"Lamentablemente" dijo Cassandra besando a la diva.

"Tengo una duda" preguntó Rachel agarrando la mano de Cassandra y caminando junto a ella, mientras detrás sus padres seguían discutiendo.

"¿Si?" preguntó Cassie mirando hacia atrás, para ver a Hiram llorando.

"¿Por qué tienes un traje de baño puesto?" preguntó Rachel

"No voy a dejar que pase lo mismo que la otra vez, Schwimmer" dijo Cassandra.

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó la diva

"Ya lo verás" dijo Cassandra sonriendo.

* * *

_No había sido lindo, para ninguna de las dos, despertarse un domingo ante timbres en la puerta y golpes (también en la puerta), y mucho menos que al abrirla se encontraran con 5 padres, completamente enojados._

"_¿Cómo se les ocurre comprometerse?" fue la única pregunta que surgió de las cinco bocas mientras entraban dentro del departamento._

_Cassandra giró sus ojos y agarró a Rachel que había perdido la estabilidad y casi se cae al piso cuando todos entraron en fila india._

"_¿Cómo están queridos padres?" preguntó Cassandra mientras se las arreglaba para seguir sosteniendo a Rachel y abrazando a su madre, quien se había acercado para saludarla._

"_Querida, estoy feliz" dijo Goldie sacando a Rachel de las manos de Cassandra y abrazándola fuertemente. "No puedes imaginarte cuanto. Tengo mis dudas con respecto a esto, pero estoy feliz. Imagino que tú también debes estarlo, para haberle pedido casamiento a esta hermosa joven" agrego mientras apretaba las mejillas de Rachel._

"_Gracias madre" dijo Cassandra_

"_Por favor, vamos a tener que empezar a dejar de lado esa fría formalidad de alta cuna. Me gustaría que me digas mamá" dijo Goldie abrazando nuevamente a su hija._

"_No entiendo porque es la única que está de acuerdo con esto. Tiene 15 años más que Rachel" dijo Leroy golpeando un pie en el piso. _

"_Y encima ella dice que si" dijo Hiram quien se había largado a llorar ante las palabras de su marido. _

"_¿Hiram está bien?" preguntó Cassandra en el oído de la diva. "Parece que está con la menopausia" agregó_

"_Cassandra, tendrían que explicarnos que es esto del compromiso. Te recuerdo que me dijiste que era algo simbólico" dijo Richard acomodándose en el sillón._

"_Simbólico. Si claro. Mira el tamaño de esa piedra que **tu **hija le puso a la mía. ¿Sabes que ya intenté frenar locuras de Rachel ¿verdad?" preguntó Leroy sentándose en uno de los sillones individuales._

"_Igualmente, aunque me duela decirlo. Cassandra es un poco mejor partido que Finn Hudson" dijo Shelby sentándose también._

"_Yo no entiendo que tan grave es el problema" dijo Goldie sentándose. "Es obvio que si se comprometieron es porque las hace felices a las dos" _

"_¡Pero tiene 20 años!" gimió Hiram sentándose al lado de Goldie._

"_Además, no entiendo que se le cruzó a Cassandra pedirlo" dijo Leroy_

"_¿Por qué suponen que yo fui quien lo pidió?" preguntó Cassandra perdiéndose en la cocina. Si tenía que soportar a sus tres suegros y a sus padres, por lo menos tenía que hacerlos con café. Fuerte y negro café._

"_Porque eres la mayor" dijo Leroy como si fuera la única respuesta exigente._

"_¿Qué rayos es todo este ruido?" preguntó Quinn saliendo de su cuarto, seguida de Jessica quien se refregaba los ojos._

"_Por lo menos no están solas." dijo Shelby_

"_Oh...por Dios. Se enteraron del compromiso. Siéntate Jess. Esto va a estar genial" dijo Quinn excitada._

"_Como dije anoche en la reunión, tendríamos que hablar con ellas." dijo Goldie. "Deben tener una buena razón para comprometerse" _

"_Si. No dejar que mi hija sea feliz con alguien" dijo Leroy_

"_¿Quién te dijo que no soy feliz con Cassandra?" preguntó Rachel enojándose con su padre. "¿No puedes ver que soy feliz con ella?Además, yo fui quien primero hizo la pregunta. Ella no la iba a hacer. ¿Puedes dejar un segundo el tema de la edad de lado y darte cuenta de que la amo y me ama?" _

_Leroy se quedó con la boca abierta de la sorpresa. Si, Rachel ya le había dicho varias veces que terminara con ese tema, pero no con tanta firmeza. Hiram se había puesto sus manos en sus dos cachetes y también miraba sorprendido a su hija. Shelby la miraba orgullosa. Goldie sonriente y Richard parecía impenetrable._

"_¿Por qué la miras así?" preguntó Leory volviendo a tierra y mirando a Shelby. "También tienes tus dudas con respecto a Cassandra"_

"_Si, pero ya creo que se me están yendo de la forma en que Rachel la defiende. ¿No te sientes orgulloso al ver que la defiende tan fervorosamente?" preguntó Shelby_

"_Esto es como pasar una tarde con Santana y compañía" dijo Cassandra parándose al lado de la diva._

"_¿Alguien hizo pochoclo?" preguntó Quinn y Jessica se rió un poco._

"_¿Quién es esa?" preguntó Goldie señalando a Jessica_

"_Es la novia de Quinn" dijo Rachel_

"_Hablando de Santana..." dijo Richard mirando a Rachel. "¿Cómo es eso de una pelea en el lodo?" _

* * *

"Los hice pasar apenas golpearon la puerta. Quisieron esperarte, pero en cuanto vi quien los acompañaba me di cuenta de que no era la mejor opción" dijo Sofía mientras guiaba de nuevo a Rachel y a Cassandra hacia el vestuario.

"Gracias" dijo Cassie

"Ahora...tuve varias exigencias después de la pelea anterior" dijo Sofía mientras la pareja se acomodaba. "Por lo que no puedo hacer caso a las tuyas, Cassie"

"¿En serio?" preguntó la rubia quejándose

"En serio. Sé que no es de tu agrado" dijo Sofía

"No te vas a sorprender entonces si me involucro" dijo Cassandra

"Oh, eso va a hacer todo mucho más divertido" dijo Sofía dejándolas solas.

"¿Por qué todos saben tus planes antes que yo?" preguntó Rachel dejando su bolso y comenzando a desvestirse.

"No todos saben mis planes. Sofía creo que los intuyó por el simple hecho de que la otra vez casi lo hago. Y los sabes tú." dijo Cassandra abrazando a la diva.

"Hubiera sido mejor que no hubiera ido al teatro. Estoy cansada" dijo Rachel

"Espero que no te dejes ganar por eso" dijo Cassandra

"¿Estás loca? Si puedo sacarnos de encima el acoso de Santana, voy a luchar con la poca fuerza que me queda para ganar esta pelea"

"Y yo siempre puedo venir a hacer lo que hice la otra vez para felicitarte" dijo Cassandra besando a la diva.

"¿Vas a estar bien?" preguntó Rachel recordando con quien estaban sus suegros.

"Si, no puede hacerme más daño" dijo Cassie sonriendo.

"Eso espero, sino la tiras al ring y yo le hundo su cabeza en el lodo" dijo Rachel pasando sus manos por el cuello de Cassandra

"Esa es una buena idea, pero me gustaría que te concentraras más en evitar las manos de Santana"

* * *

"Berry, después no quiero quejas si crees que mis manos se van a lugares inapropiados" dijo Santana cuando se paró al lado de la diva. "Ese traje de baño me da para imaginar pero se te pega tan bien en cada curva de ese cuerpo que me está provocando ganas de sacártelo antes de que empiece esta pelea"

"Vas a tener que comportarte. Ahí afuera no solo está mi prometida, sino también la tuya. Mis padres y los padres de Cassandra. Así que por favor..." dijo Rachel

"No me pidas favores, Berry. No soy tan buena" djio Santana cerrando la boca cuando Sofía se paró delante de ella.

"Las mismas reglas de la pelea anterior se aplican a esta" dijo Sofía.

Rachel suspiró, y esperó que las puertas se abran. Pudo notar que no solo estaban sus amigas y Cassandra, sino sus padres parados al lado de su novia, y los padres de esta con Kate, la hermana de Cassie.

Santana comenzó a estimular al público, otra vez, mientras miraba a su alrededor. Noah estaba completamente loco y Kurt miraba con cara de asco.

"Que comience la función" le gritó Santana cuando Sofía dio la orden de que peleen.

Rachel esperó que la latina se moviera primero, pero parecía que era la misma idea que Santana tenía.

Aunque no duró mucho, porque Santana se cansó de ir caminando en círculos y se abalanzó sobre la diva. Pero Rachel ésta vez no pudo esquivarla, ya que Santana estiró una mano a último minuto y la arrastró consigo al piso.

"¿Me extrañabas, Berry?" preguntó Santana sentándose encima de ella.

"La verdad que no" dijo la diva levantando sus caderas para hacerle perder el equilibrio a la latina, quien cayó hacia el costado. Rachel intentó levantarse, pero se dio cuenta que no pudo cuando dos manos agarraron su cintura y la respiración de Santana apareció en su cuello.

"Te tengo" dijo Santana mirando hacia adelante en donde podían ver a Cassandra con los ojos entrecerrados mirando enojada.

Una de las manos de la latina comenzó a moverse por el abdomen de la diva, mientras esta intentaba luchar para salirse del agarre.

"Si sigues moviéndote así, voy a llegar a un orgasmo" dijo Santana mientras su otra mano se ubicaba en uno de los pechos de Rachel y generaba gritos de satisfacción del público.

"¿Vas a dejar que esto siga así?" preguntó Leroy. Se había movido hasta quedar casi detrás de Cassandra. "Es tu novia"

"Es tu hija" respondió Cassandra y cuando Leroy la miró para insultarla, pudo notar que se estaba sancando la remera y que ya no tenía pantalón puesto.

"¿Vas a entrar? ¿Está permitido?" preguntó sorprendido.

"No, pero no puedo dejar que siga tocándola así" dijo Cassandra saltando la madera y corriendo hacia Santana.

"Creo que no vas a llegar al orgasmo" dijo Rachel sonriendo al ver a Cassandra correr hacia ellas. Santana había sacado la vista de la rubia, porque estaba mordiendo el cuello de la diva, mientras intentaba meter su mano en la entrepierna de Rachel.

Ya había tocado un par de veces ese lugar que estaba emanando calor, cuando un par de manos la separó de Rachel

"¡Ey!" gritó Santana y cuando vio que Cassandra estaba parada, ayudando a Rachel a levantarse, con un traje de baño dejando ver ese firme cuerpo casi en su totalidad. "Esto es un sueño hecho realidad" dijo.

"Voy a matarte" gritó Cassandra abalanzándose sobre Santana, quien estaba disfrutando demasiado de esto como para correrse. No se dio cuenta de que su rostro estaba siendo hundido en el lodo hasta que casi le costó respirar.

"Brittany" gritó Santana y la rubia mencionada saltó dentro del ring, con la ropa, caminando hacia ellas. Pero Cassandra ya había soltado a Santana y estaba preocupada tocando a Rachel para ver si estaba bien.

"No me lastimó, Cassie" dijo la diva riendo.

"Algún tipo de show tenemos que darle a esta gente" dijo Cassandra besando a la diva.

"¡Brittany!" se quejó de nuevo Santana mientras se sacaba el lodo del rostro.

"¡Mira San, puedo hacer ángeles en el lodo!" dijo Brittany y la latina la miró con la boca abierta. Pero cuando vio a Cassandra y a Rachel hablando entre ellas, corrió rápidamente hacia la pareja, agarrando la cintura de Cassandra y tirándola al piso.

"¡Santana!" gritó Rachel agarrando a la latina y acostándose sobre ella.

"Sabes que te gusta esta posición" dijo Santana guiñándole un ojo a la diva.

"Tienes que ver a un maldito psicólogo" dijo Rachel y de pronto la posición estaba nuevamente cambiada y Santana estaba encima de la diva.

"¿Te parece?" preguntó Santana y Rachel miró hacia su costado, en donde Cassandra estaba siendo acosada ahora por Brittany. "Nadie puede salvarte ahora, Berry" dijo Santana y puso sus enlodadas manos en el pecho de Rachel y comenzó a acercar su rostro. "¿Qué dices si le damos a esta gente la pelea en el lodo que realmente quieren?" preguntó.

"No" gritó Rachel y la gente a su alrededor parecía completamente loca, pero nada importaba. Hasta que otra rubia sacó a Santana de encima de la diva y se propuso a defenderla.

"¡Quinn!" gritó Santana enojada con la ex capitana.

"Deja de violarla en público" dijo Quinn

"Tu ropa, Quinn" dijo Rachel

"No importa. Es preferible a la furia de Cassandra mañana" dijo Quinn

"Gracias Fabray" dijo Cassandra quien no podía sacarse de encima a Brittany hasta que alguien la agarró por debajo de los hombros.

"¡Me haces cosquillas!" gritó Brittany entre carcajadas.

"¿Tu novia se metió en el lodo para salvarnos?" preguntó Rachel

"Les caen bien" dijo Quinn.

"¿Te obligó a meterte?" preguntó la diva

"Nadie me obligó a hacerlo" dijo Quinn y Rachel sonrió.

"Déjame que termine mi pelea con Santana" dijo Rachel volviendo a enfrentar a la latina.

"Solo le gusta que la toque" dijo Santana guiñándole el ojo a Cassandra.

"Esta chica está loca. ¿Nunca le hicieron un análisis psicológico?" preguntó Cassandra mirando a Santana quien seguía sonriendo

"Igualmente no te distraigas mucho, que en cualquier momento ataca" dijo Rachel

A su lado, Brittany se revolcaba en el lodo riendo porque seguía con la idea de que Jessica le había hecho cosquillas.

"Solo la levanté del piso" decía Jessica y Quinn reía a carcajadas.

Santana decidió que ya se había distraído demasiado tiempo y se abalanzó sobre la pareja que se puso firme en el piso para no caerse, pero la latina tenía una intención y era tirarlas a las dos al piso.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Cassandra al sentir parte del cuerpo de Rachel sobre el suyo, las piernas de Santana alrededor de ella y de la diva y una mano de Santana en su hombro

"Aprovecho el momento en que por fin las tengo en mi poder" dijo la latina tocando de inmediato un pecho de cada una de las mujeres.

"Querido, ¿me ayudas?" preguntó Goldie mirando a Richard quien se dio cuenta de que era lo que su mujer estaba deseando. Asintió y puso sus manos en la cintura de su esposa.

"¿Qué le pasa a mi madre?" preguntó Kate

"Tu madre...está feliz de que Cassandra es feliz" dijo Richard sonriendo.

"¡Para esto hiciste todo este show de las peleas!" gritó Cassandra

"Deja de retorcerte, pareciera que estás disfrutando mi mano ahí" dijo Santana sonriendo triunfante.

"No te voy a dejar ganar..." dijo Cassandra mirando a los ojos de la latina, quien de pronto desapareció. "¿A dónde se fue? No me dejo terminar de hablar" dijo Cassandra agarrando a la diva y sentándose rápidamente para ver a alguien llenar la cara de Santana de lodo.

"Y tienes que aprender a notar, que si una pareja es feliz sin involucrar a un tercero, no tienes porque involucrarte gratuitamente. Además ¿Qué es eso de andar tocando a la novia de mi hija de esa forma? No sé como Cassie te dejó seguir viva después de la primera vez, pero no te lo voy a permitir yo" dijo Goldie llenando la cara de Santana de lodo.

"¡Saquenme a esta loca de encima!" gritaba la latina sacudiendo sus piernas en modo de ayuda.

"Mamá, vamos, sal de encima de la loca" dijo Cassandra agarrando a Goldie.

"Pero te estuvo tocando y a Rachel" dijo Goldie metiendo un puñado de lodo en la boca de Santana quien empezó a escupir.

"Esta bien. Pero ya lo estábamos manejando" dijo Cassandra ayudando a su madre a levantarse.

"Si eso era manejarlo" dijo Goldie mirando a su hija.

"Te metiste en el lodo. Mira tu ropa como está" dijo Cassandra

"'¿Quieres dejar de escupir?" preguntó Rachel haciendo un paso hacia atrás. Mientras Cassandra ayudaba a su madre a levantarse, Santana aprovechó el momento y volvió a enfrentar a la diva.

"No es mi culpa si esa mujer me puso lodo en la boca. ¿Qué quieres que haga?" preguntó Santana mirando a la diva predatoriamente.

"Que te lo tragues, es agua y tierra. Mucha gente vive a eso" dijo Rachel

"Estoy decidida. No voy a dejarte vivir sin un orgasmo después de esta pelea."

"Quiero aclararte que esta pelea es entre nosotras dos y no tiene nada que ver con el sexo." dijo la diva. "Tenemos que terminarla"

"Ohhh...vamos a terminarla" dijo Cassandra.

"Eso parece divertido" dijo Shelby mirando como dentro del ring, 6 personas ahora parecían hablar.

"¿Ud. quién es?" preguntó Kate mirando a Shelby y a Rachel intermitentemente

"Soy la madre biológica de Rachel" dijo Shelby

"Me tendría que haber dado cuenta por los genes" dijo Kate

"Lo mismo digo" dijo Shelby. "Leroy ¿qué está haciendo Puckerman?" preguntó Shelby

"¿Necesitas ayuda, Santana?" preguntó Puck parándose al lado de la latina

"¡Noah!" gritó Rachel pateando el lodo.

"Princesa, discúlpame, pero esto desde afuera aunque es entretenido, me dan ganas de estar acá adentro. Santana ha tocado lugares que yo en sueños he tocado" dijo Puck

"Eres un maldito traidor, Noah" dijo Rachel

"Además es injusto. Son 5 contra dos" dijo Noah señalando a su alrededor.

"No creo que Brittany haciendo ángeles de lodo cuente como luchador" dijo Santana

"O que Quinn intente entender que está haciendo Brittany" dijo Rachel

"O Jessica que intenta entender que nos está pasando" concluyó Santana

"Bueno, tres contra dos" dijo Noah

"¿Vas a ser capaz de atacar a la madre de Cassandra?" preguntó Rachel

"¿Esa es la madre? Guau si que esa familia se mantiene bien" dijo Santana distrayéndose dos segundos y Rachel aprovechó el momento para tirarse sobre ella y tratar de inmovilizarla. "Más ganas me dan de hacer esa orgía" alcanzó a decir antes de golpear el piso.

"¿Vas a terminar con esto?" preguntó Rachel en el oído de la latina.

"Berry...no" dijo Santana justo cuando Noah agarraba a la diva de la cintura.

"Suéltame Noah" gritaba Rachel mientras daba patadas al aire.

"Lo siento. No puedo hacerlo" dijo Noah.

"Entregámela Puckerman" dijo Santana abriendo sus brazos para que el muchacho deje a Rachel entre ellos. "Gracias" dijo cuando Noah la dejó ahí. "Ahora, Berry..." dijo Santana para ver a Puckerman caer al piso por dos hombres enojados.

"¿Crees que puedes meterte en una pelea entre mujeres?" preguntó un hombre canoso sacudiendo los hombros de Noah

"¿Crees que puedes tocar a mi hija?" preguntó...

"¡Hiram!" gritó Leroy entrando en el ring y agarrando a su marido.

"¿Viste como estaba tocando a nuestra hija? No podía soportarlo" dijo el más pequeño de los padres de la diva.

Santana miraba con la boca abierta, hasta que alguien se metió y sacó a Rachel de sus manos.

"¡Ey! El hobbit es mío" dijo para enfrentarse a una muy enojada Cassandra July.

"¿Qué acabas de decir?" preguntó Cassie dejando a la diva de pie en el ring y ubicándose delante de ella.

"¿Nada?" preguntó Santana notando que ahora tenía realmente miedo y haciendo un paso hacia atrás.

"¡Super Brittany al rescate!" dijo mencionada rubia apareciendo al lado de su novia. Ahora usaba su remera como capa, enganchada en la colita del pelo.

"Brittany" dijo Santana tratando de tapar a su novia.

"¿Qué?" preguntó la rubia. "¿Yo agarro a Rachel y tú a Cassandra?"

"Estás en ropa interior" dijo Santana

"Uds. también" dijo Brittany

"Es un traje de baño" dijo Santana. "¿Cómo tenías un traje de baño abajo de la ropa?" agregó mirando a Cassandra.

"Venía preparada" dijo Cassandra.

"Bueno, Britt." dijo Santana mirando a su novia y comenzando a hablar en su oído.

"Te ves linda toda llena de lodo" dijo Rachel sacando un mechón de pelo del rostro de Cassandra.

"Gracias. Tú te ves demasiado sexy para que el resto del mundo te esté mirando. Pero ya no puedo hacer nada" dijo Cassandra agarrando la cintura de la diva.

"¡Hola!" dijo Brittany apareciendo detrás de Rachel y sonriéndole a Cassandra, para sacar a la diva de sus brazos.

"¡Brittany!" gritó Rachel

"Lo siento. Eres mía" dijo la rubia tirando a Rachel al lodo y acostándose sobre ella. "Ohh...esto me gusta tanto como me gusta tener a Santana debajo de mi"

"¿Solo piensas en sexo?" preguntó Rachel tratando de salir de abajo de la rubia.

"Cassie..." dijo Santana en el oído de la mencionada.

"Suéltame López." dijo Cassandra tratando de moverse, pero la latina tenía atrapados sus brazos también.

"No, no. Quiero que veas lo que mi novia va a hacer con la tuya y no vas a poder detenerte" dijo Santana.

Pero Cassandra luchaba dentro de los brazos de Santana para poder ir a defender a la diva, quien ahora estaba con el rostro lleno de lodo mientras evitaba que Brittany la besara.

"Ahora estoy ocupada" dijo Santana cuando alguien le tocaba el hombro por detrás.

"Lo sé." dijo una voz que hizo que Cassandra se quedara completamente tensa y Santana girara para ver quien hablaba.

"Es casi igual" dijo la latina soltando a Cassandra y mirando a la mujer que estaba detrás de ella.

Cassandra aprovechó y sacó a Brittany de encima de su novia.

"¿Podemos terminar con esto?" preguntó Cassandra sin mirar hacia atrás.

"¿Qué hace tu hermana rodeando a Santana?" preguntó Rachel

"No tengo ni idea. Pero podríamos aprovechar y huir a Japón" dijo Cassandra.

"No vas a huir con mi hija, July" dijo una voz más detrás de Cassandra quien suspiró.

"Era quien faltaba. Tendría que haberme dado cuenta" dijo girando para enfrentar a Shelby

"Te vas a ensuciar esas hermosas botas...maldición, se las sacó" dijo Rachel señalando los pies.

"Sofía no nos dejaba entrar con zapatos" dijo Shelby.

"Bueno, ahora ¿podemos terminar con esto?" preguntó Cassandra

"Cassandra" dijo Santana apareciendo a su lado, de espaldas a ella.

"¿Qué rayos quieres?" preguntó la rubia

"Esa mujer...no puedo saber si tiene ganas de hacerme el amor o de matarme" dijo señalando a Kate.

"Probablemente matarte" dijo Cassandra

"Gracias por la comprensión" dijo Santana mirándola enojada.

"Solo aporté mi granito de arena" dijo Cassandra.

"¿Es tu clon diabólico?" preguntó Santana

"Es mi hermana, idiota" dijo Cassandra sorprendida por la lentitud mental de Santana.

"Ahora si quiero pelear con ella. Ven, Katie, Katie" dijo Santana comenzando a rodear a la hermana de Cassandra

"Mentalmente, tus amigos están muy mal." dijo Cassandra mirando a la diva.

"Creo que debes preocuparte de otra cosa" dijo Rachel señalando hacia adelante, en donde Shelby estaba hablando con Leroy y Hiram.

"Oh...por Dios" dijo Cassandra "Me van a matar solo por proponer huir contigo"

"No te preocupes, hija, estamos aquí para ayudarte" dijo Goldie poniendo una mano toda embarrada en el hombro de Cassandra.

"Gracias, madre, padre" dijo Cassandra viendo que su padre también estaba a su lado.

"Pensé que ya estábamos en el punto de mamá y papá" dijo Goldie quejándose.

"¿De quién hay que defender a Cassie ahora?" preguntó Kate parándose al lado de Richard, y limpiándose la cara.

"¿Dónde quedó Santana?" preguntó la diva, dando media vuelta, para encontrar a la latina enterrada en el lodo. "Oh, por Dios" agregó caminando para ayudarla a salir.

"Esa mujer está loca, Rachel. Loca" dijo Santana mientras se levantaba, hasta que la diva la soltó y la latina cayó de trasero al lodo. "¡Rachel!" gritó Santana

"Me dijiste Rachel." dijo la diva llevando sus manos unidas debajo de su barbilla. "¡Cassie!¡Santana me dijo Rachel!"

"Me alegro Schwimmer, pero creo que deberías preocuparte por mi si quieres que algún día la boda se lleve a cabo" respondió Cassandra y la diva giró a mirarla, para encontrarla acostada en el lodo, con Shelby encima de ella, y tapándola de lodo.

"Ya vengo, San" dijo Rachel corriendo hacia su madre, para agarrarla de la cintura.

"¡Suéltame! Es mi oportunidad" dijo Shelby

"¿Tu oportunidad de qué?" preguntó Rachel acostándose sobre Cassandra para que su madre no la ataque.

"Para hacerle algo mientras no es mi nuera oficial." dijo Shelby.

"¡Reunión!" gritó Leroy y los cinco padres corrieron hacia un lado del ring para hablar en secreto.

"Cassie, realmente tengo que decirte que nunca te vi sonreír tanto" dijo Kate estirando una mano para ayudar a su hermana y a Rachel levantarse. Ambas, después de mirarse, decidieron aceptar.

"¿Qué estás haciendo acá?" preguntó Cassandra

"Las dejo a que discutan" dijo Rachel caminando hacia sus amigas, que estaban en otro lado del ring.

"Lo siento, me comporté como una maldita perra. Y si, tardé más de 10 años en darme cuenta de lo que te hice" dijo Kate y Cassandra la observó.

"Me rompiste el corazón idiota" dijo Cassie pegándole una cachetada y cuando estaba por pegarle otra, Rachel agarró su mano.

"Es una pelea en el lodo, podrías aprovechar" dijo riendo.

"¿No estabas con las inadaptadas de siempre?" preguntó Cassandra

"¡Ey!" gritó Jessica

"Lo siento, estás con esas idiotas ahí" dijo Cassandra

"Lo sé. Pero vi la primera cachetada y vine a detenerte." dijo Rachel

"Sé que no me puedes perdonar enseguida. Ni por muchas cosas que intente hacer para demostrarte que realmente estoy arrepentida de lo que hice" dijo Kate. "Pero me gustaría que estés nuevamente en mi vida"

"No vas a arruinarme otra vez" dijo Cassandra mirando a su hermana.

"No quiero inmiscuirme..." dijo Rachel mirando al conjunto de padres.

"¿Pero?" preguntó Cassandra y siguió la mirada de la diva. "¿Y ahora qué?"

"No te preocupes, nosotras las ayudamos" dijo Quinn parándose al lado de su amiga.

"Genial" dijo Cassandra

"Yo también quiero ayudar" dijo Kate

"Esa cara..." dijo Rachel mirando a Leroy. "Oh, no. Sácame rápido de aquí, Cassie" dijo mirando a su prometida.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Cassandra preocupada. Pero en ese momento, el grito de guerra de los cinco padres se escuchó: "¡Cosquillas!"

* * *

"¡Deja de reírte!" dijo Cassandra empujando a Rachel contra la pared de la ducha. La pelea había sido dada por terminada hacía más de 15 minutos y la diva seguía riendo. Ante el mínimo roce.

"Ohhh" dijo Rachel al sentir el cuerpo de Cassandra pegado al de ella.

"¿Qué?" preguntó la rubia, tratando de meter sus dedos en el cabello de la diva para poder lavarlo.

"¿No quieres que te limpie aquí abajo?" preguntó Rachel llevando una de sus manos a la entrepierna de Cassandra "Pero con mi lengua"

"¡No, no quiere!" gritó Shelby desde el vestuario.

"No, no quiero. Quiero que dejes de reírte" dijo Cassandra. "Así nos bañamos, quedamos bien limpitas, y nos deshacemos rápidamente de todos ellos"

"De acuerdo" dijo Rachel volviéndose a reír.

"En este momento te tendrías que estar arrepintiendo de haberle pedido casamiento a esa chica" dijo Kate desde la puerta.

"Ella me lo pidió primero" dijo Cassandra.

"Es cierto lo que me dijo madre cuando la llamé después de nuestro encuentro. Eres feliz" dijo Kate sentándose en el inodoro.

"¿Viniste una segunda vez solo para confirmarlo?" preguntó Cassandra

"No, la verdad que no. Vine para ver si era cierto. Después de todo, gran parte de tu infelicidad se debe a mi persona" dijo Kate

"Se debía" dijo Cassandra terminando de lavar a la diva, que seguía riendo, aunque Cassandra pudo notar que sus ojos ya no brillaban tanto. Sonrió al saber que Rachel estaba escuchando atenta a lo que se estaba hablando con su hermana.

"¿Pueden terminar de bañarse? Queremos hacerlo nosotros" dijo Leroy

"Es ciertamente una familia...especial" dijo Kate señalando hacia donde se encontraban sus propios padres y los de Rachel.

"Lo es. Pero más especiales son los amigos" dijo Cassadra agarrando un toallón que habían dejado colgado (nadie se los iba a dar porque estaban todos embarrados desde los pies hasta la cabeza, menos Kurt que estaba siendo atendido por Adam, porque como Rachel no podía dejar de reírse. Pero lo de él era peor, comenzó a reírse en el momento en que la diva y Santana salieron al ring), envolvió primero a la diva, para que su hermana no la viera desnuda y después se envolvió a ella.

"Ciertamente esa chica latina es especial. Después de insultarme en español, creo que quería violarme" dijo Kate levantándose y parándose en la puerta para dejar lugar a que la pareja se seque y se vista.

"Esa es la peor de todas" dijo Cassandra y la diva volvió a reírse.

Kate sonrió y salió de la puerta, para sentarse a esperar junto a sus padres, el turno de bañarse.

"Deja de reírte, que me di cuenta de que estabas disimulando" dijo Cassandra en el oído de la diva. "Y además, puedes secarte y vestirte sola"

"Pensé que tenían una oportunidad para seguir hablando" dijo Rachel en voz baja.

"Creo que...tendríamos que discutir esto cuando estemos solas, en nuestra cama" djio Cassandra y Rachel asintió.

"Te amo" dijo la diva mientras comenzaba a vestirse.

"Te amo" dijo Cassandra secándose.

"Nos vamos a esperar al bar." dijo Rachel cuando terminaron y todos asintieron.

* * *

"No quiero ni volver a discutir este tema con uds." dijo Sofía sentándose en la mesa, en donde Cassandra y Rachel estaban hablando entre ellas, esperando a todos los demás.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Cassandra

"Después me dices que mis amigos están locos" dijo la diva

"No quiero saber de ninguna otra pelea en el lodo que involucre a Rachel y a Santana. Tus amigos, Cassie, están todos enojados porque llegaron tarde. Si me preguntan, no sé para que llegaron tarde, porque realmente lo que menos hubo en ese ring fue una pelea" dijo Sofía. "Ahora tengo que hacer control de daños, porque muchos quieren que lo que sucedió hoy se repita."

"Esos están más locos que los que estuvieron en el ring" dijo Cassandra

"Aunque gané mucho dinero con las apuestas" dijo Sofía.

"No me sorprende" dijo Cassandra

"No me recuerdes que pelear en el lodo era ilegal, Sofía" dijo Rachel.

"Por lo menos una persona adulta está con estas dos" dijo Shelby. Había ganado la pelea de quien seguía en el baño.

"Oh, Shelby. Te queda muy bien el look de 1920" dijo Cassandra riendo.

"No me tientes, July" dijo Shelby.

* * *

Una hora después, la mesa ocupada por los July, los Berry, Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Jessica, Noah, Kurt, Adam y Thomas, quien era el único amigo de Cassandra que se había quedado, hablaban y reían como si fuera una reunión de todos los días.

"Cambia la cara" dijo Rachel cuando vio que Cassandra se quejaba de que no la dejaban ir.

"Es que quiero ir a dormir" dijo Cassie besando a la diva. "Contigo. Desnudas."

"¿Dormir u otra cosa?" preguntó la diva

"¿Quién puede saberlo?" preguntó Cassandra

"Pero..."

"No me vas a convencer Schwimmer de que quiera quedarme. Quiero ir a mi cama. Además creo que Santana quiere tocarme con la pierna"

"Cassie..."

"¿Qué?"

"Consideralo nuestra fiesta de compromiso" dijo Rachel en su oído y Cassandra sonrió.

"De acuerdo. Pero solo porque me gusta como dices **nuestra**"

"Gracias" dijo Rachel sonriendo.

"Pero ya vuelvo" dijo levantándose y pasando hacia donde la diva sabía que había una cocina.

"¿Rachel?" preguntó Santana minutos después.

"¿Qué?" preguntó la diva entornando sus ojos.

"¿Por qué Cassandra viene con un cuchillo de carnicero?" dijo Santana asustada.

"No creo..." y al darse vuelta, la diva vio que Sofía detenía a Cassandra y le sacaba el cuchillo de carnicero de la mano, mientras ella señalaba a Cassandra. "Creo que es por tu culpa"

"No hice nada" dijo Santana "Ohh..."

"¿Ohhh?" preguntó Rachel

"Si, pensé que eran tus piernas" dijo la latina

"¡Santana!" gritó Rachel cansada

"Qué, ninguna de las dos ganó la pelea, así que ninguna de las dos tiene que cumplir con su parte del trato." dijo la latina.

"Santana..." dijo Rachel como advirtiéndole algo

"¿Qué?" preguntó la latina, cuando un cubo de agua helada le comenzaba a caer por la cabeza.

"No, nada" dijo Rachel

"¡Maldición!" gritó la latina mientras Cassandra seguía echando el agua sobre su cabeza.

"Quizás así te enfríes un poco" dijo Cassandra y caminó a sentarse junto a su novia.

"Ciertamente es mejor que un cuchillo de carnicero." dijo la diva.

* * *

"¿Crees que algún día tendremos normalidad?" preguntó Cassandra mientras abrazaba a Rachel tratando de bajar de un nuevo orgasmo.

"No lo creo. Sería muy aburrido si la tuviéramos. ¿no lo crees?" preguntó la diva

"Tienes razón." dijo Cassandra

**¿Continuará?**

* * *

_Hello Kitties! _

_¿Cómo están? _

_Yo bien. Porque llegó el final y ya tengo pensada la continuación. No empezada, porque si no me vuelvo loca, con todos los pezberry que quiero terminar, pero si pensada. O sea...¡va a tener una trama! Jajaja_

_No se pueden imaginar, mientras escribía este capítulo, como me reía sola. Me divertí mucho. _

_Igual, la continuación, tendrá trama y a la vez será como esta parte...así que espero que nos veamos más adelante. _

_Bueno, que mas puedo decir. Este es el capítulo más largo de toda la historia (como dato al margen)._

_Gracias por acompañarme en esta locura y sobre todo, por atraverse a leerla! _

_Muchas gracias por las reviews, favorites y alerts!_

_**Laars15: **los padres (de cualquiera de las dos) no son normales en esta historia. Pero Richard tenía una razón y era que le habían enviado el anillo a Cassandra entonces supusieron que estaban en Las Vegas. Creo que todos esperaban un gran casamiento, si el compromiso se daba. Pobre señor bastón, tenía que meterlo aunque sea una vez más. Muchas gracias por la review y por haber leído esta historia! Que tengas un buen fin de semana! Besos! _

_**Ixiam:** yo tampoco quiero que acabe y bueno...por eso vendrá una continuación, pero no ahora. Y no te equivocaste, salvo los amigos de Cassandra terminaron todos en el lodo. Increíble. No entiendo que razones tenía cada uno de esos para meterse en el lodo. Muchas gracias por la review y por leer esta extraña historia! Saludos!_

**_Elizabeth:_**_Kurt se está llevando la mejor parte, ni se involucró en todo esto. Pero eso si, la boda cuádruple (o no) la guardo para la continuación, jajaja. Muchas gracias por leer esta historia (Santana se sacó las ganas en la última pelea) y muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**chema 70: **muchas gracias por la review! Saludos!_

_**Wanda-Marie840:** ohh...entonces no puedo decir nada. Muchas gracias por acompañarme! Gracias por la review! Saludos!  
_

**_VickyAgron: _**_jajajaja no hay casamiento y probablemente Quinn sea su madrina. Se verá en la continuación (si empiezo muchas cosas al mismo tiempo, no termino ninguna.) Saludos Vicky! Gracias por la review!  
_

_Kitties, besos enormes! _

_Nos vemos pronto en otro JulyBerry o en los Pezberry!_

_Muchas gracias por leerme! _

_Lore_


End file.
